


Trust in infection

by Ayatsuki



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, The Last of Us AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 98,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayatsuki/pseuds/Ayatsuki
Summary: A Firefly with a cracked heart and desperate attempt to find the two he cares about in a world where everything is against you, both life and death.





	1. Prologue 1: The Firefly and his iron will

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! i'm back with another story. This one is set in "The last of us" universe. I'm starting it with 3 very short prologues of Dwight, David and Claudette, Dwight and David's friendship will start rough well Claudette's role is to be the glue in their group. i hope y'all enjoy the short stories and see you guys next time ^^

“Wa.k .., .a.e .p!” A man voice was saying.

“Hmmmm…?”

“WAKE UP FAIRFIELD!” the man shouted as the other man who was sleeping woke up to someone shouting at him.

“This is your first mission outside your standard scouting and here you are sleeping! Anyways, listen up everyone.” The man strict voice explained the details of their mission and became louder as time goes on to make sure they all hear him correctly. As they listen, the one whose name was screamed just stared out the window of the moving vehicle watching the rain pour as he draws near his destination. Dwight Fairfield is a member of the Fireflies, but to be more specific, a member of the scout division. His job is to gather information and collecting anything useful stealthily, it ranges from gathering food and materials to attaining information on enemies attacks or if any hordes of infected and clickers were approaching. He was a man with fair white skin that could have seen better days, scrawnier than most but still can hold his own. His hair a buzz cut because he was tricked and told that newcomers were supposed to shave their head, well others laugh, he didn’t find it funny but didn’t panic since his hair started to grow back. His beard was the more groomed parts of his body with its fullness, black-framed glass that he takes extreme care of since he won’t be able to find another pair with his prescription if they break. He was wearing a yellow jacket with some patched spots with a white shirt underneath. Coupled with a pair of fingerless gloves and simple black slacks, despite going in and out the mission brief, he remembers his real reason of joining the Fireflies. Dwight was actually a regular citizen who lived in the Fireflies territory in Virginia, he doesn’t believe how he of all people survived the start of the apocalypse. He still remembers the screams and cries of those who couldn’t outrun or outsmart the infected who spread nothing but blood and panic among the streets. A year after the outbreak and him struggling to keep himself alive, he eventually found an city that was controlled by the Fireflies. They checked if he was infected and once he was clear he was welcomed in, it was rough for him though. Food was split between the other citizens, which led to major controversies and only got worst when the years went by. He continued to live there for another 7 years but this is where his life changed, he was walking out past curfew one night to get clear his head but failed. Heading outside past curfew is strictly forbidden and can result in death for the penalty but he didn’t care, death was more suitable than what he’s dealing with now, and that what he was planning to do. Before the night, he been going into the medical tents and even snuck in at night to steal any type of medication he could get for days now. He couldn’t get a gun and he couldn’t handle pain to bleed out, so overdosing was the only option he thought of. He went to an abandoned building that the Fireflies don’t patrol and went to the top floor, as he opens the bottles, he stared at them for a bit. He didn’t pray for a sign or something to tell him to not off himself, no one was watching and no one really cared for him so he went with it but doesn’t realize someone was watching. As he swallows the pills, a large burly man with a yellow jacket and a helmet on rushed in and immediately punched Dwight in his stomach. Dwight wasn’t prepared for the sudden act and vomited, the pills he swallowed came out and all you see is a scrawny man coughing and holding his stomach from the pain. After he was finished coughing the man offered a hand to him and he had no choice but to accept since he was a Firefly.

“Sorry about that bud, I saw you trying to off yourself, so I couldn’t help but to step in.” the man expressed well scratching his beard.

“It’s *coughs* whatever, but… aren’t you going to kill me?” Dwight asked, the man looked into his eyes. He saw how lifeless they were. He could tell that Dwight wanted to die and rather not grant him that wish, instead he pulled him to a wall and the sat down together. He talked to Dwight and asked him his reasonings for killing himself, Dwight told him why and the man disagreed with him on many things. They went on for hours, talking, laughing, everything to lift Dwight’s spirit. Before they realized it the sun was rising, they talked all night and Dwight was happy for it, a good talk was all he needed but him parting with the man was getting to him. Not wanting him to go back to his suicidal thoughts, the man removed his helmet and showed his face. The man was clearly in his middle ages and had middle length hair with a scar going down his left eye, he gave Dwight a wholeheartedly smile and introduced himself.

“I’m Jeffery Johanson but I mostly go by Jeff!” He said with a calming upbeat voice.

“Dwight Fairfield, nice to meet you but…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep this one on lockdown. No one will know but take this.” The man handed him a piece of paper with directions on them.

“Tomorrow, follow those directions during the night. See ya later, I got to report in.” The man left the building and soon did Dwight, he slept during the day since he didn’t get any at night. Once the sun set and the street were empty, Dwight followed what was written on the paper and navigated himself to a building with a flickering lamp post in front of it. He opened the door and saw a bar like setting inside, alcohol being pushed, jokes flying, cheering hollering and what look like abominations disguising itself as food being devoured. Of course, eyes darted at him since his beat up clothes told that he wasn’t a member of the Fireflies but the eyes went off him when Jeff came by and dragged him to a bar stool where Dwight between him and another man.

“Seriously Jeff, You know you shouldn’t bring civilians here.” the dark-skinned man bickered at him.

“Oh hush Adam! I trust this guy, instead of nagging at me how about you introduce yourself to my new friend!”

“Well...wouldn’t hurt, sorry for him to drag you out here. I’m Adam Francis, me and Jeff are part of scout division for the Fireflies, pleasure to meet you.” Adam was a kind and intelligent man, he was more proper than Jeff and more conceded than Jeff. Though both are quiet individuals, Jeff is the more social one but he is picky who he chooses to talk to. They talked during the night and found out that the three had a lot in common, Dwight's heart felt alive for once, to find people who he could talk to feel relieving to him. Over time, the three friendship grew and became inseparable, everyday and every night was them and them only. It felt great for Dwight who lost his family and friends from the flesh-eating creature that only knows how to hunt, they were his second family and honestly wouldn’t mind if it stay just them. Adam was like the uptight mother who scolds at the two for their gross behavior well Jeff was more like the older brother who slip you a bit of booze in your morning orange juice and was the family favorite. He loved them, his heart was on the verge of completion until his 9th year of living there. A few weeks have gone by and Jeff and Adam were nowhere to been seen, he assumed they were busy or were on those long scouting missions. Curious, he asked the other members of them but was denied an answer. He was an citizen, so him meddling in the affairs of the Fireflies will only get him into trouble, which may lead to death. With his arms cross and mind thirsting for answers, he signed himself up to join the Fireflies. Of course, he got in but was put through intense training. His body couldn’t handle what he was put through, but if he wants to find out where is Jeff and Adam he has to push himself through and that he did. After a few months past and spring welcoming summer, he made it into the scouts, which led to the shaving of his hair, he went on missions for scouting but was always in failure or disastrous success. Dwight was nowhere near stealthy as the rest of his team, which caused the death of many good men. He earned the nickname of “Sneaky boy” to be reminded that he isn’t near as good as the rest, days pushed by and Dwight was wondering the hall of the facility he overheard a conversation between two other members. He didn’t care at first since it didn’t involve him but he stopped and listen when Jeff and Adam's names were brought up.

“Been awhile but how long those two been missing again?”

“For a few months now, I think they disappeared around January?”

“(What! They were missing!?)” Though he wanted to cry for them not telling him of their departure, he held it and listened more as he saw that the two were high in the ranks. But before they continued, one looked around to see if there were anyone listening on them. Dwight was forced to hide, after a bit and not being seen he went back to eavesdrop on the two.

“Yeah, they found out about the immune people in the locked side of the facility. They were gonna be questioned but before anyone asked they vanished, poof!” the man told well doing hand gestures.

“I wonder how they even learned it? Well it doesn’t matter, we have password lock for the entrance now.”

“Yeah, thanks for reminding me cause I have to tell you the password just in case. It’s Ellie” After the men had their exchange of words, Dwight waited till night to get inside the facility. The moon hanged high but its light was absurd by clouds, but it was perfect for Dwight. He made his way to the facility, though the building didn’t have many cameras, he still chose to remain stealthy. As he progresses through the building, he found a door with a password lock. He entered what the men said and it unlocked, he went in but immediately ducked. The cameras they had were the ones that moved side to side, he snuck his way through by watching the movement of the camera and went past it so he could remain blind. He went into a room but there was nothing but papers on a table, he did take a look but what he found out was shocking. It was true, there were people immune to the infection and some are locked up in here. What’s more shocking was that some were taken against their will, his heart grew heavy, he knows how it feels to be forced to do something because you have something people wanted. But he was conflicted, he could free them so they could get out or he can let the doctors here found a potential cure but at the cost of someone's life. Though his head told him to sacrifice, his heart said release and that he did. Before he left the room he noticed a red keycard on the table, all members are given a white keycard but only higher-ups are given a red one. He took the card and snuck his way past the cameras and made it to some of the rooms with the immune survivors, he unlocked their doors and told them to wait for an hour till leaving. He told them that because all units are asleep within that time and its their best chances to escape without being followed. He snuck out the building with being seen but a glimpse of him was caught on the camera, that footage was looked at by others. Instead of killing him on sight they decided to send him on a suicide mission, to a turf war with the hunters with the other traitorous Fireflies members. The location was on the eastside of Maryland, the goal of the mission is to eliminate the Hunters who are trying to take control of the area. But the area is known as the “Ditch pit”, people who are sent there are left for dead. Of course, Dwight is completely unaware he’s being brought there for being caught, he only saw it as a mission he needed to get done. After reminiscing, he noticed the vehicle stopped, they reached the spot. He wished he brought a hat because of how the rain is pouring down on his head, their commanding officer told them where to go and wait. Dwight looked around the are they were in, it was grey, dull, void of life like his eyes before he met Jeff. Tall buildings with shattered windows lining with it leaning on each other, unkempt vegetation sprung through the buildings, creating bridges that connect the building together or keeping them in place. But what made the place the most unsettling was the screams of recent infected and the clicking noise the Clickers made echoing around them, giving them no indication where it’s coming from and to know if they were close or not. His commander gave him the order to remain on standby and recon, he then was instructed to go into the building in front of them and head to the top floor. He’ll report if anything out of the ordinary happens, he headed to the spot, took out a pair of binoculars and kept his walkie in his hand. As he scouts, the little war already started. Bullets flew left and right and bodies were starting to get holes in them. Dwight continued to observe the fight but someone behind was creeping up on him, he felt something approaching him but before he even realizes it he was apprehended to the floor with one of his arm pinned against his back. He tried to turn around but a machete was pressed against his neck, it already pierced a bit into his thin skin and caused small droplets of blood to fall and slide down the blade. He could tell that this person isn’t afraid to run the blade across his neck and it wasn’t hard to tell that he was a Hunter, he calmed himself but it stopped when the man started to speak. 

“Oh, well look what we ‘ave ‘ere? A Firefly who’s tryin’ to be an extra pair of eyes yeah?” The man spoke with a british accent, you can clearly tell he isn’t from America with how thick it is.

“DAMMIT, LET HOW OF- (Shit!)” He stopped talking when the man pushed the blade against his neck harder causing more blood to drip.

“You’re in no position to be shouting any commands at someone!” He barked back at the pinned Firefly.

“This is the commanding officer calling in. Dwight, state your status.” the man on the other end of the walkie asked.

“(Fuck! I gotta tell th-AUGH!)”

“Keep tryin’ to move like that and you’ll pop your own shoulder, how about we do this?” The man pulled out some rope and tied Dwight’s hands behind his back. The walkie came on again and in a desperate attempt he tried to jumped towards it but was met with the man’s foot in his stomach instead. The forced of the man kick propelled Dwight to a wall, he fell down and both the red and white card keys dropped out his pocket. 

“Dwight? I repeat, Sneaky boy, report your status!”

“This guy is becoming a bit of a cob on, let’s turn him off.” The man went over, picked up the walkie and turned it off. He was planning to destroy the walkie but kept it since communication devices are rare to find and have, he put it in his beat up backpack but he noticed the card keys on the floor. He wasn’t surprised of the white one since it’s on every Firefly but the red one made him questioned the tied up man, he picked it up and made his way to the man who’s still trying to endure the pain from the kick.

“Where ye get this? No way in hell i’m going to believe you’re a high ranking or whatever because ye couldn’t even tell that I was behind ye, Sneaky boy.” Dwight glared at the Hunter, he never liked it when others calls him that and he definitely doesn’t when a Hunter does either. As time past and not being able to tell what point of the day is because of the rain clouds, the battle of the two affliction has long past. The hunter took the binoculars and looked around but saw no one, not even the Hunters he came with, he found it odd, not a single corpse to be seen or an infected in sight or so he thought. As thunder roared, loud obnoxious banging was hitting the close door behind the two, but from the sounds of it, someone or something are trying to force their way in. Both couldn’t guess who’s trying to come in but gained a guess when an ear shrieking screams echoed at the other end of the door, the banging did its job and in came 3 infected. 2 went after the Hunter well one went after Dwight, with his hands tied behind his back he was forced to hold back the infected with his foot but it started to prove fatal when his pain from his stomach acted up again. Dwight trying his best to hold the beast back as he feels the drool and blood falling on his face well a pair of bloody hands were trying to reach him to rip his ripe flesh of his body. The Hunter was pinned to the floor as well as he is able to hold both of the infected back with his arms, he slid his feet underneath each of them and kicked them off of him. He grabbed his machete and delivered the killing blow to the two who were trying to eat him alive, he turned and got the infected off of Dwight and helped him up.

“H-how!? There weren’t any in here when i first got up here?” the nervous Firefly asked.

“Beats the hell out of me but i’m not staying to find out.”

“Wait! At least untie me!”

“Ye a Firefly, do they just take in anyone? Even when they aren’t capable of untying themself from a simple knot?” The man smiled and left the Firefly tied up to fend for his own, as he walks to the door lighting struck the building they were in. Causing rubble and parts of the building to collapse from the inside, the two looked below their feet and saw that the floor was falling apart. The hunter trying to regain his balanced well Dwight trying to get the ropes of him but both failed as the floor beneath them gave way and the both plummet to whatever floor they land on, only god can determine if the two will live or die on the fall but to Dwight, he wouldn’t care either way.


	2. Prologue 2:The Fierce Hunter and his golden heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hunter living in a world perfect for, only to gain a family that is now missing. As he travels with a feared name, he won't lose sight of right and wrong.

The world in ruin, shambles, dying. Trust thinning as much as food and water, people turning into cannibals to stay alive well others sell their own kin for a piece of bread. A world full of savages and liars who lives only for themselves and dies for themselves, but to one man, this world is perfect for him and couldn’t wish for anything better. David King is a Hunter in the world filled with the infected, but he didn’t mind that at all. It’s a world where fighting the good fight will continues your survival, he liked those odds. He loves the type of thrill fighting for his life gives him, his ecstasy, his own personal drug that only his body can produce. Nothing else can give this type of excitement before. He bit, stabbed, cut, climb and did other actions through the years and each day satisfied him more than the previous one. His actions and his name been spread all over the continent, everyone heard of him and everyone knows if you’re his target, better start counting your days because he will find you. He normally goes around solo, he doesn’t mind company at all but he rather not have others see how merciless he can be. Most people saw him a force of nature that only brought death but to those who actually got to know him knew he was a decent man. He loves to talk, eat like a wild animal and sparring with others to keep himself in shape. He smiles big and fills the room with excitement as he shares the stories of his days before the apocalypse, he brought entertainment for both children and adults and even caught eyes of some women but denied them when he told them how he “swings”. His body wasn’t something to gloss over either, his body was in prime shape, muscular arms and solid hands that leave bruises from a light punch. Torso so ripped that it felt like you were punching body armor, rugged face with a good jawline masked with a five o'clock shadow, a buzz cut head going around his head except for the top that had brownish grey hair. He wore a sleeveless blue jean jacket with a white beater underneath, it’s standard for people who are Hunters to wear any type of blue clothing, but that also means that anyone that sees someone wearing blue will assume they’re a Hunter. He wore dark slacks with mud stains and some tears coupled with dirty grey boots, he carries around a black beat-up backpack that he stuffs anything inside if it’s useful. He never stays in one place, he traveled all over the continent already but if you ask him directions to one place, he couldn’t tell you since routes he takes are either no longer existing or controlled by the Fireflies. Speaking of, his hate of the Fireflies and the military grew with each passing day. It started a year after the outbreak, the Fireflies went from being a small militia group to a large one. They controlled a good portion of major cities and areas around them with their overwhelming manpower that increases with a day by day basis, but where there is power that’s being used to take control, it creates a hole from within. During his second year of the outbreak, he got tired of the controlling force the Fireflies and the military had and left to be a Hunter. There were no real qualifications to join but your loyalty, he didn’t have a problem with that as he easily expressed it. But ever since he joined, his love for being one grew each day as he enjoyed hunting down Fireflies and the military and taking their belongings, using them to keep him and his clan mates alive. But like all stories, there was always a dark side. It was his fourth year and he was pretty known among other groups of Hunters, but this one group asked for help. Of course, he didn’t mind it but he didn’t know he was being invited to a nightmare. 

“Should we be even walking out ‘ere? We can’t see shit out here!” David asked well trying to keep his vision in the dark.

“Yeah, it’s the best time to do it. The camp is near here, remember. No one lives, got it?” David nodded in agreement, David killed others before so this job wouldn’t be any different, or so he thought. He and his team snuck into the camp but saw no one walking around, the camp wasn’t too big, some decent equipment so he assumes it was some Fireflies camping out. He looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary, just some tents, campfire, people snoring. He put out the fire to make the sleeping campers blind before the attack but before the fire fully burned out, a child came out and tugged on David’s pants leg.

“Hey mister, why are you putting the fire out? How will mom and dad find the camp?” the boy asked the man quelling the flames.

“(What’s a child is doing ‘ere?) O-oh we are…” 

“Are you *yawns* lost? Mom can help you?” the child suggested the Hunter.

“(Why are the Fireflies...no, are these even Fireflies!?)” he asked himself.

“I could get my sis-” The child stopped, he fell to the ground when a knife was stabbed into his head. David backed up and fell down, the boy whose life just started was ended in front of him in cold blood. Then right after the boy’s death, screams from people echoed throughout the woods. He watched them flee and die for family members as they had no weapons to defend themselves, only because they weren’t Fireflies or military, they were struggling survivors trying to live. But all the camp was now was a blood stain in the forest as he watches his team slaughter anyone and taking what the survivors had. Bodies fell, blood splatter, children crying for their parents just for them to have their throats slit like an animal. It was a horrific sight that David could never forget, but the nightmare became worst when the screams of the infected echoed in the forest. They took what they can and left the remaining wounded campers to defend themselves as the infected approach closer to the camp, all the Hunters didn’t want to stay as the infected draws near so they turned to the woods and left, shouting at David to come with him but he didn’t. This wasn’t what he was told, this wasn’t what he signed up for, he knew that Hunters are ruthless and take what they want but from people who are trying to live in this world? He couldn’t do it, he likes the thrill of the fight, not the blood on his hands. The survivors huddle together and embrace the infected who are coming to eat them alive, some of them wished the Hunter killed them well others begged David to kill them because they rather die than become an infected but he refused. He shouted at all of them to hide in their tents and don’t come out. Without hesitation, they all went in the tents and waited like David said as he takes out his machete and relit the fire so he can see. The infected came, only five arrived but that alone put fear in the remaining survivors but not David. He loves it when the odds are against him, but not when he’s protecting someone or people. The infected rushed after him one by one, David decapitated on with ease, the second he stabbed his machete through its torso and pulled his blade upwards to split the body in half. The third tried to claw at David but loss its arms and the stabbed in the head, the fourth one tried to pounce on him from the air but David saw it and stabbed his machete through its neck and like the first one, he pulled it upwards and split its head open. The last one was n easy finish, the infected ran to David relentlessly and David cut the infected clean in half. David was covered in blood from head to toe and as he stand there he let out a blood curdling scream to see if there were more near him. He got a responds as two more shrieks screamed through the forest, the infected came and like the rest, he killed them with no mercy. Fighting gives him ecstasy but the feeling of protecting someone or people was far greater than what he get from fighting. He told the people in the tents that it was safe to come out, they all exit out the tents but still cowered in fear as a Hunter, covered in blood is in front of them. He put down his machete to show he isn’t going to harm them, even kicked it to them. Putting their fear aside, David and the remaining campers sat around the campfire to talk about what the Hunters took.

“T-thank you, you really saved us!” An elderly man said, he seemed to be the leader of the group of survivors to David and honestly glad he’s alive. The camp had a good amount of survivors thanks to this man, they’ll most likely be lost without him.

“Don’t think owt of it, i’m terribly sorry. I didn’t we were goin’ to raid a survivor camp, they just told that they needed some help and i assumed it was with people with manpower.” He explained to them, but no one could believe him, he is a Hunter afterall.

“And we’re supposed to believe you!?” one woman shouted.

“M-m-mommy and d-daddy are gone b-because of you guys!” a child screamed at him well crying.

“How do we know he isn’t going to kill us well we’re asleep!? Hunters always do the scummiest shit!” David didn’t blame them for not trusting him, he saw mothers weeping because their children died in front of them, husbands losing their minds because their wives were murdered in cold blood. There were around 20ish people but most were kids than adults, but this boiled David’s blood. David got up, grabbed his machete and started walking. When he was asked he told them he’s going to get their stuff back, one woman out of the group approached to him before he left.

“Please, they took my daughter alive. Please, bring...h-hher *sniffle*” David went to the woman and held her hand and looked her straight into her eyes.

“I’ll bring back her and your stuff, give me some time. I’ll ‘ave them back before sunrise.” he told her and walked off into the forest as he fades into the forest, the Hunters were on their camp far from the survivors. They were cheering and gloating on their success and didn’t give a care for the people they murdered, the daughter that was kidnapped had her hands tied behind her back. As she tries to untie herself the other Hunters crowded around her.

“Come on, smile a bit!”

“Yeah, be glad you’re alive.”

“FUCK YOU, YOU DIRTY MURDERS. BU- AUGH.” She stopped her shouting when one of them punched her, causing blood to drip. They thought she should be punish and without uttering a word they all knew how to, they tried to spread out her legs but her various kicks made it difficult for them. After they got her legs to stop kicking and had them spread, David returned and the rest of the Hunters gave him praise when he came back with the disgusting amount of blood on him.

“*Whistles* damn King, you live up to your name!” one of them cheerfully said.

“We’re just about to have fun with this little gal, want in?” the other man Hunter asked.

“I ‘ave a little somethin’ else out in mind.” He replied to them as he pulls out his blood drenched machete and walked towards them.

“Damn King, i know i said live none alive bu-huh?” The man looked down and sees that David stabbed him through his torso, next thing he saw was David twisting it and pulled out to the man’s side. The man didn’t have time to react before his body gave out from blood lost, the other men grabbed their weapons but they weren’t fast enough as David went to each of them and slaughtered them all. Once he was done with the blood shed he started, he cut off the girl’s ropes and helped her up, then the two gather what the Hunters stole and put in in a sack. Time went by and David returned to the survivor camp with the belongings that were stolen and the kidnapped daughter. He stood there as he saw the remaining survivors spirits lifted up as their keepsakes are back in their hands, the elderly man wanted to offer him something for his service since he is a Hunter after all but he turned it down. He doesn’t do good things to get moral dessert, he does it because his heart told him to. He knows what’s right and what’s wrong, them being alive and happy was enough for him as a reward. He left the camp to let them continue surviving but as he walked through forest, he noticed footsteps being made behind him. He stopped but so did the footsteps, not wanting to play games with anyone, he shouted at who ever were following him to come. Fearing of what David is capable of, they all came out the shadows and were presented in front of David, 3 teenagers and one young adult.

 

“Names, now!”

“S-Susie sir…” the one with long pink hair answered.

“J-Julie…” the other one with short brown hair responded.

“Well since you asked. I am the shadow that follows you in the brightest of lights, the wondering eyes you feared that are watching you in the night. The spider that spun your web of do-”

“He’s Joey and i’m Frank.” The one with tattoos around his neck told.

“Dammit Frank, why didn’t you let me finish!?” Joey shouted as he puffs his cheeks at Frank.

“Because if I did we’ll be here all night. Anyways, sorrying for the following.” He explained to why they we’re following David, they felt more safe being around him than they did back at the camp.

“Piss off! I ain’t no babysitter. Especially for four kids. Go back to the camp.”

“Wait, listen! You seem like the guy who doesn’t mind people with him as long they can pull their own weight right?” Frank asked.

“What ye gettin’ at?”

“Believe it or not, we normally are the ones sent for hunting for the camp. We know how to fight, but with the attack that happened, we were caught off guard. So, what do you say?” Frank knew what he was talking about, he knows how to sweet talk people. David was in no mood for a tug-of-war so he let them follow him, he heard them call themselves “The Legion”. Of course, the first person he looked at was Joey since he was normally the one who used words like those. Over time, they traveled with him they didn’t fail to impress David. Like Frank mention, they knew how to hunt, almost like they were predators than hunters for a camp. They all were in sync, almost like they were feral beings, Legion fit them perfectly. The years passed and David started to treat them like family, he was like their older brother to them and they were his younger siblings. They all have unique personalities, Susie was the normally the nervous one, it took her some time to get used to David but soon came around and loved being around him. Julie was your average girl you meet but the only real difference was she gets into a lot of fight, something she and David can relate to. Frank was no different, he normally saw as the three’s leader, he was just as violent and vicious as David but Joey was the odd one. David couldn’t really understand him whenever he talks the way he does but he always lends an ear for him, none of the others likes his way of speaking and it discourages him. So he always goes to David and asks what he thinks whenever he comes up with new phrases and poses to do, David not understanding, just always agrees with him since it gives Joey joy and the feel of accomplishment. It was nice to have a family, but like all nice things, there’s always an end. The four done something wrong and stole from the Hunters they were camping with and ran, David was sent after them since he doesn’t want anyone else to. He found them trying to blend into the woods but David traveled long enough to know their tricks, but David didn't care about that or what they stole. He refuses to hurt them, his family but it didn't stop them from fearing for their lives until David thought of an idea. He found a pile of fresh corpse near them, he took out his blade and severed different limbs and then cut some of Susie’s hair since it’s pink. He then told them to go, anywhere, doesn’t matter where because I’ll find them. They argued with him, they didn’t want to but they had too but to be accurate, they were forced to. They ran off well holding back their tears as they grew farther from David’s view, but when David closed and opened his eyes again, he found out he was actually dreaming. He woke and looked around and saw the rubble and the Firefly that fell down with him. They survived the fall but now is trapped in a room, there was a small window to crawl through but he’s too big to fit through but not the Firefly. He kicked him awake and told him about the window.

“Yeah, i’m toooootallly can climb through a window with tied...hands.” The Firefly tried to taunt David until he cut his ropes off.

“Look, you’re a shit stain to be with but I like to live, crawl through that window and move some of the rubble near the door. Got it?”

“And if i refu-EH!”

“Refusal wasn’t an option for ye Sneaky boy, now MOVE!” He pushed the Firefly to the window and watched him crawl through and heard him land on the other side, the Firefly wants to get out too, so making the Hunter upset in any way is just as deadly as dealing with an infected. He removed enough rubble for David to open the door of the room.

“Ok, ye on yer own for here on out.” David said, ready to head out.

“What!? You can’t just up and go!” The Firefly shouted at the man as he clenched his hands.

“Uh yea, I can and will. Plus it’s isn’t my fault why we’re here.”

“Of course, Hunters likes to toss the blame like the dumbasses they are!”

“Dumbasses, you Fireflies likes to take away people's will and shit and turn them into brainwashed apes!”

“Coming from you!? I think you’re the ape here. And if anyone is forceful here it’s you!”

“MAYBE IF YE WATCH YER SURROUNDINGS, YE WOULDN’T GET CAUGHT BY A “dumbass” LIKE ME!”

“IF YOU FUCKING HUNTERS WOULD OF ST-” They stopped their shouting as a door busted open and in came several infected with a Clickers, they ducked behind some desked to avoid being seen by them.

“(Shit! They found us!)”

“(If you di-)”

“(SHUT. THE FUCK. UP! Do ye want them to hear us!?)” David looked around to find an escape route, after scanning the room, he noticed the infected weren’t near the door. He told the Firefly that they needed to sneak their way to the door. David went first then the Firefly but he failed. He wasn’t watching what he was walking past and made bottle fall and shattered on the ground, both the infected and Clickers heard it and started to bolt in that direction. 

“DAMMIT FIREFLY!” David screamed and picked him up and ran out of the room, but it was useless. There was nothing to go to when there’s a giant hole with the other leaning building in sight, they couldn’t make the jump but with their hands tied, they had to. David used all his strength to hurl the Firefly to the leaning building, he went through a window and shattered it well David took his leap of faith. He grabbed hold of the edge of the window but the glass pierced his hand and he let go because of the sudden pain, as he closed his eyes and embrace his impending doom, he felt a hand grabbed hold of his. The Firefly caught his hand to pull him up but David’s weight became too much for him and begun to slide down, David grabbed hold of the ledge with his other hand and hoist himself up. The two got over safely and more importantly, away from the infected. David started to patch his hand up but was met with the Firefly fierce tone of voice. 

“WHAT THE HELL! WHY YOU THREW ME LIKE THAT ALL OF OF SUDDEN!?” the Firefly screamed as his pants heavily for pulling David up.

“HOW ABOUT A FUCKING THANK YOU FIRST, YA ASS’OLE! I WOULDN’T HAVE TO DO THAT IF YE DIDN’T FUCK UP, SNEAKY BOY!” They argued back and forth but back didn’t noticed the floor beneath was giving way from their combined weight, they fell through the floor but this time they didn't fall down as much compared to last time.

“Ugh, I swear being around you Fireflies brings me bad luck!”

“I can say the fucking same, now get off!”

“UMM HOW ABOUT THE BOTH OF YOU GET OF ME!?” They looked down to see a woman were under them, as she got up to brush the debris off, the two wonder now why someone like her is here.


	3. Prologue 3: The amnesic botanist and her unknown purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman who excels at botany suffers from amnesia, but one thing sticks out in her mind is her need to get to Nevada

“Man, I didn’t know I was gonna do this much walking…” A dark-skinned woman complained about.

“Yeah, times like these I wish we had a car...well at least use one if the roads weren’t cluttered with broken-down ones.” an elderly man said agreeing with her.

“How close are we?”

“Not too far now, maybe another hour?” he answered well pulling over his hood to protect his head from the rain. Claudette Morel is a woman who is suffering from amnesia, she doesn’t remember anything from her past other than her name, her knowledge of plants and her medical studies. But the one thing that stuck out to her was her need to get to Nevada, she doesn’t understand why she needs to get there or why it’s so important. The need echos in her head each day and she tries to pry her own mind to find out but only causes herself headaches for doing so. The world is destroyed, people only fighting for themselves, fresh eating monsters prowling around and ripping innocents hearts straight from their chest. But that isn’t what she feared of, it’s the fact that she been suffering from amnesia for years now. She thought it might have been a disease but she didn’t felt sick, wasn’t bitten, didn’t have spores growing from her body but still couldn’t recall her past. So she travels as much as she could to see if she can unlock her mind but only met with conflict, murderers, liars and all sorts of treacheries around her. Two years since the outbreak, where her amnesia started. She woke up in a forest, laying on a patch of grass well the gentle summer rays were hitting her face as she woke up next to a deer. They both got up and the deer licked her face, her calming spirit was what attracted the deer, she played with it a bit but panicked her a bullet pierced its head and the deer brain matter and blood sprayed across Claudette’s face. She calmed herself but chose to hide, the bullet was shot by a rifle from a Firefly, he were gathering food for themselves and others and didn’t mean to scare her.

“Sorry about that Miss! I didn’t mean scare you like that, did the bullet hit you too?” The large Firefly asked her.

“O-oh no, I wasn’t on the other side where the bullet was shot. I guess I was easy to find?” Claudette asked as she chuckles and rubs the back of her head.

“Well... I think if you wore red and tried to hide in green, you stick out like a sore thumb, literally.” the man told as Claudette looked at her red opened button shirt with a black tank top.

“Oh, I guess you’re right. Anyways, I didn’t expect to see Fireflies out here…”

“Oh, don’t worry. I know we got a bad rep but I’m not like the rest. Oh, I haven’t introduced myself yet have I? I’m Jeff!” The man gave well removing his helmet and revealing a young face covered with a beard.

“Nice to meet you Jeff, I’m Claudette!”

“Nice to meet you Claudette, if you don’t mind me asking but how old are you?”

“20, but… I can’t remember much of my past. Just my name, birthdate and that I need to get to Nevada.” She told him.

“Hate to break it to you but Nevada is like a paradise for the infected, not that there’s infected left and right but it’s heavily guarded. Unless you're a ninja, you better kiss your chances for entering the state alone goodbye.” He explained to her, she felt discouraged but her quest to getting there still remains in her mind. He told her she’s better off staying in the east because of the Fireflies manpower, they weren’t allowing people to leave so attempting is suicide. After another light talk, the two part ways and if she ever needs to find him he told her to head for Virginia. Years past and she traveled along the east coast, she went from camp to camp, making medicines and growing crops with her botany knowledge. She wasn’t as known or famous as a certain Hunter but whenever she returns to those camps again she was praised and greet with warm smiles and children laughter. She has seen both the dark side and light side of both Hunters and Fireflies, to her, both could rot in hell. She saw the blood they spread, fear they brew, lives they took and all for either control or for the fill of excitement. She even took matter into her own and killed either who threatened people lives, she wishes the Fireflies were more like Jeff and Hunters weren’t brutal savages but the world isn’t that easy. The years continued to go by and now she’s back to the present, the Fireflies power has lessened around the east so she started her travels to Nevada. A helping guide with the name of William Overbeck chose to help her navigate through the broken city that been dominated by vegetation as abnormal large tree trunks and branches coils around the buildings and the city itself. Creating bridges to some building and holding up some of the leaning skyscrapers, the site would have been beautiful if the dark clouds that blocked out the sun and brought the pouring rain were here. 

“Soon we’ll reach a cliffside with a tree branch leading into a room on the top floor, you have to make your way down yourself once you’re inside.” William instructed her.

“Top floor!? That’s a skyscraper! Isn’t there another way we down?”

“Well we can take the underground but it’s crawling with Clickers, the softest footsteps echos as long as loud ones. I will only take you to the entrance, I’m not stepping for in there.” William said as he shakes his head. She didn't want to deal with with the Clickers either, so she continued walking with William until they reach the cliffside he mentioned.

“Ok, we part ways here. If you need to find me, I’ll be south of Baltimore.”

“Thank you, I’m grateful for you taking me here, William.”

“Call me Bill, easier and shorter. Have the stuff the camp gave you?”

“Food, some purified bottles of water, combat knife and other stuff. I’m all set, be safe Bill.”

“You too.” Bill turned around and went a different direction well Claudette slowly walked on the wet tree branch and followed it to the room on the top floor. Once inside, she set down on a chair but it was difficult since the building is leaning. She decided to rest a bit and wait for her clothes to dry a bit but she was interrupted when gunfire echoed around her, she approaches a window and took out a pair of binoculars and took a look. She saw both Fireflies and Hunters fighting each other below, she couldn’t care less of their freud but she got worried because the sound will attract nearby infected. As she sits at the window, she noticed a yellow blur on the floor a bit lower than hers at the building across from her, she pointed her sights to the floor and inspect it. There was a Firefly who was on the skinnier side with a pair of binoculars in his hands and from the looks of it, he was scouting for the ones fighting below. He didn’t look like much of a threat and nor does he noticed her looking at him. She then saw a blue figured behind him, he was more on the muscular side and saw a killers gleam in his eyes. He pounced on the Firefly and took him from the window, they couldn’t be seen anymore. As she put back her binoculars, she saw that lighting struck the building across from her and made it collapse inside. Whether if the two inside were alive or not were the least of her worries, she started to make her way down the building to reach the ground below. She went through broken windows, snuck passed some infected lingering around, climbed ledges and shimmy around the edges to reach some rooms to continue down. She got to a floor still high above the ground, she decided to rest a bit and dry her clothes a bit more. She enjoyed the sound the rain was making, hitting various object and it almost like it was playing a song for her. Of course, it was demolished whenever the roar of thunder kept clapping, making it impossible to enjoy the rain. She grabbed her backpack and tried to get something light to eat until the felt some dust hit her nose from above, she looked up and saw the floor was cracking but before she reacts, the floor gave way and out came two men from above. They landed on top of her alongside some rubble from the ceiling, the two men argued with each other as she screamed at them to get off of her. 

“Everything was going swimmingly and I get two guys to fa- huh? A firefly and a Hunter?”

“...”

“Don’t mind the quiet bug, he’s fucked me over with his “stealth” and I just save his fuckin’ ass!”

“If you didn’t want to help, you could of just left!”

“HOW ABOUT A FUCKIN’ THANK YOU!?”

“HOW ABOUT YOU FUCK OFF, SINCE YOU TIED MY ASS DOWN!” As they went back and forth throwing empty threats to each other, Claudette noticed the Firefly arm was bleeding.

“Hey! Your arm!” She pointed out.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” She asked as she rolls up the sleeve to examine it.

“I’m fine, it stings but I’ll manage.” He told her, as she started to patch him up with the medical kit, the hunter looked at the Firefly eyes and saw how lifeless they were. But for some reason, Claudette didn’t get why he was looking at him.

“You got a problem!?”

“I was just lookin’ in your direction, piss off Sneaky boy!” 

“CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND-”

“AND WHAT!? THE SHIT I SEEN, YOU FUCKIN’ CAN’T DO SHIT YA DAFT APETH!” He yelled back at the Firefly. The two only stopped when the roar of the infected echoed throughout the building, meaning their yelling attracted them.

“Ok, so here’s the plan. You two, SHUT THE FUCK! Then we wor-”

“Uh-uh, nope, I’m not workin’ with a Firefly. I may have saved his ass but that’s it, he’s on his-”

* Blood-curdling screams*

“Look, I don’t give a fuck about you two little dilemma. I not gonna live, he’s not gonna live and god knows you’re not gonna live if we don’t shut our mouth and work together! Can you at least wait till we’re out!?” The Hunter looked at her, her body is smaller than both his and the Firefly but he knew she can hold her own. As much he hated working with him, he put it aside as he knew he wouldn’t make it out without some help.

“Fine! Just till we’re out.” he angrily responded.

“And you?”

“I rather not work with someone as brainless and reckless as Hunter...but...I’ll do it, just this once.” They all agreed to work together to get out, Claudette picked up her backpack and walked out of the room with the others. They descended down some floor but were mindful of how much noise they were creating. They lift, push, crawled, jumped as they continued to descend. They reached the third floor of the building and all of them started to feel relieved, the room they enter had the ceiling exposed and was quite opened. But their walking went into ducking behind some desk as a group of infected were all standing in place, their eyes as red as crimson, piercing the darkness around them as they violently twitch in place.

“(Dammit, we’re not that far from the first floor but of course our luck ran out.)” the Hunter said as he softly bangs his fist on the hard floor.

“(Maybe we can sneak around them, taking them head-on would be suicide.)” Claudette told him, the Firefly looked around but there were too little things around them to use to sneak by.

“(I don’t see a lot of good things we could use right now? How about a distraction?”) the Firefly suggested.

“(The shit you pulled recently, you are a distraction!)” the Hunter quietly yelled at him.

“(Errrrrrrr)”

“(QUIT IT YOU TWO! Anyways, can you make a distraction?)”

“(Yeah, pass me that bottle.)” She handed him the glass bottle next to him and toss it to the far end of the room, the infected ran to it and well they were distracted, they walked to the door leading down to some stairs. But when they approach the door, it burst opened as a Clicker came out. They all stopped and held in place, the Clicker was trying to identify who it’s near, and the Hunter was the closes. The Clicker felt something fleshy, but didn’t know what, it approaches closer to the Hunters face. The odor it produces were strong and almost made him cough, sweat beaded on all of them, one false move and he’s dead. After inspecting, the Clicker let go but only because 3 more came out the door and crowded around the Hunter. The odor they all were making made him cough slightly but that was enough to draw them closer to him, as he struggles to keep his cough in, the other two tried to think of ways to help him.

“(Shit!, we need to do something!)” Claudette softly whispered as sweat grew and rolled down her face as the Hunter is losing his battle of holding his cough.

“(...I have an idea.)” The Firefly picked up an empty glass bottle then took out an oil lamp from his backpack, he pour some of the oil in the bottle and ripped of some of his bandages and stuffed it in the bottle. He took out some matches and lit the the bandages and then prepare to throw it.

“(ARE YOU INSANE, YOU GET HIM ON FIRE TOO!)” Claudette quietly yelled at him.

“(That ass’ole, he better not!)” He told himself, The Firefly pulled back his arm and looked directly at the Hunter. But what they thought he was going to do proved to be wrong as he threw the bottle at the opposite end of the room, the Clickers and the infected went to spot where the sound was made but were caught on fire for stepping into the flames. The Hunter took in some air and let out his coughs as they all ran out the room, the Firefly fell unfortunately and caused his glasses fall off his face. Before he was able to look, the Hunter picked him up and continued running until they reached the exit.

“FINALLY, we’re out of that hell ‘ole!” The Hunter shouted as he lay down in the rubble on the beaten floor.

“Yea, but we- hey, is everything’s ok?” She asked the Firefly.

“No...my glasses fell off and I couldn’t look for them because beefcake over there picked me up!”

“Hey, don’t blame this all on me!”

“Really, ya the jackass who I had to save from the Clickers!”

“IF YER EXPECTIN’ A THANK YOU THEN FUCK OFF!”

“SHUT UP! THE BOTH OF YOU! Come on, we’ll-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, We? Last time I checked, you said we’re only together until we’re out of the building.” The Hunter reminded her.

“You’re seriously not going to help him!?” She asked but the Hunter responds was him pulling out his machete and pointing it at her.

“No, i’m not! You can risk you-WAAHAH!” Out of nowhere, Claudette kicked the Hunters hand, which knocked the blade in the air. She then took his arm, flipped and slammed him to the ground, hold up his arm and caught the blade then stuck it in the ground near his face. The Firefly sat in awe as she easily took down someone twice her size with ease.

“Next time when you threaten someone, go with it! Listen! We’re getting his glasses and THEN we can part! Got it!?”

“Crystal!” She released the Hunter from her grip, he rubbed his arm and looked back at her.

“I was gonna ‘elp, couldn’t you let me finish talkin’?”

“I don’t have the time to watch two kids yell at each other, let’s just go already.” They went back inside to the third floor where the Firefly lost his glasses, then search around well the Firefly uses his hands. He found them and put them on but only saw the others frozen in place with their eyes widened, he turned around and saw a Clicker, but this one was different. It was bigger, thicker and more ferocious. It picked up the Firefly and he immediately started to panic.

“All ‘ell!” the Hunter shouted as he pull out his blade and charged at it, it threw the Firefly like he was nothing at him.

“CATCH HIM!” Claudette screamed.

“DAMMIT!” The Hunter halt his action and caught the thrown Firefly and tumbled on the ground, Claudette took out her combat knife and tried to stabbed the Clicker but it was useless. The plating on the body made it difficult to pierce through, she backed off when the beast tried to grab her.

“I CAN’T STAB IT!”

“THAT’S A BLOATER!” the Firefly shouted.

“The FUCK is a Bloater!?” the Hunter asked as he toss the Firefly off him.

“It’s when the fungai over grows on the infected body for years, it creates some type armor plating!” He explained.

“How do we get rid of it!?” Claudette asked as she dodges the attacks the beast is throwing at her.

“By burning it or prying it!”

“Make another one those bottle Sneaky boy! We’ll distract it!” The Hunter and Claudette went to distract the Bloater well the Firefly made the molotov bottle well angrily glares at the Hunter for calling him by that name again. Once he was done making it, he told them to move as he threw the bottle with great accuracy. The Bloater caught on fire but it was still alive, just doesn’t have the plates. The Hunter and Claudette took back out their blades, Claudette went in first and stabbed it in the torso. She then drove it to a wall and held it in place, the Firefly rushed to her and helped her pin it down well the Hunter swang his blade across the head. The burnt bloater body fell as it moved no more, they all exhaustively exit out the building and sat down on some rubble as the rain finally stopped pouring on their heads. The Firefly and Hunter sat at opposite ends of each other as Claudette sat in the middle.

“*pants* Ok, not how i thought today would be but it happened.” Claudette expressed as she continues to be out of breath.

“You’re tellin’ me, anyways, this is where we part.” the Hunter told them.

“Ugh, I wish you Hunters were more like Legion. Can-”

“WAIT, DID YE SAY LEGION!?”

“Y-yes?”

“I’m lookin’ for them, please, did they tell ye where they were goin’!?” the desperate Hunter asked as he began to turn red.

“It was a few months ago but they were heading west, they were looking for someone. Um...here, the one with pink hair told me to give you this.” She handed him a piece of paper with a poorly drawn smiley face on it, he smiled despite there were nothing written on it.

“Yeah, that’s them alright. Thank you, yer bad to be around with you know?”

“Thanks...well if I may, mind accompany me to Nevada, the both of you?”

“THERE’S NO WAY IN HELL I’LL GO ANYWHERE WITH HIM!” both of men shouted as the pointed their fingers to each other. They all were silent, the sat there until the Hunter took a deep breath.

“Ok, I’ll travel with ye and...that little bed bug over there, but if I get any info at them and it’s in a different direction, i’m bailin’, got it?”

“I’ll do you one better, i’ll help you find them. I’m in no rush to get to Nevada, I can take as much time as needed.” The Hunter nodded and agree, for someone he only knew for an hour, he knew he could trust her.

“What about you? You been pretty quiet over there.” She directed her attention to the Firefly only to see that he’s in no mood to talk.

“I...don’t know, sorry.” He told them.

“Oh, ok. Man I was kinda hoping you be nice like Jeff.”

“JEFF!? DID YOU SAY JEFF!?” The Firefly rushed to her and stared into her eyes.

“WHERE!?”

“I-it was years ago...i’m sorry.”

“Oh…, no i’m sorry for screaming at you, anyways i’ll-”

“Now hold on, I know you don’t have a reason to come but your knowledge with the Firefly and Clickers can help us. Not to mention you’re quick thinking skills. We can look for Jeff and look for Legion, if it wasn’t for you, we would of died to that thing. I’m not going force you if you don’t want to though.”

“...well I don’t know about traveling all the way across the continent, but there is a Firefly base in DC. I like to report in ASAP.”

“Ye were brought here and ye still don’t get it?” the Hunter asked the Unaware Firefly.

“What you mean...uh….”

“David, David king.” he gave.

“WAIT, THE DAVID KING!? Uh...now i’m worried since i did harmed you.”

“Water under the bridge. Anyways, this is known as the Ditch pit. Fireflies who are deemed useless, traitorous and other things are dumped here to die. They’re not expectin’ yer return.” David explained to the confused Firefly.

“Bullshit!”

“‘Ey, ye don’t have to believe me. Anyways we should get going...er…”

“Oh! I’m Claudette Morel, pleasure to meet you.”

“Back at ye.” David turned his attentions to the Firefly.

“...”

“Well?”

“Well what?” the Firefly barked back.

“Aren’t you gonna tell us your name?” she asked him.

“Well...it’s Dwight, Dwight Fairfield.” he finally gave. 

“Nice to meet you Dwight, come on. We best to get to a safer place.” Claudette winked at him and grabbed his hand.

“There’s some apartments in the city, let’s go there.” the Hunter suggested, she nodded and tugged Dwight’s arm and headed inward to the city with David. Though he was confused by her wink, he give a little smile behind her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the prologues end, the next chapter will be the start of the actual story. until next time everyone ^^


	4. Summer 1: The conflicting trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the three now formed a trio, they set out their journey to Nevada but they keep themselves in line?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN ^^, so i decided to keep the chapters short so i can dish them out faster. that way y'all don't gotta wait a million years for a long chapter. Enjoy ^^

The night approached and the outside became too dangerous to wander, it was silent but that didn’t mean there weren’t wandering infected nearby. Fortunately enough, they found the city apartments David spoke of. They went inside a random room, block the door with heavy objects so nothing comes barging in and sat their things down. Dwight gathers any flammable material, put it together and started a fire. He removed his jacket, revealing his white t-shirt, Claudette removed her button up and exposed her black sleeveless shirt, David removed his sleeveless jean jacket and place it near the fire to dry. They search the apartment for anything suitable to use, David brought out a dusty twin-size mattress and remove some couch cushions for them to lay on. Claudette found some pots that were surprisingly clean well Dwight found a blanket but gave it to Claudette since she looked cold.

“Oooooook, so our game plan is to get Sneak b-”

“Errrrrrrr…”

“David!”

“Sorry, geez! Anyways, we gotta get him to DC to report in, then what? Straight to Nevada?” he asked.

“Don’t forget, we gotta look for Legion and Jeff. By the way Dwight, what do he and Adam looks like now?”

“Hold on…” He pulled out a touch screen phone but that alone darted both Claudette’s and David’s eyes to it.

“‘OLY SHIT! I ‘aven’t saw one of those in ages!” David shouted in awe.

“How do you keep it alive, well charged should be the more proper word.”

“I don’t know, the battery just stops at 50%. Doesn’t die nor charges, it’s also water and shockproof too. Everything still works too...well if cellular services were still a thing. Anyways, here.” He showed them a picture of him, Jeff and Adam in a bar. 

“He’s the one hugging us both, Adam’s the one who looks like he was being suffocated by Jeff’s aggressive bear hug. They both mean a lot to me.” He stared into his phone and gaze over the picture, he put his phone back into his pocket then rubbed his stomach. The other two did the same thing, they all were hungry so suggestions were being brought up.

“So, what’s on tonight’s menu?” David asked well he grabbed his backpack.

“Maybe something filling?” Claudette suggested.

“I got some bars, I didn’t pack a lot because I thought I was gonna return.”

“She said filling Sneaky boy, not something that gets shit out as soon you put it in.” David told with a raised brow, and of course, him calling David by that name made him growl at the Hunter. But all the growl did was feed David’s ego.

“David, you know he doesn’t like that.”

“Well he better get used to it, anyways, ‘ere! It’s deer jerky.” He offered to her.

“You want us to eat animal meat knowing they eat the fungi infecting everyone?” Dwight darted at David, even Claudette raised a brow. She ate the animal meat in this day and ages but it was from farm animals, not the ones in the wild.

“Well... I ‘aven’t gotten sick from it, so…”

“Expected as much, Hunters these days don’t think what they do.” 

“Oh, like some shitty bars gonna help!?”

“Well at least I don’t offer food that could potentially kill us!”

“YE SOUND LIKE YER ITCHIN’G FOR A FUCKIN’ FIGHT!”

“THINK I’M AFRAID OF YOU!? DON-”

“SHUT! UP! Here, about these?” She reached in her backpack and took out packets of ramen noodles. They both looked at each other but were still upset. In the end, they didn’t mind eating them. Claudette went to grab a pot and took out some bottles of water and pour it the pot. She then found a small metal stand and placed it above the fire and sat the pot out on top of it. As the water boils, she used the remaining water in the bottles to wash the dust of the bowls in the kitchen and silverware. She places the ramen in the water and watched it cook. Once done, she served it to the two men and continue their chat.

“When in doubt, eat ramen haha.” David started to devour his food like he haven’t ate in ages, Claudette took her time eating but she noticed Dwight was barely touching his, he saw her staring and made up a excuse and started to eat. But Claudette was smarter than that, she knew he was lying but she didn’t pry. Once they were finished, Dwight laid down with his jacket over him and tried to sleep. Time went by and Dwight didn’t move, Claudette and David were the only ones up, so David started to chat up another conversation.

“So, why do ye need to get to Nevada?” He asked her.

“I...actually don’t know, I don’t remember a lot of things about myself.”

“Huh? Wait, ye seriously don’t know?” asking her another question.

“Yeah, I don’t know anything from my past but my name, age, botany, and medical knowledge.”

“Shit dude, ‘avin’ amnesia in this type of world isn’t the most ideal thin’ to ‘ave…”

“Yeah I know, sorry I can’t share much about myself.” she apologized to him but he told her it’s fine. He was right though, suffering from amnesia is highly unfortunate, especially when the world took away the things that could help her remember.

“Maybe travelin’ could ‘elp, let’s keep an eye out, ok?”

“Yeah, but enough about me, tell me about yourself?”

“Well for starters, I'm definitely not an American but ye could already tell. I know how to hunt, sew, repair, craft and other shit. Kinda have to in this world you know?” They went back and forth, telling each others a bit of themselves. Claudette still isn’t a fan of his aggressive nature and his bickering with Dwight, but she could tell his heart is in the right place. David liked her as well, he made a good decision to travel with her, but his feelings to the Firefly and the group as a whole still remains the same.

“You’re really fun to talk to David.”

“Thanks, but before we share more…” He picked his bowl and threw it at Dwight.

“Wake up, I know yer listening on us.” he shouted after he launched the bowl at him.

“Ouch dammit!”

“For someone named Sneaky boy, ye suck at espionage.” David said taunting him, turning Dwight red with anger.

“Put that pouty face away, don’t blame me cause ye got caught.”

“Not nice to listen on others Dwight, now you have to tell us about yourself.” She said well smiling at the Firefly.

“Seriously…?”

“Very” from Claudette.

“Dead” From David.

“*Sighs* W-well before the outbreak, I was a shitty manager from a pizza shop. Nothing new, nothing grand except a foreign customer that was from England. The kid loved the place, but mostly me. He was attending boarding school in my area, ate there everyday. Unfortunately, the outbreak happened and everything went to shit. I haven’t seen the boy ever since, he’s most likely a grown man now...if he’s alive.” He told them some of his interests but was met with David laughing at him, causing anger to raise up again and made him go back to sleep. After scolding David, the other two went asleep as well. But before David closed his eyes, he looked at Dwight.

“(So...you’re still alive too huh? Would love to have pizza with you again...if you weren’t a Firefly…)”. Morning came and its rays peeked through the cracks of the building and onto the faces of those sleeping inside. The three awaken from their slumber but even with cushions and a mattress, they felt disoriented and groggy. Claudette took out another bottle of water and pour it in a larger bowl, she then found some washcloths, shook the dust off and wetted them. She handed one to both of them.

“It’s no shower but it have to do guys.” 

“‘Ey, no problem for me” David replied as he took of his shirt and started to clean himself behind the couch.

“It’s alright, may not be a hot shower but it’s way better than being filthy and sweaty.” They all went to different parts of the room to give each other privacy. Once finished, they put there clothes back on, grabbed their bags and headed out. They went outside and were met with the sun heat rays in their faces, even the morning coolness couldn’t beat the summer heat. Dwight took the lead since he remembers the directions Jeff told him before he went missing, they traveled along the road well Claudette tried her best to keep David and Dwight from arguing. They reached the key bridge, it stretch from one end of their current location to the other side, the bridge had cars with rust and damages that cuddered the bridge road. Luckily there was a walkway for them to take. Though the walk was grueling, it was easy for them. Not a single sign of infected or Clickers, but there was plenty of wildlife roaming around. They were eating the vegetation that grew on the bridge, Claudette examined the plants and even took some with her. She told them what kind of homemade medicine and remedies she could make with the plants thats growing around the world now, Dwight was amazed and saw her as an alchemist from a video game. After treading the long walkway, they reached the other side of the bridge. They continued walking down the road until Dwight stopped in place, the warehouse like building next to them belongs to the Firefly. He suggested that they search for inside because there most likely useful supplies inside, neither opposed the idea and walked to the large warehouse like building next to them but didn’t noticed someone watching them from the distance. They went to the entrance but they noticed something odd, the door have a card key reader installed on it.

“A card reader? You Fireflies sure got everythin’ huh?”

“We don’t have everything, but of course when you don’t have a brain you’ll think of that!”

“If I didn’t have a brain in the first place then how would I think of it smartass!?”

“I swear to god you two! Anyways, try the card keys Dwight.” He took out the two cards and started with the white one. The light went red stating that it’s the wrong type of card, he then tried the red one and the light went green. The door unlocked and they walked in to see a fairly clean warehouse, not even a speck of dust around but you could still tell that no one been inside for quite some time. They inspect the inside of the building and found supplies, ranging from small weapons to canned food and materials to use. As Claudette and Dwight gather the essentials, David stepped into a room and saw some documents on the table. He didn’t have time to read them since Dwight was heading into the same room, so he quickly stuffed them in his backpack and acted like he didn’t find anything useful. Claudette looked below her and saw that someone was watching her behind a crate, he ducked when she noticed him but stood up as it was no point to hide when he been caught. She waved at him to come up, even though he was suspicious of her kind gesture he went up. The man came up to her and she greeted him with a smile. He was an asian with a light blue plaid shirt with a leather vest over it, simple khakis with boots, he had black fuzzy hair with a beard thinner than Dwight’s. He also had a dark yellowish-green handkerchief wrapped his neck, his eyes told that he isn’t a fan of new people but decided to talk to Claudette since the other two aren’t here.

“...Sorry for watching you.” He said with a monotone voice.

“It’s ok, you didn’t look like you were trying to harm us. Got a-”

“WATCH WHAT YOUR TOUCHING!”

“FUCK OFF, YE TOUCHED IT FIRST!” The two screamed at each other as they walk out, their loud voices caused the man and Claudette to get a headache and cover their ears. They tried to introduced themselves to the man but he grew not to like either of them. For being both loud and being a Hunter and Firefly.

“Don’t mind them, they been loud since I met them.”

“I don’t doubt you, they’re in opposite organizations. The words they’ll only exchanges are death threats and a possible blade in the neck.” the man responded, making Claudette laugh knowing how true the statement is and they’re living proof.

“You seem to be the only one who can control their voice, I’m Jake.”

“Claudette, the Firefly is Dwight and the Hunter is David.” Jake turned to the both of them, he was disappointed that Dwight somehow became a Firefly and the guy next to him is the legendary feared Hunter.

“That’s the famous David King? Suddenly my fear of you turned to disappointment.”

“How about I gut you like a fuckin’ pig!?” he shouted as he pointed his machete to Jake but he didn’t flinch, he moved the blade aside as he no longer fears him.

“Point your filthy blade at someone else! Anyways, may i ask what you all are doing here? You needed a key from a higher up to open it and I doubt tree twig over there is that high in rank.” His comment about Dwight made David laugh, Both Dwight and Jake size is similar but Jake was clearly more bigger than him.

“No he’s not, we just have a key card for the door. We just taking what we can carry before leaving again.” she explained to him.

“...You wouldn’t mind if I can take some would you?” He asked well facing the Firefly.

“Sure, I don’t mind (despite you calling me a twig). I’ll keep the door unlock for you.” Dwight answered, Jake gave him a smile but still doesn’t trust either him or David. Jake took out his walkie and talked to a woman with a southern accent.

“This is Calmspirit reporting. Songbird, can you hear me, over.”

“This is Songbird here speaking, what’s your status Calmspirit, over.”

“I got in the warehouse with the help of another Firefly, i’ll explain later but bring the vehicle over, over.”

“Roger that, i’ll be there shortly, over.” He turned off his walkie and turned back to the group, Dwight wanted to use codenames too but Claudette turned him down and told him to grow up. They told Jake of where they’re going and he he had to question them for a moment, he explained that Baltimore is an aquatic wasteland. You were either walking on wet and slippery walkways and pavements or swimming around in filthy water. They didn’t change their destination and for letting him take what he can he offered them a ride to the city to cut back on time. With the morning sun still being up, a jeep arrived and inside driving was a blonde woman with gorgeous locks, wearing a sleeveless plaid shirt, aviators and shorts with cowgirl boots. She introduced herself a Kate and she was who Jake referred as “Songbird”. After loading up the jeep, they drove the three up to a certain point. They were still far from Baltimore but they couldn’t continue because the terrain was too rough for any vehicle to drive on. They parted ways and wished each other luck, Jake prayed that Claudette find some ear plugs so she can have some peace and quiet around Dwight and David loud voices. They traveled down the empty, beat up roads but the summer heat isn’t making it easy for them. They tread until the sun started to set, they picked up the pace as find a small neighborhood. Unfortunately, it was crawling with infected. They snuck around and stealthily killed the ones walking around, there were some up and downs which led to hordes of infected chasing them in and out of houses. Night approached and their game of cat and mouse with the infected ended as they took comfort in one of the houses in the area. After repeating last night, David looked the two. Both were sound asleep, so he took this opportunity and took out the documents he took with him. He came closer to the the fire and read what was on the papers, but what he found shocked him. 

“(No way! There are people immune!? If the Fireflies knew this then why isn’t there a cure yet?)” he asked himself, he looked at the sleeping Dwight and stared at him. He knows that he knows the answered but he didn’t doubt he knew there were people immune to the infection. He went back to examine the papers and as he reach the last page he realized that it wasn’t documents, but a more like memos. There was a name signed at the bottom of the page, “Jeffrey Johanson” it said, the man Dwight’s looking for. It was written a few months ago he got from the date, but for now he chose to withhold the information from Dwight and Claudette and went back to sleep. The two men woke up to Claudette crafting something with the plants she gathered, she then pulled out some toothbrushes and handed them one.

“It’s homemade toothpaste, rather not have our teeth fall out.” she finished saying well giving the men a playful wink.”

“*Whistle* yer really skilled Claudy, don’t mind if I do.” He used the toothpaste and water and brushes his teeth and soon joined by the other, after their routine they started walking again well eating on the way. They reached the end of the neighborhood but was stopped when Claudette saw a familiar face, it was Bill with his get-up from yesterday but he looked troubled. She asked him what’s wrong and he told them that he can’t get to the city because a group of Hunters blocking the only road leading into it. They looked at David and hope he could get them through, it wasn’t a hard problem to solve but Dwight needed to remove his jacket to avoid being shot on sight. They walked down the road and after a few hours they saw the blocked road Bill mention.

“(Follow my lead. No ifs, buts or whats, got it!?)” They all nodded but he stared at Dwight, he doesn’t like being around Hunters, let alone David but he agreed to keep his mouth shut. They approach the Hunters and they immediately greeted David with praise, after a delightful exchange of words they let them all pass through. They didn’t want to provoke the legendary Hunter but one did stare at Dwight, sweat started to form on his face but David pulled him up to the front before any of them brought up any ideas. Claudette and Bill gave him praise too for how famous he became across the U.S, without him they wouldn’t able to get through. Dwight didn’t understand why they’re praising David’s reputation but he didn’t want to start another argument because it would make him look jealous. The mid-afternoon arrived and reached the end of the road, it was broken, the only road leading into the city on their side but Bill noticed something. The broken end of the road was recent, someone did it on purpose. They looked around for any clues, they didn’t find any but Claudette did see a broken wooden fence.

“Hey, maybe we could use the fence as a rift and paddle across?” She suggested to them.

“Looks like we could but it’ll sink if we all go on it.” Bill told them well stroking his chin.

“Well about about me and Dwight get on top since we’re the lightest well you and David push.” They all agreed to the idea, Dwight dragged the fence and put it on the water then him and Claudette got on top. Bill took off his clothes but his underwear and threw them on the fence, like David, Bill was also in good shape for his age. David did the same but was giving a different reaction from the others, he took off his clothes and threw on the fence but he wasn’t wearing any underwear. His manhood was exposed of all of them, it didn’t really have an affect on Claudette and Bill but did on Dwight.

“Nice piece kid.” Bill said, praising David.

“Huh? I thought smaller if i’m being ho-”

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU NOT WEARING UNDERWEAR!?” Dwight screamed at him.

“I get wet too often and they get all musty, so i stopped wearing them and just go commando. Got a problem with it just avert your eyes.” He barked back, with that being said Bill took off his and exposed his bottom half as well. They hopped in the water and began pushing the fence towards the city, Dwight didn’t look at either of the naked men as his face was red. As the sky began to turn orange, they made it to Baltimore and like Jake said it was an aquatic wasteland. The tall skyscrapers and the upper floor apartment complexes were the only things sticking out of the water, they asked Bill why he needed to be here and he told them that there’s a keepsake here that he lost and was trying to find it. He was here before the city overflowed with water, it’s inside a box in a room above the water in the southern parts of the city. He didn’t tell them exactly what it was but it didn’t matter to them, the two men grew exhausted for paddling the fence and took the risk and got on top of the fence. David laid on his back, exposing his front body and Bill did the same. The sky was turning darker and stars were becoming visible, despite no infected nearby, they had to seek shelter. They let themselves drift to one of the apartment complexes, let David and Bill put back on their clothes and climbed through a window. They chose a random room and they found a teenager inside, he was making some type of stew for himself, a large portion of it. With their stomach growling, they didn’t think of why the teen made such a huge amount for himself. As the sky fades to night, they sat around and enjoyed the meal they were given.

“(Thank god those two put back on their clothes…”) Dwight told himself with a relieved voice.

“Damn kid, where you learn to cook like that?” David asked well served himself another bowl.

“Well when flesh eating monsters roam about and it's every man for themselves, you kinda have to learn how to care for yourself.” the teen explained.

“Well you did a damn good job with the food, son.” Bill complimented 

“Yeah, it was so lovely too. Tasted as great as it smelled.” Claudette said as she put her bowl down.

“Yeah, I love all the…(wait?)”

“You ok Dwight?” She asked him, Dwight noticed something odd. How did a child manage to make stew in the middle of an aquatic wasteland, let alone get meat that isn’t fish. When the thought came to made he was already going into a daze, his vision blurred as he tried to stand up but just to fall back down. He looked around and saw his companions were knocked out, the last thing he saw was the child walking up to him and smiled before blacking out. He woke up in a cold cell with Bill, when he asked how long they were out Bill told them for 3 days. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, both Claudette and David were missing but his worry didn’t even get a chance to form when he heard their voices in the cell next to him. 

“Claudette!? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, David’s ok too!”

“..., anyways where are we?”

“Ey, fuck ye man! And here I thought I should worry about ye.”

“Oh like you of all peo-”

“YOU TWO!”

“(Noisey ass kids.) To answer your question, We’re in what seems like a prison far from the city.” Bill answered.

“How did we get from a water filled city to a prison!?”

“I don’t know, but i do know that there isn’t a single adult here. They all are teens, but they’re armed and when y’all were asleep they killed someone in front of me to demonstrate they’re not messing around. They told me their leader is out, once he’s back we’ll meet him.” With their hands tied, they were forced to wait but the same thought crossed all their mind. Is this leader kind or merciless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i stated, i'll be keeping them short. expect the next one very soon and until then i'll see you guys later ^^


	5. Summer 2: Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you keep someone alive, even when in a grim situation with no real way out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came fast didn't it ;)? I told you guys, shorter chapters means I can dish them out faster. anyways I'll let you read and see you at the bottom.

Dwight was in his office writing down on some papers and then turning around to his computer, it was another day where he had to stay behind to take care of some stuff. He didn’t mind it though, it meant he could enjoy his fellow co-workers presence a bit more before leaving home. As he writes and types away in his office he looked at the clock, “10:00” it said. He stayed a bit too long and had to continue his work another day. He turned off the lights, grabbed his jacket since winter started, locked the store door but before he went to his car he saw a boy walking by. He had a frown on his face and anger in his eyes but was holding his stomach, he was wearing the uniform that the students at the private high school wears. The school students tend to have a smile on their faces once the school day is done, so what’s making the boy that’s walking so upset? He was kicking a can and he gave it one final kick and it landed on top of Dwight’s car, the boy saw where it landed and shied away from his face as he approaches Dwight.

“S-sorry about that, I wasn’t aimin’ for ye car.” the boy told in a thick accent as he was still looking away from Dwight’s face. Though the apology felt hollow, he didn’t mind that it hit his car. He was more surprised at the fact the boy owned up to it, most teenagers either run or act like it wasn’t their fault.

“Oh it’s fine, you didn’t do any real damage. If I may ask though, why you’re holding yo-” He stopped speaking mid-way as an intense stomach growl roared in front of him. The boy was hungry, maybe having eaten anything all day.

“So that’s why you’re holding your stomach, ...follow me.”

“Ye don-”

“I know I don’t, but I’m going to anyways. Let’s go.” The boy didn’t argue, he didn’t mind a free meal, especially since he hadn’t eaten all day. Dwight sat him down at a table inside as he removed his jacket and began making a pizza for both of them.

“Any toppings?”

“C-cheese is fine…”

“Look, it’s free. Go all out if you want ok?” Dwight reminding him.

“...Well if ye insist, tons of meat if possible? A-and I don’t mind some peppers on it too.” he answered, Dwight nodded and started making the requested pizza. After some time, the pizza was ready and he sat the freshly made dish on the table. The boy rushed his hands and tried to take a slice but singed himself in the process. As they eat, Dwight couldn’t help but wonder why the boy hasn’t eaten anything if he’s from the fancy private school.

“You go to that private school just a little outside of the city right? Don’t they feed you?”

“Well yea they do...if ye aren’t in the reformatory parts of the place. I got sent to here from England because of my behavior, my dad told me if this school couldn’t set me straight then the military will. So i chose this place but it did nowt but made my mood worst, especially with the food!” he explained.

“What do you mean?”

“If ye weren’t a goodie-two-shoes, ye get the good stuff and other shit. The reformatory is different, we’re treated badly to show us that we’re lucky to even get anythin’ and to be grateful. But all it did was make us worst, it’s like they’re doin’ it on purpose!” he expressed well slamming his fist on the table.

“How long you been here, uh…”

“Call me Smoke for now, I been ‘ere for about a month and I already hated ‘ere. No one to fight, everyone’s a dick, food is crap and I can’t seem to make a fuckin’ mate ‘ere!” he told well his face turned red and gave out heat that Dwight felt from his side.

“Well for starters, I don’t think people want to hang out with someone who likes fighting everything that breathes. And 2, it’ll take time to get used to new places.” Dwight told the boy but he scuffed off what he said, he asked Dwight some things as well, wasn’t fair if he was the only one being questioned. Dwight answered him honestly and Smoke was suspicious of it, didn’t get why he was being so friendly with him.

“...not one of those weird pedophiles are ye?”

“*signs* (why does everyone accuse me of being THAT of all things.) No, I’m not thank you very much. Anyways how old are you?”

“Recently turned 16, ye?”

“Recently turned 21, been a bit rough living on my own though.” He told, the night grew late and they both had to go to their respected homes. He put his jacket back on and headed out the door and locked it, he told the boy if he ever needs some food or needs a chat just come by around 9pm since that’s when he’s usually off and when the store closes. 

“Just remember, 9pm ok?”

“I heard ye, but I’m not a lost puppy ye know. I’m not gonna keep comin’ to ye.”

“I know, it's up to you whenever you want to come or not. I’ll see you around!” Dwight left in his car as the boy watch him drives off in the distance.

“Whenever I want to huh? ...yeah, see ye around.” The boy walked off to his dorm but a flash of white surrounded everything as Dwight woke up in the prison cell again, it’s their 4th day in there as they still wait for the teens leader to return. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Bill, Bill stared at him and saw how lifeless Dwight’s eyes were. He could tell his heart and mind is severely damaged, but to Bill, Dwight’s heart was already gone. He doesn’t think it’ll ever come back, he mentioned this with Claudette and David before well he was asleep. Claudette didn’t understand what he meant well David remain silent, his head agrees but his heart doesn’t. But he wasn’t the Dwight he knew back then, and him now being a Firefly doesn’t help either. Time went by and two teens came to their cells, they told them they’re going to bring them to their leader but only wants Bill and Claudette. They told the leader of Dwight and David’s behavior when they’re with each other and their leader doesn’t have the time or patience for them, they released the two out their cells and locked it back up. Leaving Dwight in one cell and David in the other cell. They walk around until they reached the Warden’s room and sitting on a chair behind a desk was their leader. Like the others, he was a teenager, dark-skinned with a small afro, his eyes were the color of purple but they screamed survival. His face cracked a smile but all it did was caused sweat to form on the duo's faces, the guardsmen closed the door and kept their guns ready in case they try to do something harmful.

“Sorry for the kidnapping, I'm Luke, the leader. I heard a Hunter was in your numbers, so i assume you were the ones we were looking for but I wasn’t told of the Firefly in your party.”

“It’s alright, but may I ask where are the adults?” Luke eyes gazed at Claudette’s face, it pierced her mind, making her throat dry and hands shaking a bit.

“We got this far without one...well we did have the help of one, she’s actually who we’re looking for.”

“Well spill it, kid.” Bill said but that demeanor in his voice rewarded him with a butt of a rifle smacked against his face.

“Now your place, old man! Unless you want to end up like the three outside.” Luke smiled and pointed his head to the window, the two walked to his window and witness a horrific scene. There were 3 hunters tied up in the courtyard, there was a giant hole in front of them. They took a closer look and saw there’s were tons of infected in that hole, they heard the Hunters shouting deaths threats and pleas at Luke as he watches from the window. But they meant nothing to him, the guardsmen looked at Luke and he gave them the signal to push them in. The teens pushed all the Hunters inside said hole and from that point on they heard nothing but cries and screams as the Hunters were torn apart with no mercy. The screams echoed throughout the prison, the teens found it amusing to hear it, like it was a peaceful song playing for them but Dwight and David began to worry for the safety of the others. 

“Now, I think an apology is in order?”

“...I’m sorry, please continue.”

“As I said, we’re looking for a woman that suppose to come back. Without her we wouldn’t be able to live here, her name is Sally Smithson. She taught us both medical and farming techniques, though we normally just go to her for injuries in general. She said she was going to another camp and once she finishes she’ll return here. After a while, I got a radio transmission from the camp and they told me Sally hasn’t came to the camp and a group of Hunters was near where she was last seen. She was last seen in DC, you can tell where I’m going with this?”

“You want us to go to DC and find her i’m assuming?” Claudette asked him.

“And if we refused…”

“*Chuckles* I don’t think I need to answer that, I made arrangements for you to easily reach DC. you’ll leave tomorrow morning, you’ll have 3 hours to find her. If you fail, i’ll kill you four, if you come back with her, you can use this base to your needs. Deal?” Of course, they took the offer, they were forced to be more accurate. They returned to cells and informed the other two of what is happening, they couldn’t even argue, being shot or ripped apart right now isn’t ideal. They spent the rest of the day in the cells until the night where they slept it away. The morning came and they left their things but their weapons in the prison since they were coming back, the drive to DC didn’t take them long. They did have to take an alternate route but they reached it before noon hit, the dropped them off at a safe zone that they only know. The four set off to look for Sally with the little time they have, they speed walk around the city to find any clues of her location.

“So, let’s review. We only known each other for a few days and so far, two of us hate each other, our things bein’ held hostage and now we’re forced to find a woman who 1, don’t even know what she even looks like and 2, ‘ave to find her with a 3-hour time limit or a bunch of psychopathic teens will literally shoot us to death or throw us down a fuckin’ pit full of infected.” David reminded everyone.

“Then less bitching and more looking, my old ass isn’t dying because of some whiny Hunter.” Bill shouted at David to shut him up, he gave the old man a pouty face and continued walking and looking. With the summer heat cruising in, their time grew short. An hour and a half passed and they had no luck finding Sally, They all had defeated faces but Claudette was the only one who felt guilty. She brought an unfortunate situation to all of them and even offered them to back out, David and Bill denied it and told her they’re sticking with her to the end so she wouldn’t carry a heavy task by herself. Dwight even comfort her and said he wouldn’t leave her too, David stared at Dwight, he didn’t understand how he said that when his eyes were just as hollow as his bullet wound. The thought made him go back to what Bill asked him, about his heart being gone or shattered. He still remained undecided but he’ll find his answer soon. With time running out, they picked up the pace but stopped when gunfire went off, they followed the sound and hid in the alleyways as they saw a group of Hunters around them but so were Fireflies. Without thinking, Dwight ran to the Fireflies to report to them, the grouped followed him so he wouldn’t forget what they came for. David was sure to take off his jacket before joining them.

“Fairfield? Where you been?” one of them asked.

“It’s a long story but I came here to report in.”

“We’re actually in comms with the base, tell me your ID number.”

“06142016” he gave them.

“Ok, one sec.  
…  
… seriously? Ok, roger that.” The Firefly whispered to the other one and her eyes widened, she turned her head back to Dwight and pointed her weapon at him.

“06142016 Dwight Fairfield, you are deemed as a traitor to the Fireflies and we were told to shoot you on sight!” she shouted at him.

“W-what!? HOW I’M A TRAITOR!?”

“You were seen in the restricted area in Virginia, you released the patients in the facility. There was video footage of you doing it too, you were brought to “Ditch pit” to be left for dead. If seen alive, we were told to shoot! The rest of you, move it!” The rest moved away from Dwight, he panicked, he thought he was careful when sneaking around, he wasn’t but he didn’t care. No tears were shed, no beg was pled, he didn’t care if he died now or later as he closes his eyes and embraces his final moments.

“I have a question for you Fireflies.” David stopped and asked.

“Make it quick!” one of them shouted as they still point their weapons at Dwight.

“Why try to kill a Firefly when he’s traveling with a Hunter?” he asked them, they got confused by the question but before they answered, they were killed brutally by his machete. He then took their walkies and handed one to Claudette and Bill. Dwight looked at their bloody bodies but felt nothing, he then looked at David.

“I told you, you were left for dead. Now come one, we wasted time.” They started walking towards where the Hunters were, Dwight took in a deep breath and followed, remaining silent. They ducked behind a car and saw them, a group of Hunters patrolling the area, meaning something important is nearby.

“Here’s the plan. From the looks of it, there’s 3 in the middle, 2 on the right and 2 on the left. Claudette and Bill, you guys take the right well Sneaky boy take the ones on the left. I’ll go out in the middle and distract them since they most likely heard of me, got it?”

“Crystal” from Bill.

“Got it!” From Claudette

“...”

“Did. I. Made. Myself. Clear!?” he darted at Dwight.

“...Fine.” David got from behind the car and casually walked to the Hunters in the middle as the others went to their respected locations. The Hunters were grateful to meet and talk to the legendary Hunter, the rest gathered around and started to admiring his presence like he was some kind of holy saint. The Hunters on the right looked at David and was getting all excited to see him, but before they moved to him, they were pulled back with their mouth covered and were struck in their necks with knives. They gave the ok to David and now he waited for Dwight’s, Dwight struck one from behind and left him to die in a pool of his own blood but that was a mistake Dwight made. He wasn’t paying attention and stepped in the blood, as he walked around trying to find the second Hunter he did realize he was leaving footprints on the ground. David was wondering what’s taking Dwight so long, but he got an idea when a Hunter shouted at the rest well holding Dwight in an armlock.

“ HEY GUYS, LOOK WHAT KIND OF BUG I FOUND!” he shouted.

“(Dammit Sneaky boy!)”

“(Oh no, Dwight!)” Claudette softly said as she and Bill watch the Hunters crowd around him, they all taunt the helpless Firefly as one softly ran a knife across his cheek well another one ran it across his groin, making him shake a bit and grit his teeth.

“Hey King! You hate the Fireflies more than anyone, you take the kill.”

“Yeah! Gut his ass like a pig!”

“Slit his throat and make him choke on his own blood, King!”

“No, stab his eyes out and feed it to him!” They handed David the knife, the other two sweat as they tried to think of a way to pull those two out of this situation. They all chanted at David and as he raised his blade but he instead stabbed the nearest Hunter in the head, the Hunters excitement turned into panic as they draw out their weapons to fight back. The one holding Dwight pushed him off and tried to attack David but Claudette and Bill came out from hiding and ran up to them to help. Luckily none of them didn’t think to pull out their guns to shoot them, but even if they did it wouldn’t matter. Coordination beats anything, even when if the ones who are coordinated are outnumbered. After finishing off the Hunters, they asked how did Dwight got caught, David took a look where Dwight was position and he saw bloody footprints.

“That’s how he fuckin’ got caught, his dumbass stepped in the blood and made footprints. Ye can’t fight, ye suck at espionage, ye hardly talk, what good are ye!?”

“David that-”

“No! He put our lives in danger too many times already, he’s a sad excuse as Firefly and the same goes for being a survivor!” The hunter went on and on, pointing out his flaws well Claudette scolded him for being too direct to Dwight. Their scream caught the attention of a woman with red and pasty skin, she was wearing a dirty white button-up and jeans with eyes bluer than the sky itself. She introduced herself as Sally, the woman Luke was looking for. Claudette explained to her what happened and even she agreed that David is taking it too far, they continued shouting as they attracted another friend but it wasn’t here for pleasantries. Their yelling drew out an infected as it slowly made its way to them, the beast drew closer and was approaching Claudette but Dwight noticed it coming. Without uttering a word, he up bolted to her and pushed her aside, letting the infected sink its fangs into his left shoulder and caused him to scream in pain. It fangs went in deeper, causing more blood to spill out, David pulled it off him and killed it by splitting it in two. Claudette ran to Dwight, who was holding his bite wound but she was surprised he didn’t shed a tear. Her and Sally wanted to patch him up but before they even started, David pointed his machete at him and showed the killer gleam in his eyes again.

“DAVID! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Claudette screamed as she pushes the blade away from Dwight.

“He’s infected! Not long from now he’ll turn and I’m not risking mine or the others lives because ye want to protect him!”

 

“NO! You can kill him right off the bat!”

“WHY THE FUCK NOT!? His life is over, I know ye feel guilty for him protecting ye but he did it with willing intent. STEP ASIDE!”

“NO! YOU’RE NOT KILLING HIM!”

“I’m with David, I don’t care about him protecting you but this is real! He’s been bitten, he will turn, it’s us or him.”

“Well I’m with Claudette, I… against killing him as well! I’m a nurse! It’s my duty to keep people alive!”

“Are ye fucking dense!? There’s no cure for this shit! MOVE!”

“NO! DAMMIT DWIGHT! SAY SOMETHING!” Claudette screamed at him but nothing came out, Dwight didn’t care if he lives or dies today. He just continued to sit, almost like he wasn’t even alive. Their arguing ceased when their time limit expired, Claudette and Sally patched Dwight up and hid his wound. David and Bill stood back away from him as they made their way back to the vehicle and back to the prison they went. Once they returned, they immediately headed to the warden’s office met up with Luke. He was pleased to have Sally back but was met with unpleasant faces.

“Something is wrong?” he asked them.

“...”

“...Luke, if you been bitten, how long do have?” Claudette asked the teen, he raised a brow at her. He then noticed blood on Dwight’s shoulder and saw a bit of his bandages.

“Longest it takes from what I’ve seen was a day, normally it takes a few hours before they turned feral and lose themselves.” he explained to him as he gave Dwight a worry expression but Dwight’s eyes were still dead.

“We've been trying to tell these two that killing him now would be the better now than later!”

“No! We’re not!” the women screamed at him, they went back to arguing but Luke had no time for them to be yelling.

“ENOUGH! I have an idea, follow me.” He got from his chair and escorted them to a certain part of the prison with his guardsmen. They reached the part of the prison and found a small concrete room, with a small window with iron bars.

“It’s called solitary confinement, you’ll be locked in here until the next day. If you live-”

“HE WON’T!”

“SHUT THE HELL UP! If you live, you’ll be released, but if not, we put a bullet in your head.” Dwight gave no expression, no words, no beg or pled. He walked in the cell, he didn’t turn, he didn’t want to look at anyone. Claudette called his name, she wanted him to look at her but he didn’t. The guards closed the door and they couldn’t see him anymore, Claudette walked away from the room and so did the rest and left Dwight to his demise. Dwight sat down and pressed his back against stone wall, took off his glasses cause he won’t be needing them anymore, curled up and just slept his mind away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwight has been bitten! His time is coming or is it? Expect the next chapter soon to find out, you may never know. Someone other than him will get bitten but who? Until next time ^^


	6. Summer 3: Bubba special chili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling can be hard, especially in the blazing south. Always good to have a nice bowl of chili with you to eat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it with another chapter, I hope you enjoy Bubba special chili everyone ^^

It was your average rainy day, each footstep sounded wet, car running over puddles, umbrellas being unfolded to protect those caught in the rain’s wraith. Stray animals taking shelter under trash cans well the homeless took refuge in dumpsters, anyone smart wouldn’t even considered coming out unless they want to end up with a cold. Summer rain people would normally enjoy but when it’s winter rain, you rather die than to step foot in outside but that didn’t stop David. He was walking alone in the rain, no umbrella, uniform tugged and ripped. He was cover with bruises with his left eye black and a little bit of blood dripping from his mouth. His eyes were red from crying as he pushed and shoved anyone in his way, he was in need of someone but he didn’t trust anyone but the pizza manager. But he didn’t want to bother him, but the more accurate thought was that he wasn’t in the mood for anyone, even him. He walked with a slight limp as the heavy rain pours on his head and body, he been avoiding Pizzawhat for a few days now and wondered if Dwight was worrying about him. His clouded and distraught mind made him think he wasn’t and told him that Dwight already forgotten about him. He headed to a bus bench and sat alone, it was 8pm and he was freezing, starving and needed rest but his dorm wasn’t safe for him. He rubbed his hands together and tendered to his bloody knuckles, he had a tough fight and for once in his life he didn’t find it enjoyable. He started to shiver a bit, he had no protection against the weather, he wouldn’t mind being somewhere warm. He closed his eyes and grabbed his stomach, but before the pain from his bruises came back, he saw someone sitting next to him, Dwight. He was wearing a red Pizzawhat jacket and a wool hat on, he reached a hand for David but he smacked it away from him.

“DON’T FUCKIN’ TOUCH ME! Ye...YE’LL JUST BE LIKE THE REST!” He shouted at the pizza manager, his red eyes streamed tears again and Dwight could tell he was troubled by something. The bruises told him he was in some kind of fight but it confused him, the boy loved fighting, so why did this one brought pain to his eyes?

“Smoke...where were you? You haven’t came by for a while, di-”

“SHUT UP! J-just leave me alone! Unless ye want to be beaten up like those asses who tried with me earlier!” he threatened with, his hands were still shaking from both the cold and his sore knuckles. The boy screamed at Dwight to get away but he refused, he didn’t move, he didn't talk, just sat in silence as the boy leaned his head against the bus stop walls. Dwight pulled out his phone and saw the boy what was on it, it was his address. He told him that was his address and he lived outside of town, he gave the boy his umbrella but he broke it out of spite. Dwight only nodded, gave him his jacket to stay warm and went back to his car and was gone from his sights. The boy continued to sit at the stop, shivering and hungry but he was forced to move by a cop before he got fine for loitering. Standing in the cold rain, his mind replayed what Dwight showed him, he didn’t want to go back to his dorm and sleeping outside would be suicide. So he put on the jacket and made his way to the address well trying to beat the freezing cold in his wet clothes, he reached the apartment complex but he still stood outside. He was walking back and forth, asking himself if he should to do this. He didn’t want to bother Dwight but he was the only guy he knew and the only person he could call a friend. He reached the room number and was going to knock but he stopped, he looked down and chose not to bother him after all. He turned away and started making his ways to the stairs but the room door opened and out came Dwight. David shied away from his face, his face was heavy with guilt for coming to him but it was washed away by Dwight’s greeting smile. He welcomed him in and got him out of the cold, David stood inside and inspected the place. It was small but comfortable, he lived alone, didn’t even own any pets. Dwight went to his room and gave David a spare t-shirt and some short, he went to the bathroom and changed out of his wet clothes. He came back out and he was given some leftover pizza from his fridge, he ate slowly since his bruises were still fresh, he sat him at his table and questioned him.

“How you’re feeling?”

“...better, a lot better, thank ye. I’m...sorry for breakin’ yer umbrella.”

“It’s ok, it was like 5 buck. Anyways, what happened to you Smoke?” The boy looked away again, Dwight could tell that it’s a touchy subject but he told him anyways to make up for the umbrella. 

“I-it wasn’t my fault! I was mindin’ own business, then a group of guys came at me. They knew somethin’ about me and used it against me! Those fuckers didn’t think I would of fight back but they were wrong! So they jumped me like the bunch of bitches they are, I fucked them up real good...but they also got me good as well. I won but I left the school, I wasn’t safe there, hell anywhere! I-i know people aren’t fond of that type of stuff b-but to think that shits ok? When I’m just goin’ about my day? I FUCKING HATE IT!” he slammed his hand on the table, he cracked it a bit and immediately apologized.

“It’s ok, really! But… what do you mean by “not fond of” Smoke?” David's eyes widened and his face was riddled with fear, he was afraid to tell but he owned up to it.

“Ey Dwight… what is normal?” 

“Normal is just a weird spectrum people like to use to dehumanize someone, why you asked...that...” The boy was looking down, Dwight immediately knew what he meant by “normal”

“Oooooh, you meant THAT! I understand Smoke, it happened to me when I was in high school.”

“O-oh did ye handled it!?”

“I just moved on, wished I didn’t though, I wanted to fight back but I couldn't, that’s something I admire about you.”

“Me?” the boy asked as his eyes went back to normal and cracked a smiled.

“Yeah, you stood up to those fuckers. They wanted you to suffer but you put up an fight they’ll never forget, you’re strong Smoke, never forget that.” David wiped away his tears and hugged Dwight, he offered his bed to David, he accused Dwight of being too humble but he took it anyways. He wished him a goodnight well Dwight slept on his couch. As the softly closes his eye, he thought how nice it would be if he could stay with him forever. His eyes closed but they reopened to him finding himself on the cell bed, he looked around and didn’t see Claudette but he did saw Dwight’s phone on her cell bed. He picked it up and looked at the time, “6:41am” it told, the day just started, so he did a little more exploring in the prison. He passed by some teens and they told him that water does run in the prison, so if he ever thirsty or need to bathe he can do so but at the time only two things was on his mind. Filling his morning stomach and most likely infected companion, he took a quick cold showering since there’s no heating unit, ate the food the prison offered him and headed to the nurses office. He saw a small line of teens getting checked and treated on by Claudette and Sally, once the teens left he walked towards them and shut the door.

“Oh, morning David! Liking the new duds.” Claudette said, giving him a compliment on his clothing. He was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt with a sleeveless blue dress shirt over it.

“I can say the same to ye, dark green looks on on ye.” He gave back.

“I only changed my shirt, my pant’s still the same.”

“Mr.King, have you eaten yet?”

“I ‘ave, I figured ye were the mom type so if I didn’t eat ye’ll be over my ass about it.” 

“Smart man, i’m glad you saw right through me because I would of gave you hell.” she chuckled and gave him a playful wink but it felt me like a threat to David.

“Where’s Bill?”

“He’s talking to Luke but something....” She avert her eyes from the others, David could tell she’s thinking of Dwight. He couldn’t blame her, he did took a bite for her. They perked their heads up when they heard a honking from a jeep, they looked at the window and they saw both Jake and Kate. They got an idea where they might be heading, so Claudette and David excused themselves from the office and headed to Luke. They got inside and as expected, found both Kate and Jake talking to the teen. Luke told them that they do frequent trades with his prison and their campsite, it ranges from exchanging goods to weapon trades to helping each other out on scouting and hunting missions. It’s the only camp Luke could put his full trust in.

“Fancy meeting you all here!” Jake said with a smile going across his face.

“We actually got kidnapped by Luke from a misjudged accusation but we resolved it.” she explained.

“Wait, weren’t it three of you?” Kate asked, they all grew silent, they didn’t pry for an answer. They finished up with their talk with Luke and left back to the jeep to return back to their camp, Luke took a deep breath and began walking. They group followed him, knowing it’s time to see what happened to Dwight. Claudette walked with her head hanging low, David’s heart pumped with each step as they grew closer to the confined cell. They reached it but only stared at the door, no noise was being made inside. No snarling, no growls, no wheezing, just silence. Luke nodded at the guardsmen and they readied their weapons, David slowly walked to the door and pressed his ear against it but got nothing in return. They could only know once the door opens, he grabbed the handle, twisted the knob and pulled the door open. Dwight’s body was curled up and wasn’t moving, it was like he died overnight. David gripped his machete and took point, he grew closer and closer to the body. If Dwight was infected then David would of been died for being too close. David took one more step but stopped, the body moved. The teens aimed their weapons, Claudette covered her mouth, Bill shielding her and David started to sweat. In the end, it was just Dwight waking up and stretching his arms then itching his bearded chin. He grabbed his glasses and took a look at everyone.

“*Yawns* Morning…” He gave well rubbing his eyes but everyone was speechless.

“Go tell Sally to get ready for a thorough examination!” Luke commanded as the men ran to her office.

“I...can-”

“DWIGHT!”

“Hey Claudette! Not so fast and hard, that room was very small.”

“S-sorry, *sniffle* but you didn’t turn!” she said with tears blinding her eyes.

“Yeah...I don’t know why though.” he said, he looked at David staring at him but Dwight’s face turned sour. He hadn’t forgotten what David told him yesterday, and with that in mind, the two grew even more distant with each other. They brought him to Sally and she did an examination on him, all his vitals were good and nor did the infection caused any type of mutation in his body. 

“No sores, not strange extra limbs growing, no fungi. Yeah, he’s healthy like everyone in this room.” Sally asked them if they could stay for a least a week before leaving anyone, none objected it and they stayed. During the week they, helped with hunting, farming, entertainment, clearing out hordes in certain areas and Sally even gave Claudette a homemade book of the plants growing area the U.S and documented them of their locations too. Their week at the prison expired and they had to focus on their main objective, Luke told them to head for Texas and look for the “Gambler”. If they want to know any information he’s the guy you want to find and he was last seen in Texas, specifically Kingsland. He escorted them to a jeep similar to the one Jake and Kate were driving and it was filled with supplies, it was their reward for finding Sally and helping them around their home. They were welcomed to come back if they’re ever close by and he even gave hen the channel his prison uses when they are on walkies. they said their goodbyes to the teens, Sally and Bill and started making their way to the south. As they cruise down to the south, the sun’s heat became more intense and unbearable. Even with the jeeps windows open and the rising wind, it couldn’t cool them off, but this is expected since it is the south could go up to 37 degrees celsius. They drove by open corn fields with deer leaping about, trying to keep their heads up from the tall corn stacks. Cows munching on anything they could find and birds chirping as they soaring across the cloudless blue sky. The roads leading to Texas weren’t as beat up as the ones in city, but it was the south, it’s nothing but open fields so of course there be less damage. After hours of driving, they reached Kingsland Texas. They stopped by a gas station to see if they could sipon any gas for the jeep, they saw something moved inside the store. David went inside with his machete to check it out but what he found was a middle age man with curly hair a big gut cowrading in a corner.

“P-P-PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!” the man cried out.

“Whoa hold on, i’m here to hurt ye. Here.” David stuck his hand out and the man accepted it, he hoisted him up and introduced himself as Claudette and Dwight walks in.

“I’m Bubba, n-nice to meet you all.”

“Ey Bubba, i’m David”

“Claudette!”

“...Dwight.”

“Such wonderful nice, oh one sec!” He ran into the back room and pulled out a small boy.

“This is poor child lost his tongue to a sick bastard, i been helping for a few days now but he won’t even write his own name.”

“Sick bastards! Who would do such a thing to a child!?”

“I know right!? Anyways i’ve been doing my best for this poor lad, if possible mind helping me look for some stuff useful?” David and Claudette agreed but Dwight left the store, he didn’t want to be near David anymore so he waited in the car. They told Bubba he’s in a rough spot so he wasn’t in a mood to talk.

“Understandable, this world is thrown out of whack. I’ll be surprised if anyone’s mind haven’t gone berserk once. Oh! I think I see something in the back, i’ll get it.” He ran into the back and closed the door as the rest continued looking. Claudette noticed Bubba is taking a bit long but as she stood up she smelled something weird and it made her dizzy, David noticed it too but he wasn’t as dizzy as Claudette. Next thing he saw was the boy and Claudette falling on the ground from the gas, David’s vision blurred as he screamed out Bubba’s name and told him to escape. But as he looked up, he saw Bubba with a devilish smirk going across his face with a small hammer in his hand.

“I knew the other two would drop like flies, but this little guy is gonna help put you to sleep.” He said as he raises the hammer in the air.

“DWI-” the hammer struck his head before he finished and now he lays unconscious like the rest as blood runs down his face. Dwight was still in the car waiting for them as Bubba came running out of the store with sweat and worry riddling his face. He told them that his companions fell unconscious and he doesn’t know what to do. Dwight ran out the car and went to the store door, he saw his companions on the ground but noticed something weird. Why was David the only one bleeding, he was struck with something blunt and heavy. He looked at a broke glass door and saw Bubba behind him holding a bottle and a rag in his hand, he tried to turn but he was too slow as Bubba chloroformed the Firefly and rendered him unconscious. When he woke up, he found himself in a room with others waking up with him. They quickly covered their noses as an awful stench filled the dark room, Dwight turned his phone flashlight on and they found fresh blood splatters on the walls and pieces of human flesh on the floor and in buckets. David and Claudette were disgusted by the site of it, but Dwight just looked emotionlessly. They looked up and see some floorboard, they must be in someone’s basement as they heard footsteps from above making it way to them. A door opened up and out came Bubba and he was wearing a yellow apron covered in blood, but what scared the group the most was his face mask that was made of flesh. Their eyes couldn’t believe the horror they were witnessing. David ran up and tried to attack him but he stopped when Bubba revved his chainsaw at him.

“Hey now, is that anyway to treat someone when he made dinner to show his thanks? You guys been out for 4 whole day, so you must be hungry. Now, i’m gonna bring you guys up one by one and don’t try anything ok?” The nodded nervously, he started with Dwight and brought him upstairs, then Claudette and then David. When David arrived at the dinner table with silverware laid out, he saw that the other two had one arm tied to the arm of the chair they was on and on arm free. Bubba did the same to David when he sat down and served them bowls of his special chili.

“Now go on, eat! I made it realllllly special for you folks!” They didn’t reply, they just stared and sweat even more.

“...you, glasses, eat it...EAT IT!” he screamed at him, he looked at his companions and neither knew what to say, Dwight didn’t want to provoke the chainsaw wielding psycho. He picked up the spoon that was placed next to him and he took a bite of the special chili. It was hot, spicy, filling and had a hint of iron but as he chew, he felt a crunch. He looked around and remember there was a boy with them before they fell unconscious.

“Well? How you like it!?”

“It’s...really good but I think something hard fell in it Bubba.”

“No my dear friend, that what’s make it so special! The crunch of innocent youth unleashes a burst of flavor, don’t you think?” he asked Dwight.

“I...don’t quite follow.”

“That’s because the special part isn’t with us at the table.” Dwight stopped his chewing, he didn’t want to see the “special” part that was in his mouth but his body did it anyway. He put his hand in his mouth and he pulled out a child’s finger, he immediately spit out the chili onto the table but all that did was angered Bubba as rushes to the other side and wrapped his hand around Dwight’s throat.

“I MADE IT SPECIAL FOR YOU! I PUT LOVE, SWEAT, BLOOD INTO THIS MEAL. it’s ok though because do you know what’s better than fresh meat!?” Bubba asked the suffocating Firefly as he tries desperately to breathe in air.

“The blood OF SOMEONE ALIVE!” He shouted in his face as he dug his jaw into Dwight’s arm, he didn’t cry or shout but it didn’t mean he wasn’t in pain. David turned red and violently tried to free himself but all it did was rock the table, Bubba saw his attempt and he picked up Dwight’s bowl and smashed it against David’s head. He then grabbed David’s hair and slammed it into the spill food on the the able.

“EAT IT! EAAAAT IIIIT!” He continuously screamed but he refused, only anger ran through David’s mind and the only thing he wants now is to kill Bubba. Bubba’s stopped his shouting when Dwight started to laugh, Bubba didn’t like that at all. He revved up his chainsaw and pointed it to Dwight.

“What’s so funny!?”

 

“Just take a look on my left shoulder, you’ll find it amusing.” He answered, he left the chainsaw on the table as it vibrated the silverware and checked Dwight’s shoulder but only to panic as he saw his infected bite mark.

“That’s right! You got the blood of an infected inside you, and you’ll soon turn like me!” He happily shouted at Bubba, he mind with astray and he lost his speech, his life was over. No more chili, no more blood, and more killing. The thought of it made Bubba scream out his pain and revved his chainsaw even louder as he swang it upwards and was ready to split Dwight in half. As he lowered the his arms, David was able to free himself, the vibration moved the knife on the table to him and when Bubba was having a mental tantrum, he freed himself. David Held back Bubba’s arms as Claudette cuts off the rope thats binding Dwight, David kicked back Bubba with his right boot falling off but that’s the least of his worries. The revving chainsaw attracted more dinner guest, few infected burst through the door and windows to the cabin they were in and tried to sink their fangs into them. Bubba mind went berserk, he didn’t understand what’s happening around him and he swung his chainsaw around relentlessly, hitting anything that moves but that alone wasn’t enough to stop the horde from eating him alive. During the commotion, Dwight noticed a picture of four teens on a counter. He grabbed it and kept it hidden from the others as they were distracted by the infected tearing Bubba apart. With the only option is to run, they tried to rush out the cabin but David slipped on some chili that was on the floor. An infected took the chance and tried to pounce on him but David reacted in time and kicked it in its mouth to knock it back. The other two helped him up and continued to run out the cabin and into the woods with the night sky still being fresh. The infected didn’t chase them but it didn’t stop them from running, night went to daybreak and the trio reached a point where it was safe to stop. They looked around and noticed that the building next to them looked familiar, they realized it was the warehouse they raided a while back, they were brought from Texas to Maryland by Bubba. They didn’t care at first, they were more relieved at the fact they survived Bubba’s special dinner party. It did still bothered them that they have to start from square one again.

“Holy shit *pant* that was *pants* too close, nice work Dwight.”

“All I *pants* did was betted on a 50/50. Thank god he left the chainsaw on the table.”

“Yeah...nice work.” David said with hope drained from his eyes, he continued to walk and Claudette got confused of his sudden change of behavior.

“(Did you say something to him?)”

“(N-no, I haven’t talked to him since I left the cell.)” they walked up to David and looked at his face, it was masked with woe and his eyes full of pain. This wasn’t him, David’s the one normally smiling, for him to be like this means someone terrible happened to him or someone. They didn’t ask him, so instead they took out the walkie and radio the prison and they arranged a pickup for them. The teens drove out to their location and brought them back to the prison, Luke was at the entrance waiting for them. He greeted them and welcomed their returned but David just walked, they walked with him, calling his name but he ignored them. He ceased his movement when he approached the cell Dwight was held in when he was bitten, Claudette covered her mouth, Luke cursed under his breath but Dwight just stared at him. David pointed at his foot, he was missing his boot but more importantly, there was blood soaking his sock. They stood there, waiting patiently as he removed his it, he exposed his foot and there were teeth marks on it.

“I must of got it when I kicked that infected, I forgot my boot fell off when i kicked Bubba, so i hit it with my actually foot, not my shoe…”

“...”

“Da-” 

“It’s fine Claudette, but can I ask you something?”

“*Sniffle* s-sure.”

“Frank, Julie, Susie and joey. If ye see them, tell them i’m sorry… that I failed them. For here on out it’s up to you Snea… Dwight to watch her.” Dwight eyes lit up and David rubbed his eyes as he couldn’t believe that a tiny bit of spark came back to Dwight’s eye, but after he rubbed them, it disappeared. He frowned, went inside the cell and closed the door. The guardsmen locked the cell and everyone walked away except Claudette, who just pressed her back against the door and didn’t move. Day turned to night and everyone was asleep, she wondered if David was awake, so she checked by knocking and she got knocking in return.

“Surprised you’re still there…”

“Yeah... , ‘ave ye been there all day?”

“Yeah, I did it with Dwight and I don’t mind doing it with you.”

“Thank ye, I really appreciated it.” They didn’t really talk, it was more of a silent night than anything. Claudette did however, asked him a question referring to Dwight. 

“You know… you said some pretty nasty thing to Dwight. He already doesn’t really talks to us but...”

“Yeah...I did took it a bit...no, I did took it too far but.”

“But?”

“Would ye believe me if I tell you...i’m not really upset that he’s a Firefly?” he asked her, she raised brow and tried to figure out what he meant.

“What do you mean? I thought you were so bitter with him because he was one?”

“That’s… not all of it, *sighs* better grab some popcorn because this is gonna be long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like Bubbas special meal ^^, i'm starting on the next one soon so expect it quick! Also, if you are reading this, do you think i'm posting this chapters too fast? It doesn't take me long to do 3-5k chapters but should I wait a few days to publish them or i can keep doing what i'm doing and post when they're finished? Please feel free to tell me which you prefer


	7. Summer 4: Heartbreaking departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving someone who gave you a purpose is never a nice feeling, especially when they did it to protect you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly dialogue and focused more on David, hope y'all enjoy ^^

Before David told his story, Luke stopped by to check on Claudette. Dwight told him what happened in Texas and was utterly disgusted that cannibalism is a common thing in this world, he then unlocked David cell early since he been inside all day. David went out of his cell and checked his foot, like Dwight, it didn’t spread all over his body.

“Hmph, guess I struck gold then huh?”

“I wish my men were as lucky, I lost a great number of them to the infection...” he told them as he looks to his hand longingly.

“Anyways, was I interrupting something?”

“No, ye can listen if ye want?”

“Then let’s go back to my office, I even got snacks in there if you’re hungry.” David happily accepted the offer as he rub his stomach from hunger, they went to his office and sat in the chairs provided for them. David already has eaten half the of food Luke offered without letting either him or Claudette try them, they laugh nervously as they witness the monstrous appetite David have well he devours the food.

“Awwww man, that hit the spot.” He let out a loud burp that shook the windows a bit.

“So back to my question from earlier, what did you mean when you said you’re not upset that Dwight’s a Firefly?” Claudette asked him again. He leaned back into his chair and drew in a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Sit tight, it’s goin’ to be long.” Luke and Claudette made themselves comfortable in their chairs as they opened their ears for David’s story.

“I was born to a rich family, we had everythin’. Money, endorsements, sponsors, food, luxuries, everythin’ but two things, love and care. I was basically a bad boy, I loved fights and loved it more when I started them. The thrill I get when I see someone comin’ at me with the full intent of knockin’ my eyes out filled me, but I couldn’t keep startin’ them so I went to rugby. A perfect sport for a battle-hungry bastard like myself, of course, my anger was my problem. I love fights but I have a short temper, there were days where I minded my business and a fucker said the wrong thing to me. I sock them in the face and boom! A fight breaks out, the next thing you saw was me takin’ on 3 guys at once. I didn’t mind it, I love it when the odds are against me, but not this one. My father got tired of my shit and gave me a three options. The first one was to straighten my shit out and stop my violent uproar, that was an automatic no to me at the time. The second one was I get sent to a reformatory at a private school in America and the last option was I get sent straight to the military. I hate the military as much as the next guy, so I took the option to be sent to America. Didn’t take him long to send my ass right over, it was around late November, cold as shit over there! I went straight to the private school and was given my dorm, but the people and food was terrible! I stopped eatin’ that shit because they treat you different if you’re in the reformatory parts, dad did give me some fonds to work off on but i couldn’t spend it on food ye know? So durin’ my first week, I walked around, just kickin’ a can but I hit a car. I didn’t want to cause any trouble at the time for once, so I owned up and apologized to the man.”

“I’m assuming it was Dwight?” She guessed.

“Yup, like he told us back at the pit, he was a manager at the store called Pizzawhat. I was ‘oldin’ my stomach and it roared in front of him, I tried to play it off but he saw right through me. He took me inside and made me a free pizza, I could never forget it. It was an extra large pizza, topped with every kind of meat in the store with some veggies too. Well we eat, he asked me some questions and I asked some back. He was...a very honest man, his smile brightened my day, but I didn’t tell him that. We left the store and he told me if i’m ever hungry, come around closing time and he’ll feed me."

“Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“This is the same Dwight with us now right? Because what you’re saying sounds like the complete opposite of what he is now.” She mentioned to him.

“Can’t blame him, I saw numbers of my people personality changed because of how the world is now.” Luke told her, he was right. You could have been a person of pride and joy, just to be turned to a hopeless heathen.

“Anyways, durin’ the rest of the month and the beginnin’ of December, I went to his job to grab some grub and have a light talk with him. It felt nice, I needed a mate and no one at school didn't want to be one with me but it soon went to shit. Some asshole was behind me when i was on my phone, I was looking at some naughty stuff and the bastard ratted my ass out that I was gay.”

“Oh...I can see where this is going.”

“Yeah, it was terrible. The next day some people started to look at me weird, I already had a bad rep since I caused a lot of fights but it felt different. Their eyes were filled disgust, not disappointed and spite like usual. The day went on and even the teachers looked at me weird, I started to sweat badly and my heart raced. I wanted to talk to someone but at the time I was avoiding Dwight because I felt like I was mitherin’ him too much, but honestly? I should of went to him. I walked in the halls on the upper floors of the school, I was tryin’ to leave to go to Pizzawhat since i been avoiding the place but a group of boys crowded me. Before I knew it, I realized the halls were empty. Those bastards knew I was gay and tried to manipulate me, tryin’ to get me to give them money! They knew I was rich, those greedy bastards wanted to bleed me dry and if I refused they’ll spread information they have to everyone. I told those bastards to fuck off, they didn’t like that, so they jumped. I fought them back, bastards were relentless. I endured punches to the gut and kicks to the face, my uniform was all ripped and tugged, one got me good and gave me a black eye. I won the fight but…I hate this feelin’ of not bein’ belonged, to feel like an outcast. I cried...I fuckin' cried so much, I pegged out the school well everyone watched me. They didn’t care, I was a monster to them! A disease! I kept peggin’, but it was rainy and cold. I didn’t have the proper clothes but I didn’t care, I rather freeze to death than to be in that place! I sat a bus stop, shiverin’, hungry and desperate need of someone. It felt like my prayer was answered because Dwight found me at the stop, he tried to comfort me but I went feral. I was scared, I didn’t who to trust! I screamed and threatened him but he didn’t leave. We sat in silence as the rain continued to drop, he pulled out his phone and showed me his address. He gave me his umbrella but I broke it, he then gave me his jacket to stay warm and he went to his car and left. Time went on and the temperature was quickly dropping, so I went to his apartment room. I stood at the door trying to decide if I should knock or not, i didn’t and chose to not mither him. I tried to go to the stairs but his door opened and he came out, I couldn’t even lay out a word before he pulled me inside to get me warmed up. After givin’ a change of clothes, feedin’ and comfortin’ me, we went to sleep. He slept on the couch well I slept in his bed, but when I tried to sleep I felt weird.”

“Weird how?”

“I didn’t know at the time, it just I felt somethin’ I never felt before. Not even fightin’ gave me that type of feelin'. After I woke up, I saw my uniform washed and dried at the foot of the bed. I put them on and headed to the livin’ room and saw that he made us breakfast, he didn’t even let me say a word as he dragged my ass to the table.

“ _ **How you’re feeling?**_ ”

“ _ **Way better than yesterday, thank ye, I really mean it**_.” I smiled at him, like an actual smile. I didn’t think I could still make those considerin’ what happened at school.

“ _ **You won’t get in trouble if you weren’t in your dorm right**_?”

“ _ **Nah, they don’t really enforce it. As long yer in yer first-period class they won’t care.**_ ” After I told him that, we ate the rest of our food, went to his car and he drove me to school.

“ _ **Well, here you are.**_ ”

“...”

“ _ **Still trouble? Hmmmmm, how about this. You can sleep at my place whenever you don’t feel safe, ok?**_ ” I didn’t get it, why was he bein’ so nice, he had to be wantin’ somethin’ from me. I never met someone like him, I...felt weird around him in both in a trustin’ and untrustin’ way.

“ _ **L-let’s make it weekends, so no one thinks of anythin’ weird!**_ ” He agreed to it and I went out his car and went to first period, I only wanted to go to his place on weekends… but that didn’t last long. Everyday felt like a battle I couldn’t win, who knew that just gettin’ hateful eyes could make you panic. Shortly after the school day was done I went back to Dwight, I didn’t want to cause another uproar even though I didn’t have a problem doin’ so. He was surprised to see me so quick considerin’ what I said in the car, but I didn’t care, I...felt safe there. Like before, he welcomed me in, basically stayed there until I got tired. During the night I woke up twice, screamin’ from havin’ a nightmare, forgot what it was but it didn’t stop Dwight from runnin’ to the room I was in. We decided to watch a horror film, probably wasn’t the best idea to do to get rid of nightmares. I ended up fallin’ asleep on his shoulder, it was the weekend so I didn’t worry about school. He didn’t move me either, we just slept on the couch together.”

“Hearing this about Dwight still feels foreign, but continue.”

“From that day onward I went to his apartment every single day, helped me with homework even though he wasn’t great at academics. On weekends we do other stuff like go to the movies, arcade, restaurants as long I tone it down with my fightin’ habits. This went on for months, then it wasn’t long before what I realized what I felt whenever I was with him, love and care. Of course, I never confessed because of our ages and I rather not have him arrested. It was a beautiful feelin’ and I got it from no one but him, I wanted to keep it, forever, with him but I couldn’t for long. Before I knew it it was summer, school was soon to be over and I could stay over his place for the entire summer. I was so excited for it, I never care what we did, as long it was with him. Oh! Before I continue, here.” David pulled out a folded picture of him and Dwight 10 years ago.

“We beat the high score in the arcade and one of the employees took a picture of us, I asked for a copy and kept it ever since.”

“You look happy, more than usual too. I can definitely tell he meant a lot to you from this picture alone. Anyways, back to your story.”

“I fucked up, I fucked real bad. I..I-I-I” David was at painful part of his story, his eyes turned red as tears formed.

“David...you don-”

“It fine! *sniffle* I can get through it. Basically, grades were posted up, it’s a private school so one bad grade and ya stuck in summer school. I passed all my classes but one, I went to the teacher and asked him what happened. He told me I haven’t been turnin' in my work recently, IT WAS FUCKIN’ BULLSHIT! I DID ALL MY WORK, DWIGHT EVEN ‘ELPED ME! Then I remembered the teacher’s name, I sent his son to the hospital when him and the others boys jumped me. He wanted revenge, so he took it out with my grades. I lost it, I didn’t care about my fuckin' grades, he interfered with my time with Dwight and owt involvin’ him I took value in. I turned red, I gave off heat, a bull would of think twice if it saw how I was. I jumped after him beat him to a fuckin' pulp, his face was bloody, he lost some teeth too and coupled that with a broken arm. The word traveled fast, the principal contacted my dad, I was being sent to the military. When I was released I ran to Pizaawhat, I ran passed the workers and barged right in his office and cried on his body. I was shakin’, I didn’t want to leave him. He cradled me in his arms and when I stopped my shakin and dried my tears, I told him what’s happenin’. I had to leave by tomorrow mornin’, I knew there was no way for me to stay and I went back to ballin’ my eyes out. Dwight lifted my face and dried my eyes and told me this.

“ _ **Go to my house and wait for me, i’ll figure something out.**_ ”

“ _ **W-what!? T-there isn’t owt ye c-can**_ *sniffle* _**do Dwight!**_ ”

“ _ **Nothing is airtight, there’s always a way**_.” I trusted him, so I did what he said. I went to his apartment and waited for him. I needed somethin’ to take off my mind, I watched TV until night approached. It was about the time where he closes the store and starts headin’ back, his favorite show came on so I grabbed the remote to record it for him but the channel instantly flicked to the news station.

“ _ **This is live in the city right, a pack of flesh-eating humanoids is rampaging the starts. Eating anyone that crosses their view of vision.**_ ”

“ _ **Holy shit, look!**_ ” The camera pointed at someone gettin’ his insides ripped out of him like he was a barn animal in a slaughterhouse, I flicked from channel to channel. They all just showed different news station from other states with the same thing bein' performed on each one. I felt sick, I told myself that it had to be a hoax or a prank but I was wrong. I heard somethin’ destructive and loud, I looked out the window just to see the city on fire. It created an orange stain in the sky as I saw that the roads had cars speedin' by, not carin’ what or who they hit. I panicked and called Dwight, but he didn’t answer me. I kept callin’ him over and over, only to see that cell phone reception were down. That night, his apartment didn’t feel safe at all, I grabbed Dwight’s old bike from his small ass room and went to the apartment stairs. But when I stepped outside I saw a woman tearin’ open her husband and devourin’ his guts. She stopped and slowly turned her head to me and let out an ear piercing scream, I booked it out of the buildin’ only to see the exact same thing being done outside. After they were done with their fresh meal they all saw me, I was the only one alive and the only snack left for them at the moment. They all got up and started peggin’ after me, I hopped on the bike and paddled as fast as I could. I didn’t how but I had to get to Pizzawhat, I had to get to Dwight! That was my downfall, I entered the city with the bike, I saw everyone screamin’, cars in buildin's and stores bein’ looted. I wasn’t payin’ attention and a car hit me, I flew onto the street with god knows what getting stuck in my arms. I was in pain but luckily nothin’ was broken, my foot however was hurtin’ bad so I walked with a slight limp. The limpin’ turned to awkward peggin’ as a bunch of people ran by as they were bein’ chased by those flesh eatin’ creatures, me and some others ran into a grinnel. The worst mistake we ever made. We got pinned, the beast came to us and they killed the people around me then stopped. Their eyes darted at me, I was next on their menu. I was frozen, my mind was already in a state of panic but that? My head went completely blank, I was scared, I was scrikin’, I didn’t want to die. I wanted someone to hold my hand and walk me through that, I even pissed myself when they got closer. I closed my eyes and shielded myself as screamed was let out but it wasn’t from them, it was from Dwight. He had a metal pole in his hand and he beat the livin' shit of those things, none was left standin’. He had cuts around his arms, probably from a car crash.

“He probably crashed near you and saw you by chance?” She assumed.

“Thank god he did, I would of been screw if not but I couldn’t believe it though. He actually went and looked for me, he grabbed my hand and brought me up but I fell down. My foot still hurt, so he carried me on his back. Felt bad, I was a lot heavier than he was despite bein’ younger than him. He ran me through grinnels, trying to stay immerse and avoiding the infected. Whenever they get close, he beat the livin’ shit out of them with the pole. We reached a dead end in a grinnel, there was a manhole though with the cover removed. I climbed down first then I saw a light bein’ flashed at Dwight and heard someone talkin’ to him.

“ _ **Halt**_!”

“ _ **WHY ARE YOU POINTING THAT AT ME, I’M NOT INFECTED!**_ ”

“ _ **We were given orders to not anyone leave the city, infected or not.**_ ”

“ _ **ORDERED THIS!**_ ” I heard some metal bein’ thrown, must of been the pole he had. Next thing I knew saw Dwight jumpin’ in the manhole, took my hand as we ran through the sewers. It smelled like shit but what do you expect in a poop shoot, We ran until we reached a door and opened it. We were at the docks and there wasn’t a sign of the monsters nearby but we had the military on our asses, Dwight saw a man on a boat preparin’ to leave. He shouted at the man to wait and fortunately enough he did, we ran up to him moments before he departed.

“ _ **I told those sons of bitches that the end was near, but nooooo, I was crazy with my theories. This is what they get!**_ ” The guy was old, so of course no one would believe him.

“ _ **Please, can take this boy with you!?**_ ”

“ _ **D-Dwight, what are you saying!?**_ ” I started to shake again, I knew he only said that to protect me but I didn’t want to leave him… especially *sniffle* w-with those things roamin’ about!

“ _ **D-D-Dwi-ight, a-are you l-l-leaving m-me?**_ ” I started balling my eyes relentless again, why wouldn’t I. I was still being separated from him, even if the reasoning is different, the result was the same.

“ _ **Ssssh, Smoke no, I would never want to leave you alone...but if we all get on this boat who will stop the military from shooting at us?**_ ” His reasonin’ was valid but I was still against it.

“ _ **W-w-won’t they shoot the b-boat first an-anyways!?**_ ”

“ _ **Not if i’m the first thing they see, don’t worry about me. You need to find somewhere safe Smoke, here, take this!**_ ” He undid his black tie with a permanent tomato sauce stain on it, he called it his lucky tie and gave it to me. I left it in his hands as I rejected it and latch on to him.

“ _ **NO! I REFUSE! I DON’T WANT YOU GONE FROM ME DWIGHT! P-please, don’t d-do this...**_ ” I begged him with snot, drool and tears rolling over my face. He hugged tight and stroked my head.

“ _ **I told you Smoke, i’ll never leave you…**_ ”

“ _ **Dwig-**_ *heavy coughing* _ **D-dwight, w-what are**_ *coughing* _ **doi...ng!?**_ ” He was stranglin’ me with his tie to render me unconscious, I begged him over and over to stop but he didn’t. I was losing air, my vision blurred as I struggle to say the words out my mouth.

“ _ **Dw...ight, pl...ease. D...on’t leav...e me, i’m...scared. I...do...n’t wan...t to be...al...one… a...ga...in**_ ” I blacked out, I couldn’t hear anythin’ but worst of all? I never told him my actual name. I woke up and it was the crack of dawn, we were docked by a pier with no sign of monsters but also no signs of Dwight. I saw that his lucky tie was in my hand, I cried once again into the tie. I didn’t even know if he was alive or not and the man with the boat booted me off. I was alone...again, that’s my story.”

“David… so it’s not because he’s a Firefly, but because he doesn’t remembers you?”

“Yeah, I know my appearance and size changed but dammit man, and I build a bigger bridge between us now!” He looked away at the two, they knew he wanted to reconnect with Dwight but now it’s more difficult for him. Dwight doesn’t even want to be near him, but it was his own fault.

“I thought he been dead all this time, then I met the Legion and now it’s my turn to become the protector.”

“Do you still want to?” Luke asked him as he stands up and stood in front of him.”

“What?”

“You’re stronger than before now, I know your objective is to find the four but I know that’s not all you want to do since you saw Dwight again.”

“Luke, a bit rough?”

“Sometimes you need to give that extra nudge to get them to say it. So David, what do you want to do.”

“I...want to find the four but…”

“But?”

“I want to bring Dwight back to his old self, this isn’t him! I’m not goin’ to tell who i’m really am but I could help him find Jeff, if I do that then...maybe the life in his eyes would come back. He isn’t gone like Bill thinks, I saw a spark of light in them, I just need to draw them out!”

 

“(He’s half right but half wrong, but if he wants the hard route then so be it.) Then I wish you the best of luck with that David, anyways, we best sleep. We can discuss you guys next step tomorrow.” The other two nodded and went off to their beds as Luke looked out his window and at the moon.

“I wonder, am I the child here or David? A story of a Firefly who lost himself and Hunter from his past trying to bring him back, yeah, they would be something nice to read.


	8. Summer 5: Comfort in nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who cares how frequent the nightmares are when they bring back the face you love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy howdy, enjoy the read my fellow partners ^^

Dwight stood up during the night well Claudette was away at David’s cell, he pulled out the picture he took from Bubba’s cabin and looked at it. There were four people next to each other, one had long pink hair and eyes as brown as his. The second had short brown hair but her face said she was ready for a fight, the third one was doing some weird pose and the last one seem like the most normal looking one. He turned the photo to its back and read what was written, it was their names going from left to right, matching each person on the photo in order. Dwight grew bitter, he grabbed the photo with his other hand and was about to tear it. He couldn’t let go what David said to him and his apology didn’t leave an impact on him, but he couldn’t, why though? He hated what he said, he doesn’t deserve to see the picture in his hand but why won’t he tear the photo apart? He acts like he doesn’t know but in reality, he does. His heart that he thought was long gone told him it wasn’t right, he took in a deep breath and exhale as he put the photo back in his backpack and went to sleep. Morning raised and they all did their morning routine before heading into the warden's office. When they entered the room, they noticed that David wasn’t there. They waited for a few minutes and he finally arrived and began discussing their next step.

“Morning everyone, hope you had a pleasant night?” Luke asked them, Claudette and Dwight slept fine but David remained silent. He looked like he hasn’t been sleeping well recently as he continuously rubs his eyes to keep himself awake.

“You ok David? Not you to stay silent.” Claudette asked the tired Hunter.

“Yeah, sorry. It has been rough with sleepin’ these past weeks.” he told them as he let out a long yawn.

“Maybe it’s you’re guilt finally catching up to you.” Dwight said trying to provoke the Hunter, but for once David didn’t throw anything back at him. He took the insult, everyone raised a brow that he didn’t try to grab Dwight’s throat.

“Anyways, I meant to radio you guys a while back to tell you I have information on the Gambler. Apparently, that information I gave you all was fake, it was bait Bubba let out. Fortunately enough, none of you are dead. The Gambler was last heard at Pennsylvania, so that’s should be you guys next destination.”

“Ok, got it! I’m assuming you’re arranging a ride for us like last time?” Claudette politely asked him but he gave an unpleasant smile back. 

“Yes but only to the entrance of the state.”

“Why only the entrance?” she asked.

“Jake’s campgrounds are in Pennsylvania, but we lost contact with them days ago. I been trying to reach them but got nothing, I don’t want to risk any more of my men so the entrance is as for as I’ll take you.” he explained, they didn’t have a problem with either. Luke told them head underground as fast as they could, it’s the safest way to campgrounds. He gave them a map of the underground and they left to pack their things. Sally can up to Claudette and pulled her aside.

“What’s up?”

“I just want to alarm you that David been experiencing nightmares, he been seeing me about them recently.” 

“He was late and did looked tired today, but don’t nightmares happen to everyone from time to time?”

“At first, that how I saw it. But apparently, they have been very frequent.” Sally explained.

“When it started?”

“That’s the part that changed my mind, they started when you guys started traveling together. Might have a guess why?” Claudette gave a detailed summary of what he told her and Luke, she then understood why he’s experiencing nightmares.

“From what you just said, it most likely PTSD.”

“Oh?”

“Think about it. Sent away from home, his whole school treated him terribly, Dwight was his only friend. All of those left a dent in his head, then when he was going to be separated from Dwight, that dent started leaving damage. Then when the outbreak happened, his mind was filled with terror. But Dwight leaving him was the loaded gun and when he came back into his life is when it fired.” She explained to Claudette, she started to agree with her, it was the only possible reason for it.

“He missed Dwight ever since he left him, now he’s back but he isn’t what he used to be. Not to mention that he forgot who he is, I would be damaged too.” she said agreeing with her. She told her what his nightmares be about, they all were different but ended the same in three ways, Dwight leaving him, Dwight dying and him dying in Dwight’s arms. She handed him a bottle of anti-anxiety pills, something rare to have these days.

“These should be the last resort to use, having frequent nightmares can lead to many mental problems like anxiety. Calm him down first but if he can’t, give him two of these. It wouldn’t be wise to let his mind break in these dire times, I’m counting on you to keep those two in line.”

“I will! Anyways, I see you Sally, thanks for the help.” She left her office and met up with David and Dwight who was waiting in a car to be transported to Pennsylvania, David was on one end rubbing his eyes well Dwight was in the passenger seat trying to sleep. She sat next to David well the car drove off and within a few hours they were in Pennsylvania, the driver wished them luck as they drove back off into the distance.

“Let’s pray we don’t run into another Bubba.” David joked but all that did was turned the other two face sour.

“Don’t even joke about that David…” Claudette said as she softly punches him.

“*Chuckles* ok, ok, …” He stared at Dwight, he could tell that he’s still upset at him. He doesn’t blame him, he knows that Dwight can hold long grudges. He wanted to make Dwight remember him but when he tried to say anything about his younger self the words didn’t come out. Claudette took point and the other two followed, they walked for hours and reached a small town. It was filled with shops but they were either looted or cluttered with trash and debris, they have to look for a manhole to get underground but something caught Dwight’s eye. It was a game store that also had books, he rushed over to the store and since they had time, the others joined him. They looked around and were surprised that the books inside were still legible, Dwight was seen digging around and let out a small gasp when he found a case for a video game he played.

“Hoooooly shit! I thought I’ll never see this again!” he shouted with joy.

“What is it?”

“DBD!” he answered to her.”

“DBD?” David questioned him despite already knowing the answer.

“DBD, deceased before daybreak! It about a group of unfortunate people being pulled into a realm by some evil deity and they were forced into these trials to go against killers! I played the nerdy guy Charles cause I see myself in him!” He went on and on about the game, he had over a thousand hours on the game and never really stopped playing it, that made David smile. If Dwight was able to remember that much then he had no doubt he could get him to remember him as well if he tries. After a bit more searching, they resumed back to finding a way underground but Dwight found a pair of earphones, he took them and ran back to the others. They wandered aimlessly, trying to find a way to get underground but there weren’t anything around them that leads to the underground. They stepped into a church with the doors opened, but the presence of the place didn’t feel holy but more demonic like. They went inside but stopped, they heard footsteps below, someone else is here with them. They found some stairs in the back leading down, Dwight turned his phone flashlight on and took the lead going down until they reached an iron bar door. They opened it and saw that they were underground, specifically the sewers. Fortunately enough, it didn’t smell, years of no real plumbing lessen the smell and no methane gas was floating around. The group heard footsteps again, they echoed as they looked in the direction of the noise, only to see a shadowy figure running along the walls. David took point and pulled out his machete as he walks in the direction the shadow went. They traveled down the sewage walkway, trying to find the person making the footsteps.

“Thank god it don’t stink down here.” Claudette Said with relief in her voice.

“Yeah, years of no plumbin’ and the water from rainy days washed this place good!” David said with relief in his voice as well.

“Still the sewers though, never thought I’ll be back down here. I rat-”

“Ssssh, ye hear that?” David pointed out.

“Is...that a bell?” Dwight asked trying to identify the sound.

“They’re tryin’ to lure us, get ready for a rumble.” They followed the sounds of a bell being hit but it was difficult to determine the directions when the sound echoed in different tunnels of the sewers. They found a decent size living space, but from the looks of it, it was some kind of daycare. 

“I wouldn’t think a sewer would be an ideal place to live.” Dwight said, scratching his head.

“Or a place for a daycare, stay sharp. That person is most likely ‘ere.” They all split up and inspect the place, but someone was watching them.

“(Stage is all set, time to put on a show. Philip, make some noise. Over!)” a woman wearing a grey beanie said into her walkie.

“(Ok. Rin, get ready. over!)” A dark-skinned man said as he beat a bell, making it echo without giving its locations. The group looked around, trying to find the person beating the bell-like object. Dwight sniffed the air but something was odd, he smelled paint. If anything, the only thing he should be smelling is methane gas. David stepped out into the opening but was soon surrounded by flames, it formed a ring, it was a trap and whoever set it wanted him. The first thing David saw was a woman flying through the flaming ring as it was nothing, she held a sheathed sword and draws it out. She was a slightly tall Asian woman with short black hair, she was wearing a sleeveless brown button-up and black pants with black thick boots. David knew she was itching for a fight, he gripped his machete tight and readied himself for her. She dashes towards him and clashed her blade with his, she attacks him with the intent of killing. She was strong, with each clash, David felt himself be pushed back and losing his footing. The woman unleashed a fearsome strike and the impact threw his machete out his hand and out the flaming ring, landing in front of the other two as they now watch David struggling to dodge her attacks. Dwight didn’t hesitate to throw his knife to David so he can have some way to defend himself, but a combat knife can never be as good as the blade in her hand. As the fight continues, two others walked next to them, they didn’t pose a threat. They knew they were obviously with the woman attacking David, they told them that they’re next and should wait their turn. Anyone could tell that David was the strongest in the group, so taking him out will leave the others vulnerable. David was losing his battle, the woman is far more skilled than him. She knocked the knife out of his hand and swung her blade at his face, he dodged it but at the cost of his eye getting hit. He fell to the ground, covering his left eye as he crawls away from the swordsman. 

“Checkmate!” the woman with the beanie said out loud, Dwight and Claudette sweat as they tried to figure a way to save David.

“Dwight! Come on, think of something! You’re always the one who can come up with stuff!”

“I-i’m trying! Maybe if we-”

“Wait, Dwight? As in Dwight Fairfield?” the dark-skinned asked.

“Y-yeah? Why you asked?” The man didn’t answer, he watches the woman raise her sword and was about to deliver the killing blow to David but she stopped when he shouted her name. 

“RIN, STOP! THIS IS DWIGHT!” the man shouted at her, she stopped her sword, inches away from David’s head as she turns to her friend direction. The other woman put out the fire and they all crowded around Dwight as Claudette runs up to David.

“Dwight?”

“Y-yes?”

“Holy shit, this is him? I wasn’t expecting him to be bald?” the beanie woman said as she tilts her head.

“It’s only like this because of some stupid lie! Seriously!” he barked at her well turning red and puffing his cheeks.

“Nea, he isn’t bald. That wasn't nice, his hair is just short!” the man scolded at her, he couldn’t tell that she was joking but it didn’t matter.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! We saw that the hunter was bigger than you two, so we assumed that he was holding you two hostage or something. So we set this for him to rescue you guys, I’m sorry! Let me introduce myself, I’m Rin Yamaoka!”

“Philip Ojomo!”

“Nea Karlsson, nice to meet you all. Sorry about fight big guy!”

“*pants* water *pants* under the bridge!” David shouted as he tries to cope with the pain. Philip was wearing a white button-up with some dirt stains on it with simple blue jeans and boots. Nea was wearing a black tank top with dark blue skinny jeans and slip-on shoes.

“Nice to meet you all but how do you know my name?” the Firefly asked well adjusting his glasses.

“Adam and Jeff, they were at our camp but left months ago. They talked non-stop about you!” Rin happily explained to him as Dwight face lit up. He wanted to let his companions know of the news but he forgot that David was still bleeding from his eye, he came to him and took out the medkit in his backpack.

“Can you see?” Claudette asked him well wiping the blood off his face.

“Y-yeah, think she only got my eyelid. The blood doesn’t help though.” David answered, Rin ran over to them and helped him recover from the fight. After patching him up, Claudette went to talk to the other three, leaving Dwight and David by themselves.

“Alright, you should be ok…”

“She put up a tough fight, kinda want another round...without the sword.”

“...” Dwight got done patching him up and was getting ready to walk, David remembered what Claudette told him. If he wanted to fix the bridge gap he created, he needs to actually talk to Dwight without causing an argument.

“E-ey, thanks...for the knife. Ye really saved me.” He said, looking away from Dwight’s face.

“It...was nothing, rather not have anyone dead you know?” he gave back to the Hunter as he tried to walk back to the others.

“(Come on David! Gotta do more!) Ey! I-I see that your hair is comin’ back!” He was trying to keep the conversation alive or at least show that he wasn’t trying to get on Dwight’s bad side. Dwight stared at him, he saw that he was trying and he couldn’t hold what he said to him in DC against him forever and it would be good for them not to argue for once.

“(Come on Dwight! He’s...being nice.) uhhh yea, I...kinda missed it. Still upset that I fell for that trick when I joined, ...I see that your beard is growing too.”

“Yeah, it’s around the time when I grow it out before it gets cold. It is the middle of Summer after all, we’re not that from bein’ Fall.”

“Yeah… we better keep a look out for some gear for the cold.”

“I’ll keep a lookout for some then, I’ll let you know if I find anything useful!”

“Ok...I'll keep an eye out too!” Dwight gave him a small smile and walked to the other three to talk about Jeff. Claudette was inspecting the living space away from the others, David came up from behind, pick her up and shook her with excitement.

“CLAUDETTE, GUESS WHAT!? GUUUEEESS WHHHAATT!?”

“WwwwWhhHat IIsS IIIittT DDDaaaVViddD?” She said as she is still being shaken.

“We had an actual conversation, like no arguin’ or anythin’!”

“ThhaAAtT ggGooODD BButT CCanN YYooUu pppPleaasE SSttopP ShaKKinG MmmEEe?”

“Oh, sorry!” He sat her down and it took her a bit for her to fix her vision and adjust her glasses, she then saw a huge smile on David’s face. He told her that he felt the bridge between them felt smaller and he excited when he became a bit closer to Dwight again. After clearing up the misunderstanding, they decided to rest in the sewers since the sun wasn’t far from setting. They chose to make a pot of stew with the ingredients Luke gave them before they left the prison, it took a while to cook but it was done and served to everyone. David tried to start another conversation with Dwight but all he got was silence in return, he got discouraged that Dwight wasn't willing to talk to him, like he had one token to talk and he used it already. Claudette saw David’s face, she knew he was disheartened by his silence. Rin put down her bowl and told them why they’re here.

“I’m pretty sure you guys are wondering why we’re here? Basically, communications went down thanks to some Hunters. Philip here knows some mechanical and electronic engineering, so here was sent here to fix it well me and Nea’s job was to protect him.” she simply explained.

“You guys praise me too much, there are others at the camp like me too!”

“Praise you too much? Dude, no one is as good as you. Fixing both the electricity and our water isn’t something to gloss over!” Nea shouted back at him.

“If you guys don’t mind, are you from Jake’s camp?” Claudette asked them.

“Yeah, I don’t know if he told you guys but Jake is from a rich family. Years after the outbreak, he and some others went to his family warehouse and build a small haven. We have water, food, and electricity, all thanks to him!”

“We just started farming too, making trades and aiding other survivor camps. People call him the “woodland savior” and known throughout the entire east coast. Not to mention his trusty sidekick Kate.”

“We did our job and we’re returning back tomorrow, gonna be hours before we get there though. So we planned to leave in the morning, I’m figuring since you all are here, you’re planning to come to our camp?” Rin asked them.

“Yeah, we’re lookin’ for the Gambler. I’m lookin’ for four people and he’s the only lead I got.” David told them.

“Then you’re heading to the right place, he’s currently residing there as we speak. We’ll take you all there tomorrow.” They all happily accepted their offer, once they all finished their meal they all went to different parts of the living space and went to sleep except David. He was afraid of having another nightmare, he fought his eyes, trying to keep himself awake. Claudette noticed him struggling and came over to him.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fi… actually, no. I’m not. I been ‘avin’ nightmares recently and it started to get to me real bad.

“What kind of nightmares?”

“...they start out with me as a teenager, each one has somethin’ different happenin’ but it always has the same three endings. It was either Dwight leavin’ me, Dyin’ in front of me or me dyin’ in his arms. But…”

“But?”

“I...get to see him, his old self. Even if it was in a nightmare, seein’ his old self felt comfortin’, warm. Then I wake up to the new him, so honestly, I don’t care if I have constants nightmare.”

“David… I understand how you feel but you can’t rely on nightmares to bring you some sort of comfort, that’s unhealthy for you. Didn’t you say you believe his old self is still in him? In his heart?”

“Yeah but…”

“But nothing! You said you were going to bring him back right? Nightmares only bring you pain, not comfort or warmth. The Dwight you see in your Nightmares isn’t him, this one here, in the present is! He’s still here and you believe that and only you can bring him back!”

“...can I really? I-I lost him and the other four…, can I really bring him back?” He started to tear up as his memory of leaving Dwight came too again.

“I think you should ask yourself that, not me. But if you still want an answer? Yes, I do believe you can.” She hugged him and dried his eyes and wished him goodnight, as he lays his head on his backpack, he let his eyes close and take his mind into slumber. For once in weeks, his mind played a peaceful dream with Dwight and not a torturing nightmare with the same endings.


	9. Summer 6:The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tackling problems head-on is always better than running from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, back again with another chapter. I'm proud to say that the next chapter is the finale for the Summer arc. Until next time ^^

Claudette woke up before the others did except for Rin, it was crack of dawn judging from the lights peeking through cracks from above. She was packing up their supplies for their long trip back to the camp, she noticed Claudette walking up to and gave her a smile.

“Morning! I figured out of you three, you’ll be the one to wake up first.” Rin told.

“Yeah, Dwight likes to sleep in and David… been having trouble with sleeping. So when he does sleep, he doesn’t wake up bright and early.” She explained.

“Oh! Nea’s the same way, Philip doesn’t mind getting up this early. Actually, he should be waking up now.” They both turned their heads to see Philip silently packing his things, almost like he was invisible during their conversation. Apparently, he was up way before either of the two woke up, they were a bit creep by that but it is Philip. Not too long after, the others woke up to join them with the packing. David was excited to get to the camp since they had hot water, been a while since he had a good hot bath to unwind in. He was thinking of ways to start another chat with Dwight, but whenever they make any type of eye contact, Dwight turns his head away from him. This made him wondered why did he talk to him yesterday, was it because he was injured? David wasn’t stupid enough to injure himself just to get him to say something, he needs to be patient and wait for another chance like last night. After Nea woke up and got her things ready, they went out of the sewers, through the door leading to the church and back on the road. Rin took the lead and the rest followed her, she was completely different now than how she was before well fighting David. She was cheerful, smiling and positive like Claudette. Philip was more like Dwight, normally silent and almost never really displaying emotions but he does enjoy the company of others. Nea was basically the David of their group, she runs her mouth and likes to tackle things head on and crack jokes at good and bad times. Even though they were only together for this mission, they saw themselves in them. They walked to a certain part of the town but stopped, the route they took was destroyed. The more important thing is that it was recent, so Rin leads then to another route that leads to the camp but when they got to it, it was destroyed as well. It was no doubt it was the Hunters who were doing it, they weren’t happy with Rin when she killed the ones messing with the camp's communication.

“What the hell! That’s both the safe routes back home gone!” Nea complained.

“Rin, is there any other way? You have been at the camp longer than the both of us.” Philip asked the swordsman.

“Well yes but…”

“But?” Claudette questioned.

“It’s better if I show you.” Rin took them into the city and to a large building, they couldn’t go around it. The Fireflies patrols around that area around the building but the inside. They aren’t fond of the survivors in Jake’s camp, especially the Firefly that’s traveling with a Hunter. Rin led them to the opened doors but stopped, spores grew inside different parts of the place and contaminating the air.

“This is the only way back without alerting the Fireflies but the spores are the problem. We didn’t bring our mask, so we have no way to get through and I don’t want to start a small war with the Fireflies around us.”

“I can fix that!” Dwight went in his bag and pulled three gas mask.

“I had them ever since I was sent to Maryland, knew I was going to encounter spores sooner or later.”

“So we can give you guys two, come back and get me the-”

“‘old on, quick pow-wow session with these two.” David cut off Claudette and pulled her and Dwight aside and away from the others.

“I saw where ya was headin’ Claudette, I don’t think it’s ok for them to know we’re infected!” David told her.

“I...actually agree, we may be immune but it doesn’t mean we can’t affect others.” Dwight agreeing with him.

“Well yeah, but it would be faster if we didn’t have to share it with you two. We can explain later, we got to see the Gambler remember!?” They looked at each other, she was right. If they want to get the information they need from the Gambler and find the four, they can’t waste time with anything. Dwight gave the masked to Philip, Rin, and Nea first. After waiting for some time, Rin came back with the two masks. She gave one to Claudette but before she handed the other one to them, David and Dwight walked inside. At first, Rin thought they were insane for going inside without a care in the world but she stopped. They weren’t coughing or changing, she saved her questions for later since she wants to get home as quickly as possible. After she navigated them through the spores infested building, they made it to the other side where the others were waiting. Nea and Philip got concerned when they saw David and Dwight without a mask, they told them they’ll explain themselves once they reach the camp. As they Rin continues to take the lead, her walkie started going off.

“This is Calmspirit. Spiritfury, do you read me? Over!”

“Spiritfury here, we did our job and fixed communication for the camp. We should be there around 3 hours with some guest, over!”

“Sorry for saying this all of the sudden but a situation occurred, you all need to get here now! Over!”

“Ok! We’ll be there as soon as possible, Spiritfury out!” She told them that they’re needed back at the camp quickly, they picked up the pace and cut the remaining 3 hours to 1. They reached the campgrounds but the three was star struck, Jake somehow made a small portion of the city into a small haven. No one was starving, hardly any violence or illegal activity and smiles going all around. Children were playing and even schools houses were made to educate them. It was a paradise, but it was only made through hard work.

“You three sure must like us to keep running into each other.” A woman with a southern accent told from behind. They turn to see Kate in the same get-up she wore when they first met and next to her was Jake.

“I should have figured when Rin said guest it would have been you three.” he politely told well giving them a smile.

“Nice to see you two again!”

“It has been some time Jake!” Dwight returned

“Thanks, let me offer you guys a nice bowl of chili in return.” he offered on purpose, making all three faces riddled with disgusted, David almost threw up from remembering Bubba's chili.

“Jokes aside, the meeting is starting soon. Your seat is waiting Rin.”

“Seat?” David questioned.

“Even though Jake built this place, its run by a council. Jake and Rin are one of them.” Nea explained to them, Jake didn’t have a problem with three following him. Nea and Philip parted their ways until they are called again, they went to the community center building where the meeting was hosted in. They entered a room with a round table and five others sitting, with Jake and Rin making it seven total. The three stood alongside the walls with Kate and watch the meeting unfolds, the problem was addressed and what they heard was troublesome. Hunters kidnapped some civilians and refused to give them back unless they offered them their water purifier, and if they refused, they will kill who they have and take more. 

“This isn’t the first time these Hunters assaulted us!” an elderly man shouted

“Not to mention their size is increasing by the day!” from another man.

“We don’t even have a lot of people who can fight back either, and now we’re getting death threats too!?” an angerly woman expressed well holding her newborn.

“They snuck in here plenty of times too! They took food and medicine from us. Let’s not forget that they killed some of us as well, so they will go with it if we don’t give what they want!”

“...I hate to say this but, let go with plan L”

“NO! I told you before and I’ll tell you all again. We don’t need to go with plan L!” Jake shouted as he slammed his hands on the table.

“Plan L should be our last resort, not to mention if we leave, they’ll kill who they have in their hands!. Do you really that on you all conscious!?” Rin shouted at them.

“(What’s plan L?)” Dwight asked Kate.

“(It’s a complete relocation, we find another spot and rebuild this place from scratch. It was made in case of an unexpecting horde arrives, not for us to run away from Hunters.)” she explained.

“(Rin’s right, Hunters will kill if they don’t get what they want.)” David told them.

“Then let’s vote, I say we execute plan L regardless of the hostage's situation. Anyone who agrees raise your hand!” Rin and Jake looked around, all but them two raised their hand. The vote was unanimous. They’ll do plan L tomorrow morning, they left out the door and the rest went to Jake and Rin who looked defeated.

“Are you guys ok?” Claudette asked the two.

“No, I feared they will try to do a vote. I feel like shit not being able to convince them, and now the hostages will die regardless now!”

“Don’t blame this on yourself Jake, I share the blame too. If I could cut them up I would but that isn’t very civil of me.” Rin said well resting a hand on his shoulder.

“THAT’S BULLSHIT! This place wouldn’t be ‘ere because of ye! They ‘ave to listen to ye Jake!” David screamed at him.

“I may have started this place but I’m not going to make them do as I say because of that!”

“I’m not sayin’ be a dickhead dictator, just show them who made this place and the council!”

“That’s still doing the same thing, if I made everyone follow what I say because I made the place then I’m no different from a dictator! I wanted things to be fair, if the vote was against then my hands are tied. Stop being a child and-”

“Hold on Jake, David might be onto something.” Dwight said cutting him off.

“Rare to see you agreeing with him.”

“Jokes aside, I know you don’t want the hostages to die right?”

“Of course I don’t! But as they said, we don’t have a lot of fighters to tackles this.”

“No we don’t, but we got the greatest distraction with us!” he said as he turned to David.

“That’s right! Whenever it involved Hunters, David is the one distracting them with his fame.” Claudette told them.

“Hate to break it to you three but this isn’t like dealing with 5 or 8 Hunters, we’re dealing with like 20+ right now. Some of these people here can’t even throw rocks, let alone use a knife.” Kate told them, shaking her head at the idea.

“Then we do it stealthfully, tonight. I... know we have our own objective but... I can’t stand by knowing that people lives are in danger and we’re choosing to run away instead of helping. If you won’t Jake, I will!”

“(That’s the Dwight I know!)” Jake looked at him, he saw his determination and if Dwight was in then the other two are as well. He always thought of others well being and if him going against the system that he created meant saving people, he’ll do it. Dwight took out the map Luke gave him back at the prison privately and unfolded to see it was a map of the camp. Jake radio Philip and Nea, since they were able to fight back Hunters. 8 against 20 doesn’t sound like a fight worth doing but lives were at stake. Jake also took out a map of the entire city and explained to them about the Hunters locations and where the hostages are most likely being held at.

“So looking these maps, there are two pipelines that lead back into the camp from the city. The Hunters are most likely know that considering that they have snuck him here from what the councilmen said. We need to lessen their numbers so we can safely escort the hostages through the pipe. There's 8 of us, so we go in teams of two.”

“You sure you don’t want me to be the distraction?” David asked him.

“No, they’ll most likely be in comms together. If one doesn't respond well you’re distracting, they will gun you down, I rather not see you turn into swiss cheese or lumps of meat, so we need to take them out equally.”

“Fair point, continue.”

“They going to holding the hostage here, it’s close to the pipeline, probably how they kidnapped them in the first place. We position ourselves in these spots and every time we clear them out, we move in, surrounding them. That way we can pounce on them well remaining stealthy, then half of us will escort the hostages back to the camp from the pipe and well the rest wait a bit then follow. The pairs will be Kate and Jake, Claudette and David, Nea and Philip then Rin and me. Got it?” They all nodded but David, who quietly looked away but Claudette noticed it.

“Hey Dwight, how about I go with Rin and you go with David?” She suggested to him.

“Uhhhh...ok, either is just as good I guess. Is everyone ready? We leave as soon as the sky goes dark.”

“Yeah, I think we are…” David paused, he wanted to see if he could remember him or not.

“Hey, Dwight.”

“Hmm?”

“...let’s get pizza together, lots of meat and some veggies too!” he asked him, Claudette's eyes widened as David pulled a sudden move like that to Dwight.

“...Why did you ask me that? Plus that’s a terrible combination of toppings, I mean some people like that but I’m not a fan of it. Anyways, let’s go!” He left the room and with the others, David looked down and tears came into his eyes.

“But I am...you know that Dwight…”

“Hey, let’s focus on this first. We can try to bring his memory of you back another time.” He softly nodded with her and left the room. They waited till the sky turned dark, the moon barely provided light with the cloud blocking its view. They each have a walkie to communicate, they need to lessen the numbers of the Hunters so they can get to the hostages without their numbers being overwhelmed. They all split and went to their designated spots around the city and waited until Jake gave the signal. Dwight and David waited in an alleyway, they wanted to relax a bit before the mission start. David noticed Dwight sweating, he’s nervous because this is completely out of his field.

“Nervous?”

“...yeah, I don’t want to repeat what I did in DC...or my other missions.” he said as he looks down at the dirty pavement.

“...Ey, if you don’t mind me askin’. Why did they call ye Sneaky boy?”  
He asked.

“It's… because I failed a lot of mission I was sent on. My job is espionage but I get caught or mess up, causing my teammates to get killed in the process. So they called me that too remind me that I’m not sneaky at all…”

“‘Ey, fuck them! If it wasn’t ye, we would ‘ave been turned into chili!” he complimented him, trying to cheer him up and it did when he laughed.

“*Chuckles* why? Don’t think you make good food?”

“Unless you want B.O to be the flavor of it, I don’t think you want it.”

“Add some salt, you sure produce a lot of that. “

“Eyyy, you better be using yours as well! ‘Ell, cook us both in the same pot, then we’ll be a fine ass meal.” They both shared a laugh and set down, Dwight pulled out his phone and plugged in the earphones he found and handed one bud to David, it been a while since he listened to any type of music. When he opened up the music app, David saw a playlist labeled “Smoke”, his old nickname.

“Who’s Smoke?”

“He was someone I knew, his playlist is literally the same as mine but he rearranges it to look different but it’s the same songs.” he explained.

“Mind if we listen to his then?”

“Sure!” They sat in silence, enjoying the music being played. David recognized the song played first, ever since he left Dwight, he thinks of this song. He turned his head away so Dwight wouldn’t see his tears, he quickly wiped them away and turned his head back to him.

“Ey, I’m really sorry what I said to you, it was uncalled for. I just...got worried ya know?”

“Why that all of a sudden?” he asked, raising a brow.

“...I’ll explain later, but ‘ey. When this is over...let’s get a pizza, lots of meat and some veggies…” He asked him again, but he got the same response as before. Him being disgusted at the choice of topping, he again felt hurt that he thought the topping choice was vulgar and went back to listening to music. Their walkies came on and it was Jake telling them to get ready, they readied themselves. Jake told them to start and everyone did their job and eliminate the Hunters bit by bit and moved in, lessening their numbers and circling them. Philip beats a small bell to attract them well Nea set them on fire with cans of paint and a lighter, Kate and Jake renders Hunters unconscious then tied and gagged them up. David took the lead and stealth killed the Hunters well Dwight fix their bodies to make them look like they were still alive from a distance. Rin cut down any Hunters that comes their way, once she was done, she asked Claudette the questions she saved from earlier.

“So...mind telling me how those two were able to breathe with spores blooming everywhere?”

“A while ago, they both got bitten. Dwight was bitten in DC well David was bitten in a cabin in the woods, to be safe, we locked them up in a cell for a whole day. When we opened them, neither of them turned, we don’t know why but I’m thankful they’re alive.”

“So I'm assuming they’re still infected?”

“That...I can’t answer, let’s try not to eat off them or share fluids.” Rin happily agreed, she was caring and understand. She got a bit worried that she’ll kill them if they were infected but she’s just as kind as Claudette, they went back to the plan and continue lowering their numbers until they reached the center building. Everyone met up with each other and were relieved no one got hurt. They quietly opened the double doors and walked inside. It was dark, but that was expected when only a small portion of the city has power. They all headed upstairs to a large room with dim lights, thankfully no Hunters were in the room with them. They came inside and the found all the hostages from the camp, one of them being the Gambler. They cut off their ropes binding their hands, some were adults and some were children but the important part was they were all accounted for. They didn’t waste any time, they pulled out the map and find the pipeline but stopped. Something big and heavy is outside, next thing they saw was bullets flying through the room, but these were heavy bullets, the ones you see on armored vehicles. Then next they heard was someone yelling at them from the outside from the doors. Apparently, the vehicle was for attacking the camp, but since they’re here killing their men, they decided to bring it out early.

“I heard of this, there was a man and a girl being chased by an armored vehicle in Pittsburgh!” Jake told everyone.

“THEN HOW THE FUCK THEY DESTROY IT!?” David screamed as he tries to calm the children down.

“They didn’t, they just somehow ran from it.” Kate answered.

“We won’t be able to get them out of here if they can just gun us down!” Rin shouted, they were stomped. If they stay, they’ll die and if they leave, they’ll die. Jake bit his lip and walked back and forth as he tries to think of a way to get it. He stopped his thinking when Dwight shouted at the Hunters.

“HEY! YOU HUNTERS KNOW ABOUT THE FIREFLIES BUILDINGS WITH CARD KEYS RIGHT!?” he asked.

“OF COURSE! BUT WE CAN’T GET IN! THE WHITE ONE WE HAVE DOES NOTHING!”

“I HAVE A RED ONE, IT CAN OPEN IT BUT YOU HAVE TO GET IT!” he shouted, Dwight started running out the building in front of the vehicle. They were trying to shoot him but missed every shot, he was serving as their distraction for the group to get the hostages out. The vehicle chased after him and they were out of the group sights, David started running in their directions and Claudette joined him.

“WHER-”

“WE’RE GONNA HELP DWIGHT!”

“WE RADIO YOU ALL ONCE WE’RE GOOD!” They screamed until they disappeared into the distanced, Jake and the rest wanted to help but they have an objective, all they could do is pray for their safe return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If wondering, this is the song they listened to. the first link is the Japanese version (https://youtu.be/OX6xpVVNF2o) and the second one is the English cover of the song (https://youtu.be/AkCKdc8oHn8)


	10. Summer finale: Remember me, please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruining your chance for happiness can leave a dent in your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome ^^, i'm here to say that this is the finale for the Summer arc. enjoy the read and see you below!

“COME ON! MOVE YER ASSES”

“EASY FOR YOU, WE’RE NOT AS FIT AS YOU!” Claudette screamed at him.

“THERE, THE ALLEYWAY!” Dwight screamed as they hid in the darkness of the alleyway, the vehicle drove passed them as it circled the surrounding buildings, trapping them like rats. it’s only a matter of time before they start searching the alleys, they tried to think of something but fear of getting caught only ran through their minds.

“We’re fucked if they search here!” Claudette reminded them.

“M-maybe if I go out an-”

“Forgot it! They saw you with me, if you go out there they'll shoot you on sight!” Dwight told him, David peeked around the corner and ducked when the vehicle came back again. Dwight took out his backpack and took out Jake’s map he took it when he was distracted when the vehicle first appeared. 

“What are ye doin’?” David asked as he kept a lookout.

“Ummm….here! I need to get this building!” he shouted.

“Why? What’s over there?”

“Jeff told me that there was a building with some gunpowder and other things inside, I need to get it!” he explained. David watched for the vehicles to go around the building, once it was out of sight, they ran to the building marked on the map. They went inside and found numerous crates with the Firefly logo on them, they pried opened one and the gunpowder Dwight mention was inside. Before he pulled them out, he looked around and found some old cloths sheets, he tore them apart and made decently sized pieces. He then searches around for other material and came back with different parts of ingredients, he was mixing them with the gunpowder and folded it in the rags and tied it up with some string. He asked them to find any flammable liquid as he continues to ball up the rags. David found an oil lamp and toss it Dwight’s way, he pours the oil in the lamp on the rag balls and rubs it all around it. Claudette looked at the things Dwight put into the balls.

“Wait! Acetine peroxide? Ammonium chlorate?” Claudette questioned.

“Nitrate too! Dwight, are you making!?”

“Yup, homemade dynamite, Jeff taught me! This one gonna be both a bomb and a flash grenade.” he answered as he ties one rag ball with a strip of magnesium. He made 5 bombs, the two were astonished, they didn’t think he knew how to make bombs with the stuff around him. His quick thinking skills weren’t something to gloss over about him. He handed the bombs to David and explained to them his plan.

“Listen, i’m going to make them drive aro-”

“What? No way! Ye can’t outrun them, why can’t we just toss these at them directly?” He asked

“That thing out there is reinforced, it was made to take RPGs to the face! But there is an opening, where the gunner is at. If we quickly light them up and throw them down the gunner's hole, it will destroy it from the inside.” he explained to them as they stood quiet well the armored vehicle circle around them again.

“David, go to the roof. When I bring the thing around and you’ll jump on top of it, light them up with this lighter I took from Nea and toss them in. Once you do that, jump quick so you won’t get caught in the explosion.”

“Dwight, there’s no way ye can outrun that thing. Let me do it! I'm more athletic than ye and Claudette, I can definitely peg around the building before I get shot!”

“I’m with him Dwight, me and you would die if we even try to run. Let’s leave the running to David well you jump on the thing.” she suggested, he looked at David. He was confident in his running skilled and told Dwight to trust him, time wasn’t on their side and arguing back and forth will do nothing. He agreed to let David do the running as he started heading to the roof of the building. David stepped out and made himself shown and the vehicle saw him, Claudette watched from inside as David started to outrunning the armored vehicle as it was missing every bullet being shot at him. The David was coming around the building and so did the vehicle, Dwight watched from above as it was soon to be his turn.

“(God, please, don’t break my fucking knees!)” he prayed as the vehicle came back to the building and he jumped from the top of the building onto the vehicle. The Hunter on the heavy rifle turned around to see what jumped on them but he was met with a knife struck into his neck then ripped out his side. He lit the bomb with the magnesium on it first and threw it in to blind them first then threw the rest in, he jumped off the vehicle as it blew up, creating a loud noise and smoke to flow up to the sky as the destroyed flaming vehicle being tumbled along the street. The noise attracted the remaining Hunters but they only saw David on top of the destroyed vehicle, eyes filled with rage and gave off a murderous aura that stabbed them. The Hunters fell to their knees as he shouted at them, giving them a message and a scarring memory. 

“I’M FUCKIN’ DAVID KING! IF YE FUCKIN’ HUNTERS COMES TO THIS CAMP AGAIN, I’LL FUCKING’DESTROY YOU LIKE I DID TO THIS! GOT IT!? NOW, FUCKIN’ SCRAM!” The Hunters ran with their tails between their legs as David hopped down to see Claudette laughing at him.

“Ey, what’s so funny?”

“I know you're supposed to be known as this ruthless Hunters but I can’t ever see you like that anymore since I know how you really are.” she told as he David blush and scratch the back of his head. 

“E-ey, don’t go be sayin’ that around a lot.”

“Speaking of around, where’s Dwight?” David’s eyes lifted up as they tried to find their missing Firefly, they found him laying in some debris, rubbing his leg. They looked at his leg and saw that some shrapnel stuck in his leg, the removed it and bandaged it up.

“High rewards come with high risk as they say.”

“Definitely, that was badass what ye did!”

“You’re being faster than the vehicle is what badass!” he said with a smile.

“(It’s so weird to hear them not argue for once.)”

“You guys alright!?” Cried out from a voice behind them, they turned to see it was the others running to them. 

“No way! You guys destroyed it!?” Nea questions as she and Kate looked at the remaining flames.

“Yeah, homemade explosive with the Fairfield approval on it.” Dwight told them, David helped him up as a man in raggy red Hawaiian shirt, black shorts and aviators came to them, the Gambler.

“I heard you were looking for me?” he spoke with a thick Italian accent.

“Y-yes, i’m lookin’ for four teens! They go by Frank, Julie, Susie, and Joey!” he told him, the man smiled and stroke his chin.

“Yeah I heard of them, they’re in the central states. To be more accurate, they in the other camp Jake made.” he answered, David's eyes lit up as turned his head to Dwight.

“YE HEAR THAT!? THEY ALIVE!”

“I’m glad they are, hey Gambler. Have you seen a man named Jeff or Adam around?”

“Jeff? No sorry, but Adam? It’s cold but I heard his name when I was in the west coast but that was a few months ago, he could be gone by now.”

“Oh...ok, well at least we got a lead on the four right? Claudette, is there som- Claudette?”

“Where she go?” They all looked around, trying to see where she went. Rin turned her head and saw her running, she shouted at them her direction and chased after her. After finding and losing her through the alleyways she slipped in and out of, they saw her banging on a door in a distance. She was trying to get in. Jake told them they couldn’t get inside that particular building because they don’t have the right card key to enter, but Dwight did. They approached her and asked her why she ran off, she told them there was a man in a worn out labcoat smiling at her. She lost control of her body and ran after him, she doesn’t why but her mind told her body to chase him. She saw him enter this building but couldn’t make it in time to go through the door. It’s clearly a Firefly she saw but why did he made himself known to Claudette? Dwight pulled out the red card key and swept it to open the door, when they got inside it felt unsettling. The lights were either dim or flickering, windows were broken and dry blood that can be seen all over the walls. Jake questioned how power was even running inside when it only should be his camp with any type of electricity, they looked everywhere but couldn’t find the man Claudette saw. They continue to venture down the hallways and down some stairs but the more they descend, the more the creepy feeling of being watched grew. They couldn’t continue going down as rubble blocked their path, so they explore the floor that wasn’t destroyed but only one room stood inside, the rest were blocked by rubble. The room was large, a broken monitor hanging on a wall, chairs on the floor with some tables flipped. Claudette noticed some papers on a table, but it was neatly placed, almost like someone wanted her to read them. They all crowd around her as she summarizes and explains what’s she reading.

“These are lab reports, it… was two years after the outbreak!”

“What’s it say?” Jake asked her.

“It talked about a cure and a suppressant for the infection, it was documented by...huh!? Me!?” They looked at the name who made the documents, it was, in fact, her.”

“This was documented in a Firefly facility, Claudette, you’re a Firefly!?” Dwight asked her but she couldn’t answer him, she started to get a headache. Things were coming back into her head but it was painful as she clenches her hands on her head. David rubbed her head to help her but his attention was diverted when a man’s voice spoke from the shadows.

“Seems you’re starting to remember a bit, Claudette.” A man with skin as dark as Philip walked out from the shadows with the grin that death himself would fear. He was wearing a lab coat with dirt stains, dress pants, glasses and stared at them all.

“Who the hell are ye!” David shouted at the mysterious man.

“Simmer down, I’m not threat...unless you want me to be?”

“Don’t toy with me as-eh!” David ceased his shouting when Rin drew her blade at him, the man smiled and rubbed her head.

“Good girl, I expected no less.”

“Don’t touch me like some disgusting pervert!” she told him as she smacked his hand off of her.

“R-Rin, you with this man?” Jake questioned.

“No, he...just know something of someone. Even the Gambler can’t find him, but this pact is small. Once he gives what he knows, we’re through!”

“Harsh words. Anyways, i’m glad to see that you three are alive. The story is coming along all nice and neat.” David pointed his machete at the man, he didn’t like his choice of words that were said.

“Story? Is this is some kind of game to ye!? I fuckin’ rip yer eyes out and shove them back in to make them see somethin’ different!” He threatened the man but he got laughter for a response.

“Calm yourself, the story just began. Why we need to rush to the climax already my dear Hunter! ...you there, seem to be something on your mind?” he asked Jake, who was inspecting the man’s appearance. 

“...correct me if i’m wrong, but aren’t you Dr. Herman Carter?”

“Who?”

“He was neurotologist who was obsessed with the human brain, he worked for the C.I.A for some time, experimenting on whoever he can with his twisted desires.” Jake explained to them all.

“How the hell ye know that!?”

“Someone leaked the files and it was broadcasted on the news before being taken down and accused of being fake.”

“Bravo! I make sure to give you a cookie next time Jackie. Anyways it seem like Jeff did his part and set his whole thing up.” he mentioned, Dwight’s face grew confused.

“Huh? What did you mean set up?”

“Oh, i’m sorry. I had Jeff and Adam set up the hostage situation a while back, they set a string of events that would encourage the Hunters to kidnap people. His reward was experiment 12112018.”

“12112018!? Herman, from the result we gathered, that drug is highly unstable! Even if it does work, if the user gets too dependent on it, they’ll die!” Claudette shouted at him but all the mad doctor did was laugh hysterically.

“I-I don’t get it! What experiment 12112018 and what does it have to do with Jeff!?” Dwight demanded but he couldn’t get an answer.

“I...I don’t know, i’m trying but...i’m getting blanks.” Claudette painfully told the desperate Firefly.

“Don’t rush yourself, we’re only in the beginning of the story. You’ll remember in due time.”

“KEEP REFERRIN’ IT AS SOME FUCKIN’ STORY AGAIN AND I’LL SPLIT YE IN TWO!” David screamed with rage in every word, he was ready to attack the man but he didn’t. Something told him it would be a big mistake if he does.

“But it is a story, why else would I band you three together?”

“Huh?” David was confused from what he said and so was Dwight.

“I understand, it does make sense if you viewed it as a story.” Jake told them all, they all looked at each other as Jake explained why he agrees with Herman.

“Think about it, you three are missing something that the other has. Dwight and Claudette lack strength, so David provided the role. Claudette and David lack quick thinking, so Dwight provided the role. And lastly, David and Dwight lack environmental knowledge and knowledge in general, so Claudette provided the role. Together they can beat anything, if one leaves or dies, it’ll destroy the others.”

“I gonna have to give you a gold star Jack, I expected no less from you. Anyways, i’ll take my leave, my introduction took way longer than it should.”

“EY! WHERE YE THINK YER GOING!?”

“Don’t worry, it’s just my introduction. You’ll see more of me in the future.” The man walked into the shadows again, not to be seen. They all stood there inside the room, wondering what is in store for them in the future if Herman is pulling the strings. After traversing back to the camp where everyone waited for them, they were thanked with cheers and hugs as the councilmen hanged their heads low for choosing to run away. They excused themselves and the camp threw a celebration for their bravery for risking their lives for them. People were drinking, eating and doing a fair share of both. Been a while since any of them witnessed a party, especially in a dying world. Dwight had enough of the festivities and left, he wandered around the city but stopped when he saw David at a bench sharpening his machete with a stone to keep it from going dull. He sat next to him since he got comfortable with the Hunter.

“Not gonna party some more?”

“I was never a party guy, i’ll let them have their fun. Ye?”

“Nah, alcohol is a bit bitter to me.”

“(Ha, yeah, I already know that.) How’s yer leg?”

“I can stand, I limp here and there but overall fine.” They shared some words and some laughs, they weren’t so different from each other, they sat in silence trying to make another conversation with each other. Dwight took in a deep breath and reached in his bag and pulled out the photo he was holding.

“Here, I found it in Bubba’s cabin.”

“Eh! It’s them! Ye… didn’t rip it or burn it?”

“At first, I wanted to. I hated the things you said back in DC but...it fault childish to destroy any leads for you to find them. I kept it and waited for a chance to give it to you. Sorry…”

“No, i’m sorry too. Here.” David went in his bag and pulled out some notes, Dwight read them then saw the name at the bottom, Jeff’s name.

“I found them at the warehouse we raided, I… wanted to get rid of them but it didn’t feel right. So I kept them and like ye, I waited for a chance to give them to ye.”

“Thank you…, you know we’re not so different from each other.”

“Haha yeah, the only thing that’s different is our affiliation.” Dwight looked at himself, he was still wearing a yellow jacket. He took out the card keys, took off his yellow jacket, burned it and threw it on the ground

“I only joined them to find Jeff, there are so many things I need to find out about him. Especially from what Herman said, but for now, I don’t need to be a Firefly anymore. I don’t even like yellow that much.” After he said that, David took off his blue sleeveless shirt and toss it to the burning jacket.

“I pretty much betrayed the Hunters as well and I have no doubt the ones who ran will tell the other, so I won’t be needing to wearing blue anymore. Good, blue looks terrible on me anyways.” He turned to Dwight and put out a fist to him and smiled.

“From here on out, we’re mates! Rather if ye like it or not!” Dwight stared at the fist and smiled, he formed one and bumped it to David’s. David looked back at him but jumped, he saw Dwight’s eyes, his old eyes. The eyes that made believe he was still in there. They were richer than gold, shinier than a jewel and more valuable than money itself. But as soon Dwight blinked, they disappeared and became emotionless and voided of life again.

“W-what!? Is something wrong?”

“N-nothin’, sorry. Anyways before ye leave cause ye look tired, what ye got against my choice of pizza toppin’?” David joked but Dwight’s face went serious, he looked away as he pulled his phone and looked at a picture of him and a young boy.

“I...don’t hate the toppings, *sigh* listen. I met a boy years ago, he was aggressive as hell but his heart was kind. He loved being around me and the first thing I did for him was make him a pizza with those toppings, when the outbreak started, I had to leave him. We were being chased by the military and if we all got on the boat that was about to sail, we would of all died. So I stood behind to distract them. I haven’t seen him ever since, I...don’t even know if he’s alive or not.” David saw this as his chance to tell him the truth, but as he tried to speak, nothing came out. His mouth refused to let him say what he wants.

“... (WHY CAN’T I SAY IT!? THIS IS MY CHANCE! COME ON, SAY IT!)” he screamed in his head but the words that came out weren’t the ones he meant to say.

“Don’t worry, I have no doubts that he’s alive (BECAUSE I’M HERE!) He’s probably waitin’ for ye, (I BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR YE!) I bet he’ll be happy to see ye again, (DWIGHT PLEASE, IT’S ME!) Once we find Jeff and Adam, let’s look for him too, ok?”

“Ha, yeah. Let’s do that. Anyways, we better get comfortable here because it’s gonna be a while till we leave.”

“Ye got it, see ya!” Dwight left, David stood there and began laughing. He pulled his hair as he cracked a hysterical smile across his face, he can never forgive himself for ruining his own chance to tell Dwight his true identity. Claudette was sitting with Jake and Kate, she explained to them what she told Rin. They read Fireflies reports of people being immune to the infection, so they weren’t too surprised when they were told of the two immunity.

“I’m still bugged of what Herman meant by suppressants and what you said about the unstable drug.” Jake told them as he tries to figure out what Herman said.

“I’m bugged about Jeff, how did he orchestrate this under our noses? *sigh* I feel like we’re in something deep.” Kate exhaustively expressed as she sips her drink.

“Hmm? Hey, isn’t that David walking over there?”

“Hmmm? Oh, it is. I’ll go check on him. I’ll be back!” She went after, watching as the lights from the party fades the more she ran after him. She got closer to him and called his name, he didn’t answer and kept walking. Something was on his mind, so she kept following him around. She didn’t have to worry about the infected since they are inside the camp, but David walking into the dark parts of the camp was worrisome. He walked into a building and so did she, after walking inside she inspected the place. There were some desk and tables with some dust on them, the windows had holes but remain intact as a glass door stood perfectly fine in front of David. There was no one around but them, silence filled the air and a sense of dread choked Claudette.

“David, are you ok? Not like you to just walk off like that.”

“...”

“Are you hungry? Did you and Dwight had another fight?”

“...”

“(Did the infection have some sort of mental impact?) Come on, let’s head back. Kate and Jake getting worried.”

“...ha”

“David?”

“Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah”

“David!?” 

“AAAUAUUGGGHGHGHH!” David let out a pain shrieking cry as he flipped the tables and desk. He picked up whatever he found inside and threw them at the window, didn’t matter if they hit Claudette or not. He then punches the glass door and forces his fist downward, breaking the door even more as shards of glass got caught in his hand. Ripping his flesh and causing blood to ooze down the broken glass and drip onto the floor. He then ripped the door off its hinges and threw it, Claudette ducked as it was thrown in her direction unintentionally then went back to see David having a mental break, screaming his heart knowing it won’t be heard by the person he wants.

“WHY!? WHY WON’T HE REMEMBER ME!” he kept screaming over and over with each outburst being louder than the last. He ran up to Claudette and gripped her body and lifted her up. She looked at his face only to see tears, snot, drool and blood rolling down his face. She was frightened, this is what Sally meant when she said his emotions going berserk, the thing she feared that could of happened.

“WHHHHHHYYYYYY!? Why…? I HAD A CHANCE! I HAD A CHANCE TO TELL HIM CLAUDETTE! But I-I was scared...my body...it wouldn’t let me s-say o-owt. He talked about me...HE TALKED ABOUT ME. HE REMEMBERS WHAT HAPPENED. HE WANTS TO SEE HIM, HE WANT TO SEE ME! But I fucked up…, I had his tie, and I had the words in my mind but….BUT I DIDN’T SAY THEM. I ACTED FUCKIN’ STUPID, ACTED LIKE I DIDN'T KNOW! I JUST...I just...want him back. His eyes, I saw them Claudette, they were there...THEY WERE FUCKIN’ THERE! I-I-I JUST- I C-CAN’T- WHY DW- AAUAUGHHGUHGH!” He dropped, she fell and saw David curled up in a ball, holding his head as the blood soaks into his hair. His mind broke, Claudette went in her pockets with the pills inside and gripped it tightly. She remembered what Sally said, with that in her mind, it didn’t felt like she needed to use them. She let go of the bottle and grabbed a hold of David’s shoulders. He looked at her but he was met with a hard slap across his face, he slowly turned his head, he wasn’t even angry and looked at her.

“C-Claud-”

“DAVID FUCKING KING, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! This isn’t like you, your whole character did a fucking 180! Listen, you lived 10 whole FUCKING years without him but as soon you found out he was alive you fucking lost your way!”

“B-but o-only because I t-thought he was d-dead!”

“Then keep that mindset!”

“H-h-huh?”

“Keep that mindset! That Dwight out there is dead but he’s slowly coming back, but in order for him to return to his real self, you need to keep your mind together! He needs to snap out of it and only you can do that, not me, not Jeff or Adam, you! You love him David, and not just him, Legion too. Your biggest bump on the road was leaving him ten years. This? It’s not even a mosquito bite, if you let bring you down, how would you even think about bringing him or the four back. You’re stronger than this!”

“...Am I?”

“I know so, now come here.” She pulled him close to her chest as she hugged him, he felt something, the same feeling he got from Dwight when he hugged him. Love and care.

“Hey...Claudette?”

“Hmmm?”

“My hand hurts…”

“Well of course, you did punch a glass door.”

“My face hurts too…”

“*Chuckles* well guess that one was my fault.”

“...thank ye, Claudette.” He tried to wipe his eyes but she stopped him because he still had glass in his hands, she took him out of the building and to a medical tent. The people inside helped removed the glass from his hand and patched him up, they left the two alone and they looked at his bandaged hand. 

“How you’re feeling?”

“Better, much better. My head stopped hurtin’...but my hand gonna go back to bein’ in pain soon though. Thank ye, I really mean it. Honestly, if ye haven’t been around or just haven’t met ye back in Maryland, I would have lost mind. When ye hugged me, it felt the same feeling like i did with Dwight. It was warm, very warm.”

“That’s right, Dwight was your only positive influence wasn’t he?”

“Yeah...and now I have two.” He blushed at her and she laughed, he’s happy that he got someone else to rely on when he is mind starts to break again. They slept the night away and the three remain in the camp for two months, they helped defend from Hunters and infected, grow crops, hunt for animals, exchange trades and even participated with some council meetings. Their time in the camp expired as they were prepared to head to Jake’s second camp, Jake gave them horses to ride to make traveling easier.

“Head to Tennessee, the camp is on a college campus. You are looking for a woman name Meg Thomas, I wish you the best of luck.” Jake told them.

“Ummmm what college are we looking for?” Dwight asked him.

“Now why would I spoil the fun?”

“And why the hell we’re bringin’ him?” David pointed at the Gambler.

“I have a name!”

“That I don’t care for.”

“Haha, sorry Ace, David’s usually like this.” Claudette told the Gambler.

“Whatever, let’s get this show on the road.” The horses began walking well Jake and the rest waved at them and prayed for their safe travel. Ace and Claudette rode on one horse well Dwight and David in the other.

“Something on yer mind?”

“Kinda, the time gaps involving Jeff. The notes, what Rin said, Herman and Kate? It doesn’t make sense and the more I think about it, the more my head hurts.”

“Ey, let’s forgot about that for now. We got an overload of info in one sitting. Let’s just relax, ok?”

“Yea, let’s do that, no need to stress myself over it.”

“Oh ey, mind if I listen to some of ye music?”

“Yeah, here.

“Thanks, just needed something to clear my head for the long ride.” David plugged in the earphones, put the buds in his ear and played the first song on his playlist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that, finally the two stopped their fighting huh? Next is the Fall arc, but it won't be up til some time. i have some things i want to fix first before starting. When I do start it, i'll post 3 chapters but they won't be seen as prologues. Until next time ^^. Also, here's the song he played (https://youtu.be/YWXIfl0Midg)


	11. Fall 1: What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new adventure await's, in the cold and pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back^^, we're in the Fall arc. Nothing really special about this arc if i'm being honest. Hope you the first 3 chapters and until next time ^^

“I’m tellin’ ye that King Kong can definitely beat Godzilla!” David told Dwight as they stroll through the woods and scratches his beard.

“And I’m telling you he can’t! Just because he got thumbs don’t mean anything!” Dwight playfully threw back at him.

“Just cause he breathe fire doesn’t mean a clear victory!”

“And nor does having thumbs!”

“(They not arguing are they?)” Ace asked Claudette as he readjusts his black overcoat to protect him from the cold air.

“(Nah, they’re playing. Trust me, they were a whole lot worse back then!)” she told the gambler, he looked back and saw the two smiling at each other.

“(Oh I don’t doubt that! Your face screams it, but ya relieved they’re friendly now huh?”

“(Oh totally, if they kept doing what they did before? I would of shot them myself just to get some quiet!)” Ace laughed at the statement, he thought it was hard to make someone like Claudette annoyed. They continued walking through the woods by foot, they traded the horses for some food and equipment from a small survivor camp a state back. At first, they didn't mind it but they regretted it because the cold weather came faster than they expected. Now they’re wearing the right type of clothing for the weather, and it was all thanks to Jake for providing them. Dwight wears a greyish light blue jacket zipped halfway with a clean white t-shirt underneath, same black slacks and shoes with his backpack. David wore a grey long-sleeved shirt with a dark green flannel button up over it but the sleeves are rolled up. He wears simple blue jeans and the same boots as before, could confuse him as a lumberjack with his clothing and body size. Claudette wore a white button-up long-sleeved shirt with a black sweater over it, black slacks like Dwight and simple sneaker to keep her feet warm from the air and comfortable to wear. Ace only really changed his shorts to dress pants and wore a dark blue jacket slightly thicker than Dwight’s. They were walking through the woods since the camp they gave their houses to told them it’s much safer to travel through than the streets. It didn’t help that Jake didn’t tell them which college in Tennessee, they only been to one and not only it was the wrong one, it was infested with Clickers and spores. They didn’t even bother to venture inside, it would only be a waste of time to explore the place and put everyone in danger. They walked in the woods as Claudette stops and check the plants nearby, she pulled them out and collect them to make ointments and other remedies. Ace would always gamble with David to pass time, annoying him as he always loses and forced to give his items away to Ace. Ace went against Dwight but he wasn’t stupid, Dwight knew of gamblers like him back at the camp. He exposed him of cheating and Ace tried to play it off but David’s machete on his neck change his actions. They picked up the pace as dark clouds started to take over the sky, having to deal with potential rain and the cold air will put them in bad health. They travel throughout the woods and once out they found a town and the center was a large campus. They traveled to it and crossed their fingers, hoping it’s the right one.

“Think they ‘ave hot water there?” David asked his friends.

“Do you enjoy baths that much, David?” Claudette asked.

“Well back then, I bathe regularly but ya know, runnin’ water isn’t common now. If it is, it’s most likely cold. So ‘avin a hot bath is like the ultimate pleasure for me.” he answered.

“Ha, nice choice of words.” Dwight playful scold at him.

“Ey, at least I kept it PG right?”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyways we better ke-”

“Ssssh! I hear somethin’!” David told them to stay quiet and hid behind a car, in a distance they saw stuff being thrown, like they were digging for something. They could tell it’s not an infected or Clicker, but that doesn’t roll out that it couldn’t be a Hunter. David pulled out his machete, Hunters knows now that he’s their enemy. He approached the person but all he heard was someone complaining.

“Dammit! I didn’t want to come out here, I had to lose rock-paper-scissors to her! Well… if I didn’t she’ll bite me again…” a woman said as she continues to dig through the stuff on the ground.

“(I know that voice!) Feng?” Dwight asked as he takes a closer look.

“Pizzaboy!?” she asked back as she got up and dusted the dirt off her. She was Asian woman about the same height as Claudette, she long hair tied in a ponytail with bangs in the front. She wears a thick black jacket with light blue lines going around it with a logo that says “Laser bears”, black sweatpants with running sneakers.

“Holy shit! I honestly thought you died!” she shouted as she went for a high-five but stopped, she looked at him and something wasn’t right with him. His presence was cold and hollow, not full of warmth and life like when she first met him.

“Something wrong?” he asked her, she snapped out it and gave a lie in response.

“Oh, I saw a fly passed by so I didn’t want fly guts on our hands.”

“You guys know each other?” Claudette asked him.

“Kinda, we met a few months after the outbreak.”

“We traveled together for a bit before I had to part ways with him, I missed it though. We talked non-stop because we basically had the same interests.” Feng told them as she gave Dwight a pat on his back.

“Gonna introduce me to your friends?”

“The tall, beefy one is David, she’s Claudette and the old one is Ace.”

“Hey! Nice to me you!”

“Pleasure to meet you as well Miss and shut it, i’m not that old!” Ace barked at Dwight.

“Haha, I’m Feng Min, nice to meet you all.”

“Hey now, let’s skip the chatter and go to the camp. I’m sure you want to know where ya boyfriend is at Dwight.” Ace winked at him.

“He isn’t my boyfriend, the hell made you think that?”

“Jeff this, Adam that! You’re probably banging both hmmm? Think you got room for one more?” Ace flirted with the ex Firefly, if Dwight’s eyes weren’t dull before, they’re definitely is now.

“Speaking of where, have you found that kid yet Dwight?” Feng asked, the question made David and Claudette look at each other as they waited for his answer.

“No… and I got no leads for him either. I can only pray for him.”

“Not gonna continue looking?” Dwight paused, his eye became alive again as sorrow filled inside him.

“He...probably hates me, I did part with him the harshest way possible. It is better if he finds someone else but…. I am watching out for things leading to him.” He answered, David smiled knowing that he hasn’t given up on finding him. He wished he could tell him to give him less trouble, but his body still refused to let him and every time he fails, he begins to breakdown but Claudette brings him out of it.

“Old guy.”

“NOT! OLD!”

“Whatever, you said camp? Are you looking for the one on a college campus?”

“Yes, we’re lookin’ for four teens and we heard they were here?” David told her, she cracked a smile and replied to him.

“Well there’s a lot of teens so I can’t say for sure if I have seen the ones you’re looking for, but I’m from that camp. I can easily take you guys there!” They accepted her offer and followed her, she told them she was sent out to look for anything useful but the camp pretty much bled this town dry of its material. Unlike the camp that Jake’s at, this one can’t exactly be as efficient but they do what they can to survive. They reached the campus gates, they were let in thanks to having Feng with them. They looked around and just like Jake’s, there were smiling faces all around and everyone seemed comfortable and secured. They went inside the building and Feng was greeted by the other survivors. She led them to the dean's office and at the desk was a woman with red hair in three pigtails, a jacket with the torso being blue and the sleeves being white, thermal black tights and running shoe.

“Yo Meg! I got some guest for you.”

“I heard, word spread fast when four strangers came through the gates. Especially when one is the legendary Hunter.” she told well giving the group a small smirk.

“Ye knew I was Hu- ex-Hunter?”

“Yes, I had someone on the inside told me the story of the Firefly and Hunter that took down an armored vehicle.”

“(Errrr, I helped too!)” Claudette told herself as she puffed her cheeks.

“Yup! Homemade explosive for the win, if anything we thought Jake told you.” Dwight assumed.

“Wish I could hear from him, but communication between this camp and his don’t reach that far. From what I heard, he’s trying to find a way to reach us without going across the state but the equipment he needs is no longer available nor does he has the material to make it.” she explained to them.

“Then you don’t know why we’re here then?” David asked as his face expressed sorrow.

“Sadly no. As I said, I only knew of the vehicle from the inside, not from Jake. He only really comes to us when he needs to drop something off to keep us steady.”

“Dammit! Well I’ll get to the point, we’re lookin’ for four teens. They go by Frank, Julie, Susie and Joey.” he told her but her face got irritated when those names came out of his mouth.

“Those four fucks!? Really?” David got red and started to get angry when Meg referred to them by that, Claudette calmed him down before he answered Meg back.

“Yes, those four.”

“Sorry for the comment, but they caused a lot of trouble when they were here.”

“How so?” Claudette questioned her.

“Julie and Frank constantly started fights with the other teens and adults, they place bets on themselves and win, Susie hides in weird spots to avoid people because of how shy she is but she accidentally gave some of the seniors here heart attacks when she suddenly just pop out of nowhere. Joey keeps doing weird poses and making references that no one understood then gets angry and speaks like an edgelord.” Meg scratched her head as she remembers the complaints that kept coming to her office, but that made David burst in laughter.

“Oh yeah, that’s definitely them. Sounds like they’re doin’ just fine without me.” He ceased his laughing and went back to being serious but some chuckles slipped here and there.

“Anyways, to where they’re at. You just missed them.” Meg told everyone.

“SERIOUSLY!?” David shouted back as he turned red again.

“Yeah, they left about a month ago. They weren’t planning to stay long in general. I gave them a walkie just in case but I haven’t got anything from them. Most likely out of state by now.”

“DAMMIT! I was so close, we would of been ‘ere if we hadn’t given our horses away!”

“David, you were the one who suggested it.” Dwight reminded him.

“I-I know, it’s just...we were close.”

“Hey, you said it yourself. They can handle their own, no need to bum rush to them too. They’re heading west too, so we’re crushing two birds with one stone. Let’s rest and leave within a few days, ok?” Claudette suggested to him but David gave her the puffy face.

“Coooommeeee ooooonnnnnnn David, they might have hoooottt waaaatteerr.” she reminded him as he looked at Meg for confirmation.

“*Giggles* we do have hot water here.” she told, changing David puffy cheeks to a big smile.

“Well...it has been a while since I had a nice bath.” he said as he walking backward, stroking his beard trying to look like he was thinking of something else before disappearing behind the door. They finished up their chat then left Meg’s office, Feng showed them around the campus before leaving with Dwight to catch up. Ace didn’t want to be by himself at the moment, so he stuck with Claudette. She wanted to check the campus greenhouse, not the ideal place Ace wanted to be at but it’s better than nothing. They walked around and found the greenhouse, they went inside and found a woman tendering to the plants inside. She was a bit shorter than Claudette, her hair was dreads tied into a big bun. Skin matching Claudette, eyes as rich as amber and a voice more soothing than mother. She was wearing a worn-out brown jacket with a white top and long red skirt with slip-on shoes.

“*Sighs* ok, that’s should do it for today. Hmmm? Oh! Welcome, something you two need?”

“Oh no, I just wanted to check the greenhouse. You looked busy at first but it looks like you finished.” Claudette answered.

“Yes, Me and a few others look after the greenhouse since I have a green thumb. Can be tiring work at times. I’m Lisa, Lisa Sherwood! I rather tell fortunes and make charms than plant management but we can’t pick and choose what we want now huh?”

“Haha yeah, I’m Claudette Morel. If you need anything about plants ask me, I have a vast knowledge of plants and I’ll be happy to help.”

“I’m Ace, a pleasure to meet you, if need any gambling tips or info, I'm your guy!”

“Thank you both! I should get going, as you see, the sun is setting.” The two looked at the sky and saw that it wasn’t too far from being night. Ace left to make some gambles with the other adults well Claudette and Lisa walked and talked together about botany and charms. David found the shower room after searching for so long, he went to the doors leading to the bathtubs but each one was locked, meaning someone else is in there. Without any other option, he chose to take a shower instead, he undressed him and headed in the shower stall that blocked the view of his body but his head. Dwight came in the shower room with a change of clothes and towels for them. Dwight removed his glasses, hopped in the stall next time him and started showering.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“Well not a bathtub but a shower is good too, what about you bigfoot?” he asked, making fun of Dwight’s body hair..

“A shower in general is good enough for me, if you want a bath just wake up early to take one.”

“Oh, I am!”

“Like baths that much?”

“‘Ell yeah, it’s like sex on fire!” 

“Have you even had sex”

“No...but I can still say it!”

“*Giggles* no you can’t David.”

“What about you? You ever done it?”

“Yeah...once, didn’t really feel anything because it wasn’t real love.” David stared at him, Dwight’s head hung low, like he gave up on love before his personality changed. He gave him a pep talk to cheer him up, but he couldn’t tell if it did its job or not. They finished up their shower, put on the spare night clothes which were tracksuits. Put their clothes in the wash and headed to one of the empty dorms rooms. They rest as the night turned into day, Dwight woke up to David being missing. He wasn’t worried though, David urges to take a bath must have woke him up. Dwight went to get their clean clothes, placed David’s in the shower room and went to walk around the campus in his freshly clean clothes. He went to the cafeteria first to grab something light then headed to the library. The library was grand, books weren't damaged. It was a little wonderland as he went from genre to genre, trying to pick out what to read or bring with him. He picked some books out and went to the greenhouse, he wanted to see Claudette and that’ll be the first place she’ll be at. He found the greenhouse and saw Claudette and a woman up bright and early tendering to the plants.

“Morning you two!”

“Morning Dwight! Where’s David?” 

“On a date with a hot bath, doesn’t surprise me that you’re here of all places. Who’s ya friend?”

“I’m Lisa, nice to meet you.”

“I’m Dwight, pleasure all mine. Taking care of plants I see?”

“Yup, my botany ass was called by the greenhouse itself.” she proudly said but all she got as a response was them awkwardly laughing, Ace was in the middle of the campus. He was gambling to win other survivors things and of course, he won. Dwight shook his head as he knew he probably was cheating again, but he rather not say anything to start a witch hunt for the gambler. 

“Yo! I figured I find you here Claud, but Dwight? Expected the library.”

“Well I did go there first, I wanted some books to read since we’re gonna be here for a while.” he told him, David noticed him looking away. He’s still troubled about Jeff and how the months and time didn’t make sense to him.

“Hey, you ok?”

“Yeah I am, I’ll leave you guys with the planting. I got some reading to do.” Dwight walked off but David felt a chill when he walked passed him.

“He’s still trying to figure out the whole Jeff thing.” David told them.

“I don’t blame him, none of the things everyone said so far made sense. How can he be missing for a few months, was in the camp for 2 months, then was in the west and back to the east in under a short time?” Claudette reminded him.

“Well, we only know Adam was in the west though.”

“But they’re traveling together, so it only makes sense if Jeff was in the west too.” They tried to figure out too but they stopped when Meg came into the greenhouse but her face wasn’t welcoming.


	12. Fall 2: The coughing carousel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sticking your nose into something can lead to something killer.

Dwight sat in the library, reading the books that both interested him and that can help him with finding Jeff. But all it did was stressed him out even more than before, he softly slammed his head on the table. Taking in a deep breath and rubbed his head, the stress caused a headache and ideas of what Herman meant flew in and out. Why would Jeff and Adam start a feud between the camp and the Hunters that lead to kidnapping? What was the reward and what was experiment 12112018 that made Claudette go crazy at Herman? So many questions with so little answers made him slam his head again. David shouted at him above to get his attention.

“Yo, bigfoot! Meg wants to tell us something.” he told the stressed man.

“You know, I’m not that hairy.”

“Then what else am I supposed to call you?”

“By my name perhaps?”

“*Giggles* where’s the fun in that? Come on!” Dwight put up the books he took out and headed to the dean’s office, he saw everyone was inside and got right to business.

“Sorry for being late everyone.”

“No, you’re just on time actually. Guess I should explain now.”

“Yes please!” Lisa told her.

“These past few days, there were complaints other than the legion ones. One woman reported hearing coughing noises, but it was like someone was dying. When she went to check it out, no one was there. Another report was about a large shadowy figure was watching a mother and her child one night, she screamed at it but it didn’t listen. After some time it went away but the mother who reported it said it was staring at her and her daughter's hands. The last report we got was from an elderly man but it’s quite disturbing. He was cleaning up the cafeteria up until late night, he went to his room but when got to his room and tried to sleep, a putrid smell came into his room and knocked him out. When he woke up, his finger was gone. So basically this is a request for me, think you guys can go around and gather more info on this guy if you can?” Meg explained to them but David raised a brow.

“Hold on, we’re not investigators. This sounds like somethin’ ye should deal with, not us.” he told her. She knew David would be opposed to the request compared to the other two, so she went into her desk drawer and pulled out a small bottle and waved it in front of them.

“What’s that?”

“Lisa made me two bottles of these, it creates bubbles when water is running.” Meg explained to the ex-Hunter.

“(She’s really not offering him bubbles to-)”

“DEAL!” he shouted out loud, shocking the other 3 as the awkwardly smiled at the man excited for bubbles.

“(Did he agreed to only get a bubble bath?)” Lisa whispered to Claudette and Dwight.

“(You be surprised what things make this man excited.)” Claudette whispered back.

“(If it’s food or hot water he’ll be down for anything.)” Dwight whispered to Lisa.

“Ok, we’re all on board then. I want you all to question the people who reported and then question the other survivors on the campus.” They nodded at her, they decided to split up to take up less time. Dwight went to the elderly man in the cafeteria, Claudette and Lisa went to the mother and daughter well David went to the woman who heard the coughing noises. Dwight reached the cafeteria and saw a man hard at work, serving people food one by one. He waited till the man was done to question him, he even helped out passing out the food to get to it quicker. Once the people had their meals and left the area, Dwight went to question the man. He sat him down in the kitchen on some crates and went to the questioning.

“I figuring you’re here for questioning?” he asked with a thick southern accent like Kate’s.

“Yeah, I am. Mind telling me what happened in detail?”

“No problem. It was late at night, maybe around 11pm I think when I looked at my watch. Dinner long passed but I stood behind because some little ones were still a bit hungry, so I made them something real quick before closing. I was really tired so I headed straight to my room, but I had this feeling of being watched, like something large was following me. I went to my room to try to sleep, but as I laid in my bed, a terrible smell filled my room. I felt dizzy and almost vomit from the smell alone, I got knocked out and when I came to, my middle finger was gone! How am I suppose to flip people off now!?”

“(So like meg said, he smelled a gross odor and it knocked him out. Then, he woke up to his finger gone. The gas is what getting to me.) Thank you, me and some others are going to try to figure this out.” He left the man to clean the kitchen and left out the cafeteria. David went to the woman who heard the coughing from the distance, she was in the library and sat her down at a table.

“Ye was the person who reported the coughin’?”

“Yes, I’m assuming you want to question me?”

“If I may?”

“Not at all. I was patrolling one night along the campus walls, I heard a lot of wheezing and coughing. At first, I thought it was the elderly since we do have a lot of them here. I ignored it and went back to patrolling, but the wheezing and coughing came back. So I went by where I normally find the elderly but they were all accounted for, it didn’t make sense. None of the children were sick and none of the elderly were coughing, so I went back to the walls of the campus and I heard them again. It was loud and clear but I couldn’t tell where, I do know however, something gave off gross smell from a distance. With the way it smelled, it could knock someone out.” she explained to him.

“(Just like the report, she heard coughin’ but found no one, the odor part sounds similar to the other report.) Thank ye, me and my mates gonna try to sort this mess out.” He excused himself and left the woman at the table. Claudette and Lisa went to the mother who saw a figure watching them, the mother was sitting on a bench at the center of the campus watching her daughter play with the other kids. They sat down next to her and questioned the mother well the child played with the others.

“You’re the mother who reported right?” Lisa asked.

“Yes, I’m guessing you want to question me?”

“If we may?”

“Certainly! It was a cold night, it was one of the kids birthday so we let them play during the night. There were many people around, so everyone kept tabs on the children. It got late so some mothers and fathers took their kids to sleep, my daughter wanted to stay out a bit more. It didn’t hurt so I gave her five more minutes, but I had this odd feeling of being watched. My daughter ran to me and asked if I wanted to meet her new friend, when I asked who, she said a clown. I picked her up and asked where is this clown and she picked in its direction, it was dark so I couldn’t see well but there was a large figure looking at us, particularly our hands. He licked his lips like he wanted a taste. I quickly ran inside but not before smelling something odd, it smelled really bad.”

“(Like the report, someone watched them from a distance. The odor and it being a clown is new though.) Don’t worry, me and my friends gonna figure this out!” Claudette and Lisa left the woman be and headed back to the dean’s office, they got inside and saw both David and Dwight there too. They all discussed what they gather from the people who reported and the other survivors in the camp.

“Guess it’s obvious but we all noticed something the same with the reports.” David mentioned.

“Yeah, it was all late at night but that’s not the important part.” Dwight reminded.

“Yeah, they all smelled a gross odor during some point. Not just the reports but with other survivors too.” Lisa told.

“But only direct contact of the odor makes a person unconscious, everyone else but the man were only in smelling distance.” Claudette said.

“Hmmm, then we need to conduct a night search with only us. So no bubble bath David.” David puffed his cheeks from disappointment but got over it, Meg will tell Feng and Ace of the night search. They waited till night came since that’s when the figure and smell appears. Meg paired with Ace and Dwight, Claudette was paired with Lisa well David paired Feng. They all spread out to different parts of the campus, it was a silent night. No one was around to make things harder for them. David and Feng roamed the courtyard, nothing appeared nor smelled as they sat down on a bench. David pulled out his wallet, he tried to pull something out but he dropped it by accident. The photo of him and Dwight came out and Feng picked it up.

“Oh, you dropped th-huh?”

“W-wait a sec!” Feng looked at the photo, then at David, then the photo again then back t David.

“Wait...YOU’RE TH-”

“Sssssshh, yea I am! Don’t tell him.”

“But he’s looking for you! You never told him?”

“I...tried but whenever I do, my body tense up and I either don’t say owt or say somethin’ else.”

“Well... I won’t tell him back yo- *sniffs* ahh dude gross! Did you farted!”

“I was goin’ to ask ye th-LOOK!” There was a large figure watching them from a distance, David was about to go after it but it hurled a bottle in his direction. He stopped to avoid contact with the pinkish gas that would make him unconscious. They hold their noses and closed their eyes, but blurriness already affected them, the figure was gone when they opened back their eyes. They tried to find it but it disappeared out of thin air. The next morning came and the pair told the others what they experienced last night, but that wasn’t the highlight of the morning. Someone came inside the dean’s office and told them that the broken down carnival in the woods was running and saw a large clown walking inside it. The carnival was located inside the woods just outside of town, Meg asked them if the three can investigate the carnival well Ace and Feng checks on the survivors before joining them. They didn’t have a problem with so and set out, Meg couldn’t offer much firepower but all they need was David’s machete which was more reliable than any gun. The three reached the woods and began wandering around to find the carnival, David forgot to put the photo he dropped last night back into his wallet, but when he tried to, the wind blew it out of his hands as it floats in the sky and following the wind. David’s face was distraught but Claudette told them they can keep a lookout for it, she’ll come back out to help him find it if he wanted. He appreciated the offer and continued walking in the woods, it didn’t take them long before reaching the carnival but the feeling that got when inside wasn’t excitement but cursed. When they walked looked around, the metal was rusted, broken carousel music was playing throughout the entire area. Rotted food and corpses were laid out on tables or hanging on lamp posts, some of the animatronics were moving but their voices sound distorted and demonic than jolly and joyful but one thing that stuck out to them, the smell. The odor David smelled last night was here, splitting up would be too risky, so they stuck together as the searched the carnival in and out. They started with the food court, but again they only rotten food and corpses of the infected were the only meals spread out on the table, neither looked appetizing. Next was the circus tents, but it was littered with animals carcasses and that alone was enough for them to leave the tents. Last was the house of mirrors, they only ventured inside a little bit before turning back but the entrance was gone. They were lost in the house of mirrors, every turn they made was them bumping into the mirrors. David wasn’t that far off from just smashing the mirrors but before he performs the action he felt dizzy, soon did the others. Then as he looked around, his vision blurred as the same pinkish gas he saw last night started filling the room. He shouted at them to hold their breath but it was too late, they already inhaled a good amount as they all fell unconscious.

“Hmmm? I certainly reached this part of the story quite fast didn’t they? Let see where this is going to go to.” Herman said, watching from a broken monitor somewhere in the carnival. David woke up in a tent filled with broken objects and found himself tied to an old but sturdy wooden chair, Claudette was next to him, tied to a chair and the same to Dwight but across from him. Something blurry was in front of him when his vision was fixing itself, he saw a man’s face covered in clown make-up looking at him. He licked his lip as he rubbed David’s fingers. The man breathes in David’s face, it smelled horrible. It was just as bad as the gas itself, the other two woke up and saw the clown in front of David.

“Fuck, seriously!? This better not be another fuckin’ Bubba!” David shouted as he tries to get his arms free.

“So, you were the one’s *coughs* who killed *coughs* Bubba?” the clown asked.

“W-we didn’t kill him, he ravved his chainsaw too much and it attracted the infected!” Claudette answered the clown.

“Still *coughs* there when he died, but don’t *coughs* worry. I’m not here *coughs* for revenge or anything.” he said well turn his head to Dwight, he walked over to him, he started to licking Dwight’s fingers. He told him how savory it tasted as he pulled out a rusty letter opener and gently brushed it down his face without piercing his skin. 

“Ahhh, what lovely hands you have there. Your fingers...taste absolutely wonderful.” he told Dwight, as the clown sucked on the finger and grind his rotten teeth on them. 

“Do you know what I like to do with beautiful fingers like yours?” he asked as he presses the letter opener on his index finger, causing him to sweat.

“W-what?” he nervously asked, the clown pulled out a ring with fingers from men, women and children going along. His prized collection, Dwight’s eyes grew as the man dug the letter opener into his left-hand ring finger, cutting it off and dropping on the floor. Claudette screamed Dwight’s name as he tried to hold in the pain, not trying to give the clown the pleasure of hearing him in pain. David immediately turned red, cursing at the clown, trying to get his attraction from Dwight.

“EY FATASS! FUCKIN’ HURT HIM AGAIN AND I’LL SHOVE THAT RING OF YER UP YER ASS AND GIVE YE A NEW SHITTER!” David threatened the clown with, it did catch the clowns attention but not in a good way. The clown put his thumb David’s lips but David bit him, the clown saw his thumb nearly bitten off like he was attacked by an animal. It enraged him, he should be the only one severing things, not him. The clown loses his thumb, so in exchange, he stabbed the rusty letter through his left eyes and out the side of David’s head. They all stared in horror as the clown slowly pulled his eye out, with one final pull, he snatched it out the socket. David didn’t scream in pain, he breathes heavily and turned even redder than before as he saw his eye skewered on the letter opener. The clown then took the eye off and smashed it on it on David’s forehead and smeared it down his face.

“I have no need for eyes, disgusting little things!” he said, he wanted to remove something else from David, he wanted his tongue next so he wouldn’t hear his foul mouth. He pried open his mouth but David clamped the rusty blade with teeth then broke the blade of its handle. Though it was rusty, it was a sturdy blade, you needed a great amount of force to broke it. Once the blade clamped between his teeth, he clamped on it harder, shattering the blade to pieces.

“I am NOT SOMEONE TO FUCK WITH!” he threatened again at the clown, it didn’t scare him as he went back to Dwight. He demonstrated that he didn’t need the letter opener as he bit down on Dwight’s right-hand pinky finger and spit it out on the floor. Dwight wasn’t handling it well, losing two fingers and the blood gushing out like David’s eye socket. David was losing his mind, rage filled his head as he rocked violently to get out of the chair he’s tied to. Constantly shouting threats over and over again, making himself seem like a feral animal than a human being. After he got the fingers he wanted off of Dwight onto his ring, he went to Claudette and started to licked and bite down on her fingers but that was the trigger for David. He gave off heat in the room they were in, he completely changed the temperature as his skin turned crimson like the blood on the floor. His mind went blank as his monstrous strength broke the wooden chair he was tied down on and savagely attacked the clown. David pummeled the clown face repeatedly with his fist and didn't stop even though he was already dead. Dwight used his blood as a lubricant to slip his arms through the ropes and rushed over to get Claudette out of hers, it was a bit hard for him since he lost his fingers but he got them off. When they looked back at the clown, he saw that David was still beating the dead body. His punches only spread the blood more and more, creating a red canvas on the floor in front of them. They screamed at him to stop and he did but he stood there. They were relieved but something wasn’t right, David looked at his companions but only saw two more enemies in front of him that he needed to kill.


	13. Fall 3: The rampaging lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will you do to tame the lion in his den?

Claudette double checks on Dwight’s hand as David stared at them menacingly, He lost a bit of blood but he’s fine. He can walk and talk and relieved he only lost 2 fingers, he can work with 8. The two laugh it off a bit but their attention turned back to David, he dragged one of the chairs back to the clowns' corpse and continue to beat it. The head was already a red mush thanks to David’s fist repeatedly beating it, he slammed the chair on the corpse again and again, spreading more of the blood onto the floor. David turned the upper body into a pile of beaten flesh and didn’t stop. Claudette could tell that his mind must have broken again, so she went to him, turned him around and slap him like before.

“DAVID! You need to snap...David?” She felt something different. Before he was grieving and filled with angst and sorrow that made him question his strength, but this was different. David turned his head and Claudette looked at his eyes. They were blank, face just as red as blood well the cold wind couldn’t beat to heat that David’s body was amitting.

“David, are you o- *coughing* Da..vid wh..at ar...e you!” David gripped Claudette's throat and lifted her up like she was nothing, then he delivered a blow to her stomach, sending her flying into a broken fortune telling machine. Claudette slowly picked herself up, coughing heavily as she struggles to recover.

“CLAUDETTE! DAVID, WHAT THE FU-” He couldn’t finish, David was in his face when he turned as he punches Dwight in his face, cracking his glasses and sent him flying like Claudette. David picked up the chair again and ran to Dwight who was struggling to get up, he then beat him relentlessly with it. Dwight tried to defend himself but each swing of the chair was harder than the last.

“DAVID! WHAT *pants* ARE YOU DOING!? IT’S ME, DWIGHT!” but he didn’t listen, David can’t tell who’s friend or foe, so everything that moves he considered an enemy. Claudette was confused, this wasn’t David, it was something else. He wasn’t crying or breaking down, he was destructive and feral. Nothing of him is human right now, is it cause of the infection? No, the infection doesn’t affect the mental state to turn into what he is now. Sally warned her, about his unstable mind but she only assumes she meant giving up and crying his heart out, not turning into a demon who kills anything he sees and touches. The chair broke on Dwight but it didn’t kill him, but that only made David even more ravenous. David picked up some heavy objects with ease and threw one at Claudette then Dwight, the two dodged it but they terrified. His blinding rage gave him an enormous amount to strength to hurl those objects with ease, Dwight took Claudette’s hand and ran out of the tent to avoid the rampaging ex-Hunter. They hid behind some stands to avoid being seen by him.

“(*Pants* are you ok Claud?)”

“(I’m fine but that punch gonna leave a bruise on me, not to mention cuts from the glass too. But what we’re going to do? He’s not listening to us!)”

“(We gotta snap him out of it somehow!)” Dwight peaked his head over the stand counter, he didn’t see him but he can still feel the heat. David is near them, but where? Dwight walked out the stand and looked around, again he felt his heat but he wasn’t in sight. He walked out a bit more, Claudette peeked her head and screamed.

“DWIGHT! ABOVE YOU!” he looked you and David smack him with a mirror, Dwight fell to the ground holding his head. David was going for another hit but Claudette came out and bashed him with a rusty foldable chair, it did nothing to him as he kicked her away and she fumbled on the ground. He grabbed his machete and sprinted to her, she got up and started to run and avoid his swings that could potentially kill her. Every missed swing collided with something else, making it collapse on itself and created loud noises. Herman watched from a distance and smiled, of all things that could happen, he didn’t expect David to turn into a demonic beast that attacks anything. The noise created attracted a large friend, a bloater. It charged at David and he charged back at it. The locked in each other arms and constantly threw, punch, clawed each other, it knocked the machete out of David’s hand but it wasn’t needed. David tackled it down and pried the top layer of its thick fungi armor off with his bare hands, the bloater let out a ear piercing scream as David ripped whatever was inside it. He was like a predator tearing apart its prey as he ripped the armor off and took out what was inside it, he created another crimson canvas as he grabbed his machete and looked at Claudette again. Dwight bet on a gamble and stood in front of Claudette, he didn’t defend him as he spread his body to cover her. David didn’t care, just another being to kill as he charges after him.

“DAVID! You done enough, please...stop!” He shouted at him. At first, he didn’t but then he looked at his eyes. They had life in them, full of warmth, he stopped the blade inches from his face. David saw an image of Dwight’s old appearance, he held his head and dropped his machete and screamed. After conflicting thoughts battled in his head, he fell to the blood-stained ground and passed out. Claudette went to him and rested his head on her lap. Dwight was approaching them but the wind blew a photo to his face and he caught it. He looked at it and saw it was him with the boy from years ago, the photo was folded like it was in someone’s wallet. He folded it back up and it in his wallet and went to David unconscious body.

“How is he?”

“I think he’s fine, *sighs* thank god we managed to calm him down, but Dwight that was too fucking dangerous what you did!” she scolded at him as she rubs David’s head.

“I know, I know, but it worked didn’t it? I don’t why but it did.”

“(Only because it WAS you, Dwight…)” she said to herself.

“HEY, YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?” Meg shouted as she and the other came into the carnival to meet up with them, but the aftermath horrified them.

“The hell? And what happened to you guys!?” Ace asked as he removed his aviators to get a better look at things.

“Yeah, talk about getting rekted, you guys looked terrible!” Feng asked, Dwight and Claudette looked at each other then but at David. He was sweating and shaking, he needed rest from what he just did.

“Why is he all bloody? And what happened to his eye and hand?”

“We’ll tell you once we get back, mind giving us a hand?” They left Ace to carry David’s heavy body well Meg and Feng let the other two lean on them for support, it took some time to get back to the campus since they were injured. They got him back to the medical room, they took care of David in another room well someone else checked on Dwight and Claudette. They patched up Dwight properly and despite losing fingers and getting some stitches on his head, he didn’t suffer from any infection from the rusty blade. They’ll suffer from the bruises from David but their health overall is fine, the others came in to hear the story of why the carnival was painted red with David being the painter. They told them what happened and they were relieved that the figure will no longer be a problem for them but horrified that David did all of that by himself and lost his mind in the process.

“That’s completely different from what you told me back at my camp Claudette.” a familiar voice told to be revealed as Jake. He was a thick black pullover jacket with a white scuff on with tan pants, he took off the jacket and revealed a black shirt underneath.

“Jake? What you’re doing here?”

“Forgot that I made this camp too? I came out here for two reasons, I wanted to see what I can do to extend communication from here to the other camp.”

“And the other one?”

“I’ll explain another time, but you two literally witness a demon.” Jake said, the two looked away, they didn’t see David as that but his destructive force isn’t something to pass over. They’re just relieved that he’s calmed down a bit, they were afraid that they lost him. One of the nurses came into the room and told them David is all patched up and it’s ok to see him, they walked to his room and to see him. His left eyelids were stitched shut with his hole the letter opener made is closed as well and covered in bandages, he was still red but that’s because he caught a small fever. The nurses wiped the sweat off his forehead and headed out the room, they all crowd around him. Some of them got second thoughts of being around him, they don’t want to be near if he goes berserk when he wakes up. Meg, Feng, and Jake left to talk about communication, Ace went back to gambling for other belongings. Leaving the two by themselves with him. David woke up but something was odd, he was in a city with people walking about.

“(W-where am I? Huh? I’m still in my clothes, I’m guessin’ this must be a dream. Make sense since it all echoy in ‘ere whenever I talk, at least it not cold.)” He looked around, the buildings weren’t destroyed, no infected around and cars driving on the roads.

“(Hmmmm? I guess this must be one of those lucid dreams? Wait, is that…)” He looked across the street and saw a boy running with some others chasing him, chasing his younger self.

“(That’s me! Is this a memory? If so then it’s must be the one when the boys tried me again, yea it was that but durin’ the night.)” He said and suddenly the sky went from day to night, shop lights gave little light to provide to look around. David ran after himself and saw him trapped in an alleyway with the boys blocking the exit.

“(Yeah, they pinned me in the ginnel. I was forced to defend myself as they had blunt weapons in their hands. It was a toughie if I remembered correctly, then Dwight came to save the day. Wait… no that didn’t happen.)” the memory rewinds itself as David tries to remember it accurately.

“I was goin’ bonkers, I lost my mind. I just wanted to go see Dwight like I usually do but my day got ruined. I beat them, mercilessly.” he remembered as his dream played the accurate memory of him savagely defeating the boys.

“It was one of those fights I didn’t enjoy again, but my mind was not there. I didn’t felt human at all, then I felt someone pullin’ me back, Dwight.” The dream played again, Dwight pulled back the younger David but was met with something unexpected.

“That’s right, I attacked him. I took one of the blunt objects and hit him with, he actually showed being in pain compared to him now.” the younger self attacked Dwight until he fell holding himself in pain.

“I went back to the boys, yeah I remember, I wanted to kill them. If I got rid of them then I wouldn’t have to deal with their shit again. But…” Dwight got up and ran in front of his younger self.

“Dwight didn’t want that, he got in the way of me. I couldn’t tell friend from foe, everythin’ was against me. I charged at him with a killin’ intent but he didn’t move, he said these words to me, softly and gentle as it brought the real me back.

“ _ **SMOKE! You done enough… please, stop!**_ ”

 

“And it did, but why am I seein’ this? Did somethin’ happen to them? It’s all a blur but I know my head like cut off out of the blue.” The dream started to fade into white, he was waking up. He found himself on a bed in the medical room, next to him was Claudette who was next to him wiping his sweat off. He picked himself up and grabbed his head as it was throbbing in pain, he noticed it felt like something was shutting his left eye closed. He removed his bandages and saw that his eyelids were stitched together, he remembered that his eye was taken out and smeared on his face. Claudette put him down back into the bed as Dwight came in to see him awake. They both thanked God that he was back to his old self, he asked what happened to them and why they were bandaged up as well. They first hesitated but it is better if it’s was told from them than anyone else, they told him that he went chaotic on the clown and killed him mercilessly. When they tried to make him stop, he attacked them both and took them a while to get him back. The dream made sense then, it was trying to tell him that what he did again in the past and it must of ended the same way as well. David set back down in his bed, clenches his blankets as he made the same mistake again. He felt like a threat to his friends, that he shouldn’t be around people if he can turn into a demonic again and kill anything in sight.

“You ok, David?” Claudette asked.

“...Ey, do me a favor guys.”

“What favor?” Dwight questioned.

“Leave me…” he asked, widening the two eyes.

“W-why leave you!?”

“Guys...I’m dangerous! I could of killed you two! My mates…, it’s goin’ to happen again, I know it is. What if we found the four and I turn into a beast again!? I’ll put their lives in danger, I turned that fucker into a pile of red mush, I ripped a bloater apart, there’s no tellin’ what I’ll do next! Please, all I ask yo-”

“No.”

“Huh?”

“No! We’re not leaving you.” Dwight told.

“Are you blind or fuckin’ stupid!? Being around me is suicide!”

“AND SO WHAT IF IT IS!?” Dwight screamed at the eyeless man, Dwight blinked and his real eyes were back. David stared into them, normally he’ll ignore them if it was the same voided eyes he seen on his face but when his real eyes come, he shuts up and listen.

“David, don’t run from that! Yes, we know you’re dangerous. Yes, we know you can kill us but we’ll take that risk. We’re nothing without you!”

“I-I know I'm ye guys stre-”

“FUCK THAT! It not cause of what Herman said, you’re our friend David! We don’t leave them behind!”

“B-but what if I go crazy again?”

“We’ll deal with it, but David, only you can fix that with yourself. Not me, not Claudette, you!” He told him as he smiled at him. He saw an image of Dwight’s past self as he gave David a hug, it was warm and loving, like how he was back then. He hugged him back and held him tightly, even though Dwight didn’t mind, he was being squeezed to death from David’s body size. He released the man from his killer hug and watch him inhale and exhale, Meg and Jake came in the aftermath, they saw their smiling faces and glad that David isn’t going to crazy again.

“I see you all are back to health.” Meg said, giving all a smile.

“You three seems to always be in the most craziest shit, kinda jealous actually.” Jake joked as the others awkwardly stare at him.

“Oh! Guys looked what I found!” Dwight took put a photo if him and a boy from years ago, David got nervous when he took it out. Jake and Claudette got a bit worried too but what he said wasn’t what they expected.

“The photo was folded up, meaning it was in someone wallet. The boy is still alive, hell probably alive too and near. I better keep an eye out.” He told everyone, they all released a quiet sigh of relief.

“Anyways, I bet you guys are hungry. I made these especially for you guys.” A man came in pushing a table on wheels, he lifted up a sheet covering four bowl. When revealed, it was chili. Meg instantly picked up one and started to eat it immediately, the others hold their mouth and gagged at the sight. Jake laughed at them as he will never let that go and will continue to use it for his amusement. David stared at the photo, he wanted it back but if he tries to take it, it will give him away. He was still too scared to tell him, especially now. Dwight dwelt with his rampage before but that was with a child, not a grown man. Claudette left to help Lisa with the greenhouse, Meg and Jake went back to the office to talk about communication. Dwight was going to the library to do some more reading and let David rest, David told him to wait as he wanted to ask him something.

“What’s up?”

“I-I know this might be weird for you but...think I could get another hug from ye?” he nervously asked.

“Uh sure, promised that you won’t crush me to death in the process?” Dwight playfully asked him.

“Ha, That’s something I can’t promise ye.”

“Well, at least you were honest.” Dwight sat on David’s bed, he hugged the man as David tighten his grip on Dwight’s body and pressed his head on his chest like he did when he was younger.

“Take as much time as you need, David.” he softly whispered as he strokes David’s head, David took advantage of it and held him dearly, like he did on that rainy day ten years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy ^^, next chapter will be about Legion, Jeff and Adam. I'll leave that there and until next time ^^


	14. Fall 4: Exhausting responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being constantly compared to someone better can make someone fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, I didn't describe what the four appearances was like because their in-game outfits are good enough for them already. so imagine them in that ^^

“Sooooo, what you think Susie?” Joey eagerly asked her.

“I don’t know, I can’t see myself as a villain. Plus, why the fuck am I some kind of psycho!? And you don’t even know what Dwight even looks like.”

“Well we saw the picture David has, I can work with that!”

“Well, why you killed yourself off so early? You created the idea of the story.” Susie asked him.

“Uhh...Julie, what you think?”

“Hmmmm, I’ll read it. Your ideas are usually whacky as fuck but I think I’ll be cute to read between them too.” Julie answered, Joey pumped his fist and jumped in the air with excitement. He tried to explain the whole plot but the two stopped listening to him, he turned to Frank who was walking ahead of them. He wasn’t in the best mood, he been this way for a while now. He didn’t like the responsibility of taking care of the other three. He cared for them but being the babysitter of them tires him out, he hated it. Joey kept bugging him about his story idea but that alone worsen his mood.

“FRANK! FRANNNNK! What you thi-”

“I don’t have time for that Joey, keep walking!”

“...David normally has the time…” he softly said under his breath, Frank turned around and gripped Joey’s jacket. He was tired of the three always complaining about his ways of doing things, constantly comparing him to David. He knows he isn’t him, but he didn’t care. He was in charge, so what he says goes. They knew Frank’s way of doing things is completely different from David’s, David was relentless but he was prepared for the worse but took consideration for the four but Frank was different. He goes straight into it without thinking, doesn’t matter who lives or dies. Numerous times have they almost died because of that but they can’t leave him, David isn’t there with them so they are stuck with Frank. Julie doesn’t mind it if it’s her but whenever Susie or Joey’s life was in danger, she turns aggressive towards Frank. He supposes to be the older brother for them and protect them, but his way of handling dangerous situations wasn’t the most suitable. Susie isn’t a fan of Frank in general ever since he almost got Joey killed more than once, But Joey stuck with Frank through his success and failures but his trust for him is thinning.

“SAY IT AGAIN! GO HEAD, SAY IT!”

“I-I SOR-”

“FRANK, COOL IT!” Julie screamed but he didn’t listen, he punched Joey in the stomach and dropped him and in return, Julie punched Frank in his face. He went back to walking well Susie and Julie went to check on Joey.

“You ok Joey?” Julie asked him as she rubs his stomach.

“*Coughs* I-I’m ok, didn’t hurt that much.” he answered.

“Ha, liar! Take my hand dummy.” Susie helped him up and they went back to walking, Joey stood behind them and looked up. He misses David and constantly wondered where he’s at. They left the state and crossed through Kentucky and now in Iowa, they had no real destination. They just walked slowly so if David is actually looking for them they won’t be too far to find, they walked around in the city trying to find anything for them to use. The three questioned in their heads why they left the campus, it was perfect for them despite the trouble they caused from time to time. They could have waited for David, they overheard the conversation Meg had about a legendary Hunter taking down an armored vehicle with a Firefly to protect a camp. But Frank made them move out, regardless if David was coming or not. They passed by a small plaza, the buildings and stores had broken windows and were looted. Joey went inside one to look for anything useful or interesting, the other two joined him even though Frank told them they need to move. 

“Found anything Joey?” Susie asked as she kicks around moldy books.

“Nothing but dope looking shirts, I’m taking this one!” he showed them a shirt with a metal band logo, he didn’t care of the band, he just like the design. Julie and Susie laughed at him, even Frank smirk. Joey is always interested in edgy and dark themed items, he was introduced to the internet at a young age before the outbreak. Despite being so young, he was interested in a lot of dark themed shows and toys that his parents were concerned about. As they continued to shuffle around the old items on the floor, Frank heard someone approaching them. The four hid behind the counter, the person is now in the store. Frank readied his knife and the same with the other three.

“(On three we go out and attack! Got it?)” he asked, they all looked away. Frank is always attack first, ask questions never. That mindset made them accidentally killed innocent survivors before. Regardless, they agreed to go on three. Frank counted to three and all four of them jumped from the counter to attack, but they stopped when a pistol was in front of Frank’s face. There was a large man with medium length black hair, thick beard and brown eyes. He was wearing a jean jacket with fur inside, a black t-shirt with a metal band logo on it, camo pants with boots on. Another man came behind him, he was a dark-skinned man with eyes the same color as the large man. He was wearing a white sweater with a black jacket over it, dress pants and shoes.

“JESUS JEFF! Do you have to point a gun at everything!? Thank god you didn’t shoot like you usu- huh?”

“Teenagers?” the large man said to himself confusingly.

“Those three are, I’m an adult.” Frank corrected them.

“Hardly an adult…” Joey muttered as Frank darted his eyes at the boy.

“Anyways, are you four by yourselves?” the dark-skinned man asked.

“Kinda, we have someone but he’s looking for us.” Julie told.

“He told us to keep walking and he’ll find us.” Susie also told.

“Well... I hope you lot find him or he finds you. Oh! Where're my manners, I’m Adam, pleasure to meet you all.”

“I’m Jeff, must be some tough ass kids to be wandering out and about like this.” he said praising the teens.

“Haha, this is nothing for us! If you don’t mind, what you two doing out here?” Julie asked them.

“We are on some kind of mission basically, difficult to explain. We heard some noises and came to check it out, thank god it wasn’t the infected.” Adam told them.

“If you kids like, y’all wanna head back from with us?” Jeff asked as he gave them a warm smile.

“No, let’s g-”

“We love to come!” Julie said, interrupting Frank. He pulled her back, leaving Joey and Susie with the other two men.

“The hell you think you’re doing?”

“Something without your opinion! We have dinky knives, they have guns and news flash! Having more people with you, especially when they’re friendly and have firepower, you stick with them!” She told him as she walks back to the others, Frank sighed and walked to them. They agreed to go with them since it’s a safer option. They walked around the city, searching for anything despite Jeff and Adam already have stuff prepared for them and other survivors they find along the way. They made it back to their hideout which was a house in a suburban neighborhood, it was a decent size and cleared of infected. Before they went inside, Jeff let out a violent cough. He covered his mouth to make less noise but he didn’t react in time. Susie and Adam took a look at his hand and they saw in his hands and a bit on his mouth, they all got concerned for the burly man health but he told them not to worry as he pulled some tablets and swallowed them. He got up and felt healthier and newer. The sky went dark and they started a small fire inside a fireplace, they set their things down and rested their feet.

“So, I didn’t ask you four your names yet!” Jeff told them, they were silent. They were concerned about Jeff’s health but he reassured them that it’s ok.

“Hey now, don’t worry about me. I’ll live, I’m not fit but not dying either haha.” he reminded them, they cracked a smile and trusted what he said.

“I-if you say so, I’m Julie.”

“...Frank.”

“Susie and that’s Joey.”

“Why didn’t let me introduce myself!?” he asked Susie.

“Because we all know you throw some edgy paragraph before you even say your name!” she answered as Joey puffs his face since he knows it’s true.

“Oh? Let me hear it!” Jeff politely asked, Joey's face lit up and his eyes were filled with excitement as he went to the middle of the room and posed.

“REALLY!?” Joey asked with his eyes glowing with excitement.

“Sure bud, it seems that you like doing it.” 

“OK! *clears throat* I am the shadow that follows you in the brightest of lights, the wandering eye that keeps you paranoid during the night. I am the soul rising from the depths of the abyss and shall consume your very being! I am JOEY! ...DID YOU LIKE IT!?” he rushed over to ask Jeff.

“Nice, but change “rising from the depths of the abyss” to he who risen from the depths. No need for the abyss part.” Joey took Jeff’s advice and left a mental note to himself, Julie and Susie was glad for him and relieved that they can just dump Jeff onto him. Everyone was relaxed and filled with glee, even Frank enjoyed not being in charge for once. He was never really against it, just hate the constant comparison with David. Jeff made dinner for everyone, cooked deer meat. They quickly accepted it considering that the last real meals they had was back at the camp, so eating something other than small protein bars they take joy in. 

“It is safe to eat animal meat right?” Joey asked before he took a bite.

“Yup, here!. These were notes I found in a warehouse marked with the Firefly logo. Right here, animals are completely immune to the disease nor do it containment the blood either. Completely fine!.” Susie explained, the other three looked it too.

“Signed by...Claudette?” Joey questioned.

“Didn’t know she was a Firefly, well she did lose her memories, so she probably doesn’t know either.” Julie said scratching her head.

“Hope she’s doing ok, its been months since we saw her. Maybe she’s with David?” Susie asked everyone, Frank now shot his eyes to Susie back he took them away when Julie hers to him. 

“Claudette? Dark-skinned lady, nerdy glasses and like the embodiment of pure sunlight?” Jeff asked them.

“That’s the one!” Julie answered.

“You know her?”

“Yeah my pink haired friend...well, kinda know her. I met her in a forest after I shot the deer that was licking her face.” Jeff answered.

“...”

“...”

“...” They only answered in silence, he told them he didn’t know she was near the deer and she wasn’t harmed. They continued the chat, the three told Jeff and Adam of their interested. Susie liked to read from time to time, so Adam gave her some books that he recommended to her. Joey likes dark theme things and likes to draw, so Jeff showed him some of his artwork and gave him some tips on how to improve on his skills. Julie likes to play rough and get into fights, neither of them couldn’t really help with that but if she wants a sparring buddy they’ll do their best to be her partner. Frank kept quiet on his hobbies and interests, they respected his decision and didn’t pry him for answers. Jeff brought up about Dwight since both he and Adam wonders what he’s doing right now.

“Dwight?” Joey asked again.

“You know him?” Jeff asked them.

“Not exactly, the person who’s looking for us is also looking for him...well was.” Julie said well looking away from them.

“He thought he died years ago since he couldn’t find him after the outbreak, he misses him dearly.” Susie told.

“He acts like he doesn’t think about him but I catch him at night when we are asleep and he stares at the photo and cries…” Joey revealed, even the others didn’t know he does that.

“Can we see how he looks now?” Susie asked them, Jeff pulled out a photo of him hugging Dwight and Adam in a bar from his wallet and handed to them. All four of them looked at it and Dwight, but something was off. David described him of being positive and kind, but the photo showed his hollowed eyes that had no emotions inside.

“Oh...that’s” Susie paused and tried to say something nice.

“He’s certainly…” Joey paused too, Julie and Frank didn’t even say a word. They all saw that this person in the photo gave no type of feeling, like he was a walking corpse. This is the person he was looking for? Why? He didn’t even look alive, his smile was fake, his eyes were voided.

“It’s ok, I know you all saying the same thing in your heads.” Adam told with a small smile.

“When I first met him he tried to commit suicide, I got him out of that state of mind thankfully. I had to make sure he doesn’t try it again so I invited to a spot only Fireflies only knew.” 

“Why would he try to kill himself?” Susie asked him.

“I don’t know, he never to-”

“Wait, you guys are Fireflies?” Frank asked as he immediately got up.

“Ex-Fireflies if you want to be technical.” said a voice, Herman’s voice. The teens got frightened and grab hold of their knives.

“Herman can you NOT do that every time you come to people, you scared the kids!” Adam scolded at the mad doctor.

“*Chuckles* ok, ok. Anyways, you did what I asked?”

“Yeah, there weren’t any signs. It was rather an easy task compared to the rest.” Jeff told him as he gave out a relieving sigh.

“Nice, here’s your reward.” He threw Jeff some tablets but Jeff's eyes widened from it.

“O-only one bag?”

“You see, I was mugged by some Hunters-”

“You mean PURPOSELY got mugged by them!” Adam corrected him as Herman shrugged his shoulders.

“And took the two other bags and ran off, I believed they were heading to Michigan.” Herman told as he began to walk off.

“I suggest you hurry, those tablets only won’t be enough if you take your sweet ass time, Jeffery.”

“HOLD IT! What are those things for?” Frank question the other three men, Herman smiled widely and walked to the young man.

“You see, that man over there is infected. Those tablets are like suppressants, to keep it from transforming him into those things outside.” he explained, the four backed up away from him, he didn’t blame him. No one wants to be near someone who’s infected, Herman stopped and told Jeff another thing.

“Also, I want you to plant this in their hideout when you get there and say “the legendary Hunter done it” ok?” He couldn’t say no, if he did, he’ll lose the only thing preventing him from turning. Herman told him not to looked at it but the white sheet that’s wrapped around was soaked in blood, it’s going to be difficult to get there with just those two with limited time. Frank walked to Herman and gave him an offer.

“Let us go with him, he’s not going to make with just Adam.” Frank told, Julie and the rest pulled him aside.

“WHAT THE FUCK FRANK!?” Julie shouted at him.

“They want to place the blame on David!” Susie shouted at him as well.

“You can’t go wit-”

“I can and I will, we’re going with them! Unless you three think you can survive without me?” Frank asked them, he was right. David isn’t here and all they have is Frank, they’ll be lost with him. Their silence gave Frank the answered he expected, they’ll leave tomorrow to do what Herman told them to do. Herman left the house and stood in the yard, he pulled out a walkie so the person on the other end could hear what was heard. He did turn it off when he told the four that Jeff was infected and the suppressants but turned it back on when he was finished.

“I guess you’re next destination is Michigan, best to hurry you three.” Herman said as he cut off the walkie which was connected to Dwight’s, who heard the whole conversation with Jake and Meg. As the night continued, they all fell asleep as the fire put itself out over time. Joey was still up, trying to close his eyes but couldn’t. Why was Frank all for placing a blame on David? Didn’t miss him as much as them? He was confused and in a panicked, as he started to tear up, he started to shake and muttered softly to himself.

“Where are you…*sniffle* David.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the Finale for the arc, I know it was short but if you played TLOU Fall, Winter and Spring was short compared to Summer ^^. until next time ^^


	15. Fall finale: Blood and snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing fresher than snow is blood.

The three stood in the office and questioned many things. How is Herman able to reach this far when he’s out of state, why does he wants Jeff to plant something and place the blame on David and why does Frank want to help him do it? The more they looked into it the more it got confusing for them. Dwight was the more quiet one, he didn’t believe what Herman said at first back at Jake’s camp but hearing this made him believe. Jake and Meg looked at him, Dwight went back to being silent, even after David worked his best to get him from being like that. Jake was going to look for Claudette and David but they came right through the door after the camps movie night. David was a bit buzzed from the alcohol but wasn’t completely drunk, but Claudette still let him lean on her shoulder as they walk. 

“Sorry, he’s a bit...intoxicated.” Claudette told them even though it’s written on David’s face.

“Ey! I’m nOT that DrUnk, I oNly haD OnE bOtTle!”

“David, it was 10-year-old bottle of vintage wine.”

“...SO!”

“*Sigh* at least you didn’t harm anyone. Hmm? Why all the glum faces?” 

“You better sober David up, he ain’t gonna like this.” Jake told her, Claudette gave the buzzed man plenty of water. It took some time but he was finally sober and no longer speaking weirdly either. They sat them down and told them what they heard, David immediately didn’t believe Jake or Meg but he did when he saw Dwight. His presence was cold, like how he was when they first traveled together. He didn’t utter a word, just sat in the chair motionless, like he was dead.

“BULLSHIT! Why...would Frank agree to that, why he’s makin’ the others do it too. Did somethin’ happen? Did… he even liked me from the beginnin’? AND FUCK JEFF! The ‘ell’s wrong with him for agreein’ to do that shit!”

“Calm down David!”

“No Claudette! Shit was going our way and then we get hit this shit! I don’t even give a flyin’ fuck that I lost my eye, the people we’re lookin’ for is plottin’ against us and it’s all Herman’s fault!” the angered man shouted back, but Jake couldn’t agree with the last part.

“Actually... I can’t agree with the last part.” he told Jake as he goes deep in thought.

“Why the fuck not!?”

“The story.” Jake told him, reminding him what Herman said.

“Oh no! This isn’t a-”

“VIEW IT AS A STORY! When we first met him he said that we were at the beginning, if he’s here then we must be at or near the middle.”

“That doesn’t explain why it’s isn’t his fault!”

“That’s because he isn’t the villain, he’s just there to make sure the plot moves along correctly, like an overseer. Only comes when the story isn’t going on the right course, he knows the beginning, middle, and end but doesn’t know what happens in between them.”

 

“As oddly as it sounds, he isn’t far off. The way Herman talked to us back in the camp, it felt like he didn’t know about the armored vehicle or how we planned to get rid of it. So you don’t think Herman’s the bad guy jake?” Claudette asked him.

“No, like I said, just making sure the story is going accordingly.”

“Then who the fuck is the problem if it’s not Herman!?”

“I won’t know until we find out.”

“We?” David questioned.

“I have some things I want to figure out, to do that I have to go with you guys.” Jake told them.

“What about your camp?” Claudette asked him.

“I left Kate and Rin in charge, only two I’ll trust to take my spot. Plus, I’m doing this for Rin too, she left me in charge of finding the person who did her mother wrong too.”

“I’ll set some supplies and some horses for you guys.”

“Think you can have them ready by tomorrow morning?” Jake asked Meg.

“Yeah, you guys better get some sleep, long trip ahead of you.” Meg and Jake left the office as Claudette and David walked to Dwight, he was silent during the whole conversation.

“Hey come on, let’s forget about this and rest up.” David suggested to him.

“...”

“Eh...well let’s eat somethin’, night is still young!”

“...” Dwight got up and left out the office, David wanted to go with him but he could tell he needed space. He doesn’t blame, so he slept in another room to leave him be for the night. They woke up in the morning and headed to the courtyard to see Jake and Meg talking with two horses near them. They had bags packed for them for the long trip to find some answers, they hopped on the horses and were ready to gallop off to the open road. Before they left Lisa came by to give them something. 

“DAVID, CLAUDETTE, WAIT!”

“Lisa?” Claudette called out.

“Here, I made these for you. This one is for Dwight, I would give it to him but he doesn’t look too well.”

“What are these?” David asked her.

“Charms, for good luck! Sometimes we need luck from time to time, so these should help you guys.” she said.

“Wow, thanks!”

“Yeah, but I won’t be needing it.” He went into his bag and pulled out a black tie with a tomato stain on it, he was careful enough so Dwight couldn’t see it.

“Dwight’s tie!”

“Yup, as long I have this I got luck.” 

“Well...nothing wrong with more right?” Lisa asked.

“...actually, no it isn’t. Double luck, thanks Lisa.” She left them to tend to the greenhouse and wished them luck. They waved goodbye to their friends as they take their leave, Jake and Claudette on one horse and David and Dwight on the others. After they exited out of the city they were in they picked up the pace and rode through Tennesse and into Kentucky, days and night pass by but with each one passing, the more they felt further from Jeff and Frank. The cold air blew harder and the temperature kept dropping more and more, winter is coming and if they don’t catch up to them now they’ll have to wait for winter to pass if it becomes too dangerous to venture in. They continue going along the streets but took their time, the horses walked slowly as they kept a lookout for any signs of dangers nearby.

“Ey, how ye doin’?” David asked Dwight, he been trying to get a word out of him for days now but he still kept quiet.

“...”

“Ye hungry? I didn’t catch ye eatin’ anythin’ this mornin’, ‘ere, yer favorite chocolate!”

“...”

“(Come on Dwight, don’t be like this!) Were ye at movie night before we left? It was a horror film, ye liked those.” Dwight looked at him suspiciously, how did he know he like horror films and that specific kind chocolate? He didn’t put any real thought into and looked away. David was slightly relieved, he almost gave himself away.

“(I have to be more careful next time on what I say.)” he told himself, Claudette and Jake watched on their side as David attempts to get Dwight to talk.

“(Poor bastard, he’s trying his hardest isn’t he?)” Jake whispered to Claudette.

“(I don’t blame him, he did his best to get Dwight to talk to him, now he’s back to square one. I just hope it doesn’t affect him too badly)” She answered back, David was running out of ideas on how can he get him to talk. He did think of an idea but it’s an odd gamble, but if it gets him to talk he’ll take.

“(*Sighs* here goes) aaugghhg, fuck!” He softly shouted and places his hand on his stitched eye, that caught Dwight’s attention as he stopped their horse and checks on him.

“A-are you ok?”

“Kinda, pain just came out of nowhere. Think I’m fine now.” he told as he smiled at him, Dwight gave a smile back. He traveled with this man for a while and knew his tricks, he faked being in pain to get his attention and he couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“What’s so funny?”

“You! I know you’re not in pain, you were just trying my attention.”

“...did it work?”

“*Giggles* you tell me?” Dwight eyes were still dull but that’s not what David was aiming at, Jake and Claudette watched from there side and were relieved that the silence stopped between them. A cold gust of wind blew making them all shiver, they continued to go slow but soon have to pick up the pace before it turns dark.

“How is your eye though?”

“It’s all good, my right eye is sharp enough to look out for my left. So you do-AUGHH!” David screamed out of nowhere and fell to the ground, they stopped the horses and went to see what happen.

“David! What happen!?” Claudette asks him as he got up with no injuries.

“A bird flew into me! Came from my left!” he answered, they all looked at each other and laugh. He got hit with as soon he said that his right can look out for his left, David puffed his cheeks and turned away from embarrassment. He hopped back onto his horse well still red and continued to ride, it’ll be a nice story for Dwight to tell the four when they meet for the first time. Speaking of first time, Dwight began to question how did David knew of his favorite chocolate and knew how he liked horror films. Did he told him and forgot? Maybe he just gave off that feeling that he was into that genre? He did told them he did enjoy a horror game series, that may have given him an idea of what he is into but he has to ask him when the chance comes up. They traveled for days crossing through Indiana, even with horses it still took some time. They came across a city, it was large with vegetation growing throughout the buildings just like in Maryland. Thankfully it wasn’t flooded like Baltimore was, wouldn’t be wise for them to be swimming in cold weather. They went through the city and came across a casino with a tall hotel attached to it, must be where visitors go when they come to the state. The roads going passed it are blocked, there was a large gate covering them, they didn’t have time to look for an alternate route nor do they want to abandon the horses. The Casino and hotel had the Fireflies logo on it but from the state of it, it belonged to the Hunters. All they need to do is to find the switch, which most likely requires a card key and unlock the gates. To make the searching easier they split up, David and Dwight checked the hotel well Claudette and Jake investigate the casino. Claudette and Jake went inside the casino and surprisingly it wasn’t that filthy. All the slot machines were broken, broken stools littered the floor, card tables flipped and chips scattered all around every inch of the building. They went to the kitchen, there was rotten food on the countertops with flies being the only ones enjoying the meal. They were about to step out the until they heard the casino chips being stepped on, they peeked through the doors and see 3 Hunters walking around. They most likely patrolling from them leaving the horses outside.

“(Shit! We might of took a bit too long with our exploring.)” Jake said as he continues to peek through the door.

“(I just hope it’s only them and not more waiting.)”

“(Got any ideas how to take them out?)” he asked her, she looked around the kitchen and found a fire extinguisher. She grabbed and told him the idea.

“(If we have some type of firepower we can make a smokescreen out this. Maybe if we-)”

“(Think this can help?)” Jake pulled out a pistol and waved it around.

“(when did you-)”

“(Meg gave for me, haven’t used it because it only has one clip. Gotta make every bullet count.)”

“(Anyways, I’ll throw this out there, you shoot it and when they are surrounded by the smoke we strike!)” Jake nodded his head and ready his aim, Claudette threw the extinguisher the Hunter to and Jake took the shot. The extinguisher released its contents inside and created a smoke screen, they rushed inside and attacked the Hunters. When the smoke cleared, the bodies of the Hunters weren’t moving, they all were covered in blood and struggling to breathe. It was an easy job to do but before they went back to investigating, bullets were shot at them from a distance. They hid behind one of the card tables, the sound of the exploding extinguisher must have alerted them. Dwight and David entered the hotel, the main lobby was open with a reception desk in the middle. Each floor had railings that went around in a square, but they had no need to head up to the upper floors. They headed downstairs to the basement and boiler area since it made more sense to find the switch down below than above.

“...so, what was the movie played on movie night?”

“Hmm? Oh sorry, was keeping a lookout. It was one of the Evil Dead movies.” he answered.

“Which one?”

“Ummmm...the second one I believed.”

“Ha, you know that is a remake of the first one right?”

“Really? Why?”

“Because no one took the first one serious and saw it as a comedy than horror, so the second one was a remake but made just thought. A comedic horror film.” he explained to him, it made a lot of sense to David now than before. After they reach the bottom and passed through the boiler room which was glowing red from the emergency lights, they found a door that’s locked with a card key reader.

“Time for magic, all ye Dwight.” Dwight went and pulled the red card key and swept it but the light went red.

“Damn, I think no one changed the card readers here.”

“Fuck, that means we need to actually find a card key for this place. Let’s pray we can actually find it.” They left the door and walk through the boiler room but David stopped him.

“Hey, isn’t that a generator?”

“Yeah, but I doubt it’ll power the whole building though.”

“Doesn’t power this room?” 

“I think this room just have one of those emergency power thingies, probably why this place and all red and shit. Best I think this can do is power some of the electronic things like doors and possibly the elevator.”

“Let me start it up.” He pulled the wire and started the generator, they couldn’t tell what was power and whats not. They left the boiler room and back up the stairs, they enter the lobby and saw that the doors have power. The monitors on the lobby desk came on but the color was distorted, they did, however, saw one monitor with a note on the screen that said room 523. They didn’t have any leads to anything so this note is all they got. They went to the elevator and called it, they went inside and pressed the button to the 5th floor.

“So...I been meaning to ask.”

“Hmm?”

“How did you know I like horror stuff?” he asked, David panicked a bit but came up with a lie to cover him.

“Y-ye just gave off the type of feel, that’s why I offered ye that chocolate because ye gave it off hehe…” Dwight raised a brow but didn’t question him, they arrived at the fifth floor and went to the room written on the note. They approach the door and slowly pushed the room door open, the room gave a putrid odor. They walked inside and say a fresh corpse laying on the bed, flies feasting on the man’s inners. He recently died, his torso was ripped open but in a odd way that made Dwight question it a bit. They thought it meant there’s infected inside, but Dwight had a feeling that it wasn’t. They looked closely at the body and saw a key card, they picked it up and wiped the blood off. They went back to the elevator and pressed the button to the lobby, the elevator didn’t move. Dwight pressed the button again and the elevator fall a bit, the sudden act made the pair lose their balance. It started to make a loud noise and it felt like they were swaying side to side, a snap noise was heard above them as the elevator dropped again. Neither of them tried to move but it didn’t matter, their combined weight was enough to make the wires holding the elevator snap and fall down all the floors and crashed to the first floor. They got up and checked if either of them was harmed.

“Augh fuck! Ye ok?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. I didn’t think that would happen, let us be lucky we survived that.”

“Yeah! Uhhh I think we can crawl through the hatch up there.” David pointed at a hatch door on the ceiling of the elevator, Dwight hopped on his shoulders and pushed the door opened. He climbed through and reached out his hand for David, he jumped and grabbed his hand but the elevator moves again, forcing them to let go of each other as Dwight jumped off it. David fell down with the elevator as it crashes to the boiler room, he fell out of it and was relieved nothing got stuck in him.

 

“DAAAVVIDDDD! YOU OK!?” he screamed down the elevator shaft.

“Fuck, my ass! YEAH, I’M OK! I’M IN THE BOILER ROOM. TOSS THE CARD DOWN HERE.” he screamed back, Dwight dropped the card down and it after a bit it landed in front of David. David went to the door and unlocked it, he opened the gates blocking the roads and went back upstairs to the lobby.

“How it go?”

“Easy peezy, lemon squeezy. Are ye ok?”

“Yeah, I’m good. We sure did made a mess though.” He joked with David.

“Yeah, you would think with all the noise the infected would come out huh?” David joked back but that got Dwight thinking. They did created a lot of noise and the corpse on the fifth floor was fresh but no infected came out, nor did he heard any clicking noises. He remembered the corpse appearance more thoroughly, normally if an infected did got to them they’ll be ripped to shreds. This corpse was cut opened like it was manmade, he wanted to ask David his thoughts on the corpse. He turned away but he was stabbed in his side and his cover was covered, he didn’t understand with what was happening until the blade was being pushed inside him and out the other end. A man who was wearing a mask with poorly drawn eyes and a smile was staring at him, he whispered something into his ear as Dwight sweat from the pain he’s experiencing.

“(Sssshhh, don’t worry. I avoided your vital organs. You guys were going a bit too fast, so I had to slow it down.) he told him. David got curious of why Dwight was taking too long, he then heard gunfire from the casino. The others are in trouble and they need to help them.

“DWIGHT! I THINK THE OTHERS NEED HELP!” He shouted but got nothing in return.

“DWIGHT, EY DWIGHT! (what’s going on up the-)” His question was answered when he saw Dwight’s body falling from the first floor and landing on the lobby’s desk. Dwight screamed in pain as he held his side to lessen his bleeding. David rushed over him and to calm him down but saw his blood spilling out on the floor at an alarming rate, someone stabbed him but who? He didn’t have time, Dwight’s need help, so he radios Jake to alert them but got nothing. He tried to radio Claudette but got nothing either, he started to panic as the cold wind blew inside the hotel. He looked at the windows and saw snow being blown, the snow came a lot faster than they thought. The masked man came out from the back doors of the hotel and traveled a distance to reach his group he’s with.

“Everything’s ok Frank?” Julie asked him.

“Yeah, there were some Hunters back there so I didn’t want them following us.” he told her. David kept trying to radio his friends but only received static noises on his end.

“CLAUDETTE! JAKE! ANSWERED ME! DWIGHT NEEDS HELP!” He screamed but it was in vain.

“Ok, ok, *pants* I-I can handle this, I don’t n-n-need panic. I-I’m sure they haven’t abandoned us! I need to get the horses!” He ran out of the hotel to search for the horses but there was no need, both ran to his location but if both are here then something happened to Jake and Claudette. He ran back inside to check on Dwight, he isn’t handling his wound well, especially if he’s bleeding from both ends. David picked him up and took him to the horses, he helped him up on the horse then hopped on himself. He propped him against his body, color already drained from Dwight’s face. He needs to get him out of the cold and somewhere safe to tend to his wounds. The wind continued to blow as the heavy snow absurd his vision but he didn’t care, he needs to find somewhere safe. But where are Claudette and Jake? Were they killed? No, if it was Hunters they'll use them for bait but he didn’t have the time. He’s alone again with no one to help him, with Dwight and his unstable mind. As he rode the horses on the unblocked road, two men were watching him rush the horses at top speed. 

“He sure looked like in a rush, those two were most likely paired with the other two that killed of friends.” Said one man in heavy winter gear as it absurd his appearance.

“It’s ok, we may lost the ones who killed our men but we can follow these two and get back at them.” another man said with just as heavy winter gear said as he continues to watch David speed the horses through the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wraps up the Fall arc, the Winter arc is next up on the list and be aware that there will be an NSFW scene, so i'm telling y'all ahead of time^^


	16. Winter 1: "It David, not Smoke" Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taming a lion requires a lot, but once done, you feel powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Winter arc, the arc I wanted to get for a while now. I'll hope you'll enjoy it as much as I will ^^

The wind remains ferocious as the snow continues to spill over it already claimed wasteland, though it is light, light snow falling at an alarming rate is just as dangerous as heavy snow falling at a slower pace. Nothing but blankets of white stretching from one end to the other, each footprint is covered in mere seconds, like they were never made. No sound can be made thanks to the wind howling in one's ear, getting lost in the storm is basically signing your death warrant.

“(*Pants* Come on! There’s gotta be somethin’ ‘ere!)” a man told himself as he scoops up snow, desperately searching for whatever he needs. His clothing for the cold was no match for the harsh wind, his worn-out coat with small holes allowed the cold wind to attack his body as his thin gloves were too wet for his liking. His hands stings with each movement as his wool hat was covered in snow, his double layers of pants soaked for kneeling in the snow for too long. His lower face covered with a beaten scarf well the upper parts were protected by a pair of goggles, but the constant snow the wind blows to his face doesn’t help with vision. He has constantly been at this for days now, coming to the same spots in town plazas and cities to search for anything that will benefit him but very little he finds anything useful.

“(DAMMIT! I...can’t find anythin’, no! There’s has to be som-” he stopped his train of thought when the horse he ran in on softly neighed at him, the cold was getting to the horse and it was too with the bundled up man. It was time for them to leave and go back to someplace warm before the storm claims them both, he hopped on the horse and it plowed through the snow the best it could. He rode the horse into the woods, there inside was a small town. The ride to the place wasn’t easy, the snow colored the sky and surrounded area white, with no real light the journey back becomes more difficult than the last. The man couldn’t count how many times he gotten lost because of the snow, he relied on his instincts but those alone couldn’t help him all the time. The man rode the horse to a decent size house with a large door cellar at the back of it, he opened it and lead the horse and himself inside and enter the large basement. He closed the door and locked the door behind him, the basement is very large for a suburban house but he didn’t complain because it’s good to place for the horses.

“Ye did good today, umm...here! carrots, like I promised.” He had a bag of carrots he found in the town plaza and thew them out, the horse cheerfully neighed and licked his face.

“Haha, I swear. Horses are just dogs with hooves. Ok, time to see how’s he doin’.” He took off his clothing to revealed that it’s David. He was now wearing a white t-shirt with a jacket unzipped over it and sweat pants, he left the horses in the basement and went upstairs. He entered the living room where it was warm thanks to the fire in the fireplace, in the center lays a twin sized mattress with someone wrapped in blankets shaking underneath it. He removed it to see Dwight, shivering from a high fever and still in pain from his stab wound. He looked at his wound, it was terribly stitched, the worst ever David ever did. He’s normally careful when it comes to medical issues but his mind isn’t stable enough to focus, but terrible stitching is better than leaving it open for diseases. He places his hand on his forehand, it wasn’t as high like it was when he left but his fever hasn’t gone away. He has been sick for days now and David searched everywhere in houses and broken shops, but he always finds nothing regarding to medicine. He put the blanket back on Dwight and sat on the worn-out chair next to him, David doesn’t know what to do. Dwight’s behavior drastically changed all of a sudden. His presence was colder than the storm, his eyes voided as darkness itself. David knows why, Jeff. His mind was only occupied by him, but ever since he found out what he been doing, he started to have second thoughts. His whole journey was a waste, all for nothing because the man he’s looking for is causing the problems for him and his companions. His mind is in disarray, he refuses to eat or eat so little before he pushes it and David away. The bridge David thought he destroyed was back and even longer than before. David held his head in his hands, he’s losing it. Dwight refuses him, Claudette or Jake isn’t here for support nor answering their walkie. He was alone, again. He started to tear up, but his only option is to get some sleep but his body refuses. The past few days he suffered from sleep loss, his nightmares were back. If those didn’t keep him awake then his paranoia of someone breaking in did, but he gives in from time to time because sleeping with nightmares is better than no sleep at all. He rubbed his bagged eyes and leaned back into the chair and went to sleep. As he sleeps he heard someone wiping echoing in his head, he looked around in the darkness as his environment went from a dark void to an open road with the sky reaching daybreak. Turn to see a young boy walking on the road crying, his younger self. He knows why, this is when he departed with Dwight and was left all alone during the outbreak. He was scared, why wouldn’t he? Monsters was now a common thing in his world, he lived in fear these past 10 years. He had to fight for his life, but it gave him his thrill. Each fight he had pushed him forward to his survival, taking him out of his mental breakdown and back into the world. The same fights that earned his name, but he would never forget the man who helped continued his life. The dream was inspiring to him but again, it’s only a dream. They are never close to reality, and he was aware of it when he woke up again. He couldn’t tell the time of day but the snow was bright, meaning it was still daytime. He remembered it was morning when he left, at least felt like it was to him. He rubbed his eyes again but averted his attention to Dwight who was coughing his lungs out as he tries to sit himself up, David went to lay him back down but Dwight smacks his hands away from him. Dwight's eyes were growing more colder with each passing day and David can feel it, he’s losing him and one day he won’t come back.

“Dwight, ye need to-”

“It doesn't matter…”

“Huh?”

“It doesn’t matter! For me anyways…” he said, he looked away from David as he holds his wound.

“My whole purpose was to look for them, but...they’re doing these awful things and for what!?”

“We don’t but-”

“SHUT UP!”

“Wha!?”

“You still have them, the other 3. Frank may have betrayed you but they wouldn’t. What’s the point of me being here then!? Why… if Jeff didn’t…”

“D-didn’t wait?”

“If...IF HE MIND HIS FUCKING BUSINESS AND LET ME ENDED MYSELF I WOULDN’T BE IN THIS MESS!” he screamed out loud as the heavy wind resonated with his voice, shaking anything loose enough to be blown away.

“W-why!? Didn’t ye say there was a boy ye were lo-”

“HE’S FUCKING DEAD TOO! I don’t have time to look for a corpse!” he shot back at David, David clenched his heart like it was being ripped out.

“You should of just left me…”

“The ‘ell I'll do that for!?”

“I DON’T FUCKING KNOW! *coughing* fuck!”

“Calm do-”

“Fuck off!”

“Hell is wrong with ye!? I’m just tryin’ to ‘elp!”

“FUCK YOUR HELP!”

“YE KNOW THE FUCK WHAT! I been dealin’ with bullshit-”

“NO! YOU LISTEN! This is your world, not mine! You enjoy the thrill of a fight, not me! The rush you get from a kill, not me!. You’re no different from these monsters!” he shouted, David felt his heart ache but his head was feeling with rage.

“MURDER!”

“(Please!)”

“YOU PUT THE FEAR IN OTHERS HEARTS!”

“(STOP!)”

“NO ONE WANTS YOU AROUND!”

“(please…)”

“A RAGING DEMON, SO FUCK RIGHT THE FUCK OFF!” David felt his mind snapped, he isn’t the Dwight he knew before. This one isn’t close, nothing of him was warm but that was fine for David. If he isn’t the man he cared so much then he’s another man to be beaten by him, his rage filled his mind and the only image he sees is Dwight’s bloody beaten face. He clenched his fist as he raised it in the air, he was red, he gave off heat that can melt the snow. The cold wind couldn’t beat him, like how it tried in the carnival. Dwight wasn’t afraid, he knew David couldn’t hold in his anger without someone holding his hand. He asked for this, if he’s lucky he’ll kill him purely out of anger. David mind went blank as he started to throw his fist towards Dwight’s face, the world slowed down. Nothing could stop him, Dwight knows this. David fist slowly approaches Dwight but something inside him reached out to him, a memory.

“ _ **You’re strong Smoke, I admire that.**_ ” was spoken in his mind as he stops his fist, he started to breathe heavy as more memories played.

“ _ **That Dwight out there is dead but he’s slowly coming back, but in order for him to return to his real self, you need to keep your mind together!**_ ” Claudette told him at Jake’s camp.

“ _ **We’ll deal with it, but David, only you can fix that with yourself. Not me, not Claudette, you!**_ ” Dwight told him at the campus, his breathing went less heavy. His shades of red were returning to its original color as his head starts to clear up. Then he started to remember what Julie, Susie, and Joey said to him.

“ _ **Ye guys have been with me for a while now, kinda worry that my tempter might scare ye three.**_ ”

“ _ **Don’t worry, we got your back!**_ ” Joey told him.

“ _ **Cause we know you have ours!**_ ” Susie also said.

 _ **“We’re with you all the way, no matter what!**_ ” Julie said well giving him a smile. They all believe in him, they know he can tame his own lion in his mind. He deeply breathes in and exhales, he’s no longer red, he lowered his fist and closes his eyes. He was calm, relax. He can think and best of all, he did all by himself. No, he wouldn’t be able if it wasn’t for everyone believing in him. He got up and got dressed again, it’s time for him to go back out and look for any type of medicine. He headed down to the basement and Dwight followed him, David went to one of the horses and rubbed him for good luck as Dwight questioned why he didn’t attack me and what he’s planning.

“W-why didn’t you punch me?”

“...because there was no need, but speakin’ of needs.” He walked up to Dwight and reached in his pocket, he pulled out his wallet and took the photo out of it. He put the wallet back in Dwight’s pocket and walked back to the horse.

“HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!”

“No.”

“And why the hell *cough* not!?”

“Because it never belonged to ye.” he said.

“Yeah but not you either, David!”

“Oh really? Then who?”

“Him...of course.” he softly said as he sat on the stairs leading to the living room, the wind howl outside as the snow went heavy as the shades of white outside became darker. David started to walk to the cellar door but Dwight happened to get concerned.

“Don’t you hear the wind!? You’ll die if you leave!”

“Nah, I got luck.” he told him.

“Luck!? Are you fucking insane!? You think Lisa’s charms gonna help!?”

“No, as long I have this I won’t die.” He stretched out his arm and held a black tie a tomato sauce stain in his hand, Dwight stared at it. He knows that tie, his tie. He stuttered his wording as David tells him a story.

“S-S-Smo-”

“A long time ago, there was a boy. He was a troublemaker and love to start fights, his dad got tired of it and gave him three options. He chose the last one option and he was sent to a reformatory at a private school in America, when he got there and he hated it. Except for one day, he met a man, a pizza shop manager to be specific. He knocked a can into his car and owned up to it, the man didn’t mind but he did mind the boy’s stomach growlin’. Do you know what he made him?” David asked with his back still turned.

“... an extra large pizza with every type of meat at the store…” Dwight answered.

“And some veggies on it too.” he finished.

“He told whenever he was hungry just stop by around closing time, he did. Whenever he was hungry he go to him but he stopped for a bit, the boy felt like he was bothering him so he gave some space. One day some kids wanted to out him and threaten him for money, he beat the livin’ dog shit out of them. But that fight he didn’t enjoy, he was afraid and in need of someone but didn’t know who. He ran in the cold rain and sat at a bus stop alone, but then the pizza manager came back. He tried to reason with him but his mind was in panic, he understood it and gave him his address and left. The boy went to the manager home, he welcomed him in. he sat him down, fed him, gave him warm clothes and talked to him. Ever since that night, the boy been goin’ to his place every day. Felt like he actually lived there, but it all went to shit. He fucked up a teacher because he tampered with his grades, word got to his dad and he was sendin’ him away. He pegged as fast as he could to get to him and when he did the boy cried on his chest, he told him what happened and the manager told him to go to his place and wait for him as he tries to figure somethin’ out. He did what he told but that was the day when the outbreak happened. I’ll skip the part about him looking for the manager and jump to the part that torn him to piece. No, ye already know what happened… don’t ye? The day.... *sniffle* t-the day.” David teared up, Dwight’s head started to ache as he watches David’s body shake as he struggles to speak. David turned around and was ugly crying in front of Dwight well tightly gripping the tie.

“T-the boy had to get stronger, smarter, to F-FUCKIN’ SURVIVE JUST TO SEE YE! BECAUSE EVEN WHEN EVERYTHIN’ SAID YE DIE, S-SOMETHIN’ *sniffle* INSIDE ME TOLD YE WERE ALIVE! A-A-AND WHEN I SAW YE AGAIN IN MARYLAND, AFTER 10 WHOLE FUCKIN’ YEARS! AND NOW, WHEN YER SICK AND INJURED YE THINK I-I’LL ABANDON YE? NO! THAT’S WHY I HAVEN’T LEFT YE AT THE HOTEL, I-I DON’T W-WANT TO BE *sniffle* SEPARATED FROM YE AGAIN, DWIGHT! I MISSED YE FOR 10 YEARS, I WAS ALONE FOR 10 YEARS, I WAS SCARED FOR 10 YEARS! I WANTED SOMEONE TO HELP ME, I WANTED SOMEONE RUB MY HEAD, I WANTED YE AND YE ONLY! I WANTED YE TO TELL ME EVERYTHIN’ WAS GONNA BE OK! I WANTED YE TO ‘OLD ME TIGHT! NO ONE ELSE! EVEN WITH LEGION, I’LL NEVER BE THE SAME WITHOUT YE! I HAD TO BECOME YE TO PROTECT THEM AND I’LL DOIN’ NOW! I loved ye Dwight, I always had and because of that, I’m willin’ to go out in this cold to get anythin’ to help ye. Ye protected me so I can live today, so I’ll do the same to protect ye!” David poured out everything from his heart to Dwight, Dwight was stunned. He said all those hurtful things to the boy he wanted to find. His eyes were no longer void, they had life again as he teared up. David took one of the horses and opened the cellar door.

“SMOKE!” Dwight cried out as he cough and wheeze on the steps.

“My name...is David King, I never got the chance to tell ye that before we parted. I’ll be back Dwight, I promise.” he told him as he leads the horse out into the heavy snowstorm and locked the door from the outside. He hopped on the horse and it plowed through the thick snow to the nearby plaza, he prayed that he’ll find something, anything to help him. Dwight still remained on the steps, he covered his face and cried. How long did David hold it in? Taking the insult he threw at him when they met in Maryland, the mistreatment and even now with him provoking David. Why didn’t he tell him before? More importantly, how didn’t he noticed the signs? He knew he liked horror, his favorite snack. Pulling Claudette to the side whenever he pretends he wasn’t looking, the pain he must have felt, him being scared to tell him. He sobbed even more as the words David shouted at him echoed in his head. He was scared, alone, wanted someone to help him. He wanted Dwight back, the only man that kept him going for so long. He coughed and wheezed again as he clenches his chest, the horse came over to him and licked his face to cheer him up.

“Ha, you’re just a big dog with hooves huh?” he joked as the horse cheerfully neighed at him, he rubbed his eyes, grabbed his glasses from the living room and headed upstairs to the bathroom. He looked in the cracked mirror and was in shock, his eyes. They had color, not faded or voided. Honey brown eyes that were rich as amber, they were lovely to look at and he couldn’t believe he had such beautiful eyes. He went to the bedroom and set on the bed, he looked back at himself these past months. He wasn’t himself, his actual self, the real him David loved with all his heart. He decided to apologize to him when he gets back and have a heart to heart conversation, something David would want. He got up to go downstairs but stopped, something was trying to break down the door to the house. The door opened up and the wind blew inside, chilling the house as four men walk inside. They all had hunting rifles but only held their knives in their hands.

“Remember, we kill one of them then leave!”

“Why we even doing this? I don’t care for the ones that got killed, fucking freezing out here!”

“Well I don’t know about you but I rather not have Max rev a chainsaw in my ass!” They split up, one went upstairs well the rest investigated the downstairs. The man who went upstairs checked each room but found no one, but before he left downstairs, his throat was slit by Dwight with a piece of glass as he threw the body onto the bed so he wouldn’t alert the others. Dwight needs to be careful, he needed to get to the basement, get the horse and leave without being spotted. He left the bedroom and quietly moved to the basement, he slowly opened the door to the basement and closed it. He went down, put on a dirty jacket and other pair of pants since that was all the basement had. He went to the cellar but it was locked from the outside and David has the key, he backed away from the door but someone was quietly creeping up on him. Fortunately, the horse noticed and kicked the man in his face and flew him across the basement. It didn’t cause a lot of noise and even if it did the wind tuned it out. Dwight went over and look at the lifeless man, his face was completely caved in as blood spilled out from every hole on his face. Dwight thanked the horse for protecting him, he quietly went back upstairs and quietly moved to the front door. He made it outside without being spotted and brushed through the thick snow to get to the cellar door. He got to the cellar and saw that the lock still had the key inside, No way David forgot about it so it must have been left for him. He opened the door and got the horse to bring it out, but the door to the living opened up and one of the men saw him.

“HEY, HE’S TRYING TO LEAVE!”

“(Shit!)” He rushed the horse outside and hopped on it, the men went to the front of the house and tried to shoot at him but missed their shots. The men chased after him even though all of their vision is being absurd by the snow. Dwight rode the horse anywhere, he couldn’t tell where he was going. Nothing but white clouded his vision as he forces the horse to plow through the snow, unfortunately, he fell off an edge. He and the horse toss and turn down the edge as they landed on a pile of snow that cushion their fall, but Dwight noticed something missing, his glasses. The snow already made seeing difficult but without his glasses, he's completely blind. He can only see what’s in front of him but the snowstorm made it impossible. He holds his wound, it brought him great pain but he has to endure it for now. He went to check on the horse but it was shot in the head by a rifle, one of the men found him and started to slide down the edge to go after him. Dwight’ can’t fight right now with his sickness and wound, especially against a gun. He ran, didn’t matter where. He walked onto some hard than soft, a lake. It was frozen but even his lightweight cracked the ice as he quickly got off it, he looked around his surroundings, nothing. No tree blurs, no lights, just the dark shades of white as nothing could be seen. Before he started to move again, he was knocked down by one of the men. The other one wasn’t in sight, must have gotten lost in the storm. He wrapped Dwight’s neck with his arm from behind and slightly choked him.

“So, you thought you could get away from us huh? YOU FUCKING THOUGHT!” he screamed as he took Dwight’s head and slammed it on the ice, cracking it more.

“I saw what you did to the other, YOU WILL PAY!” he screamed again as he repeated slam his head to the ice, Dwight’s forehand started to bleed. The man noticed something, there was blood coming from Dwight’s side, he slid his hands underneath and felt his stitched wound.

“Oh? What do we have here? Hope you don’t mind if I DIG IN!? DON’T WORRY, MY HANDS IS CLEAN THANKS TO THE SNOW, HAHAHA!” The mind forced his hand into Dwight’s wound, moving it around roughly inside and causing unbearable pain for him as he screams out in agony but the howling wind silenced it. The man got him how he wanted and raises Dwight’s head again and gave it one last slam as it broke through the ice and plunges his head into the water drowning him. He lost air quickly as the man played with his wound as he struggles to breathe, his consciousness started to fade. The cold water numbed his face and he started to close his eye as he was approaches death, something he didn’t want for the first time.

“Da...vid, I’m…sor...”


	17. Winter 2: "It's David, not Smoke" Pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this chapter is an NSFW chapter. I'm not good at sex scenes so bear with me with this. Happy read and I hope you enjoy bottom David

The wind continues to grow colder as the night progresses, the snow is fresh as it started to cover David’s body. He was knee deep in it, digging up snow trying to find anything for Dwight. But with each scoop, he didn’t find anything. He didn’t want to go back empty-handed, especially since he told him who he really was. He didn’t care if he freezes to death, he wants to save him, even if it cost him his life. His hands began to freeze and strings with each scoop, his scooping turned into a desperate digging. Begging to find something, as he fell down in the snow and cried. Dwight is dying and he needs help, but his searching always ends in failure.

“*Sniffle* DAMMIT! WHY CAN’T I FIND ANYTHIN’!?” he cried out as he scoops a large pile of snow to the wall but as it hit the wall, it created a loud sound that pierced through the wind, like something hard it hit. He ran over to it and started brushing the snow around, he found a small bottle of pills, painkillers. He was relieved, it may not get rid of his fever but it will at least numb his pain from his wound. He ran to the horse and made it rush back to Dwight.

“Ye did a good job, extra carrots for ye!” he told the horse as it cheerfully neighed, brushing through the snow but it suddenly stopped like something spooked it.

“What’s wrong? I don- wait...WAS THAT GUNSHOTS!?” David did his best to block out the wind and listened carefully, he did hear gunshots and they came from the woods. He told the horse that they need to hurry, the horse continues to plow through the thick snow to get back to the house. Not to long after, he returned to the house but David started to panic. The front door was wide opened, more like kicked opened. He went inside and ran to the basement, he didn’t find Dwight nor the other horse. The only things he found was the cellar door open and a dead man with his face caved in, he ran upstairs to see if Dwight could be upstairs but he only found another man on a bed with his throat slit. He breathes in and out to calm himself, he needed to find Dwight, he’s in danger but he doesn’t know where he went. The snowstorm isn’t helping him but he didn’t care, he had to rescue him. He ran to the front of the house to at least find footprints, he did find some, almost didn’t notice them with the snow covering it. He hopped on on the horse and tried to follow the tracks the best he could. The horse rushed through the forest, following the tracks but the more he followed, the more they became harder to see. The heavy snowstorm is covering them too fast for him to follow, but David wasn’t paying attention as he and the horse fell down an edge and tumbled down. They landed in the snow that cushions there fall but David jumped, he found the other horse dead from a gunshot to the head. This mean Dwight is close, but also mean his pursuers have guns. Dwight is in no shape to fight back, especially against guns but how can he find him? The sky is getting darker, making the white surrounding him dark as well. Trees became blurs to him, even with his goggles still on. If his vision is this absurd how will he find Dwight? If the snow continues to fall how would he be able to follow his tracks? He can’t find an answer but he doesn’t have the time to wait for one, hopped back on the horse and continue his search. He looked left and right but nothing, even the tree blurs were becoming impossible to see. 

“DWWWWIIIGGHT! DDDDDWWWWWIIIIIGHHHT! (Come on! Where are ye!?)” He had no light, no tracks, his sense of direction blinded by the dark sheets of white surrounding him. His heart wanted to cry, if he doesn’t find Dwight the storm will consume him. He refuses though, he let out one more scream and looked around. There in the distance, he can’t tell wait but two blurs were on top of each other, almost like they’re fighting. He doesn’t know if it’s Dwight but he got nothing else to work with, the blurs weren’t far from him so he had the horse wait for him as he dashes through the snow to the blurs. The closer he got, the clearer they became. He heard someone scream in pain, it was almost lost in the howling wind. That enraged him, his body gave off heat that blocked the winds cold breath around him. The blur became visible, he witnessed a man slammed Dwight’s head into the ice, breaking it and submerging his head into the icy cold water as the man forcing his head down was playing with Dwight’s wound. 

“GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!” David charges at the man, he tackled him off of Dwight and plunged himself and the man into the lake. Dwight felt the hand on his head let go and with one final push he pulled himself out, but he immediately screamed in pain. His wound was open and stretched out even more than it originally was. The man and David swam back to shore, the man hit David in the face with the butt of his rifle. It knocked David down and the man tried to shoot out him, the rifle was empty when he pulled the trigger. The man must have wasted them well he tried to shoot Dwight, David didn’t waste the chance to get up and attack the man. David tackled him to the ground and began beating the man’s face, he knocked David off of him and ripped off his hat and goggles.

“Now let's see who you a-a-a- y-you’re D-D-David!?” The man stuttered out his mouth, he fell down and back away but David caught him by his neck and plunges his head in the lake. The man’s head submerged in water, his face going numb as air slips from him, causing him to drown and stop moving. The man is dead, but David attention went to Dwight. He’s bleeding again, he’ll soon pass out. He needed to get him out of the cold again, he did a loud whistle that wind couldn’t silence as the horse came rushing to there location. He got on and propped Dwight against him and held him tight, the horse wasted no time plowing through the snow but Dwight already passed out. 

“.w.ght, D..ight!” a voice was distorted but he can hear that someone is saying his name.

“Dw.ig..! Dwig.t, please wake up!” someone asked, Dwight opened his eyes and woke up on the mattress next to the fireplace. He had bandages wrapped around his head and his wound re-stitched, he was shirtless but was wrapped in blankets. He couldn’t feel any pain at all, he looked to his right to see David standing up in t-shirt and sweatpants but he was looking away like he’s ashamed.

“Ye...awake.”

“Yeah, how long was I out for?”

“A few hours…, still sick?”

“Kinda, who knew dumping your head in cold water would help. Though I'm curious why I’m not in pain.”

“I found some painkillers when I was out, I managed to get some in ye. Glad they’re doin’ their job.” He said with his face still looking away. The silence grew between the two, Dwight knows he wants to talk but David is having a difficult time trying to start a conversation.

“Hey Dav-”

“I-I better go check on the h-horse!”

“Dav-”

“I-I’ll leave ye to g-get warmed up a-and stuff too!”

“David wa-”

“S-so rest u-up ok, I-if ye n-need me ju-”

“Smoke! It’s fine, really! Relax, come sit with me.” Dwight told him with a smile, David looks at him then looks away again as he walked slowly to the mattress. Dwight got up and sat on his knees as David sat right in front of him, he was still looking away like he did something horrible. Dwight cups his cheek with his four-fingered hand, David gently touched his hand and pressed it harder against his face and let it caress him.

“You grew, a lot. I mean, you were bigger than me when we met but you look completely different. I hope you weren’t relying on me to remember you by appearance.” He said as his continue to caress David’s cheek.

“I...kinda was, ye was right. There was no way of ye recognizin’ me by my appearance. I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize Smoke, I’m just…*sniffle* relieved that you’re alive. I really thought you died.”

“...” he was quiet, Dwight’s eye had life but he feared they’ll go back to being cold. He isn’t Jeff, he knows he won’t be able to bring them back.

“What’s wrong David?” he asked him but his crying was his response back.

“David!?”

“*Sniffles* i-it’s, it’s *sniffles* it’s!” He kept repeating the same word as he covers his crying eye with his arm, Dwight stroke his head like he did back then to calm him down.

“It’s ok David, you don-”

“I-its because *sniffles* I’m afraid!”

“Afraid of what?”

“T-that ye w-would go back to how ye were, so cold a-and emotionless.”

“David…”

“I-I know I’m not J-Jeff b-but-”

“Jeff? What do y-”

“Ye a-always talk a-about *sniffle* h-him so I thought I-If I can b-bring him back t-to ye *sniffles* ye go back to y-yer real s-self!” He continued to cry in front of him but he continued to stroke his head to calm him down. David looked up and saw that Dwight was also tearing up.

“I’m so sorry David, I didn't know you were being hurt by me ignoring you or constantly mentioning him. I know you wanted to tell me for a while now but I know you had a difficult time doing so. Didn’t you?”

“Y-yeah, but-but-but-but”

“Breathe David, I’m not *sniffle* not upset at you.” David tried to breathe but it was rough and fast. He hugged him and pressed his head against his chest, he let him go and he seemed more relaxed.

“I wanted to tell ye back at J-Jake’s camp but...the words d-didn’t *sniffle* come out, I don’t know why either! I flipped the fuck out over it too, Claudette saw all of it. If it wasn’t for her I would of lost my don’t mind.”

“David…”

“I...was so lost without ye for years Dwight…, I really was scared, I was afraid and ye w-wasn’t around to h-h-he-”

“Sssh, it’s ok David. I’m her- eh David!?” David lunged forward at him and hugged, causing Dwight to fall down. As he looks up, he saw David close to his face looking like a crying lost puppy as the tears dripped on his face. Dwight also felt another thing, something was poking him. He looked down to see David’s sweatpants stretching out, he has an erection. He pressed it harder against Dwight as he moves closer to his face. Both are feeling the heat of each other, David started to turn red but not from anger, but from intimacy. Dwight smiled as he started to grow an erection too.

“I r-really do love ye Dwight, I couldn’t express it back then when I was younger but… I-I can now. But if ye don’t, I u-understand.”

“It’s ok David, kinda had a hunch. Not when we met years ago but I saw those quick glances you do when we travel.”

“R-really!? Shit, I thought I was more careful about them! ...hey, c-can I k-kiss ye?” He nervously asks him.

“*Chuckles* of course you can.” David was nervous, he confessed his feelings but acting on them is completely different. He dreamed of this for a long time but never thought it’ll turn into a reality, Dwight pushes himself upwards to kiss him but David froze up. 

“You ok?”

“Y-yeah but this is my first time, like what do I do?”

“Huh?”

“Ye know, do I go all in? Take it slow? Do some crazy sex thingie? Like what?” David asked him. At first, Dwight thought he was joking but he soon realized he wasn’t and he was legit asking him.

“David...you watched porn when you were in school…”

“Yeah, but they don’t teach ye owt! So… what do I do?”

“You can’t learn it in a book or something David, it’s a...natural feeling.” he explained.

“I-I don’t get it…” he said, Dwight moved closer to him and cupped his cheeks again. They stared at each other, David’s heart beat vigorously. Dwight being this close to him made his body hot, he started to breathe a little faster now but not at an alarming rate. 

“How you’re feeling?”

“I-I f-f-feel hot, really hot! But, I think…” He closes his eyes and leans forward, Dwight did the same. Their lips met as the fire next to them roared with lust and temptation, David was enjoying this. A dream becoming a reality, their tongues twirling onto each other as David wraps his arms around Dwight’s waist. He wanted more, he hands quickly moved to Dwight’s chest. Squeezing Dwight’s hairy chest as his erection grew more intense, leaking precum as it made a wet stain on his sweatpants. They let their lips part as David cracked a huge smile and turned even redder.

“Well, how was it?”

“I-I-I feel great, I wanna do it again and again! So this is what it’s like to be in love with someone who returns the feelin’. Y-ye wanna d-do more?”

“What do you mean by tha- oh! Uh, think it might be hard with any lubricant.”

“How about this? Find it on the dead guy in the basement.” He pulled out a small bottle of lubrication, Dwight questioned why one of the men had or where he even find any but left it alone since he’ll never get that answer.”

“That can work, so...how you wanna do this?”

“Well I wouldn’t mind being on top but... I was thinkin’...can ye top me maybe?” he asked Dwight as he shies away his face.

“I don’t have a problem with that David, but you sure you want to do it with m-”

“YES! I have been waitin’ to do this, I wanted it to be with ye and ye only!” He shouted at him, Dwight smile at him and David couldn’t help but do the same. David drew in a deep breath and stood up, he first took off his shirt and then took off his pants exposing erected cock. It was throbbing as precum drips from it, leaving a shining trail on his cock. David sat back down on the bed, his built body flush Dwight red as he admired it but he noticed that David was shaking it a bit. He grabs hold of his hand to relax him, David drew in deep breaths again.

“You don't if you want to.”

“I know, but I’m d-doin’ this! *breathes* Ok, let’s do this.” David laid down on his back and lifted his legs up. Dwight took the bottle, squeeze and applied it to David. It was warm but felt weird to him when Dwight on it on him, Dwight rubbed some lube on his erected cock and began inserting it inside David. Though only the tip, it made him shake a bit.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, I-I’m fine. I’d handled worse things than this!” He tried to act tough but Dwight saw right through him, it’s his first time. He knows to take his time with him, he slowly pushes more of his cock inside David. He whimpered, they haven’t even started and David is already enjoying just having Dwight inside him. Dwight leans in closer to him to snag another kiss as he caresses David’s face, Dwight can feel David’s breath in his face. Even though his face says else wise, he knows David is enjoying it but having a hard time expressing it. 

“How you’re feeling now?”

“Weird...but enjoyable, b-but *pants* come on! K-keep goin’!” He answered as he hides his flustered face behind his hands. Dwight started to thrust inside him slowly, he took his time and David respected him for doing so. With each thrust, David whimper turned to loud moaning. The wind outside couldn’t block out his loud moaning, his body was hotter than the fire next to them. Dwight gripped David’s throbbing cock and began to stroke it, he knew David was close. The amount of precum he’s producing told that he’s ready to release soon, so was Dwight. David’s warm body made Dwight’s cock throb as much as Davis’s, making his body go faster and turning David’s moaning into loud outcries of pleasure. David couldn’t handle it anymore. He shot his hot milky cum all over his chest as the rest ooze down his cock, Dwight released inside him. The white substance spilled out as he slowly pulled his cock out of David. They both were breathing heavy, Dwight knows he isn’t the best with sex but he knew David didn't care as he got up with his face still red.

“S-SORRY! I should of said somethin’…”

“It’s ok David, I didn't say anything either. Sorry about releasing inside you.”

“No! It’s fine, really! I don’t care as long it was ye. Uh...did I...do good?”

“Maybe I should be asking you that, how wa-” He was interrupted was David lunged at him again, hugging him dearly with a smile on his face.

“GREAT! Oh shit, maybe I said that too fast. I don’t care, I had fun! Next time, let’s do it when we’re both fine and healthy but… *sniffle b-but…” David went back to shaking, something was making him tremble again. Dwight felt the tears dripping down his chest again before his head in his chest.

“You ok David!?”

“D-D-Dwight. Ye won’t leave m-me a-again, will y-ye? I-I don’t want-”

“No David, I won’t leave you again. Plus you have Claudette and Jake, and let’s not forget the another three too.” David looked up at him, Dwight dried his tears and stroke his head again. It relaxed him, like it always did back when they first met. 

“Ey, remember when we found that puppy in the ginnel?”

“Yeah, we couldn’t bring it with us because my apartment doesn’t allow pets. You went to it every day to take care of it. Even snuck it in a few times in my apartment.”

“I did, didn’t I? Hope the bugger’s ok. Do you remember the arcade incident?”

“One of the players called you a cheater for beating his high score, so you took the wires from the controllers and choked him.”

“He called me a cheater! I only play fair!”

“Yeah, a fair trip to the hospital.”

“I did worse, remember the sport accident?”

“You tried to do something sporty and tried your school football team since it was close to rugby, you were instantly cut because you beamed the football in the referee’s eyes because he told you to simmer down.”

“Did these things happened before or after you offered rewards for good behavior?”

“Definitely after! Your violent uproars were...lessen a bit but the important thing is that you tried.” David laugh as he places his head back on Dwight’s chest, he missed this feeling with him and he's happy that it’s back. That Dwight’s back and no longer a cold, voided being. Dwight's continue to stroke David’s head, he was getting sleepy and almost closed his eyes but his loud stomach growling kept him up. Dwight looked at him and once again, shied away from him.

“David, did you not eat anything?”

“...not really, all the real food we had these few days I gave to ye but ye....” Dwight felt terrible, he remembers David trying to feed him and him knocking away the food.

“I only nibbled on a few things but other than that, I ‘aven’t had anythin' real to eat. We have some carrots and potatoes but nothin’ to really go with those” he told him as his stomach growled louder that the cold wind outside feared. He went back to hugging Dwight and bury his head in his chest.

“Dwight…”

“Yeah?”

“I’m hungry...can I ‘ave an extra large pizza-”

“Every kind of meat and some veggies?”

“Actually, let’s just go with cheese, haha”

“I bet Jake’s camp ha-” He stopped talking, there was banging on the door like someone was trying to barge in. David grabbed his machete and stood up to ready himself.

“Stay down, I got this!”

“I can he-”

“No! Yer wound isn't healed yet, we don’t need it to open again!” he told as the banging grew louder, with one final push it opened and in came the Gambler. He was wearing winter gear and the first thing he did was apologize to the people inside.

“Hey, sorry to ba- you two!?” he said as he looks down below David’s waist and smiled, he was still naked as Ace complimented and flirted with them both.

“Nice piece kid! Oh Dwight, don’t be shy. Remove the blankets so uncle Ace ca- WHOA BUDDY!” David pointed his machete at Ace and it made him quiet.

“BACK! OFF! He’s mine!”

“Uhhh Ace? Why did you barge in, it is cold outside but…”

“Shit! Hold on, this is why!” Ace went outside and dragged in Adam’s bloody body.

“ADAM!?” Dwight jumped up and carried him to the bed, as they started to bandage him up he couldn’t help but wondered why he isn’t with Jeff.


	18. Winter 3: Through snow and pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm can bring many things. Snow, blood, or something far more deadly.

“Is s.e g..ng to be ok?”

“I do.’t k.o., they were pre..y b.at wh.n we found them!”

“Claudette! Hey Claudette, wake up!” Claudette opened her eyes slowly, her head was throbbing as she rises up from the floor. She looked around, there was a small fire next to her, keeping her warm. She noticed her glasses were off, she found them next to her and put them and looked at the people around her. She recognizes them, all of them. They’re the kids David was looking for but only three of them stood in front of her.

“Oh! You three?”

“You remember us?” Julie asked.

“Well of course, David never stops talking about you all.” She answered.

“WAIT WHERE IS HE!?” Joey asked as he rushes in front of Claudette.

“IS HE OK!? LIKE REALLY OK!?” Susie asked as she hopped on Joey’s back.

“WHY ISN’T HE WITH YOU!? DID SOMETHING HAPPENED!?” Julie asked as she climbed on top of the other two, forming a small tower over Claudette.

“Yes he’s alive and healthy but what do you mean where is he?”

“We only found you and your friend, you two passed out a little away from the casino. If it wasn’t for Julie double checking Frank’s “investigation” You would have died in the storm.” Susie explained, Claudette looked around and did see Jake laying unconscious. She took out her walkie and tried to radio Dwight and David.

“Guys, are you two ok?” she asked but only received white noise on her end.

“Guys!? Dammit!”

“We must be either too far or blocked by the storm.”

“Jake!” he woke up and like Claudette, his head was throbbing. He introduced himself to the three teens and they did the same. They were odd to Jake, David never really explained to him their personalities. He quickly dislikes like Julie and Joey’s interests and how loud they are, the only one he enjoys being around is Susie. If it’s one thing he did like about all of them is that they can keep him entertain, but now isn’t the time for entertainment. Two of their companions are missing and they can’t reach them by any means, Claudette can only pray that Dwight can handle David on his own. 

“So if you don’t mind, how is David really? Is he alone?” Susie questioned.

“Did he find the guy he was looking for?” Joey also questioned.

“He isn’t alone, he actually did found the guy he was looking for but…” She explained to them what happened to Dwight, their faces showed worry and got concerned for David. 

“Dude...that sucks.” Joey said

“W-well it’s David! He can bring him back, I know he can!” Julie shouted with belief.

“You three are really fond of him, aren’t you?” Claudette asked with a smile, but Jake didn’t. He stared at them with serious intent, the three felt his serious presence and looked away. Claudette caught on it too and realized what Jake’s thinking. Where are Jeff and Adam? Where’s Frank? Why are they the only ones in the building?

“Where’s Jeff and Frank?” Claudette asked the teens.

“Well…” Susie and Joey paused but Julie stepped up.

“We...actually don’t know…”

“What you mean you guys don’t know? Weren’t you with him not too long ago?” Jake asked her.

“Well yes but…” She took and a deep breath and continued.

“I took Susie and Joey and left them under their noses, I refused to place the blame on David. The man who literally put himself in danger to make sure we live! “

“Why does Frank want to place the blame on David?”

“That might be our fault…” Susie softly said.

“Frank has no one to blame but himself, he does thing’s different than David. David taught him to rely on each other and take every action with caution, Frank does the exact opposite!” Julie shouted as she clenches her fist.

“How so?”

“Like I said, David thinks of us first before doing something risky, making sure we survive regardless if he lives or not. Frank goes right into things, he doesn’t care if we live or not. The weak get left behind and the strong survive in his eyes, countless times he put Susie and Joey’s life on danger! He only goes back for them after I threaten him but even that doesn’t work half the time. The more I traveled with him the more I realized Frank just wanted pets to follow him but when David came along he lost control over us. He probably wanted to wrap him around his finger as well. David gave his heart to us and Frank is abusing that! So when we were traveling a bit I took these two with me and ran away, but it’s Frank. He has the nose of a bloodhound, he’ll find us but he’ll either back away or come to his senses if we get to David first!” Claudette admired Julie for taking action and leaving Frank but their trail for them is back to being cold, but at least the other three are safe, Claudette looked around the area they were in. It appeared to be some kind of warehouse, she went to a window and witness the terrible snow storm occurring. It’s basically suicide to step out, you’ll freeze to death before you take your 5th step. They have to wait till it dies down before starting their search for David and Dwight, she can only hope if they’re close. She went to check on everyone’s conditions. Jake just has a headache, Joey has a bit of a cold but overall fine, Susie leggings is a bit torn but no cuts on the torn areas and Julie seems to be the one one in the best health. She went back down near the fire and stared at the window, she was worried for David. Susie sat next to her and offered some food.

“Here! Julie stole all the food from them, we got plenty to beat the storm!”

“Thanks, was starting to grow hungry. Hope the other two are ok…”

“I don’t blame you for worrying, but don’t worry! David with him!” Susie reminded her.

“*Giggles* David was right, you guys praise him a lot. It’s cute.”

“That’s cause David is awesome!” Joey said as he pumps his fist.

“He’s like our older brother or dad, our camp didn’t really have the adults be our real parental guide. So when we traveled with David he taught us the rights and wrongs, what to do and what not to do and all that other jazz.” Julie explained, Jake and Claudette looked at each other and chuckled a bit.

“(David being their older brother/ Dad hmmm?)” Jake said as he winks at Claudette.

“(Geee, I wonder what parental influence David had to teach him. I totally can’t guess who guided him.)” Claudette said back.

“Uhhh Ms. Morel?” Joey said.

“Claudette is fine Joey, we’re friends!” 

“Ok! Claudette, would...Dwight like us? David never really told us what he did in his past, so we kinda wondered if he’ll even like us.” Joey asked her.

“Most likely. Joey, you’re into pop media and anime right? Dwight was into that stuff before the outbreak, so you two would definitely have something to talk about!”

“Really!? Sweet!”

“Susie, Dwight read a lot of books too, so you guys have that to talk about.”

“Nice!”

“Julie...unfortunately, Dwight isn’t on the wild side like you but I have no doubt you guys wouldn’t like each other. He wouldn’t be fond of David if so.” Julie wouldn’t mind if they didn’t talk but she was right. Dwight wouldn’t have a problem with her if he befriended David who’s just as rowdy as her. The surrounding white started to turn dark, meaning night is coming. With no signs of the storm dying they all decided to sleep, some time passed and Claudette woke up to see Susie up by the fire rubbing a pair of glasses with a large pink frame. Claudette sat next to her to comfort the sadden girl.

“Are they yours?”

“No...they were my mom’s, she gave it to me during the outbreak. She stood behind to open something so the rest of us could get out.”

“What about your dad?”

“Tucked his tail in and left me and my mom when the outbreak started, they weren’t happy together and that was his perfect chance to leave.

“I’m sorry Susie…”

“It’s ok, David’s like my dad, an actual dad.”

“That’s because he had a positive influence in his life, he took what he was taught and gave it to you guys. Come on, let’s sleep so we can find him. Bet he’ll be happy to see you in good health.”

“Yeah...hey, can I...sleep next to you? I-it’s ok if it's weird for you.”

“Not at all, come here.” She pulled Susie to her and stroke her head, Susie eyes got heavy and went to sleep as she thought of her mother. Morning arrived, at least it felt like morning to them. They had no real way to tell, Jake watch broke ages ago and Dwight’s the only one with the actual correct time. The white was bright outside but that doesn’t help them, the storm did die down but not by much. It’s still isn’t safe for them to leave, it saddens the teens. They were excited to look for David but the storm is still preventing them. Days passed and the storm still didn’t show any signs of going away, the teens were getting scared. Maybe David died in the storm or forgotten them, Claudette didn’t want them thinking that. So as a last ditch effort she took out her walkie and tried to get in touch with them.

“Guys! Can you hear me!?” She got nothing, the teens looked away but Claudette tried one more time.

“Hello! Anyone!?”

“.e.lo? .an an.o.e he.e me?”

“Hello!? My name is Claudette!”

“..aud.te!? It-s .e, .w.ght!”

“DID YOU SAY DWIGHT!? Is anyplace I can get a better signal?”

“This spot is the best spot!” Julie told her.

“Dwight, try to get a better signal on your end!” He didn’t respond, some time passed and he came back. They still had static but were able to hear each other.

“Dwight, can you hear me!?”

“It’s hard with all the static but yea I can hear you!”

“Oh thank god, it been days! Where are you? Is David with you?”

“Yeah, we’re in some neighborhood in the woods. These past few days have been bumpy for us…”

“You mind putting David on? I got some people who want to speak to him.”

“Yea sure, here ya go.”

 

“Yo!”

“DAVID!” The ran over and snatched the walkie out of Claudette’s hand.

“JULIE, JOEY, SUSIE!? YE GUYS ALRIGHT!?”

“They’re fine David, but Jeff and Frank aren’t here.”

“We can worry about them later, thank god ye thre-”

“Um can you two put some clothes on, please?”

“Who’s that?” Claudette questioned.

“It’s Adam, he ca-”

“Here with me, the lovely Ace. and to answer why Dwight and David is naked, it’s because the-”

“FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I’LL GUT YE LIKE A FUCKIN’ PIG!”

“EEEEEEEK!”

“Dwight, you said you were in a neighbor in the woods?”

“Y..h, w. G.. cau-”

“Dwight!? You’re breaking up!” He didn’t respond, the white noise came back, meaning the storm blocked their signal. She kept trying to get the signal back but it was proven useless, she turned it off as her face became annoyed.

“Damn! We lost them again.”

“CLAUDETTE! Dammit, what happened!?” David shouted.

“Looks like we lost the signal, they didn’t tell us where they were at either so we can’t look for them. We better just wait till the storm dies down and go look for them. Let’s just chill for now, ok?”

“*sigh* ok…”

“Oh come here.” Dwight hugged and pulled themselves down on the mattress, David looked at Dwight’s hand and saw his missing finger. He started to get teary eyed again and looked averted his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just...i’m worried. A huge blame is goin’ to be placed on me, if ye guys stay near me…”

“David…”

“I lost my eye, ye lost yer fingers. I hurt ye and Claudette, Frank’s goin’ with this blame. Everythin’ is fallin’ apart, even when we found them, it feels like things are still shatterin’! What if I hurt ye guys again!? What if we lose more limbs, like a foot or an arm!? I can’t...”

“David, I know what you’re thinking and no! We’re not leaving you, we told once and told you twice! We spent 10 years trying to find each other, there’s no reason why we should part. I lost you once, I’m not doing that again. We got you because we know you got us. Don’t worry, ok?” David buried his head back into Dwight’s chest and shut his eyes and smiled.

“Ye always know what to say to calm me down, huh?”

“Of course, I know you the best after all!” he answered as he strokes David’s head again.

“Haha yeah, uhh mind if i get another kiss?”

“Forehead or lips?” Dwight asked him.

“Hmmmm, forehead!” Dwight pressed his pink lips on David’s head and gave him a kiss.

“Hmmmmm, can I have one on the lips too?”

“*giggle* greedy are we?”

“When I’m never?” Dwight playfully rolled his eyes and gave David a kiss on his lips.

“*Clears throat* We’re still here, Dwight…” Adam said as the two looks at him and Ace staring at them. Claudette stared out the window and watched the roaring snow storm continues, she wanted to find them but the snow prevents her. They all sat around the fire as the three teens faces turned sour, they wanted David. They wanted to see him, be next to him and want to meet Dwight but can’t. Jake kept trying to make use of the walkie but still have no signal.

“Damn! I don’t know why I even tried when we failed so many times.”

“Uhhhh… maybe if.”

“If?”

“When we were crossing through here I saw a radio station, maybe we can find something there?” Joey suggested.

“Oh yeah! We did past by one, you think you can do something if we go there, Jake?” Julie asked him.

“Maybe? I’m not a communication expert like Philip but I’ll do what I can.” 

“We can guide you guys, we better hurry though. I have no doubt Frank is on our ass.” They put on their winter gear and stepped outside, the wind howled in their ears but the snow was light. The white surrounding them thinned and objects around them were visible, but they didn't have time to stop and admire what they can see. The trip to the radio station was short, they had to pry open the door because it was frozen. It created a loud noise but the wind silence it, they walked inside and closed the door. Of course, it was cold inside. They were surprised to see electricity still running, the lights flickered off and on. It created an ominous feeling to the group and it didn’t help that the wind blowing inside, creating a wailing noise that echoed throughout the building. They walked into the main recording room to look for anything useful.

“So...what exactly are we looking for?” Julie asked Jake.

“Honestly? I can’t tell you, just keep an eye out for anything that can help.”

“What about this?” Susie pointed.

“I don’t think that’ll be of any use.”

“This?” Claudette pointed.

“Uhh… maybe not?”

“Hey Jake, how about this?” Joey pointed.

“That...might actua- what was that!?” A loud noise that wasn’t the wind echoed and it brought friends.

“Shit! You would have thought that the infected would of been frozen!” Jake assumed.

“What we’re going to do!?” Joey asked as the screams of the infected echoed.

“We gotta get out of here, let’s take the device an-” He couldn’t finish his sentence before an infected ran in and tried to attack Joey, Julie reacted in time and stabbed it in the head. The beast fell to the icy floor but that wasn’t the only one a more screamed. 

“Come on, we need to get out of here!” Susie shouted at the group.

“Wait! I need to get to the roof.” Jake said as he peeks through the door to check if the infected is nearby.

“Why?”

“I need to grab that antenna, it could help this device.” He explained.

“Claudette, take the kids back to the warehouse. I’ll grab it and return back to you all.” They all nodded and left the room well Jake tried to find a way to the roof. He quietly moved around, trying not to alert the infected but picked up the pace because of the wind blocking his echoing footsteps. He found a stairwell but it was blocked by snow that came from a hole above it, so instead, he climbed and pushes the snow as he goes. After pushing that lead to crawling, he made it to the upper floor. The floor was completely cover with snow due to the ceiling being gone. It made it easier to get up to the roof, he grabbed one of the many antennas but he stopped. It felt he was being watched, he turned around to see who was there but he saw nothing. The storm didn’t cloud his vision either, he ignored this feeling and grabbed the antenna and made his way back. As he presses through the snow, he didn’t realize that a blood hungry hound was following him. But with the storm roaring, it hid the deadly pursuer.


	19. Winter 4: Moving from pets!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships are never the same. you see them as your friend but they see you as a claimed object.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I was busy with finding another job. Enjoy ^^

Jake returned back to the warehouse where the others were waiting for him at, he looked out the window out of curiosity to see if anyone was following him. The others looked at each other, they didn’t see anyone following them but Jake had a creeping feeling on his way back after he grabbed the antenna. He only saw the snow falling outside the window, if he was really followed, he would have seen a figure by now. He let out a relieving sign but he caught a glance back outside to see a mask with a grinning smile in the distance staring at him, he fell down and stood back up and look to see it disappeared. The others got concerned and asked what’s wrong, but it didn’t answer them and just went back to fixing their signal.

“Jake?” Claudette asked wiping his cold sweat off his forehead.

“...I-it’s nothing, come on. Maybe we get in contact with Dwight.” He took out the antenna and the device and did what he could to make use of them. After tinkering a bit, the device looked like it was on and working, so they tried their walkies again.

“Ok, I think it’s working, fingers crossed. Dwight, can you hear me?”

“Clear as day over here! There’s no static either, I don’t know what you did but great job!”

“How’s your situation over there?”

“Adam and I are still recovering, the snow seems to lighten and Ace...is still Ace.”

“HEY!”

“What about David?” Julie shouted at the walkie.

“I’m good ye three, nice to hear ye voice without the statics. Ye guys alright?”

“Yeah, we’re good! Where are you guys?”

“We are in some house in the woods, you guys?”

“We’re in a warehouse in the city!” Joey shouted.

“Seriously? I was in the city lookin’ for any medicine for Dwight, but it was when the storm was fuckin’ heavy and I couldn’t really see shit!”

“Then you guys aren’t far from us! Thank god.” Claudette was relieved, she thought they were further but wasn’t. Before they continued, they got an interception. Someone was radioing for help but it was distorted, even with the device. They must be near, but can’t hear what the person is saying because of static.

“Fuck! I lost the signal.” Jake said.

“Uhhhh, Jake? If I may?” Joey asks him.

“Yes?”

“If the person was able to reach us but static was in the way, can’t we use the device as a locator. If it becomes clearer, we can determine where the signal came from!” Joey suggested, he wasn’t far off. Of course, it means Jake has to do more tinkering to make the device detect signals. It was difficult for him and he almost destroyed, but he got it to work. They told Dwight to stay on standby so they can tell them the location once it was found. Claudette and Jake put on their winter gear, took the teens with them and walked around outside trying to find the signal. The snowstorm wasn’t a threat anymore, it didn’t block their vision and the wind stopped it constant howling. They walked around, shivering from the cold, waiting for Jake to tell them he found the location. Dwight and David waited patiently, hoping they found the location and rush to their side. After a while, the device started to act up, they looked up to see a metal works factory covered in snow.

“The signal came from here! I’ll contact Dwight! ...Dwight, you there!?”

“Yeah, you guys found it!?”

“Yeah, it’s in a factory in the city, can’t say where though.”

“Oh! I know the factory, I passed it plenty of times. Not too far from the woods!” David shouted at his end. 

“We’re going to head inside, see you soon!” Jake ended the conversation and took the group inside to start looking.

“Ok, I’ll get dre-”

“No way! Yer wound is far from bein’ healed still Dwight! Ye and Adam need to stay here, Ace ye’ll watch them!” David told him.

“No! I’m on pain killers, I can move!”

“Dwight, we’re low on them, especially since we used some on Adam to help him deal with the pain. We can’t bring them with us and if you go out, they’ll wear off then yer pain will come back!”

“David, I don’t care how much pain I’ll endure. Claudette, Jake, and the teens are out there! You’ll put them before you, I’ll do the same. Please, I can out there and help!”

“Surprised you’re not just gonna go without his permission, Dwight.” Ace expressed

“I’m in no condition to go against him, If he won’t let me...then I can’t go. So, wh-”

“Alright, alright. Let’s just go already, they’re waitin’!” David threw Dwight some extra pairs of clothes and coats and went to the basement to let the horse out and bring it to the front. He went outside and David helped him on the horse, he told Ace he needed to watch Adam until they return with the others. He agreed as David started to rush the horse to the factory near them, Dwight hugged on David’s body tight so he wouldn’t fall off but he felt sudden slight pain. The pain killers were starting to wear off, but he must hold on, his friends are in danger. Jake and the other walked around the factory, it was very large and cold. Shattered windows and broken doors surrounded them, frozen corpses littered the place but they weren’t infected. But it wouldn’t surprise them if they were inside. As they continue to walk, Joey pulled Claudette back a bit to talk to her.

“(Hey, Claudette?)”

“(Hmmm?)”

“(I don’t mean to be rude but...a few nights ago you were muttering in your sleep. What’s station 11?)”

“(Huh?)” 

“(You said that and more in your sleep, ...you sounded like you were yelling at someone.)” Her head started to ache and throb, her mind played memories she couldn’t recall.”

“(Claudette!?)”

“(I-i’m fine, let’s just keep moving.)” They went back to finding the person who contacted them, They looked from room to room, finding only broken machinery or frozen corpses. Susie went into a room away from the others, she looked around but only found broken windows and tools covered in rust. There was a mirror in the room and she went to it, her hair was a bit of a mess so she tried to fix it. She fixed her hair then tied her shoe that became undone, she tied them and looked back at the mirror but she let out a loud scream that caught everyone attention. She saw a man behind her in the distance in the mirror with a mask with a grinning smile, the others came in and she looked back at the mirror but the man was gone.

“Susie! What happened!?” Julie asks as she helps her back up on her feet.

“I-I saw someone in the mirror, he was in the distance but he was behind me, watching me with a mask…” she told, wiping the rust off of her.

“Shit! Frank…” Julie softly said, turning away her head.

“F-Frank’s here!? H-how!?” Joey questioned well his legs started to shake.

“He’s probably the one who sent the damn signal! We ne-” he silenced himself when the scream of the infected echoed the factory, making everyone sweat and prepare themselves for the worst. Dwight and David made the horse plow through the snow and to the factory, they hopped off the horse but Dwight fell, holding his wound and breathing heavy.

“Shit! Dwight!”

“*Pants* it’s ok, w-we gotta get to them.”

“Here, give me yer arm!” He gave David his arm and threw it over his shoulder and helped him up and walked inside. The factory was cold, rusted and quiet. They started to shout their names to let them know they’re here but no one responded. They walked up some stairs to a different floor and called their names again, but got nothing. They heard a scream, it was distant but it sounded like Susie’s voice David assumed but then heard another scream. This was ear piercing, the only thing that can make that sound is infected, they heard footsteps but it sounds like they were running. They looked in the direction of the footsteps, they saw the other group running from their lives. They looked behind them to see a horde of infected chasing after them, the grouped ran past them well David picked up in his arms and ran with the group. They ran to a room with another door wide open, they saw infected running towards it. Dwight, Susie, and Joey ran over to close it. Jake and Julie closed the one they came through, the infected banged and tried to barge in. The doors kept being opened but they pressed it against them, David went to find something to stick between the door handles so they can figure out how to get out. As he turns around, he felt an uncanny presence. His arm was stabbed then his leg, next was his right pec before he felt down and saw a knife was coming to his face. He moved his hand to stop it but it went through his hand, he let out a painful scream and everyone averts their eyes to him. Someone was on top of him, pushing the knife that’s already in his hand closer to his face. David was struggling to keep his strength with the pain from his new wounds, the man was wearing a mask but took it off to show it was Frank.

 

“FRANK! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!?” Julie screamed as she tried to run after him but she was forced back on the door as it almost opened.

“DAV- SHIT!” Dwight tried to do the same but he went back to blocking the door.

“They always talked about you! I had those three wrapped around my finger and you had to ruin it! YOU RUUNNN IT!” He shouted in David's face.

“THE FUCK!? THEY’RE YOUR FRIENDS, NOT PETS FRANK! YOU CAN-”

“SHUT UP! Do you know how much they wanted you!? The constant comparison, them yelling because of the shit I told them to do!? IM THE ONE WHO’S IN CHARGE!”

“WELL CLEARLY YOU’RE FUCKING UP IN SO-”

“SHUT UP! I DON’T NEED YOUR INPUT ON IT!” he screamed as the blade came closer to his face, Joey ran over, leaving the door to Dwight and Julie. Who’ already struggling to keep it close with Joey.

“FRANK PLEASE! Don’t do-”

“Joey! Perfect!” He threw another knife at Joey, Joey’s eyes widened as started to sweat.

“Choose.”

“Wha-”

“CHOOSE! Me or David, you said it yourself, Joey. You follow me, you enjoy being around me. You stuck with me through all of it!” Frank trying to persuade him but he was panicking. Just isn’t thinking at all, he’s scared as fear and irrationality flowed in his head

“I-I don’t w-wan-”

“JOEY! DON’T LISTEN TO HIM! GO BACK TO THE DOOR AND HELP THEM!” David screamed at him, Frank was irritated. David went back to caring for others than keeping himself alive. Frank pushed the knife to David’s right eye, everyone wanted to get him off of David but if they let go, the infected will tear them all apart.

“HOW ABOUT I TAKE OUT YOUR ONLY GOOD EYE! CHOOSE JOEY! ME OR DAVID!” Joey’s mind spiraled out of control, he didn’t want either of them to die. He wanted both, but he’s forced to choose one.

“JOEY!”

“JOEY, DON’T!”

“JOEY!”

“FRANK! YOU’RE FUCKING INSAN-”

“AAAAUAUUGHHGG!” Joey let out a scream as he picked up the knife and choice who to kill and who to keep alive, everyone froze at his choice. The only sound that was being made was the infected trying to barge in, blood oozed on the blade like wet paint. It was stained red as blood spit out of someone’s mouth, Joey saw the blood drip and watches as it runs on the floor, painting it red as well. Frank was stabbed in his chest, specifically his heart by Joey. Joey chose to keep David alive, tears fell down his face as he gripped the night harder and pushed it in more. Frank’s eyes widened as he stared at Joey’s crying face, he leaned towards Joey’s ear and whispered something to him. After he finished, he fell to the cold floor. His face lifeless, blood dripping out of his mouth, the hole in his chest spilled blood as it soaked Frank’s clothing. The infected continued to force themselves in, the doors keep opening and closing as the group tried their best to hold it close.

“Aauaubhh, Joey! They need *pants* somethin’ to hold the doors closed!” David told him.

“A-alright!” He looked around the room and found some iron rods to slide through the door handles, they let go of the door and went to David. He was stabbed deep and blood flowed out of him, Claudette didn’t bring her med-kit with them but David wasn’t the only one in pain. Dwight fell and held his wound again, it reopened again and blood dripped from it onto the floor. They have no idea how Dwight was even wounded but they didn’t have time, the door holding the infected are rusted. It’s only a matter of time before they bust inside and ripped everyone to shreds alive. Jake looked around and saw a hole on the floor, he looked through it and saw the floor below them. The jump itself is too high but if he uses the rusty pipelines then he could be able to get down. Jake and Joey went first, then the others helped Dwight and David get down. Once they got down, the rest followed and ran outside to see the horse waiting for them. They all couldn’t fit on it, so Claudette got on first and propped David and he guided her to the house and once she takes him there, she’ll come back for Dwight. As the horse rode off, the others helped Dwight and followed the tracks. Time passed and Claudette met them halfway and took Dwight back and the others continued to follow the horse tracks, Claudette came back and let the teens use the horse. She told them the directions and off they went well she guided Jake. They made it back before sundown and saw that the teens were crowded around David who was bandaged up and resting, Adam tends to Dwight’s reopened wound and stitched it back up.

“I *pants* told ye, ye shouldn’t have come!”

“Coming from the guy who just got stabbed!?” Dwight threw back.

“Haha yeah, I’m glad you three are alright. I was so worried for ye guys, I searched high and low.”

“*sniffle* David…”

“We missed you too big guy!” Julie told with a smile.

“David, David! I have another story idea, wanna hear!?”

“Of course, I know ye love making them.” He let Joey explain his story as Dwight, Claudette, and Jake sat at the table watching the teens crowd around David.

“Awww, it’s so cute how they act around him!” Claudette said.

“He’s so parental around them but causal at the same time, I wonder who possibly teach him that.” Jake jokingly questioned as he darted his to Dwight.

“Haha, I didn’t think I rubbed THAT much on him. Overall, I'm glad he doesn’t have to worry about them now. He spent his damn hardest trying to find him.”

“Yeah and all it cost was his two emotional breakdowns, his eye, a psycho clown and murderous teenagers.” Jake told him, causing Dwight to scratch his head.

“David! Where’s your eye!?”

“Lose it to a crazy clown, taught that fucker a lesson for it too!” he answered as Claudette had a bad flashback of the clown’s mushy red body. After spending time with David, night soon came. The wind was quiet so the night was peaceful to sleep in, except for Joey. He got up and went to the back porch of the house they were in. He brushes the snow off and sat down, looking at the knife that was used to kill Frank. He teared up, he didn’t want to choose but he did and felt guilty because he assumed he picked favorites.

“Rough night?” Dwight asked as he came out to check on him.

“...Yeah.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Dwight...did you ever had to make a difficult decision that only one person will benefit from?”

“Why you asked?”

“Because...I chose to kill Frank because... I like David more. I killed him for my own benefit but... I wanted both of them.” he told, Dwight brushes the snow off the chair next to Joey and sat across from him.

“It’s not your fault, you were forced to do something you were against. I could tell you DIDN’T want either to die but I didn't think it only benefits you, Joey?”

“Huh?”

“We all benefit from you choosing David, yeah it sounds selfish but it’s true. Frank admitted it, he only wanted pets, he didn’t really see you guys as his friends. If he lived, me and Claudette wouldn’t be too far from his kill list, he was the one who gave me my wound.”

“Was...killing Frank the right option then?”

“I can’t answer that. In this world we live in now, anything can right and anything can be wrong. So I don’t think it’s was about if killing him was the right thing, but was killing him over David was right to you?” Joey paused and looked at the blade and took a deep breath.

“No, killing him didn’t fault right, but keeping David alive was. I-is that a good answer?”

“Of course, I can see why David takes a liking you guys. Come on, we bet-”

“Uh what, since you’re here, can I ask for a request.” Joey whispered in his ear and Dwight smiled and agreed to the request, they put their winter gear on and got the horse then left for the factory. They navigated themselves to the room they were trapped in by climbing back up the hole, there inside was Frank’s cold body. There was no color on him, he was lifeless, lips blue with his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Joey closes his eyes, picked up his mask and broke it. The doors still had the rods in the handles, the infected couldn’t get them to open which was good for them. They took the bars out and carried Frank’s body out to the horse and traveled back to the house, they got back and took the body off the horse and put it back in the basement well Dwight grabbed some shovels. The two went to the back and dug through the snow then the dirt to make Frank’s grave. Once finished, they placed his body inside and put the dirt over him.

“Any last words?”

“Yeah, I got a few. *clears throat* Frank...you were a dick!”

“(I can totally see David’s influence.)”

“But...I would never want to kill you, it was fucked up that you only saw us as pets when we saw you as something else. I hope in the next life...you remember this and change your ways, Goodbye Frank...good luck on the other side.”

“Come on, let’s not freeze to death and join him!” Dwight took Joey’s hand and headed back inside, Joey still had trouble sleeping. So Dwight curdled him and stroke his head, like he did to David and it reminded him of his parents and wishes he could see them again as he drifted off to sleep.


	20. Winter finale: Teens vs Bubba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing wrong with depending on one person, but sometimes it's better to get it done by your own.

The morning came, the storm has now died. No more snow fell and the wind quelled its howling, snow was still an issue but it hardened enough not to fall through. Julie and David were outside looking at the grave Dwight and Joey made last night. They gave a small prayer and headed back inside with the others, it was calming and loud. The teens stirred up mischief as they crowd around David, then they spread to the rest, trying to have fun with them than just with David.

“DWIGHT! Your hair is getting long, can I cut it?” Susie asked.

“Uh sure! I trust you than myself when it comes to cutting my hair.”

“Who cut ye hair before you left the camp?”

“Jeff and Adam, they know hair better than I do!” he answered.

“It’s true, the last time he tried to cut his own hair, he gave himself bald spots. I swear, the sun beamed on his head and the sunlight bounced right off him!” Adam joked, the teens and David laughed at his statement, causing Dwight to turn red. After laughing, Susie went to her bag and pulled out some scissors she found and started cutting and grooming his hair.

“Sorry, it’s not hair scissors. So the cuts might not look good but I’ll do my best.”

“No worries, I trust in you.”

“If she fails, we can shave you bald.” Julie suggested and Dwight immediately covered his hair.

“I-I rather not go back to having no hair thank you very much!” They laughed again well Susie went back to cutting his hair.

“All done! What do you think?” Dwight pulled out his phone and used his front camera to look.

“Wow! You did better than I ever would!”

“You look just like yourself back then, just with a bushy beard.” David said.

“Want me to do your’s, David? I don’t know how I feel about the mullet you’re growing.”

“Maybe when it gets warmer, rather not get my head cold.” he told her.

“Hey! I bet Ace would look good bald!” Joey happily expressed, the teens turned to the older man and slowly approached him well snipping the scissors at him. The older man cowered in fear, using his hands to protect his hair that he cares so much for.

“*Clears throat* Think our R&R session is over, we need to get back at the issue at hand.” Jake reminded them, they all sat in the living room of the house and began discussing.

“I’ll start it off, so far two of our objectives is complete. We got the teens back and Adam, but there’s still Jeff, the mysterious thing Herman told him to plant and place the blame on David. Lastly, Nevada. We can leave Nevada aside, Jeff is our biggest concern. I have no doubt he already near the place. We need to figure out why he’s doing it.” Jake started off with.

“I can explain that, Jeff’s...infected. When he was bitten protecting me, Herman came out of the cut and offered these weird tablets to him. They act like suppressants, but they’re not a cure. So, whenever he needed more of them, he does the request Herman gives me.” Adam explained.

“Wait! Him request? Not the both of you?” Claudette asked.

“Yes, Ace told me what happened at the camp. I was completely unaware of him secretly setting things up, if I have known I would have tried to stop him.”

“Is that why you’re so beat up?” Joey asked him.

“Yes, Frank caught on what I was trying to do, so he got me when my pants were down. Left me for dead, if Ace haven’t found me, I would have surely died.”

“I would of died too, thank god I found these two in this house.”

“Anyways, I don’t know where the location of the group. Only Frank and Jeff knows.”

“I-I know…” Joey told as all eyes turned to him.

“You do?”

“Yeah. before died he whispered something in my ear. _**Deep in the woods, there’s a mining corp. That’s where he’s going.**_ So there I guess?” The group looks at each other, can they really trust what Frank told Joey? They don’t have any other choice, they have no leads and they don’t have time to look for clues.

“Mining corp? Actually, he might be referring to the Macmillan estate.” Jake assumed, scratching his chin.

“The ‘ell is that?”

“It was a family-owned mining corp, started in Wethersfield, Connecticut. The family grew and expanded to different states, but from what I heard, the employees suffered a lot. The man who took over after his father ruled with an iron fist, many departments came to shut it down but the outbreak happened and it was abandoned. I know Michigan was a state that had one of the Macmillan mining corp. Jake explained.

“Then that’s where we’re heading, I’m assuming we don’t have time to wait for our injuries to heal?”

“With this situation, no. The faster we get it done, the better. How many painkillers we have?”

“Not a lot, we used quite a bit. If we use them again we’ll surely run out.” David said as he shakes the bottle. Jake told them to use the last bit, they’ll try to be civil to avoid violence. They can’t have the risk of wounds reopening on the three, they all got ready by putting on their gear. The three used the remaining painkillers and went to the front porch to wait for everyone else, they didn’t bring the horse with them since it’s impossible for all of them to fit in it. Joey reminded them that it was deep in the woods, meaning it’s somewhere near them, they hoped. The snow was solid, it hardened over the days and can be deemed as a weapon if used right, even the icicles that formed on tree branches were thick and sharp enough to pierce through flesh. One accident can cause their unexpected deaths in a flash, so they traveled with caution. The sun shined bright, lighting their path which the snow once blinded except Dwight. He lost his glasses days ago, David made many attempts to find them but always came up empty-handed. So David held his hand as they travel.

“Hey Dwight, why you’re holding his hand?” Susie questioned.

“Oh! During the snowstorm after David left, some men came inside trying to kill me. I fell down an edge and my glasses fell off, tried to look for them but I was being shot at.”

“I tried to look for them by the edge but they disappeared, the wind must of blew them away.”

“Hmmmm, I have a pair if you want to try them?” Susie offered him.

“I’ll try but I doubt it, I had a special prescription for them. …” He tried them on and remained silent, everyone looked at him for a reaction.

“Well?”

“I-I can’t believe, I can see!”

“My mom's eyes were very...problematic, she also needed special glasses too! You must have had the same prescription as her. Hope you don’t mind them being pink?”

“No, I don’t at all, thank you, Susie!” They continued to travel through the hard snow, their search came to an end when they approach a mining operation deep in the woods. It was large and covered in snow, there was coal scattered all around.

“Deep in the woods, we are pretty deep alright.” David said.

“And Jeff is here then? Why is it so quiet? I thought this supposed to be their base?” Dwight questioned. They walked around some more and found two elevator shaft next to each other leading down.

“It only goes down…” Julie said as she kicks coal down the shaft, Ace shouted down the shaft and heard his voice echoed as they began to walk away from the elevator.

“There’s some building around, let’s around fo-”

“*sniffs* Hey! Something smells good!”

“J-Joey!” Joey interrupted Claudette’s suggestion to follow the smell, but he realized it was near the elevator shaft. Julie and Susie caught up to him well the rest was still behind.

“It’s coming from down there!”

“Uhhh no, it’s this... bowl?” Susie pointed.

“Is that…*sniffs* chili?” Julie questioned.

“EY! WHAT YE GUYS DOIN’!?”

“JOEY SMELLED SOMETHING AND IT’S THIS BOWL OF CHILI!” Julie shouted, they looked at each other in confusion. Their heart raced but they ignored their feeling, until a chainsaw roared throughout the place. The teens were on the elevator when the sound went off, no one could tell where it was coming from.

“(Chili? Chainsaw!? No! NO!)” Dwight thought to himself.

“SUSIE, JULIE, JOEY!” Claudette screamed as the teens look and saw another man on the other elevator revving his chainsaw. Half of his face is ripped off exposing red flesh, bite marks going around his body. Blood covered his body as he only wears a yellow apron, no shoes, pants or shirt. Patches of his hair ripped off, revealing his flesh under it. It was Bubba, the man they all thought perished back in Maryland.

“BUBBA!”

“HAHAHAHA, Dwight, Claudette, David! Sooooooo nice for you to join my dinner party again! Sadly though, it’s...not for you lots!” he said as he turned his head to the teens and crack a smile that spilled blood on his feet that were missing all his toes. He revved his chainsaw and stuck it in the operation controls for the elevators the teens were on, it lowered at an alarming rate, descending them against their will. Bubba then lowered his to followed as he waved goodbye to the others.

“NOOOOOOO!” David screamed as he tried to catch up but by the time he got to the hole, he saw neither the teens or Bubba.

“JULIE, SUSIE, JOEY! CAN YE HEAR ME!?” he got no response, just his voice being echoed back to him.

“No, no, no, no, no, no!”

“David, calm-”

“NO! I CAN’T CALM DOWN WITH THAT FUCKIN’ LUNATIC AFTER THEM!”

“We ju- SHIT!” They saw some people running after them, guns were in their hands and the group was forced to hide. The elevator continues to fall and clashes to the ground below them, they didn’t suffer anything gravely but the fall still hurt them. They cough as the dust from crashing into the mine made, but the worst of all, no light. The electricity didn’t reach where they were at, the elevator only went so far because of the operation controls being destroyed. They looked up but saw nothing, they were so far down that the light above couldn’t reach them.

“Fuck! It’s too dark down here!” Julie shouted as it echoed through the mine.

“Hold on, I took the lighter from Dwight!” Joey pulled out the lighter and flicked it on, the flame gave light but the first thing it showed was Bubba’s horribly torn face. They screamed as Susie and Joey hid behind Julie who was shielding them.

“Mmmmmmhmmm! Don’t you three look lovely!”

“FUCK YOU WANT FREAK!” Julie shouted, slowly pushing away the other two.

“Freak!? No, no, no sweet child! All I ask of you is to join my little dinner party. David and his friends were there, but they were so rude. Even brought unintended guests! So what do you say?”

“FUCK! NO!” she answered in a threatening voice, her tone reminded him of David.

“No…? THEN FUCKING DIE!” he screamed as he revved his chainsaw and tried to attack the teens, Julie took their hands and ran in the darkness, going anywhere as she and the others ran into walls due to the darkness. They ran from the man, praying that the others can rescue them but no one is coming, the others are dealing with their own problem of being pinned by unknown men. The teens stop their running, they lost Bubba but lost themselves too. The chainsaw continues to roar through the dark mines, they have no indication of his location, which is a blessing and a curse. Joey lit up the lighter again and the light exposed both his and Susie crying face.

“Auuguguhuh, w-what we’re going to d-do? *Sniffle* w-we don’t have Frank, w-w-we don’t have D-David!” Joey teary eyed self weeped

“T-that’s it, we c-can’t see and w-we can’t g-get out! I-I want D-david and the o-others!” Susie softly wept, they were scared. They were so used to having someone to follow that they can only fight with someone leading them, but Julie had enough. She slapped both of them and took the lighter of Joey’s hand and held it close to her face.

“GET THE FUCK A HOLD OF YOURSELVES! This...THIS ISN’T WHAT DAVID TAUGHT US!”

“B-but we-”

“NO! Guys! Did you really think David took us because we were lost little lambs!? No! He saw that we can fight, can live, CAN SURVIVE DAMMIT! David didn’t teach us to be dependent on just one person! To follow one person!? NO! He told us to really on each other, we’re a team, WE’RE LEGION. WE DON’T NEED FRANK TO FIGHT, WE DON’T NEED DAVID TO LIVE! We’re survivors of this fucked up world and we’ll continue being so, our parents didn’t die for this! To sit and wait and cry for someone to save us, we save ourselves! Now, I want to get the fuck out of this place and to do so we need to kill that FUCK roaming in this mine! So, are you guys gonna help me or not?” They looked at Julie and stood up, they rubbed their eyes and turned serious. She was right, David didn’t teach them to depend on one person. He taught them to rely on each other to push through obstacles if they want to live, they got closer to the flame to discuss what to do.

“Thanks Jules, we needed that.”

“No problem Susie, but we still got that fuck walking around us.”

“Yeah, we don’t even have a way out. I’m sure he broke the controls on his elevator shaft too, may-WHOA!” Joey fell and landed on a pile of objects near him, he picked it up and brought it closer to the lighter.

“Huh? What’s th-”

“JOEY! BE CAREFUL!”

“W-why!?”

“That’s dynamite! You could of bl...Jules?” Julie took the dynamite from Joey, she then put the light near the ground where Joey fell. The pile he fell on was piles of dynamite, this gave Julie an idea.”

“If we can’t go back up by machine, we just make our own way back up.”

“Julie!? We’re deep in the cave! Any type of explosion created down wi-”

“Cause a collapse, but also a chance to create a way out with this much explosives.”

“IF WE SURVIVE!” Susie screamed at her.

“Julie please, there has-”

“SUSIE! Look around you, we have a dinky lighter for our only light source. Not to mention that this is a coal mine, he’s waving that chainsaw around causing smoke. No matter what we’re going to die but these explosives can get us out!”

“So what? We just light them up and outrun the explosions then!?”

“No, I’ll light them well distracting him. You two need to get as far away as possible!”

“Wha!? JULIE, YOU’LL BE CAUGHT IN IT TOO!”

“What’s wrong? Don’t believe me?” She asked with a smile.

“It’s not that…”

“We just don’t want you to…”

“Listen, our parents left me in charge. They gave everything for us and it’s my turn, but I won’t die. As long as you two are in danger, my job isn’t done. So, believe in me guys, I won’t die. I promise to you two and swear on our parents grave!” The two looked at each other, they hugged Julie and ran to anywhere away from her. They left her the lighter and the dynamite, Julie could no longer hear their echoing footsteps.

“(Ok Jules, game face on. David and the others aren’t the only people who can protect them. Ok, these bad boys gonna help!)” She took the dynamite and ran the opposite direction of the others, she whistles loud, loud enough to catch the attention of Bubba. He stopped to try to find the whistler, he saw a light far from him and he went to it. He approached them and saw several sticks of dynamite all lit up.

“(Chainsaw this asshole!)” The other is still handling the men that are attacking them, they managed to get rid of the ones with guns but that didn’t lessen the threat. David was rampaging through them though, the teens being in danger angered the man. He wasn’t too far off from becoming blind again from rage, a loud explosion occurred and the sky was filled with smoke. The mine started to collapse on itself but that glossed over David as his made went blank, Dwight and the others turned to the mine. The teens were nowhere in sight, Dwight shouted out their names as the smoke continued to pollute the air. At first, he got no response but then saw two objects coming towards them, Joey and Susie. They were covered charcoal dust and coughing as they made their way to Dwight and Claudette.

“Joey! Susie! Are you two ok!?” Claudette asks them as she wipes the dust off the teens.

“Holy shit it worked!” Susie shouted but she looked around to see that someone is missing, she ran over to the rubble that was once the mine and tried to dig through it.

“W-what’s wrong with her?” Dwight questioned Joey, he covered his eyes and explained to him.

“J-Julie should behind to set off some dynamite we found, which is why the mine is destroyed but...but…”

“JULES, COME ONE JULES, ANSWER! Please… Julie…” The two started to cry, Susie continued to dig as the rubble dug into her skin causing her hands to bruise. Joey joined her in the digging and getting his hands bruised as well, Dwight and Claudette couldn’t think of anything to help the two calm down. They lost Frank and now Julie, they were scared for themselves.

“No…”

“*Sniffle*JULES!” Susie let put one more time.

“Yo, what’s with all the waterworks?” Julie asked, coming out of the smoke as she was covered in charcoal dust.

“JULIE!” the two shouted as they jumped on her.

“Told you didn’t I? I ain’t planning to die anytime soon, have a little more faith in me guys.”

“(I feel David on her, haha.)”

“B-but how?”

“Honestly Susie, I don’t know. Luck was just on my side I guess.” she said, they laughed it off a bit but stopped when the others came running to them.

“Jake? What’s wrong!?”

“*Pants* David! He isn’t listening to us!” He told them.

“Ace tried to stop him but he was beaten, badly!” Adam told them as well, before he continued, a pickaxe was thrown to them. David threw it and he was aiming for a kill, Claudette sweat intensely. She saw how blank his eyes were, like at the carnival. The teens hid behind her, they can tell that’s not the same David from before. He must of got enraged because of the teens being trapped with Bubba, but they didn’t think his mind would go blank again. Once again, he doesn’t know friend or foe, they backed away but Dwight walked closer to him.

“Dwight, are you insane!? You know what he’s capable of well he’s like that!”

“Yeah, I know. Trust me, I got this.” He had confidence in his voice, David took no time to rush over to Dwight with nothing but a killing intent. He got closer to Dwight but stopped, Dwight got a hold of his left ear and tugged it.

“OWOWOWOWOW, NOT SO HARD!” David whined, his face no longer red, it instantly vanished. His eyes came back as he begged Dwight to released his ear, everyone is dumbstruck as they watch David submit from an ear tug.

“D-did he just submit, to an ear tug, like dog!?” Adam questioned.

“More like a grandchild to their grandmother…” Jake corrected.

“COME ON, COME ON! Please!?”

“Ok, you seemed to stop raging now.” The others walked up to them to see David rubbing his ear.

“W-what was that?” Joey asked as he inspects David’s now sore ear.

“David’s left ear is super sensitive. When he was younger, I found out and tried it on his second rampage. He instantly stopped and went back to normal, he really doesn’t like it. It’s like his off switch and my way of disciplining him. Even his parents didn’t know about his off switch.” Dwight explained.

“That’s...kinda sad that a man you known for a few months at the time knew more about you than your own family…” Julie said.

“Rich families...aren’t exactly the best parents, but don’t hold that against me.” After rubbing his ear, David got up and apologized again for his behavior. He soon walked over to the teens and stared at them, soon he hugged all of them and started crying.

“Jeez David, you’re like a dad crying as he watches his kids leaves to college or something.” Susie told him.

“*Sniffle* SHUT UP, YE T-THREE WERE IN D-DANGER AND I COULDN’T REACH YOU! Be more careful, ok? For my sake.”

“We will!”

“It’s a promise!”

“Alright guys, we better go. I have no doubt the mine collapsing will bring infected here, let’s hurry back.” They all nodded, picked up Ace who was unconscious and headed but to the house before unwanted guest arrives. Night soon came and they all made it back safe and sound, Ace’s injuries weren’t life-threatening, the teens crowded around David well Adam and Claudette checked each other for injuries on themselves. Dwight and Jake were at the table in the kitchen away from the others.

“*Sigh* This journey is so weird, who knew the big and bad Hunter can be controlled by tugging his left ear.” Jake said.

“Haha Yeah, sometimes I do wonder if it actually works or only because I'm the one doing it?”

“Regardless, it did stop his shit.”

“Speaking of. Jake, what did you do before the outbreak? David was in high school, I don’t know much of Claudette but it’s clearly some type of scientific background. The teens were in elementary, we don’t really care for Ace well Adam was a college professor.”

“Guess there’s no harm in telling, only fair. Like David, I also came from a rich family, dad was a big shot well my brothers were right behind him in success. Of course, I had high expectations pinned on on me...that I was struggling with. My grades were good but not superb, I was constantly compared to my brothers and how I wasn’t near their level. My only real support was my mom, I wanted to leave the family and become a woodsman. I talked to my mom about it, as long I let her visit she’s fine with it. But before it started, the outbreak happened and I watched my father and brothers abandon me and my mom. Then I watched those monsters tore her into pieces, I got them off of her but there was nothing of her left.” Jake told Dwight his background and he saddened by his story, their conversation was interrupted when the teens pulled Dwight from the table to mess with him. Time went on and everyone was asleep, except Claudette who was up. She walked out to the back porch to think to herself, the thing Joey told her made her head throb.

“Experiencing head pain Ms. Morel? Quite common for amnesiacs, it’ll go away soon.” A voice explained, Herman’s voice.

“But you know why, don’t you?”

“...Where is it?”

“In the same place it was made, I never took it out but Jeff is heading that way.”

“...You know it’ll not cure him, we couldn’t perfect it!”

“I told him that but he doesn't believe me.”

“That’s because you twisted your owns words around, no one would believe a word you say!”

“And with that in mind, what will you do?”

“...Complete your story and get to it before he does!”

“Then I assume you still gonna need some help.” Ace came out the door, he was eavesdropping on them without alerting the others.

“Unlike the others, I know a way to get to Nevada faster but it’ll still take time though.”

“What you want out of this?” she asked.

“I’m looking for an old man, Bill. Believe or not, but I haven’t gotten a single lead for him. Traveling with you might help, plus I feel a lot safer with you than the others. I rather not fall victim to David’s rampage again.”

“*Giggles* he has a heart of gold you know?”

“Yeah, it’s the same solid gold he used to beat the living shit out of me!” he shouted, causing Herman and Claudette to laugh.

“I wish you two good luck, I’ll be watching you all.” Herman faded into the night and vanished, Ace went to go pack some things for them. They avoided taking any of the food and equipment from the others, but they did take the horse out and hopped on it.

“(Dwight, David, Jake, thank you all for your help. You can return back to the camp, I’ll take care of the rest)” The horse took off and rode into the night, leaving her and Ace’s companions behind as they took the situation out of others hands. Morning came and the others woke up, but it wasn’t pleasant. Dwight opened his eyes to Jake asking him where is Claudette.

“Dwight! Have you seen Claudette?”

“H-huh? What are you talking about? She’s rig- huh!?” She was gone and so was Ace.

“DWIGHT, THE HORSE IS GONE TOO!” David shouted from the basement.

“Quick everyone, check everything!” Jake shouted as he checks their supplies.

“AAAAAHHHH! DWIGHT! YOUR FINGERS ARE MISSING!” Susie screamed, causing them to panic.

“WHAT!? 1, 2,... oh wait. Susie, I lost my fingers awhile ago…”

“Oh...sorry.”

“Nothing is missing but I can’t find either of them!” Jake told them.

“CLAAUUUDEETTE!”

“CLAUDETTE! ACE!?” They continued to shout their names but got nothing, they began to worry for her safety as they continued their search for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is an important announcement. I won't be starting the Spring arc yet, i'll be working on a one-shot story and i'll take some time. So i'll ask for you to wait until the i'm done with that story and i'll see you guess next time.


	21. Spring 1: Old memories dies hard Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gambling leads to debt, debt leads to gambling. Money leads to greed, which can destroy the deepest bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! The one-shot took way longer than it should have, I hope you enjoy the Spring arc ^^.

“Did we really need to get rid of the horse? Walking from state to state is annoying…”

“I rather not have those Hunters put a bullet in my head, Ace. If you didn’t want to do this much walking then why did you chose to come with me?

“...”

“All I know it’s about Bill but there’s gotta be more to it.”

“I-it is but...it’s a personal thing, ok?” Claudette respected his privacy and continue to walk, Ace rubbed his eyes to stop the tears from forming and continued to walk as well. The terrible Winter finally past and the fresh Spring took its place, the cold air was gone as the snow was used to bloom the flowers now littering the streets. The sun rays were tolerable but only because of the gentle breeze that flows in their faces from time to time, keeping them cool. Ace wore a pink button-up shirt with some dirt stains on it and the sleeves rolled to his elbows, black dress pants with formal shoes. He still had his aviators on his face, hiding any facial expression with his short gray hair flowing with the breeze blowing through it but stopped when he put on a baseball cap. Claudette wore a pink button-up long sleeve with the same shading as Ace but looked more worn-out, light blue jeans with regular sneakers on. Like Ace claimed, they have been traveling from state to state, trying to catch up to Jeff and the men who was delivered a message from Herman. It has been months since she saw Dwight and David, she has no doubts that they didn’t turn back and went to the camp. She knows they’re right behind her but they’re still days behind her. If she continues the pace, the others won’t be able to catch up to her at all. Ace pointed at a sign near them, they didn’t care of the place, just the state. Utah, they’re one state away from reaching Nevada but Ace hasn’t seen Bill during his travel. He couldn’t ask Claudette to stop and look around, she’s too determined to get across the state to help Ace look for Bill. They reached a small suburb, with the sun setting they had to seek shelter since traveling during the night is far too dangerous. They went into a random house just as the night sky came, the nights were still cold so they made a fire inside. They set down their bags and sat across from each other, they look at what they had.

“We don’t have a lot…I didn’t see any edible plants nearby either.”

“We didn’t pass by a lot of camps on our travels either, the ones we did weren’t exactly generous…” Ace said as he takes off his aviators, he then pulls out a photo and looked it. It was him and Bill when they were younger.

“You guys knew each other?”

“Yeah, families knew each other too. He was already 5 when I was born, but I felt terrible....”

“Why?”

“He was forced to be responsible for me if anything happens to our parents, our parents died when he was 20 and he had to watch me. We were all we had for each other, I had to do what he say. Don’t get the wrong idea, he wasn’t abusive or anything. If anything, Bill was the definition of nonchalant. As long as you didn’t involve him in your affairs, he doesn’t care what you do...too bad he didn’t really had that luxury.”

“What happened?”

“I got into gambling...real bad, to a point where Bill was using his money to help with me. After he served the war, he used some of his retirement money to help me with debt.”

“...” Something wasn’t right for Claudette, she felt like he was leaving something out. She was going to question him but they heard a noise outside, Claudette grabbed her knife and slowly approaches the door. She looks through the eye hole but saw nothing, she has to go outside, so she told Ace to stay inside and wait. He refused and grabbed the nearest blunt object and followed her, they both step out but saw nothing but black. There’s no type of light outside without electricity, the night darkened everything it touched. They heard the noise again, it was at the side of the house. They slowly went around the side ready to attack but a man pleaded with him to not assault him.

“WAIT! I-I DIDN’T COME TO HARM ANYONE!” a burly man screamed.

“Hold on, Jeff!?”

“C-Claudette? Oh thank god it’s you.” Jeff let out a relieving sigh and was escorted inside, they sat down around the fire to avoid the cold night. Jeff was still wearing cold-weather clothing, Spring can be hot, cold or both.

“I’m soooo glad it’s you and not the Hunters from the mine.”

“So, they are here? Jeff, what was given to them?” Claudette questioned.

“Beats me, all I know is that I need to get to some facility in Nevada…”

“Station 11…”

“Yeah, that was the place. The cure…” Jeff muttered

“(But it’s not a cure exactly…)”

“Hey Jeff, have you seen a man named Bill?”

“Overbeck? Yeah, I was with him but we got separated becau- WE’RE THOSE GUNSHOTS!?”

“They sounded close!” The group got up but saw someone burst in the door, Bill. He was exhausted but didn’t have time to explain himself, they heard people coming towards them. They helped him up and ran out the back, the purserers continue to shoot and chase them. They ran through yards and jumped over fences as they ran and hide their way to the nearest city, it continued as the night progresses, hoping they’ll lose him soon. Hours prior before that event, Dwight and the others were traveling themselves, trying to reach Claudette. David wanted the teens to go back to the campus but they didn’t have the time, nor would the teens would even agree to it. Like Claudette, the group were also enjoying the warm weather. Both Adam and Dwight wounds were finally healed, despite them keep reopening it. Forcing Jake to restitch them up then get a scolding from him, he doesn’t like having to babysit grown adults who kept making the same mistakes repeatedly. Dwight tried to get the teens to change their outfits but they refused, Frank was the ones who picked it for them. Even though he treated them badly, they rather hold on to what reminds them of him. David wears a black tank-top with cargo shorts, coupled with brown boots that can cave anyone face in. He tops it off with a black cap on top of his fresh buzzcut head, he rid his beard but it was quickly replaced with a five o’clock shadow. Dwight wore a white shirt with a sleeveless green jacket over it, tan shorts and a fresh clean shaven face making him look younger. Jake wore similar clothing, the only difference is that he wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath his jacket and had his handkerchief around his neck. As the teens mess with David and Dwight, Adam noticed that Jake was deep in thought.

“(Something on your mind?)”

“(We’re reaching the ending soon, just wondering what’s waiting for us.)”

“(That’s right, Herman did refer to this as a story. Hopefully we can end it soon.)”

“(But why does it feel like we’re missing something? I have no doubt Herman predicted this much but-)”

“Ey! Not nice talkin’ and not sharin’ with the rest of us!” David shouted as he crack a smile.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to disturb the family downtime.” Jake playfully answered.

“Awwww, you want to be a part of it?” Julie asked.

“A loudmouth, a nerd and three devil teens? No thanks, I’ll stick with spray can McGee, bumpkin, swordsman, and shy bob at the camp.”

“Then yer missing out!” David picked up both Susie and Dwight, he places Susie on his shoulder and hugs Dwight as he shows off his strength. 

“Having cute devil teens and a lovable nerd is the best thing I could ask for! Anyways, we should hurry. The sun isn’t too far from setting, rather not have any of us getting snatch during the night.” They made haste to a nearby neighborhood and settle down as night approached. David made a small fire since the nights were still cold, everyone relaxed themselves as Dwight and Adam figures out what to cook for dinner. Susie sat next to Jake, talking about her major sweet tooth and how much she rather how something sweet and tooth rotten right now.

“Man, I can totally go for something strawberry. Dwight, think you can make something like that? Please!?”

“Sorry Susie, I lack numerous ingredients to make anything sweet.” the pink hair teen let out a sign and puffed her cheeks, the others had the same thing in their mind. They all wanted something sweet to eat.

“Ugh! What about you, Jake? When was the last time you had something sweet?” Susie asked him.

“Huh? Oh, I had a freshly made crepes with homemade whipped cream and fruits with Kate before I left to meet you guys.” He answered, they all stopped and looked at him. They were jealous, it has been a while since any of them had anything as mouth watering as a crepe.

“Yer tellin’ me, YE HAD SOMETHIN’ LIKE THAT AT YER CAMP!?”

“And you didn’t bother to say anything!?” Dwight angrily asked.

“I tried to but you guys literally spent your time preparing for your travel, Kate and Rin tried to get Claudette in on it but she was busy. I even tried to do a going away party but you guys were never around.”

“S-seriously? Come on, that’s total shit!” David flopped to the ground, feeling defeated that he missed a feast made for them. Anything was better to eat than what he been eating so far, everyone laughed at him as Dwight and Adam continues making dinner. Claudette and the others took refugee in a building in the city, they manage to lose the Hunters who were chasing them. The moonlight provided them some light inside, they were relieved the chase stopped and were able to catch their breath. Claudette recognized some of them, they were at the factory in the woods. So they most likely were after Jeff, Bill just happen to be with him and gave them a fight.

“Bill! It been a while!”

“It has, glad to see you safe, Claudette. You too Jeff, I thought I was going to see you with bullet in you head.”

“*Chuckles* I can say the same words back at you.” Bill laugh with the two but his smile disappear when turned around to see Ace. Ace took off his hat and aviators and held them in his hands, he turned his head away and tried to hold back his tears. Something was odd though, Ace looked away like he’s ashamed of something, not a joyful reunion.

“H-hey Bill…” Bill didn’t answer, instead he turned red and gave off heat similar to David’s.

“You...YOU SON OF A BITCH!” he screamed as he punches Ace clean across his face, he fell down and got back up but didn’t defend himself. Bill swung again and again, Ace didn’t fight back.Tears came into his eyes, but he felt like he didn’t deserve to shed them. Claudette and Jeff looked at each other, Jeff tried to calm Bill down but he wasn’t getting through to him.

“Bill, ca-”

“FUCK OFF! Do you have ANY idea what I been through? I was trying to find you for YEARS!”

“I-I didn’t m-m”

“I thought you FUCKING DIED! I...I really thought I failed our parents.”

“(what’s going on?)”

“(I don’t know, I seen Ace fight. He doesn’t give a rats ass who he’s fighting but...he acting like he deserve it.) Um...are you two ok?”

“DON’T WORRY ABOUT US!” Bill screamed.

“S-sorry! I know you two knew each oth-”

“Oh! He told you about our past huh!?” Bill turned to Ace, he jumped up as he knew what Bill was going to say next.

“So, did you tell all of it or just the part that makes you look like an innocent man!?”

“I-I was going to tell her but…”

“(So he was holding out on something.) I’m curious, but keep the noise level down. We don’t need the infected to storm inside.”

“Yeah, I was trying to make the volume lower but you wouldn’t listen, Bill.”

“Well I'll make it fast, take a seat because it’ll be a bit.” They all sat down, Ace sat the furthest from the group. The story Bill was about to tell was one he doesn’t want to reimagine again.

“I’m assuming he told some stuff about us, but anyways. When I was 20, Ace’s parents died and soon mine followed. Instead of sending him away to some random family, I took care of him. I don’t trust anyone with him, but he soon fell into a terrible addiction. Gambling, a disgusting habit. He gambled and gambled, digging himself into debt, lots of it. I didn’t care, he only had me. So I helped, but it was an endless cycle. Whenever I got him out of one debt, he found himself in another deeper debt. It got to the point when I had to use my retirement funds to help balance things out, I didn’t mind it but soon I’ll have to look for employment at that rate. Ace fault terrible, so he gambled to win money to pay off his debt but it only made it worse.”

“S-so...was him losing all your money was problem?” Claudette asked, Bill stared at Ace and that alone told her that wasn’t it.

“I found an office job, my retirement funds were almost dry. I was starting in a month, Ace didn’t like it though. He felt awful, I wasted the money I earned on his debt. He went and entered a gambling tournament, I was heavily against it. He told me to trust him, that he can fix this. I hated it, I hate anything that involved gambling but I let him. He’s a grown man, if he wanted to do it then he can do it. Match after match Ace luck turned around, he won every match he was in. It built up his confidence but to me? It felt like it was setting him up for something terrible. I drove him to his last match location, the prize was a stupidly large amount of money. You can clearly tell it was collected through illegal means, the location was in a private fancy hotel. I urged Ace to change his mind, we can earn the money the legal way to get rid of the debt but he insisted to go with the match. I trusted him and dropped him off then I returned home.”

“Ok, I’m going to assume this is where his luck gone away and his debt piled up even higher?” Jeff asked, trying to assume how the story ends.

“Actually the opposite, he won but you know how I knew he did?”

“H-how?”

“I found a note attached to a pile of money in my mailbox the next day, he won his match but he wasn’t coming back. The greed got to him, he left me high and dry! I tried to call him, even went to the hotel and ask about him, but got nothing. He somehow disappeared, I desperately tried to find him but I couldn’t. I felt terrible, depressed. I failed our parents, but that wasn’t the worst thing. Months after he disappeared, a group of men came to my door asking for Ace. When I asked them why, they told me he didn’t pay off his debt but since I was with him and used his money he earned. It put me in much debt as him. Both of us now drowning in debt, but the men told me he somehow blew all of it! He been everywhere, no one could find him. I wanted to just stop everything and find him, I had to get to him before anyone else does. So, one night I was packing my things, getting ready to search for him. Then it happened, the day when the outbreak started. I had to think about myself, not Ace. I had to survive, thinking about he could of gotten torn apart or is some cannibal next meal. But here he is now, alive. Even when he did me wrong…I can’t hate him, I’M FUCKING PISSED...but I can’t hate him. You lost my trust Ace…” Ace couldn’t look at him, Bill was right. He doesn’t deserve Bill’s trust, he destroyed a family bond because of money. Claudette and Jeff gave them their space, Claudette didn’t think their background was that deep between them.

“Their past...was pretty rough, Bill did all that to keep Ace debt free…”

“I did had a hunch there was more to Ace’s story but I didn’t know it went that deep. Honestly, I thought it would be like how David and Dwight’s reunion was. From what David told me, it was quite emotional…”

“David? Like the legendary Hunter David?”

“Yes, have Dwight ever told you of teenager he met before the outbreak?”

“Yeah, the kid was really fond of him. He been looking for him seen the outbreak.”

“David was the teenager, but his appearance change and Dwight couldn’t recognize him. To be fair, when they met again, they basically hated each other. Dwight wasn’t his real self, so David spent forever trying to get him back to normal. I’m glad he did though, David really did miss him.” 

“How is Dwight if you don’t mind me asking?”

“He’s doing fine! Like I said, David got him back to his real self. He no longer have that dullness in his eyes.”

“That’s good, I'm glad he’s back. Come on, we better sleep.” They went to join the other two but saw they were already asleep, away from each other. Claudette and Jeff lay down as well, hoping the next day would be good for them despite the creepy feeling on their backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one will have character deaths but i won't tell you who. Until next time1


	22. Spring 2: Old memories dies hard Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When given a second chance, will you use it to fix your mistakes or repeat history?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter have character deaths, enjoy ^^

The night still hung above the group, the teens were well in their sleep. Jake and Adam slept near them in case of any unexpected visitors, David woke up and saw Dwight was gone. He walked around and saw him on a chair reading some papers, he pulled up a chair of his own and sat next to him. 

“What ye readin’?”

“Joey’s story.”

“Which one? Chapter 2 or 4?”

“Chapter 13, he writes really fast. Maybe if the world wasn’t how it is now he’ll definitely be popular with occults forums and junk.”

“He did told me he was on the internet at a young age, his parents were concerned about his interests from what Julie said.”

“Bet he’ll definitely be into anime and stuff, god knows I did.”

“Haha, yeah. A bit too much if ye ask me…” David briefly looked away, something was on his mind as his facial expression changed too.

“You ok?”

“...Dwight, can I...ask ye a favor?”

“Of course, what is it?”

“Ye know how I am, you know that...I can lose myself and become somethin’ i’m not…”

“David…”

“Look what I’m sayin’ is...the next time I go berserk and I mean berserk, not mad or ragin’, don’t stop me.” Dwight turned sharply, why would David ask him that. They both know how dangerous he can be if he is let loose with his mind broken.

“I know what yer thinkin’ but please, don’t! I can’t keep relyin’ on ye guys to snap me out of it, I need to learn to control myself! What if there’s a chance we get separate and i’ll go berserk again, no one will be around. If i’m become like that again with random people, their first idea isn’t goin’ to be calmin’ me down. I don’t know friend or foe, they rather put a bullet in my head than come near and ‘old me down! I don’t want to die because of it, I don’t want to lose ye guys again because I can't stop myself from becomin’ a monster. So please, if I do become that again, don’t stop me. Not ye, Jake, any!” Dwight looked at him, David was serious about it. He wants to learn to stop himself, Dwight doesn’t like when David loses himself but nor does he wants him to go berserk and risk getting himself killed. In the end, he agreed.

“...i’ll do, but only if it really comes to it, I'm allowed to snap you out.”

“Of course! If I really can’t stop myself I'll at least have ye who can.” Dwight pulled David to him and hugged him as he stroked his head.

“There is no if, I know you can, David. You got this far, you can beat this.”

“I can always count on ye to know what to say, Dwight.” David eyes were heavy, he let out a big yawn as he continue to rest his head on Dwight’s chest.

“David, if you sleep out here you’ll catch a cold.”

“You know as well as I do that I don’t ge- *sniffle* that I do- *sniffle* that I do- AACCHHOO!”

“*Chuckle* come on, we’re going in.” Dwight brought David inside and they both slept near the fire to keep warm. The morning raised as the birds sung for it’s arrival, Claudette and Jeff woke up to see Ace and Bill gone. She was curious where they gone but soon let it go as Ace came back with a displeased face. He was still wasn’t his usual self, most likely because of him and Bill. She asked him where Bill gone to, he told her that Bill went to look for anything edible. Ace wanted to go with him but Bill’s face told him that he didn’t want him around.

“...”

“(He’s still hung about Bill…)” Jeff said as he watched Ace go to a corner.

“(Normally, Ace is all about constant flirting and being persuasive with his silver tongue. Now, he looks like a kid who got caught stealing a cookie out the jar.)” They turn to see Ace now sitting with the picture he had before now in his hand, he clenched it tightly and held it close to his chest. He can’t stop thinking how he ruined something dear for something as scummy as money, especially when he only did it to help Bill, not leave him. A door opened and Bill came inside, he took a quick glance at Ace and turned away. That alone made Ace feel worse than he already is.

“Sorry, I couldn’t really find anything to substitute for us to eat. Rather save what we have but it’s not smart to strave.”

“Let’s just eat what we got and get a move on then!”

“Hold it, hate to rain on your parade but there’s no way ya gonna get to Nevada through Utah.” Claudette looked at him funny, she didn’t understand what he meant.

“What do you mean?”

“You came in Utah through Colorado right? You’re lucky the east wasn’t patrolled.”

“Patrol?”

“Jeff told me about the Hunters from the mine, they already came through here and blocked the west parts of Utah. You either need to the north and cross around Idaho or head south and go around in Arizona.”

“W-wait, they’re already ahead!? Dammit, I need to get there before them! Bill, is there anyway to get pass them?”

“Maybe but first we need to get away from the ones who are chasing us now. Let’s wait a bit before we head out, I saw some still lingering around us.” They agreed to wait until it was a good time to leave, Jeff look over their items as Ace remain being alone. Bill sat against a wall and lit up a cigarette, Claudette went next to him and was surprised to see cigarettes around.

“Where did you even find them?”

“I traded something for these, then stole back what I traded but I know you didn’t come over to say that.”

“*Sigh* you got me, ...I’m just a bit concerned about Ace. he’s not himself…,well I can’t even say that. Has always been the flirty dirty type?”

“Flirty dirty with the hint of obnoxiousness? That’s definitely him, he does it with me on the daily back then because I was the only one who stuck with him…”

“Bill…”

“Look, don’t you have something important going on or something? Quit bothering me already!” Bill got aggressive, the situation between him and Ace pushed them more apart than they already were. Jeff went over to Ace to cheer him up but he didn’t even paid any attention. Claudette watch Bill pull out a photo from his pocket, she manages to see what was on it and saw it was him and Ace but their appearance were younger than the one Ace have.

“We were at a state fair, it was quite big if I remember correctly. Despite being in debt, Ace landed a date. They agreed to meet at the fair and I happened to be going their as well to look at the attractions. It ended horribly for him, the date left him high and dry, didn’t even come. So I took him around to cheer him up, almost like he wanted me to do that with him in the first place. Anyways, I think it’s safe for us to leave now, I haven’t seen or heard anyone.” 

“Even though we haven’t seen any doesn’t mean they aren’t around us, is there anyway for us to travel safely?”

“The sewers.” Bill answered her.

“(Again with sewers, starting to feel like a rat whenever I go in them.) Alright, let’s get our things and head out. I’ll let Jeff know an-”

“Ssssh! Listen!” They went to a window and saw the men outside the building, they were planning to check inside soon. They couldn’t stay or they’ll risk themselves getting caught. They quickly picked up their things, snuck out the back side of the building and climbed down some vines. They landed in an alleyway and ducked behind some trash bins as they watch the men patrol the area, that alone was troublesome for them. The alley was a deadend, they have to go out and find a manhole or a passage leading underground. The men didn’t have any firearms but the weapons they did carried are lethal, one mistake can bring death to their door. Bill picked up a bottle and toss it across from them, the men heard it and they went to investigate the sound was made. They didn’t waste time, they move out the alley well the men were distracted and went out of sight. They continue to walk throughout the city until they found a sinkhole, it was deep. With the help of the sunlight they could clearly tell it leads underground. They carefully made their way down the hole and now were in the sewers, they landed on some rubble and continued their walk. Unfortunately, this sewers did had an unbearable odor. They all hold their noses as they continue to venture, the sewers were littered with corpses. Some of the bodies were fresh well some rotted over the years, but together they made the odor unbreathable. They came across a door and opened it, there was a living space in it. This reminded Claudette of the first time she met Rin and the others, but this time there was not death match involving her friend. They looked around to see if anything useful were inside, they didn’t come across anything useful or edible. Ace went to a shelf but tripped over something, it was a wire but it was a trap, a sound trap. Something glass-like fall in the distance as it echoed, then it was followed with a horrifying scream, infected. Their rapid footsteps were being heard by them and they started to run themselves. It was difficult, all the debris and rubble on the ground made them trip numerous times. The more they did fall and pick themselves up, the closer the infected became. They found a door and kicked it open, they all hid inside as the infected ran pass them. They sat down and took in a deep breath, they were safe for now but the infected are now spread out throughout the sewers. It’s just as difficult as dealing with the men above them, but the sewers was still a safer option to them. As they relax, Ace heard a small noise being made, a clicking noise. Then from the darkness behind Bill he saw it, a Clicker. It was approaching Bill from behind, Bill couldn’t hear it because of his heavy breathing. The creature made an attempt to attack Bill from behind but Ace pushes him out the way, the creature sank it mouth into Ace shoulder and tearing out a large chuck of his flesh. His blood spill out on the floor as he cried out loudly from the pain and desperately holding his wound to stop the bleeding. Claudette ran to the creature and stabbed it in its neck. The beast fell and they all circled Ace as Bill screamed out his name, he yelled at Claudette for a medkit but she looked away. She knows what’s going to happen to him. Even with that in mind, Bill still refuses that and demanded the medkit. She told him that she left it in the living space so they had to go back and get it. Bill was enraged, he picked up Ace and left out back to the living space. Claudette and Jeff went after him, knowing he’ll make a mistake with how Bill mind is now. They made it back and Claudette picked up the medkit, but Bill took it out of her hands and started to patch Ace up. When he clean up the wound Bill saw it, the infection spread already in such a short time. Ace doesn’t have long before he turns feral and become of them. 

“*Sniffle* M-my luck had to run out at some point...., Bill...I-I-I”

“DAMMIT! ...why, WHY DID THIS HAD TO HAPPEN!? *Sniffle* first our parents, now you! I...failed...again.” Bill hugged Ace, they both cried. They felt like they failed each other, Ace ruined Bill life well Bill failed to protect him. Bill held Ace’s hand and pressed his head against his, Jeff selfishly clenched the “suppressants” in his pocket as he watched the two held on to each other.

“Bill...i’m s-sorry, I-I-I ruined your life, the l-life you worked hard for. Even worse w-when our parents f-forced you to watch me, y-you should have just l-left me…*sniffle*”

“DUMBASS! Did you really think they forced me!?” Ace looked up in confusion.

“W-what?”

“They didn’t force me, they wanted to send you away if anything happened. I told them I’ll take care of you, I chose to watch you. But...now? I fucked up and now you’re infected.” Ace clenched his stomach, he spat out blood on Bill, he’ll turn soon. Bill held him tighter, Ace didn’t want to turn into one of those creatures.

“*Sniffle* Bill....Bill.” Ace kept saying over and over, shaking as his time was running out.”

“Don’t you worry, you’ll won’t turn into one of them…” he said as he pulls out the gun from his leg holster, he took out the clip and dumped two bullets out on his hand.

“I remember that, you told me you were saving them for a certain emergency.” Claudette said.

“Yeah, it was moments like this. One for Ace and one for me. If a situation ever came when we gonna die horribly, I’ll kill him then myself.” Bill explained, Ace refused to let Bill kill himself for him. He already destroyed his life and even got him into debt.

“B-Bill no! Do-”

“Shut up, I told you already. I said i’ll watch you, I don’t trust anyone watching you, not even death.” Bill held him even tighter as Ace continued to cry in front of him. Ace moved his hand onto Bill, locking his fingers in his hand and Bill did the same.

“*Chuckles* Now i’m definitely not letting anyone watch you, close your eyes, Ace.”

“B-Bill…?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ll...be right behind m-me...right?”

“Yeah, I will.”

“Promise?” 

“As always.” Ace closes his eyes and smiled as the tears continued to fall, Jeff looked away as he couldn’t watch this unfold. Claudette started to tear up as well as she looked away with Jeff. Then they heard it, the trigger being pulled and unleashing the bullet. The bullet flew through Ace head, his blood splattered on the wall next to them as bits of his skull and brain littered the floor. Ace died but with a smile, knowing that Bill isn’t too far from him. Before he pulled the trigger on himself, he looked at Claudette with his red eyes. 

“Remember, either go around Idaho or Arizona.” he reminded her.

“I will...thank you, Bill. For everything.” Bill smiled and closed his eyes, he breathed in heavily and exhaled then pulled the trigger. Everything went black, no noise was being made. Nothing felt like it was moving, until a voice was heard. It was calling someone's name but who’s? Who was being called, why was they were being called? Was the person breathing, were they alive? They didn’t know but they heard the voice more and more, resounding as the warmth of familiarity was felt in the voice. 

“..e, A.e! Wake up!” the person sounded old, he had a serious tone but it was firm and gentle. Then light appeared, but more like someone was opening their eyes.

“Wake up dammit, are you even listening to me?” the man’s voice grew aggressive, the person listened to the voice and woke up from their sleep, Ace. He rubbed his eyes and found himself in a car, Bill was driving it as he was taking him to the place for his last match.

“*Yawn* are we there yet?” He asked the older man.

“Almost, you ok? You seem out of it?”

“I don’t know, I just had the biggest case of deja vu. Almost like I experienced this before. Say Bill, didn’t you look...older?” Bill raised a brow, he rolled down his window and let out the smoke from his cigarette. 

“I’m not that old! I still have some brown in my hair asshole, what you’re on about?”

“...nothing, sorry.” They continued the drive and made it to the hotel the last match was being hosted at, the two got out and inspected the tall building.

“I feel like money was drawn from my account just by looking at this place.” Bill joked as he scratches his head, he got a worried look on his face as he turns to Ace.

“Ace…, are you sure about this? We can just work our way out of this, I have a bad feeling about this.”

“I’m sure of this, listen. I fucked things up for the both of us, winning this money will help us. We’ll be out of debt and have plenty to work with, you can quit your job before you even start. Please Bill, trust me! I got this!” 

“...ok, but if anything happens-”

“Come straight to you, you have my word.” Bill looked at him, he agreed to let him go with the match as he puts out his cigarette and drove home. Ace walks in the hotel and was escorted to his match, he took in a deep breath and sat down and began his match. Time passed and Ace was winning with ease, luck shined on him as the cards in his hands were going to win him the match. He froze, once again it felt like he was here before. He looked at the card in his hands, his winning ticket then he thought about Bill. this money was going to change their lives if he wins but it felt like it wasn’t, it felt like it’ll build a bridge between them. The dealer asked Ace what will he do, he had to make a choice. He can go with the cards in his hand and win or leave and go with Bill’s way, he sat motionless in his sit, asking for a sign. Something that’ll help him make the right choice, then Bill appeared in his head. The man who followed him into debt and did everything he could to get him out, even use his retirement to a point where he had to seek employment again. Then a feeling came, the deja vu felt more like a second chance for him. A second chance for what though? It didn’t matter, he made up his mind. The dealer asked him what was his next move, he threw his cards on the floor and quit. Everyone was shocked as they saw his hand and seen that he would of won if he went with them, he then got up from his sit and started to run. He ran and ran, bumping into people as he saw the street lights were coming on. He rushed back to Bill’s home and knocked on the door, Bill answered and saw Ace exhausted and sweating. Bill leaned against the door frame as he laughs a bit at the exhausted man.

“Never seen you this exhausted before, were you being chased again?”

“Nah *pants*, I was just coming back home and didn’t have a ride back.”

“Suuuurree, how was the match?”

“...”

“Ace…I'm sorry that you lo-”

“I quit.”

“Huh?”

“I quit, I threw my hand and left. Match got boring haha, plus those people looked weird.” Bill can clearly tell he’s joking, he followed along.

“Weird? Have you seen yourself in the mirror?”

“Oh haha! Very funny, are your jokes just as outdated like your age!?”

“Some people like aged jokes, don’t be mad because i’m more likable.”

“Yeah, you’re soooo are, haha. ...I really fucked up Bill, I...need your help. I didn’t go through with the match, I had a winning hand but...it felt like the money wasn’t going to help us. It felt like it’ll tear us apart if anything, felt like I was given a second chance. So...I chose to do your way Bill.” Ace told him as he looked away but grabs Bill’s hand, locking his fingers in his. Bill smiled and locked his fingers with Ace’s.

“You know if we do my way it’ll take a long time, Ace. we’ll probably be in our deathbeds before we get rid of it.”

“I know but I don’t care, I’m willing to do it...as long I’m with you.”

“Then come on, first we have dinner then sleep. Once we wake up, we’ll get started first thing in the morning, ok?”

“Ok!” Bill let him inside and closed the door. When the next day comes, they start their new journey of becoming debt free, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Ace time in the world of flesh-eating monster ended, now the two old men can finally rest together! Until next time!


	23. Spring 3: Soft betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal and Truth are two sides of the same coin. In the end, you're hurting those around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing wrong with a little betrayal. the story is reaching its end soon, so be prepared for its upcoming finale.

Claudette and Jeff turned their heads to see Bill and Ace’s lifeless bodies. The bullet hole in their head continued to spill blood on the floor. They had smiles on their faces, they were happy. Not for death but for them being together, even in the afterlife. Claudette wiped away her tears as she begins to pray for the both of them, Jeff looks around and was surprised that no infected were heading down their way. He tapped Claudette shoulder to let her know they need to go, she stood up and turned to him.

“I’m...not leaving them down here!” 

“Claudette…”

“I don’t care if you won’t help but I want to bury them, I refuse to let the infected feast on their bodies!” She picked up Ace body since he was lighter than Bill, Jeff walked over to Bill’s and pick his up.

“...You’re right, they don’t deserve to be left down here. Let find them a spot that decent for the both of them.” Claudette smiled as she took the lead out the sewers, the blood spilled onto the two’s clothing. Leaving a slight trail behind them, hoping no one would notice it and follow them. They search through the city as the sun cooks the dead bodies on their backs, it was difficult for them. They weren’t familiar with the city, the area was like the pit back at Maryland. Just building with overgrown vegetation around it, nothing around them were suitable for them. They walked aimlessly until they reach a small passage, they did their best to squeeze themselves and the bodies through. After the tight squeeze, they found themselves in a small garden. Flowers of many species bloomed across, sunlight shined the perfect amount as a grown tree set in the middle. This spot was perfect for them, they went to the tree and laid the body against it. Claudette set her things down near them, took the garden shovels laying on the ground and starts to dig. It took them hours but they dug deep enough to bury the bodies, they laid them down next to each other as the put the dirt on the corpses. Claudette planted as many flowers as she could on the grave, then made stakes and planted them. She puts Bill’s gun holster on the left stake and Ace’s hat and aviators on the right. The day was already starting to end, they decided to rest in the garden, as it felt safer than any other place near them. They didn’t bother to start a fire, they didn’t want to burn the flowers around them. They already soiled the garden when they dug the graves, so they decided to endure the cold night.

“So...do you miss them?” Jeff asked to rid the silence of the cold night.

“You mean Dwight and David? Yeah, I do. I have no doubt they’re on my ass, me and Ace lost the horse awhile back. So the distance between Me and them is quite thin, but they still days away, I’ll get there before them...hopefully. What about you?”

“I don’t know David so I won’t act like I do, Dwight and Adam? Of course, I'm so excited to see Dwight and see how he really is. Adam...gonna scold me again like he usually does but it’ll be nice to hear him, it has been too long since I seen them both.”Jeff looked you to the stars, watching as they twinkle like dancing lights, giving the two a little show as they fall asleep. Morning rises and David and Dwight woke up to a smell that made both their stomach growl, Susie was cooking something in a large pot as Joey and Julie watch impatiently for it to finish. 

“That smell really good Susie!”

“Thanks David, Adam and Julie did some hunting...I think Adam a bit freaked out about her hunting skills.” The two turn their head to see Adam awkwardly staring at Julie who was covered in animal blood.

“I-I’m sure he’ll be fine, what you’re making?” Dwight curiously asks as he inhaled the aroma of the food.

“Chili!” She happily replied instantly, but David and Dwight turned green. Dwight backed away as David was trying to prevent himself of vomiting, the teens and Adam looked at them confusingly as Jake couldn’t stop laughing. The others devour their meal as Dwight and David snack on something light as they wish they can eat the chili. Susie constantly bother Jake about what type of food he has at his camp, Meg’s didn’t have a lot of resources so luxuries treats and items weren’t available. He answered them honestly and started to pack up their belongings, they had to hurry and catch up to Claudette. They have no idea if she was even alive, even with Ace. After the pair stopped turning green, they continued their travel through Colorado. Days and nights pass as each day becomes either peaceful or stressful, the heat thankfully was tolerable but their resources were running thin. They kept their eyes peeled for anything useful but nothing around them seem redeemable, but that wasn’t the important thing of their travel. They arrived at the border of Utah, they were catching up to Claudette. Dwight took out the walkie and tried to get in contact with her, he got nothing but white noise on their end. Her not responding means she’s further away from them, how far though? Jake tried to make some prediction but none of them made any sense to him, he stopped his thinking when he saw the sun setting again. Making the sky orange and signaling that night is approaching yet again, they make haste to find shelter but came to a halt. There was a destroyed bridge in front of them. The gap in the bridge wasn’t too big but big enough for them to jump across, there were no other way across it, especially below them were a few infected walking about. 

“I don’t see any other way to get around without being seen by the infected…” Dwight pointed out as he continued to scan the ground below them.

“Hmmm, how about that?” Julie pointed to a sturdy lamp post in the middle of the gap, almost like someone planted it there.

“ There some rubble for us to shimmy. Joey, Susie, follow me!” The three shimmed the broken parts of the bridge and jump to the lamp post, David was heated and demanded the three to come back but they didn’t listen to him. Once they got on top of it, they formed a human chain. It started with Julie wrapping her legs around the lamp then she holds Susie and last Joey, together they form a long human chain but the other four were both confused and worried.

“(...can someone tell me why Julie is the first one of the chain and not Joey?)” Adam questioned.

“(My guess is that Julie most likely sturdier and stronger than Joey despite him being bigger than most of us.)” Jake assumed.

“(Yeah but why is Susie at the bottom?)” 

“(The amount of times I seen ‘er choke Joey or Frank when they do somethin’ dumb I’m not surprised she’s at the bottom. Question is, will they be able to get all of us across?)” The teens were ready and were yelling at them to hurry up because their heads started to hurt, the others looked at each other but chose to go with it in the end with the sun setting. They started with David since he was the heaviest, then Adam, Jake and lastly Dwight. Jake was impressed with their acrobatic skills, he wouldn’t think they were be able to do something as that. Julie started the swinging motion again, Joey let go of Susie, Julie let go of Joey and lastly, Julie swang herself across. Jake caught Julie, Dwight caught Joey as he almost dropped him due to his size being slightly similar to David’s younger self. David caught Susie but hoisted her with one arm as she sat on it and gave him a smile.

“I’m surprised you caught me, shorty.” Julie playful threw at Jake, causing him to drop her on the ground for mocking his height.

“I wasn’t too heavy for you was I Dwight?” Joey worryingly ask as he watched Dwight arms shake a bit.

“It’s ok, your body is pretty much how David was when he was younger. You’re just a bit taller.”

“I see you’re being a show off.” Adam joked as David puts Susie down.

“What’s the point ‘aving all these muscles and not show off a bit? Anyways, good work ye three!” They all smiled and were glad they were able to help.

“Anyways, ye also grounded!”

“WHAT!?” the three screamed as their face puffed and turned bitter.

“B-but we helped you guys get across!”

“Yes but ye didn’t listen and continued to do so, therefore ye three are grounded.”

“How can you ground someone in the apocalypse!?” Julie asks as her face started to turn red.

“Easy. Joey, no more drawing or writing. 

“W-WHAT!?”

“Susie, no more reading and I'll be holding onto your books.” 

“Ok…”

“Julie, you’re on the next five fishing duties.” 

“God dammit” The teens grew disappointed as they let out a sigh, Jake was impressed with David parenting skills but he wasn’t that surprised considering he learned it from Dwight. After dishing out their punishment, they continued to seek shelter. They came across another small suburbs and took shelter in a random house, they set their belongings down well David took away Joey’s sketch book, his journal, and Susie’s books. They looked at Dwight to try and convince him to tell David to rid their punishment, he refused as he agrees with David. Jake and Adam were laughing at them, they was acting like a family. That made Jake remember his family, most of his memories were bitter. The only positive ones he had was with his mom, but whenever he says her name in his head he remembers her torn body. She gave her life for him, something his brothers and father wouldn’t do. She would of been proud of his current accomplishment, to have a safe haven with both running water and electricity in a dying world. This wasn’t the only thing in his mind though, he couldn’t get Herman out of his head. To Jake, Herman was the piece of a puzzle that doesn’t fit with the rest. What was his purpose, what his goal at the end? These thoughts flows in his head as the others sleep next to the fire Adam made. The next day came and the group walks into the city near them, but how far were they from Claudette? They couldn’t answer that nor did anything around them helped either, as they walk they look around the buildings. It was like the ones in Maryland, vegetation took over the land as buildings lean against each other. They travel until Susie found a small passageway and pointed it out to everyone, they squeeze themselves through and found a small garden blooming with flowers. They all were awestruck, they haven’t seen anything with such beauty in quite some time. They didn’t think something like this can exist outside camps, whoever made it surely put a lot of time into it. They inspected the place until Joey call them over to the tree in the middle, there were two stakes on top of what looks like dug dirt. The stakes had something on them, the left one had a gun holster on it well the right one had a cap with aviators.

“I-I don’t know about the thing on the left but...isn't those shades Ace’s?” Joey asks everyone.

“Ace…”

“If these are ‘ere then who’s with Claudette!? Fuck!” 

“Judging from grave and the dry blood on the holster and cap, this was made about a few days ago. Meaning we’re close but also mean she’s still ahead.” Jake pointed out.

“Hey Jake, who did the holster belong to?” Susie ask, she hasn’t met anyone with one and nor did Joey or Julie.

“Can’t answer that but it doesn’t matter, we need to leave. Let’s pay our respects and go, (hmmmm who did I meet with a holster like that?)” They group gave a prayer for Ace and the other individual buried with him, they left the garden and resume their travel. They came across a hospital, it was several stories tall. Anyone falling from the top of it will create a red stain on the ground they’ll come in contact with. They decided to head inside it, they were low on medical supplies and with Claudette gone they don’t have any homemade remedies. The went through the broken doors of the buildings and inspected the place, it was dark. No electricity ran through the building, at least from their perspective. The first floor was the lobby, chairs destroyed and corpses both fresh and rotten was scattered as dry blood smeared across the wall. They cover their noses from the smell as they went to the door leading to the stairs since the elevators weren’t working. Joey went to open the door but he was instantly jerked back by David, when asked why David told him to look through the glass. Spores, it gas the stairwell. They needed to get to the upper floors since they doubt to find anything useful on the floor they’re on.

“Spores of all time?”

“It’s ok David, I still have my gas masks.”

“But that’s only two…”

“I have mine and Jeff!” Adam pointed out as he takes them out his backpack.”

“That’s fine but that’s still one left out.”

“I’ll stay, you guys take the others and then one of you come back with the mask.” Jake suggested, Dwight agreed and handed the mask to the teens well Adam puts on his, they navigated up the stairs as Jake leaned against the wall. He heard something before as he waits, then he saw a shadowy figure walked away from him. It didn’t make any noise like an infected or Clicker would made so he was human, but why wait now to make themselves known? Did they not want the attention of seven, or was it waiting until Jake was alone to show himself. As Jake started to walk to it location, a hand touched his shoulder. It was Dwight with a mask in his hand, he asked Jake what was wrong but he told him it was nothing and started to ascend the stairs. They got passed the spores and came back to the group. Joey was amazed how Dwight and David were able to breathe with spores around, it would be amazing to them if the smell the spore produced wasn’t terrible. They search around the floor to finding any bandages and other medical supplies to take, but Jake heard the noise again. Well the others were looking for supplies, he slip by them and search on his own. He wandered the halls as the glass beneath his feet made noise, filling the silent air until suddenly a door opened next to him. Someone was inviting him inside, he took a gamble and went inside the dark room. The door closes on it own as a small light turned on, the shadowy figure revealed themself, Herman.

“You know, if you wanted my attention you could of done it without the ominous feeling.”

“But where’s the fun in that? Gives you a nice little scare.” He said well he gave Jake a small smile.

“I would be scared if I was five or something. Anyways, I know you’re not here for jokes.”

“Awww, joke with Dwight and David but not me, that’s not fair at all you know?”

“...”

“Anyways, I’ll ask you a question.”

“Question?”

“What’s the difference between truth and betrayal?”

“..., betrayal is forsaking someone’s trust well the truth… the truth…”

“I know you, Jake. you’re not like that others, you know there's no difference. One in the same, there’s a truth Jake i’ll tell you but it requires betrayal.

“Truth can hurt as much as betrayal…, what is this require betrayal.”

“Simple, leave you’re group. If so, i’ll tell you a faster way to get to Claudette.” Jake could tell Herman is some kind of trickster but he couldn’t put his finger on it, he knows it not as simple as abandonment.

“I...need time to think about this.”

“Sorry Jake, but time isn’t going to be on your side.” Herman walked to a wall and pulled down a lever, a fire alarm. The alarm went throughout the entire building and even could be heard from a distance, the noise attracted unfriendly fiends to the hospital as they started to run up the stairs. Jake turns to see that Herman vanish out of his sight, he ran back to the group who were confused about the noise themselves. They couldn’t stay in one spot but the infected already were below them, their only way was up. They went to the staircase and heard the ear piercing screams below them, the infected were coming faster than they thought. They ascended through the stairs but made many detours as the rest of the stairs were blocked by rubble, so they had to go up by climbing through the ceiling but the infected had the same idea. They made it to the rooftop but were stomp, there wasn’t anything for them to climb down on. The infected were on their way to him, ready to tear them apart with no mercy. With nothing but the gust of wind blowing in their faces, they desperately tried to figure out a way down.

“SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! Who pulled the fire alarm!?”

“David, calm down!”

“HOW CAN I DWIGHT!? WE’RE STRUCK, WE-” Dwight hugged him to calm him down, then hugged the teens as they were starting to panic themselves.

“Remember what I told you, nothing is airtight.”

“Then what do you propose we do then, Dwight?” Adam curiously asking as he’s the only one no panicking.

“Easy, we’re gonna to jump.” Everyone's eyes widened, they assumed that Dwight lost mind and was just plotting for them to just commit suicide.

“ARE YE CRAZY!? We’re not goin’ to survive that, it’s a straight SPLAT once we land!” David screamed at him, but Dwight smile.

“If you let me finish! This is a hospital right? Then there should be some beds still around. The infected are coming at an alarming rate, so we can only get the ones on the few floors below us.” They looked at each other, Dwight’s plan is too dangerous and risky but what other choice did they have? They agreed and did what he planned, they went around the floors below them and brought up as many mattresses as they could before the infected drew closer. As they look, Dwight took the hanging wires from the ceilings and brought them with him. In total, they were only able to bring up 9 mattresses but that was plenty. Dwight took the wires he pulled, stacked three mattresses and tied them together. 

“Ok, with these we can cushion our fall, make sure to control the mattress so it won’t go out of control once we drop. We’ll pair up, I’ll take Susie and Joey. Adam, you’ll take Julie and David, you’ll take Jake.”

“B-but won’t we bounce as soon as we land!?” Susie yelled as she looks down from the rooftop.

“Oh, we're definitely going to be bouncing, but at least we’ll be down. Ok, you two right?”

“NO!” the two screamed.

“Ok, heeeerrrreee weeeeee goooooooo!”

“OOOOOHHH GOOOD!”

“HOLLLYYY SHITTTT!” The three jumped from the roof, controlling the mattress as is fall with such speed due to the additional weight. They landed on the ground below as the mattress bounces, they flew off but only suffered minor scraps as the mattress landed in front of them. Susie and Joey were hugging each other as the fall made them panic for their lives, Dwight gave them some head pats and was proud of them for making the jump. It would have cheer them up if they didn’t see that Dwight was shaking himself. Next was Julie and Adam, they screamed as they jumped off the building. Like Dwight’s, those two had the same results when they landed. David was at the edge of the roof looking down at them

“Looks like they all made it down safely, it’s our turn!”

“...”

“Jake?” Jake was in deep thought, he was deciding if he should do what Herman asked or ignore it. He took a deep breath and looked at David, he knows if he refuses David would use force to make Jake jump down with him. So he chose to use force before he did.

“David...I’m sorry, you can do whatever to me later.”

“Wha-” Before David finished he saw Herman behind Jake, then he was pushed off the rooftop. The mattress fall a different direction as David descends, the only thing he saw last was the betrayal Jake did to him, he won’t forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it, I got a carnival to go to soon. Until next chapter ^^


	24. Spring 4: The lion and his tamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even beast need to learn self-control, can't always rely on the leash of its tamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again ^^, I would of been down yesterday but I got bummed cause my wallet got lost. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

“AUUAAHHAUAHHHHA” David screamed, frailing in the air as he descends from the rooftop, the others watch in horror as they desperately try to think of a way to save him. Susie covered her eyes as Joey and Julie violently shake Dwight to make him find a way to save David, tears were in their eyes as Adam started to bite his nails. Dwight mind spiraled, he wanted to think of a way but what can he think of? David isn’t far from dying in front of him, how can he be calm and think rationally? His head throbbed and he wanted to panic but no, he took in a deep breath and clear his head.

“DWIGHT, DO SOMETHING!?” Joey asked again as he cover his eyes.

“DWWWIGHHTT PLEASE, DO S-S-SOMETHING!” Susie screamed as tears began to fall relentlessly.

“(SHIT! Ok, b-by how he was pushed, it wasn’t hard. So, i-if I can look at how he w-was push plus his weight...THERE!) EVERYONE, GRAB THE MATTRESSES AND FOLLOW ME!” They didn’t even ask him why, they just did what he said and follow him. They were in the middle of the street away from the infected, David continue to fall and scream but only for it to be masked with the buildings fire alarm still roaring.

“Dwight, what’s the plan?” Adam ask well sweat rolls down his face.

“W-we have 9 beds, judging how David was p-pushed he’ll land here! Susie, Joey, Julie. Put 2 beds on each of you and station yourselves, when David gets lower you three will lift yourselves timely to push David forward. Once you three do that, me and Adam will take the remaining beds and hold them in front of us. If we do this right, we’ll save him, LET’S GO!” The teens did what he said and prop themselves with the beds and the same with Dwight and Adam, they were prepared to catch David. David continue to fall as he was close to the ground below.

“He’s coming, get ready!” They all got ready, they waited until Dwight give them the signal.

“Ok...NOW!” The teens lift up at the right moment and pushed David forward as the force of him falling threw the teens from under the beds to the sidewalk. David was forced forward into Dwight and Adam, he flew into them and the force of David propelled them into a store window. David landed on top of Adam and Dwight, in shock that he lived from falling from the top of the building. The teens ran over to them to see all of them cover in glass, but more importantly seeing David alive.

“GUYS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?” Julie shouted as they ran over the window.

“Arugh, I swear I think I got glass in my ass! Seriously though, ye guys saved me!”

“Thank Dwight, he was the one who came up with the idea. The rest of us...were panicking.” Adam explained, wiping the glass off his overcoat.

“I was panicking too, luckily I snapped out of it. Honestly, I was really scared. If I predicted wrong you w-would have…” Dwight didn’t want to finish the sentence, he couldn’t bare the thought of David dying in front of them after it took both so long to find each other. He took the thought out of his head and smile, he was just relieved that David didn’t become another red stain on the streets.

“Again, I owe ye guys a bunch!” David got up and helped Dwight and Adam up.

“David, what happened? Did you trip or something?”

“After Julie and Adam jumped I turned to Jake, he was thinking of som-” He stopped, he remembers seeing Herman, it enraged him as his face turned red.

“THAT MOTHERFUCKER! HERMAN WAS BEHIND HIM, HE WAS WORKIN’ FOR HIM ALL ALONG!” He shouted, David gave off heat again as the teens crowded behind Adam.

“David we do-”

“SHUT UP, I WAS PUSHED OFF NOT YE! HE HAD TO BE WORKIN’ WITH HIM!”

“IF HE DID HE WOULD OF DID IT A LONG TIME AGO! He had plenty of chances to betray us, why now? Calm down David, please.” David let out a loud scream then went silent, thankfully he didn’t go berserk but he still remained silent. David didn’t want to hear Jake’s name, David wanted to rip him apart. After their shouting, they left the area and went back to the garden. Night came and they started a fire to combat the cold night, but David gave off more heat than the fire itself. Dwight told him he needed to let off some steam and told him to go out and look for any material with Adam. The two left as Dwight sat with the teens around the fire, he check their inventory as the teens were still shaking from their jump. Dwight handed them a canteen with water, it helped them a bit as they handed it back to him.

“Can we NOT do something like that ever again?” Susie asks, Dwight handed back her books knowing it will calm her down more.

“Trust me, we’ll not do anything like that ever again...I hope.” he answers as he passes Joey his journal and sketchbook.

“I just hope David can cool himself off, I have no doubt Adam can. He did with me when I got into those depressed stages.”

“You can’t blame him, he was pushed to his death.” Julie reminded him, that made Dwight remember something.

“Actually since we’re alone, I wanted to ask you three favor.” they looked at each other, what favor could Dwight ask for? Time passed and David and Adam returned, the others went to sleep as David and Dwight laid next to each other.

“You feel any better?”

“No…, still a bit heated. I-I won’t lie, i’m still shakin’ too. Why would Jake do that?”

“You know him, he doesn’t do that type of stuff unless he had a good reason.”

“T-then what was his reason?”

“I don’t know, but Herman was behind him. He must of pinned something against him.”

“...” David was silent, it seemed like something else was on his mind. His face stopped being red as the heat with cold.

“Dwight…”

“What’s wrong?”

“I...just want things to go back to ‘ow they were, I hate this world. Everythin’ is death, even people! I just want to be next to ye and the kids, worry free. I...really hate it…, ye wouldn’t think someone like me would say that.”

“Don’t worry David, we’re almost done. Once we get Claudette and help her, we’ll go straight back to Jake’s camp and live there. The teens would be safe and we don’t have to worry about anyone killing us, just a little more ok?”

“Ok..., ‘ey Dwight? I never got a chance to ask ye but when I was going to be sent away what did ye had in mind to stop it?”

“To be honest, I didn’t know what to do. I shit you not, I walked back and forth in my office, trying to figure something out to help. I had to play smart cause I doubt your dad would care what a shitty pizza manager had to say. If anything, he’ll probably behead me or something if he found out you basically lived in my apartment. I know this sounds terrible to say, but thank god the outbreak happened.”

“Ye right, it does sound terrible haha. *Yawn* I...really miss Claudette, I really do hope she’s ok…”

“I’m sure she is. Remember, she was the one who pinned you down back in Maryland.”

“...”

“David?”

“*Snores*” David fell asleep as Dwight prop himself, holding David as he sleeps but noticed the teens were awake and making pouty faces. He smiled and let them sleep near him, hugging all of them and falling asleep with them. The next day arrived and the group were already resuming their travel, they came across a city school. From the size of it, it must of been a highschool. At first, they had no real reason to traverse in it. But then a noise came from Dwight’s walkie, he tune it to the signal and heard people talking. From what he heard, the Hunters from the mines were supposed to be here but they were missing. The call was to check on them but have no response, then they said they were sending people their way to check on them. They didn’t want to stay until the others get there, but they didn’t. The men mention Claudette, they didn’t have any leads on her so they decided to stay to hear anymore information on her. They took this chance to search inside the school for any supplies, the teens urge David to let them search on their own. David was against it completely, he didn’t want them to be by themselves but he gave up. He let them search on their own for half an hour then they needed to return to them, they agreed as they ran off in the hallways of the school. As the teens run off, the rest looked around the school. The doors to the classroom were made of sturdy wood, no signs of rot on them either. Almost look brand new, the desk inside the rooms were either rotted or destroyed. They went to the gymnasium, the laminate floor had water in them, warping the floor and making it difficult to walk over. The gymnasium didn’t have anything useful to them, they made their way to the nurses office but stopped. They heard the roar of a chainsaw as it echoed in the distance, then a loud crackling was heard as the teens screamed in fear. David dashed off away from the others and went to search for them, he called their names as they answered but their voices stopped. The laughing grew louder and louder as he travels more down the halls, Dwight and Adam chases after him trying to catch up to him. They laughing stopped, David couldn’t tell if he was too late or not. He didn’t see anyone leave anyroom but he saw a door open, he ran inside and stood still. Dwight and Adam caught up to him and closes the door behind them, they didn’t want anyone coming at them from behind. But when they turned around they were horrified. Joey, Susie, and Julie were laying on the floor. Faces in pools of blood and their bodies motionless, David was petrified. Dwight screamed as he went over to check their bodies, he didn’t hear any breathing. Adam closes his eyes and began to cry, everything was spiraling out of control for them all. David chest ached, he clenched his hand on his heart. He heard his heartbeat loudly in his head, it grew louder each second. His breathing became heavy as he started to turn red, his eyes twitch as stares at the bodies that was once the kids he promised to protect. Adam felt hot, he turned to see David becoming as red as blood as he backs away from him. Then right there he turned, David became the ferocious demon again. He let out a warrior cry as it shook the windows in the room, then he turned to the door and punched it of its henches. He exit the room and heard the chainsaw roar again, the person wanted to let him know where he’s at. David rushes over in a blinding fury as Adam stood in horror, Dwight told him of his strength when he’s enrage but he didn’t think it was this terrifying. Dwight ran after him to watch David, knowing he’s capable of destroying the building they’re in. Adam turned back to the kids and cried, how could this happen to them, they should of listened to David and not went off by themselves.

“(Dammit! Why we’re too young...this shouldn’t had happen to th-huh?)” Adam saw Joey’s body moved a bit, he wasn’t sure so he took a closer look. He wiped away his tears as he saw the teens raises up from the floor.

“Ewwwwww, the blood got in my mouth! Thank god this isn’t infected blood.” Joey shouted as he continued to spit.

“It got in my hair too, I don’t think red looks that good on me…” Susie added, trying to get the blood out her hair.

“W-what? You guys are alive!?”

“Yeah…, you see...” Julie started to explain to him about what happened. David made it to the gym where a man with thinning short black hair with a chainsaw was waiting, he was wearing a white shirt with holes with blue jeans and an overcoat. He smiled, he was itching for a fight and David was perfect for him. David picked up a pipe and charges at him, Dwight continue to run in the halls as he tries to determine where can David be. Then he heard the chainsaw, it sounded like it was clashing with something. Dwight ran over to the noise and found himself to the gym again, there he saw them. David bloody and bruised, fighting a man with a chainsaw who was just as bloody and bruised as David. Unlike David, the man was beginning to get exhausted.

“David!” Dwight shouted, David turned to Dwight but he wasn’t himself. The man took this chance and backed off, leaving his chainsaw in the gym, it was now David and Dwight. Dwight remembered what David told him, he wanted to learn how to calm himself down. So that what he did, Dwight didn’t allow himself to calm David down. David rushes over to Dwight, ready to kill him with no mercy. Dwight ran to the halls, giving David his time to calm himself down well also surviving this ordeal. As David maliciously hunts and hurts Dwight, the others slowly followed and watches the two go against each other. Dwight was injured, his running turned into fast limping as David caught him again and threw him in a room as he collided with some desk. David picked up a desk and jumped at him, Dwight picked himself up and avoided the swings David threw out him. David made contact with the desk and it broke on Dwight because of the rot, he took Dwight by his shirt and gave him a punch in his face. The punch cracked the left lens and knocked his glasses off well the force of the punch took him out of the room and into the lockers. Dwight was now blind but it didn’t stop David, he charges after him as Dwight dodged the attack and saw the the row of lockers caved in. Dwight ran, anywhere, he didn’t know where he went but he just had to get away. After running aimlessly, he found himself in the gym again. He couldn’t tell what was around him, but that didn’t stop David from coming out of nowhere to kick him in the stomach. Dwight fell down coughing as he holds his stomach, David picked up the chainsaw and revved it. Dwight tried to crawl away but David held him in place with him foot. The others watches from the distance.

“(THIS IS FUCKING CRAZY, DWIGHT NEEDS TO CALM HIM NOW!)” Julie shouted.

“(B-but-)”

“(No buts Susie! He’s going to die!)” but Julie didn’t move herself, she just continued to watch. David raised the chainsaw ready to cut Dwight in half. Dwight panicked, this has gone too far, David needed to snap out of it but he still refused. Dwight believed he can stop himself, if he was wrong then he’ll pay with his life. He gave one last look at David, his eyes were blank, face red and his body gave off that heat again that could even best the sun. Dwight closes his eyes, David was ready to kill him until he heard himself.

“(SSSSSTTTTTTTOOOPPPP!)” a voice screamed inside his head, an imagine of himself came to. His conscious maybe, it got him to stop his motion of swinging.

“(Look at what yer doin’, it’s Dwight!)” it spoke to him.

“(Ye can’t kill him!)”

“(Yes we can! This world is full of people that only live off of ‘urtin’ others.)”

“(That may be true but he isn’t one of them!)”

“(LIAR! Don’t ye remember what he did to us? He choked us!)”

“(Because he knew we wouldn’t leave without him!”)

“(He only talked about Jeff!)”

“(Because Jeff was the only thing that kept him goin’ well he thought we died!)”

“(Shut up! The disrespect he gave us when we tried to ta-)”

“(No, ye shut up! Everythin’ yer tryin’ to use against me isn’t workin’, cut the shit! Dwight gave everythin’ to us, we wouldn’t be here without him. He literally just saved us from an almost impossible situation, if he was really against us then he would of let us died! He calms us at night, he kisses us to sleep. He treated the three like his own and love them dearly despite only knowin’ them for a few months.)

“(...)”

“(We just lost the kids and Claudette is missin’, if we kill him we’ll won’t ever be the same.)”

“(I...don’t want him to die…*sniffle*)”

“(Come on, David, we need to stop.)” The voice faded along with the imagine of himself, Dwight felt something wet hit his face. It wasn’t his blood, then he heard something, a soft whimper.

“...i’m s-sorry…” he heard, Dwight looks up and saw David with tears streaming down his face along with drool from his mouth and snot from his running nose. He calmed himself but he couldn’t believe what he has done. The chainsaw stopped as he threw it away and fell to his knees.

“I’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry, iiiii’mmmm sooorrryryyy!” David kept trying to wipe his tears, Dwight fought the pain and tried to hug him but David back away.

“NO! I...I DON’T DESERVE IT! I hurt ye Dwight, I hurt ye again *sniffle*” he turned away and held himself, he was ashamed of himself. He may have snapped himself out but the victory felt hollow, Dwight didn’t care, he pulled David over to him. He stroked his head as he let David cry in his chest.

“David, I don’t care what happened to me. You getting yourself out of that was the plan, i’m proud of you, you did something you never thought you could. Don’t gloss over it!”

“B-but the kids…, the kids Dwight! They’re di-”

“David!” the others came by to check on them.

“W-wha? How a-are ye guys alive!?”

“That...might be cause of me…” Dwight propped himself up and told David what he meant.

“ _ **What did you wanted to ask us?**_ ” Susie questioned.

“ _ **The other night David told me he wanted to learn how to stop himself when he go berserk, so he told me not to stop until it reaches a certain point.**_ ” he answered.

“ _ **You mean like how he was at the mines?**_ ”

“ _ **That’s like baby form Joey, not how he was at the carnival. He was more destructive and like a beast.**_ ”

“ _ **Ok but what exactly does it have to do with us though?**_ ”

“ _ **Other than me, the only thing that gets him like that is if something happens to you three. I’m asking if a situation occurred, try to make yourselves seem dead.**_ ”

“ _ **Are you’re sure about this Dwight? You’re the only one here who saw what he’s capable of.**_ ” Julie asks him.

“ _ **Yes, it’s better for him to learn it now than at a critical moment.**_ ”

“*sigh* _**ok, we’ll help but you better fucking not die!**_ ”

“ _ **Language Julie and I won’t, i’m not leaving you three or David. Promise.**_ ” Dwight raises his pinky finger, the three raises theirs and wrapped it around Dwight’s. David pouted his face, he couldn’t believe Dwight tricked him into becoming like that. He pulled Dwight over and hugged him tight as he continues to sob.

“D-d-don’t ever d-do that a-again! I a-almost killed y-ye!”

“I know, I won’t do it again, promise.”

“Y-ye fuckin’ better, I’ll piss in yer oatmeal if not!” Dwight smiled and gave him a kiss, Susie came over and wiped David’s face with her jacket sleeve. Julie and Joey helped Dwight up well Adam helped David, they exited out of the school. The teens did enough exploring with the school and was ready to leave, they weren’t fond of hearing Dwight’s highschool experience. They didn’t like how he was mistreated and bullied, they would rather not have it happen to them. As they start to walk again, they heard a chainsaw roar again from behind, they saw the man charging after them at full speed. They moved out of the way as he missed his attack on them, Dwight fell down, he’s too injured to stand. David got in front of him to protect him but even he fell. Then they saw Adam and the teens stood in front of them, none of them were prepared to go against a chainsaw. Then they heard a vehicle heading their way.

“Shit! It’s armored like the one back at the camp!”

“(Shit! I fucked up, this was a bad spot to do it at!)” Dwight started to sweat, the vehicle was speeding towards them. They’ll soon be surrounded and most likely killed.

“You guys messed up now, i’m sure hell has a good spot for all of you!” The man said, letting out an macilous laugh as the group has to prepare themselves for what's coming their way. The vehicle didn’t slow down, why wasn’t it? It even confused the chainsaw wielding man, then it came but instead of stopping it hit the man and flew him against the wall. Everyone was stunned, why did it hit the man and not stop? The doors opened and a woman started to speak.

“Thank god I made the right choice and came here, glad to see you all alive.” It was Kate, she was wearing her light blue checkered plaid shirt and jeans with her cowgirl boots. The passenger side opened and out came Rin, she was wearing camo short and a plain white t-shirt with her hair tied in a loose ponytail.

“Rin and Kate? What you two doin’ here?”

“Jake was gone longer than expected, so I decided to step in this. Rin is just here for back up. Speaking of, where is Jake?”

“You better sit down, it’s a long story.” Kate and Rin sat down on the ground near them and listen to what Dwight was about to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the end, I do have something to say first. the last chapter won't be published until something i commission finish. Until next time!


	25. Spring 5: 3-way infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three groups, three ways to go in, three reasons to press onwards.

Dwight told Kate and Rin what happened, they were both surprised but quickly got over it. They know Jake better than anyone, he must had a good reason to do what he did. David didn’t like how everyone was defending Jake for almost killing him but kept it to himself, Rin went over to the body that was hit with the vehicle. She dug around in his clothes and found an old ID in the pockets, the photo on the ID was similar to the man’s appearance.

“Max Thompson Jr., that’s all that I can read. His clothes are blue, so he's clearly a Hunter.”

“Anythin’ else you found?”

“Bite marks around his left leg, other than that is nothing.”

“We better get out of here, more are o-”

“Don’t worry, they’re not. How you think we got this thing?” Kate said as she interrupts Dwight, Dwight tried to stand up but he fell back down. Kate walked over to him and explained the situation.

“I have no doubts that Jake knows, but there’s a facility near the border of Nevada from Utah. problem is that it’s guarded by the Hunters, not to mention the large group of Fireflies patrolling the place.” She told him.

“Pffft, don’t worry. With us we-”

“CUT THE FUCKING SHIT!” Kate immediately said, cutting Julie off and struck fear into the teens.

“This isn’t a fucking game you three! This isn’t like 10 or 15, we’re talking about at least 50+! Not to mention that Nevada is full of infected, but you see this an easy job huh? Well i’m throwing your asses in reality, you are alive because of these folks! Your naivety will kill you, that false bravery will only earn you a bullet in your head! The chances of you dying is high, if you don’t want to risk it then leave!” Kate was sharp and forward, Susie and Joey's body shook. The image of seeing their corpse gave them chills as they look at David. David's face was as strict as Kate’s, Julie took a deep breath and walked in front of Kate.

“I won’t speak for the other two, I’ll do myself and myself only. No, i’m not prepared for this. I wasn’t taught to head into danger, I wasn't taught to go against full-suit men. Honestly, I don’t give a damn what’s in that place, I rather go home and be safe. I just want to be the rowdy girl I am, but I refuse. David, Dwight, Claudette, you guys. You’re putting your lives out for us like you said, I may not know what’s in that place but I know that’s important we get to it before these Hunters does. I have a debt to repay for you all, I’ll charge into this with you guys. I don’t care how much you’re against this, i’m going!” Kate stared at him and smile, she admires her guts than her reason. Susie and Joey was moved by this and stepped forward themselves.

“My reason for going isn’t like Julie, i’m going to be honest. I’m useless, i’m not smart like Susie or dynamic like Julie, i’m Joey. I don’t know what’s in that place either and why it’s so important, but my reasoning for going is to watch David and Dwight succeed. I can never experience the pain you two went through, I can only be there to watch the end. But the end is a coin toss, it can be a bad end or a good one. I want to go so I can help make it a good end. David, Dwight, i’m not much but size but I’ll do my best to make you guys happy ending come true!” Joey’s speech brought the true in tears, Susie took her turn and gave what she wanted to say.

“My reasoning is different too. For starters, I’m thankful that you think i’m smart Joey, but that’s wrong. Being studious and book smart means nothing in this world, I need experience. Yeah I can hunt but lets be real here, I just hide behind everyone. Everyone can fight, that’s something you have that I don’t Joey, a will to fight. So yeah, I will shake, P will panic, hell maybe cry too. I don’t care, each tear I shed, blood I drop, scars etched in my skin tells me I’m getting there. So i’ll go too, not for David or Dwight but for myself!”

“So, one’s going for repayment, one’s going to make a happy ending come true, one’s going for experiences. I wasn’t against you guys coming, I just want you three know what y’all getting into. But I'll ask again, are you guys prepared?” The teens nodded their heads, they were ready to head into a battlefield. Kate smiled and let Rin talk to them since she was closer to their age, Kate walked to the others and helped Dwight to the vehicle.

“So what’s the plan, Kate? The border is most likely got men all over it, there’s no way we can sneak around them.” Adam told her but she once again just smiled.

“I never said anything about sneaking, we’re going to ram right into them! Come on, we don’t have long.” They helped Dwight into the car with the rest and drove off, they are going to assault straight down the middle. As she drives, Kate handed Dwight a pill bottle.

“Sally gave these to me to hand it to Claudette, but she isn’t here and we don’t have time to waste. There weren’t a lot in them, so be careful how much you consume.”

“Hey...Kat-”

“I already know, we’ll create an opening for you guys. You and David need to go in, do whatever, grab Claudette and the others then get the fuck out! Got it!?”

“Damn Kate, straight to the fuckin’ point! But thank ye, we’ll try not to be long. Keep an eye on the kids, for me please?”

“They look like they can protect themselves but I’ll keep an eye out, one of us dying will put us in a disadvantage.” They nodded their heads as Kate sped the car down the road, trying to catch up with the rest. A group of Hunters were heading down a road in Nevada, none of them stood out but one. He was abnormally tall, his body is built. He wore a pair of leather overalls with a blue overcoat around him, thick boots with scars going up and down his body but it was on his face that stuck out the most. He wore a worn-out mask with open mouth smile going across, he had sharp teeth in it like it was ready to tear flesh off. He walked in front of them but under that smile was a frown, his mind was on the note that was given to him months ago. It was inside a decapitated head of one of his men, he doesn’t know who done it but he didn’t care. If one of his men died he’ll just replace him, these people were expendable. He remembers what was on the note.

“ _ **Good evening, Mr. Macmillan. You don’t know me but I do know you, I got word of what happened to you in the summer. Unfortunately, you’re not immune. Your blood is unique, it carries something that’s repelling the virus. Sadly from my examination, I done from collecting your blood under your nose, you’re not immune. Your body is only resisting but you will soon become one, your time is limited. There is a cure, but the success of it actually working is 1% and very unstable. It’s located in a facility marked with the Firefly logo on it in Nevada near the border to Utah. You can’t miss it, unless you gone blind. Also, the cure is highly reactive with carbon monoxide. It will evaporate with the air and can quickly spread in the surrounding area, it can inflict many deadly illnesses to anyone who comes in contact with. So with this information, will you take the cure and risk the high instability or destroy it to make others suffer like you? The choice is yours.**_ ” He made his choice, if he couldn’t get the cure then no one can. They will suffer like him, his plan is to arm the place with high-grade explosives with set timers, crushing the cure inside and making it react with the carbon in the air. He’s aware that there will be Fireflies around and infected, his goal isn’t to live through it but to make others suffer. The men feared him, they don’t want to be a part of this but none of them were brave enough to oppose. Claudette and Jeff we’re coming up from Arizona to Utah, they have been traveling with little rest so they can get to the facility before the Hunters.

“We’re close, I remember this area. If we keep up the pace we’ll be there by nightfall.” Claudette told Jeff, he came to a halt. He was looking down, he was wondering what to do when they get the cure. He held his bite mark but Claudette saw what he was doing.

“Claudette, what wi-”

“It won’t save you, Jeff. it only has a 1% chance of working and it’s highly unstable.”

“No…, then...THEN HAVE I BEEN TRAVELING FOR NOTHING!? I turned my back on Adam for this, I feel disgusted…”

“Jeff, didn’t you say you have suppressants?”

“Yeah, I do but only one left…”

“Let me see it.” Jeff pulled out his last tablet and gave it to her, Claudette inspected it and sighed. She then dropped it on the ground and stomped on it until it was nothing but dust. Jeff panicked but Claudette calm him down and asked him to so her his bite mark, he rolled up his sleeve of his right forearm and showed her. She sighed again and smiled as she pulled down the sleeve.

“Jeff, for starters. Those aren’t suppressants.”

“Then w-what are they?”

“*giggle* I think those were just ant-acids, Jeff have you never notice how your infected haven’t even spread?”

“I-it hasn’t, but that’ll mean…”

“You’re immune, like Dwight and David.”

“...you’re telling me...I was used, FUCK! HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID!?”

“It was the mental aspect of it, Herman was just lucky and took advantage of it. So with that in mind, what will you do?”

“Easy, i’ll go with you. I caused a lot of pain and suffering, I don’t know what makes that thing unstable but I rather not have it fall in the Hunters hands, let’s hurry!” Claudette nodded and was grateful that Jeff will continue to go with her. Jake was traveling down from the northern side of Nevada, he remembers of what Herman told him back at the roof of the hospital. After Herman showed him another way down.

“ **There’s a passage that Fireflies used to cut down on time traveling through Nevada, I suggest you head to Iowa since one of the end points is at the northern border. Make you way down fast and you’ll catch up to Claudette, any questions you have will be solved there. I suggest you hurry, Mr. Park.** ”

“ _ **You’re not coming?**_ ”

“ _ **Oh I am, but unlike you, I know many passages to get to the facility.**_ ”

“ _ **What, before you leave answer me this. Why? What are you’re really after!?**_ ”

“ _ **Would you believe me it was out of pure boredom?**_ ”

“ _ **No!**_ ”

“ _ **Then goodbye.**_ ” Herman walked out into the distance, Jake was stunned. He simply couldn’t believe his motive for doing this was out of boredom, he had a feeling that it must of been something else too but what? He doesn’t have the time to sit and think, his time is very limited. He continues to travel downward, but he soon became lost. His sense of direction wasn’t helping him, he had no way of figuring out where he’s going nor knows where he’s at. He decided to rest his feet on the road, he sighed as he looked at his inventory. He was low and are in need for more, but his thoughts went somewhere else. A black jeep was riding on the road he was on, it was far but it was speeding fast. He hid knowing that the only people that have vehicles are either Fireflies and Hunters, but both are troublesome regardless. The jeep parked in front of his hiding spot, 3 men came out in body armor with the Firefly logo on it. Jake stuck his ear out and overheard them, they were from the facility Herman mentioned about. They were patrolling the area for any Hunters that was reported recently, they split up and searches different parts of the road. Jake snuck under their noses and went to the jeep, he saw there was a blanket on top of objects. He lifted it up and found ammunition underneath, he didn’t care for it as he cover himself under the blanket. He tried not to move so he wouldn’t get spotted, the men came back to the jeep after finding no one. They drove the car with Jake under the blanket back to their hideout, after some time the car came to a stop. This time Jake heard more than three voices, it was worrisome. If he get spotted it’ll be all over for him. After a bit, he heard the voices fading, like they were in the distance. Jake took the risk and slightly removed the blanket off of him, he looked around but kept his head down. He was in a small forest, the trees were decently spread about but it was far in the distance what took his attention. There was a standalone building in the distance, he saw reinforced fences surrounding it. You need an armored vehicle to break through it, there was no way he could get over it without being seen. There was no trees, bush or anything, he’ll be out in the open. He needed a distraction but how, he’s by himself, even with a group it’ll still be risky to do. He got off the car and went behind some of the trees away from the Fireflies, he took out his binoculars and scouted the area. He saw infected walking around, mostly Clickers. They were way too many for him to deal with alone, he turn his vision to the fence. It was made from strong metallic material, he was surprised that people can easily produce that type of metal. He then saw some shadows in the distance, he tried to make them out but with the setting sun it was proven difficult. He pointed the binoculars at the shadows, there were a large group of Hunters around the building. They looked like they were exiting it than going to, they stopped a distance away from the fence. Jake doesn’t know how such a large group got passed the Fireflies but he was more curious why they stood behind. Regardless, it posed a problem for him. Hunters, Fireflies and infected are now a problem. Jake sighed as he ducked his head down, the Fireflies behind him left and took another route back to the building. This must be the place Herman spoke of, the place that holds the cure. Finally, Jake was getting closer, hopefully he’ll get what he came for. In the distance on the other side of the building, he saw two shadows creeping up and trying not to be seen. Jake has the elevated advantage, they couldn’t hide even if they had camo gear on. He used the remaining light of the setting sun and saw that it was Claudette with a burly man next to her, she got here as fast as he did. Jake turned his attention back at the Hunters, then he heard something roaring. An armored vehicle was speeding down the road, almost like it’s intention is to ram into the Hunters and the fence.

“We’re getting close, everyone get ready!” Kate shouted, Rin brought a duffel bag up and unzipped it. She handed the teens and Adam an assault rifle and pistol.

“Any of y’all used a gun before besides Adam?” she asked the teens, they shook their heads no.

“Well just know the big one got some real kick to it, if it becomes too much then use the small one. Aim good, you can kill us as easily as our enemies.”

“You’re not going to use one Rin?” Susie questioned her, Rin smiled and raised her sheathed sword to her.

“This is all I need, don’t worry about me. I go down easy, I almost killed David when we first met!” she cheerfully told as the others awkwardly laughed.

“(Did she really almost killed him!?)” Adam whispered to Dwight.

“(Yup, in a ring of fire too. Looked like a scene straight from a TV show.)”

“Heads up! We’re right in front of them!” Kate shouted, the walkie that belonged to the vehicle came on. One of the Hunters were trying to talk to them, so she turned it on to answer them.

“Hey! You’re really speeding up, calm down! Anyways, password?”

“FUCK! YOU!” Kate screamed into the walkie.

“Hey, that’s actually right! It’s all good guys the-”

“Wait! That was a woman’s voice, WE DON’T HAVE WOMEN IN OUR GROUP!” the men looked at the veichle, it wasn’t stopping as it came closer to them. The men moved out the way and the vehicle rammed into the fence, bursting it open and sounding an alarm. The Hunters moved in, the Fireflies moved out, the infected were drawn to the sound. The next thing that was heard was the sound of gunfire, their final stop is now a warzone for everyone who was caught in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the finale, but don't you worry. I normally give me a 2-3 day break period but I'm going right at the next chapter. Until next time ^^


	26. Spring finale: Until next, Claudette Morel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see you soon, beloved botanist

The car came through the gates, sounding the alarm. The Hunters storm inside as the Fireflies went in themselves, bullets flew left and right. Some of the Hunters blew up parts of the fence with the remaining bombs they had, they used the rubble from the fence as cover as they unleash their firepower at the Fireflies. Kate tried to start the car again but the impact with the fence made it stop, the vehicle started to make a rocking motion. Some of the infected already made their way to them and rocked the vehicle, they even heard bullets hitting the vehicle. They weren’t worried about the bullets being shot at them, but having the vehicle they’re in flipped over would pose another problem to them. 

“RIN, YOU’RE UP!” Kate shouted, Rin smiled. She grabbed her sheathed sword and quickly hopped out the door and closed it, she unsheath it and toss the case in the air. She ran towards the infected, cutting them down one by one, making sure any of them weren’t moving. She cut, slice, decapitated, she didn’t care. They were all a threat to her friends, any threats that comes across, she eliminates. Some Fireflies tried to sneak up on her but she wasn’t unaware, she felt them. Like the infected, she had no problem killing living human beings as long they were threats. The group watches her dice anything that came close to her, Susie in particular was awestruck by her. 

“COME ON! SHE CAN’T DO ALL OF THIS ON HER OWN!” Kate shouted, they didn’t waste time hopping out of the car with their weapons and help with the fight. But they got pinned, both the Fireflies and Hunters were shooting at them and at each other. They have too many problems happening at once, they hid beside the car, making only the infected running towards them their only problem. 

“FUCK! We’re still ways away from the buildin’, but there’s nothin’ ‘ere! It’s too open, nothin’ can cover us but this car but it won’t move!” David shouted.

“KEEP THE INFECTED AND THE OTHER SHITS AT BAY, I’LL TRY TO START IT UP AGAIN!” Kate went back inside to start the car up again as the rest focused on defense, Kate did everything she could to turn it on but got nothing. She did one last desperate attempt, she got out of the car, went in front of it and gave it one hard kick. The vehicle came on as everyone looked at her.

“When in doubt, kick the FUCK out it!”

“Ok but what’s the plan Ms. Kate?” Joey asks as he tries to steady his aim on the rifle.

“Everyone but Dwight and David hop in, I spin donuts with this bitch and create some dirt clouds. With the night sky already here it makes a great cover with the dirt cloud for these two, we’ll drive away from them and be the distraction for these two. Listen you two, we’re putting out hell got it!? Don’t fuck this up, a single mistake will fuck all of us up!”

“We won’t, we waste our time!” Kate nodded and shouted at everyone to get inside, Kate then went to the driver's seat and started to make donuts on the ground. The constant rotation with the vehicle created a large clouds of dirt as she drove off, taking the attention to her as the bullets were shot at them. Inside the cloud, Dwight and David started running. They used the darkness of the night and the cloud to cover themselves as they made their way to the building. Dwight fell down, the pain killers were wearing off, David took his arm and wrap it around his shoulders. He helped him continue their running, like Kate said, they can’t fail or it’ll put all of them in danger. Jake continued to watch the fanfare of bullets from his spot, he saw what Kate did with the vehicle and watched Dwight and David made their way to the building. He tried to look for Claudette again but he lost her and the burly man next to her, but he couldn’t worry about her now. It’s his turn to make his way to the large building, but how could he? Even with the fighting, there was no way he could sneak around them, especially with the bullets flying around. He thought about using the tunnels but that was several hundred miles away, there wasn't any way he could make it there and back in time. Then he stopped and thought about the tunnel, it was far away from him but if he remembers what Herman told him, they all lead to the building. There must be some nearby, he hoped. He looked high and low as fast as he could but he found nothing, he slammed his hands on the ground below him, thinking it was hopeless until he heard a metallic sound. He banged his hand in the same spot and heard it again, he shift his hands around and found a latch to a small door. He opened it and climbed down the ladder into t another tunnel and started to make his way into the building. Amongst the fight happening, a door slowly opened up. Claudette and Jeff walked inside but immedaitaly ducked behind some tables. Fireflies were inside, patrolling around in case anyone got in.

“(From the stuff around, it probably a hospital. I didn’t think it would be that, thought it was gonna be a laboratory or something.)”

“(*giggle* I can see where you get the idea but no, just a simple hospital in the middle of nowhere.)”

“(How many floors?)”

“(9, 7 floors and 2 basement levels. There’s always a bunch of tunnels beneath it as well, too many if you ask me.)”

“(Where’s the cure?)”

“(Should be on one of the upper level floor...hopefully. Just gotta remember which floor...)” 

“(Well first things first, we gotta get passed them. Please tell me you know the way up?)”

“(Yeah...but it’s on the other side. There should be emergency power running, its enough for the elevators too but…)”

“(But?)”

“(You need a keycard, you don’t have yours and I didn’t take Dwight’s. We’re gonna need to take the stairs anyways, the elevator would of alerted the patrollers anyways.)” Jeff nodded his head as he went for a peek over the desk but immediately ducked again, there was no blind spots for them. They were grateful for no cameras but even without that they were still pinned, they need a distraction but it was only the two of them. Claudette told him that the other side is a ways away, the building is wide as well. She knows there were more Fireflies in the building, they were going to need to be careful to avoid being spotted as they creep around the floor. David and Dwight got to the entrance of the building, Kate taking the heat worked. They went to the door and it needed a keycard, Dwight took out the red one and swipe it in. They walked inside and looked around.

“Looks like a hospital…”

“Yeah, but there’s ‘nly like one road. It just dirt and dirt for miles. Not to mention that there’s no buildings or trees around, almost like this was ‘ere on purpose…” 

“Well let’s hur-”

“HEY! THE DOOR OPENED, SOMEONE IS INSIDE!” a Firefly shouted, the pair went into hiding behind some tables. The other Fireflies swarm the area, it’s only a matter of time before they get spotted and cornered. 

“(Fuck! What we’re going to do!?)”

“(I don’t know, but we need to fig- augh!) Dwight held his body, the painkillers were no longer in affect. David took the remaining pills and counted them, they were three left. He gave them to Dwight as he swallow them down, him making painful grunts will only put them in more danger. David asked again what they were going to do, Dwight quickly scoped the area for a way around. Dwight looked up and saw that the ceiling wiring exposed along with a ventilation duct.

“(We can hides in the ducts, at least we won’t be found there but we need to avert their attention though…)”

“(...)” David thought of something, he took off his hat, exposing his buzzcut head and threw it as hard as he can across. He hit some glass bottles and they fell, making a noise that took the Fireflies attention. As they went to investigate the noise, Dwight helped David up in the duct first then David helped him up. They watch through the vent from above, the men didn’t leave the area. They knew they wouldn’t so they crawled in the ducts, they reached a part of the vent that was destroyed. They dropped down and hid again, the Fireflies were away from them. David patted Dwight’s back for his quick thinking, Dwight smiled and apologize for him using his hat as a distraction, he told him it was fine and he’ll just find a new one. They approach an elevator, Dwight took out the keycard but stopped when a loud explosion shook the building. Claudette and Jeff felt it too but it was weaker on their side.

“(Dwight, what was that!?)”

“(I-I don’t know but it felt like it was bel-” the floor beneath their feet started to cave in before he finished his sentence, then the floor gave way as the pair fell threw to the floors below. Claudette and Jeff watches as the Fireflies run towards the noise, almost like a prayer was answered for them.

“I don’t know what was that but thank god it got their attention!”

“(But that sounded like an explosion. From the sound of it, it happened below but who done it?)”

“Claudette?”

“Nothing, let’s go.” The two walked their way to the staircase and started to make their way up, Jake was walking in the tunnels when the explosion happened. The explosion blocked the tunnel he was in but the rubble lead upwards, he climbed up it and made it to the first floor. He saw lights coming his way, he ducked behind some objects and watch them inspect the hole the explosion created. Jake listened to what the Fireflies said, there were two explosions that occurred. They sent people downward but gotten nothing back, so they have to go down and investigate. As they descend, Jake went to the staircase and went up to the next floor. Kate stopped the car and everyone got out, they heard the explosion and got concerned for Dwight and David. They have no means of communicating, they can only hope as they continue their fight. David and Dwight woke up, they fell into one of the tunnels under the building. 

“Arugh, my ass! Are ye ok?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. I’m still numb from the painkiller, are you ok?”

“Ye know me, I'm built like a brick! Ye know, fallin’ through the floor reminds me of us back in Maryland.”

“*Giggle* which part, falling from a high floor or throwing me across to the other building then jumping across yourself?”

“Ey, saved us didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did. Really am thankful for that David, you really did saved our asses a lot of times during this whole trip. Thank you.” Dwight gave him an honest smile, it turned David face red as he wish he had his hat to cover up his face. David helped Dwight up, they brushed of the debris off of them and started to look for a way up. They stopped, a terrible stretch came from nowhere as it forced them to cover their noses from the smell. Then they heard it, a chainsaw, it echoed in the tunnel. The dim lights in the tunnel weren’t much help, especially now since they’re flickering. They picked up the pace and venture around, trying to find a way up well trying to avoid who’s revving the chainsaw. They followed the lights downward, it was their only lead but again they stopped. They heard a joyful whistle, it was singing a song. It was enjoying their little entrapment. Both of them got a bad feeling, could it be Max from the school? It couldn’t be, Rin said he was dead, plus no one can survive a direct hit with an armor car. A shadow stood in front from a distance, it walked slowly towards them. David pulled out his machete, waiting for the shadow to reveal themselves. 

“My, my, my! It certainly been a while you two, I missed you guys so, so much!”

“N-no, NO WAY!”

“B-Bubba!?” Dwight shouted, the shadow came closer and it was Bubba but he was horribly disfigured. Majority if his face had spores, same with for his arms, legs and parts of his torso. He lost his yellow apron but it didn’t matter, his twisted smile was still visible and terrifying.

“HOW!? JULIE KILLED YE IN THE MINES!”

“I’ll be honest, I don't know how either but thank goodness I didn't. If I did, I wouldn't be ab-”

“CAN IT!”

“..., That...THAT WAS RRUUUUUUDDEEEE!” Bubba charges after them, he came in front of them and tried to swing but it clashed with David’s machete. Each clash pushed David back, the tunnel itself were already narrow, fighting in tight spaces was too much for David. Bubba was going to force his chainsaw through with the next clash, but another explosion happen and this time in the tunnel they were in. Soldiers came out of the hole the explosion made, they were confused as well with the explosion that just occurred. They pointed their weapons at them and shouted for names.

“HANDS UP! YOU’RE ON- Wait, FAIRFIELD!?”

“(Shit! They know Dwight!)” 

“I thought he was supposed to die back in Maryland?”

“I did heard reports of a Firefly doing stuff around the east coast, but I didn't think it was him.”

“Yeah, I heard that too. I’ll report in. THIS IS FIRST FLOOR UNIT, THE STRAGGLERS THAT GOT IT, ONE OF THEM IS DWIGHT FAIRFIELD! THE OTHER ONE IS UNKNOWN, BU- WAIT, WHAT IS THAT!?” The Fireflies looked at Bubba but he already started up his chainsaw again and attacked those around him. The men unleash fire on Bubba but the spores on his body created a fungi armor like Bloaters. Dwight and David took this chance and left the fight and continued to search for a way up. As they ran, Dwight fell down and held his body again. The painkillers wore off again.

“Shit! Didn’t I just take them!?”

“You been using painkillers for months, you probably built up a tolerance. Here, give me yer arm, the painkillers gonna stop soon.” The pair continued to walk as they look for a way up, Claudette and Jeff made it to the second floor. They saw more Fireflies patrolling, they heard them respond to a call from another unit after they felt another explosion happened. They overheard Dwight’s name, he must be below them. The men ran down to the lower floors, Claudette and Jeff continue their search but ran into someone, Jake.

“Jake!”

“Claudette! Figured you be here, Jeff...didn’t think you’ll stick around.”

“I made a lot of mistakes, this is what i can at least do.”

“Come on, we do-”

“Hold it! Claudette, I think you have some explaining to do. What is all of this!?”

“*Sigh* fine, but let’s walk and talk.” Jake nodded as they continued to walk.

“It was eight years ago, the outbreak was still new despite two years passing. I was specifically scouted out by the Fireflies, bet you’re wondering why? Simple, before the outbreak I won a national award in science and deemed as a young prodigy. Headlines everywhere, my family was real proud of me. My future was bright, I was really excited for it...until the outbreak happened. Anyways, back to the main point. I was recruited into the Fireflies because of my achievement, that’s where I met Herman. I knew who he was, who couldn’t? His information was leaked before becoming classified again. Anyways, he introduced himself and I did the same. He showed me around and told me why I was here. When told me about the cure I immediately denied it, I couldn't believe that there was a cure or even people who were immune. I was more concerned how they even find those immune, I wanted to leave but a part of me told me to stay. It took me a long time, but I gave in. I’ll only work here, but only if they show me more around. I knew there was more than meets the eye here, Herman smiled and laughed, He knew I would figure that out and told me to follow him. As he took me higher and higher I heard them, the painful agonizing screams. Each floor I passed reeked of blood and the smell of it get worse as I went up. We walked down the halls of the floors, rooms were either empty or had plastic sheets with blood on them. Surgeons walked out with defeated faces, Herman took me inside and I saw the horror. A body ripped opened, picked apart like he’s a middle school dissection project. I ran out and threw up, I couldn’t stomach that scene. I started to walk away, I couldn’t cope being in this place but Herman spoke to me. “I understand why you’re disgusted but it’s the only way, but it’s your choice.” he told me. I stood there, deciding on this. It became harder when he told me its the ones immune to the infection, some did it willingly but most were against their will. My choices were to leave or sacrifice the few for the many. I didn’t pursue my career to rip people apart against their will, but if I didn’t...I would let the world continue to fall apart. So...I joined, days and months passed and my progress was slow. I ripped men, women and children apart. Some of them cried well others cursed my name, I deserved it. Others had high tolerance to the anesthesia, so i literally killed them and they felt everything. Even had a child with a high tolerance for it, she cried so much as i literally pried her apart. I took their lives only for it to be in vain, it was worse when I continue to do it. But then one day, one day I achieved it, the cure and suppressants. The suppressant were unstable, it had some dangerous side effects but worked, which is why I got angry back in Maryland. The cure on the other hand. After we ran some tests, we found out the cure only had a small percent chance of working. Other than that, it was just as unstable as the suppressants. So for a safe measure, we locked it up and used the results to continue on a new cure but the miracle was short lived. The military quite wind of our research and attacked us, Fireflies are considered a terrorist/cult group after all. Like I said, we hid the cure. They wouldn’t be able to find it unless they interrogate either me or Herman, it was us who hid it. The military killed us with no mercy, we had to get away. Me and Herman escaped this place but we’re chased, we took every bad terrain we could to shake them off of us. We did manage to get them off of us but we crash, I remember dozing in and out. The last thing I remember was Herman patching me up then passing out, when I woke up I was on the east coast. I need to get this cure and get it out of harm's way!”

“Why?”

“It’s highly reactive to carbon monoxide, it can cause deadly illnesses to be born and spread. It could infect and kill us all, then it’ll spread, killing anyone else it comes in contact with.” The two eyes widened, they knew the cure was a big deal but they didn’t know how dangerous it can be. They picked up the pace and continued upward. Kate and the others were doing their best fighting three forces, but Dwight and David were taking too long. She got concerned, but it became worse when she and the others heard the explosion. Then another one came, something is happening inside but what?

“SHIT! I don’t know what the fuck the explosions are for, but I know it’s not from us. Rin, you know what to do!” Rin nodded and started to sprint to the building, she got close but stopped. A large man stood in front of her. His smile underneath his mask was just as twisted as the one on his mask. Rin pointed her blade at him, she have no time to be wasting, he was another obstacle she needed to get by and she was prepared. Kate saw that Rin was out in the open, she tried to climb in the driverseat but a Hunter was inside. The Hunter kicked her out and started driving, Kate shouted at everyone to get away. They all spread out but now out in the open with bullets still filling the space around them, they fled to find cover as they are now unable to help their friends inside. Dwight and David found a way upstairs, they were back on the first floor. Dwight was in pain, the painkillers were off and now suffering from his injuries. David continued to help but something gripped his shirt, Bubba. He defeated the Fireflies in the tunnels and made his way upstairs like them, he threw David away and went after Dwight. David immediately got back up and went to block the attack with his machete, the chainsaw clashed with the machete once again but not the way he wanted. The chainsaw was sawing through, him constantly clashing it in the tunnel wore it out. The blade was going to snap soon, if David continued to defend or move, he’ll still get injured. He took the chance and moved, the blade snapped and the chainsaw hit David’s left leg. It left a cut on it, luckily not a deep one but he was still in pain. Bubba raised his saw again but was met with a metal table to his face by Dwight, that only anger Bubba more. Dwight stood in front of David, ready to protect him. But once again another explosion happened and it shook the building again. The floor gave way again and made all three of them fall to the floor below. Claudette and the other reached the top floor, they wasted no time to search for the cure. They inspected every inch of each room. Though it was the cure, but Jake did found old and recent research notes. He stuffed them in his shirt and went back to the group, they came into a room they haven’t searched.

“We searched the other rooms and got nothing, meaning it’s still in the spot me and Herman placed it in.” She walked inside and went to a corner of the room, she removed a tile off a wall and pulled out a small safe. She entered the combination and the door opened, then she pulled out a small vial of murky blue liquid.

“*Sigh* thank god, it’s still here!”

“This the cure?” Jake asked as he seem unimpressed.

“Yup, we got what we came for. Come on, let’s get Dwight and David and get the fuck out of here. I’m pretty sure you got what you came for?”

“Yeah, I found the notes to the cure, they’re old but usable still.” they left the room and fell when another explosion occurred, this was the third one. They picked themselves up but Jeff turned his head, he heard something ticking. Like a timer on a digital clock, he walked down the hall with the others and looked around a pillar. His eyes widened when he saw a bomb attached to it.

“THAT’S A FUCKING BOMB!”

“THAT WHAT WERE CAUSING THOSE EXPLOSION!” Jake took his knife out and removed the front of the bomb to expose the wires, but there were too many wires and didn’t know what to cut to stop it. This wasn’t the only bomb, there was more. Claudette has a plan, she told them to detect the bomb and search for on every floor. Without questioning, they did what and searched every corner of the floors. Dwight woke up, he turned his head to see Bubba’s chainsaw in Bubba’s chest. He was finally dead and won’t be a problem for them, he hoped anyway.

“arug...Dwight...Dwight!” a soft voice called, he looked around and saw David but he had rubble crushing his already wounded leg. Dwight rushed over to him.

“Dwight...I can’t feel it, I can’t feel my leg!” 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll-” three more explosions occurred, the building shook as heavy rubbled descended above David. Dwight shielded David with his body, allowing the rubble to fall on him and caused him greater pain. He brushed it off and tried to push the rubble off of David, he failed at first with his own injuries but he didn’t care. It wasn’t about getting Claudette now, his priority is getting David out, no matter what. He gave another try and finally got the rubble off, but David leg was in terrible condition. It was broken with part of his leg bone sticking out of the skin, David couldn’t feel it, it was for the best he couldn’t. Dwight took off his jacket and ripped it, then he pushed the bone back in place and wrapped his leg and told him to get on his back.

“D-Dwight no! I’m to-”

“SHUT UP! I DONE BEFORE AND I CAN DO IT AGAIN! This isn’t about Claudette anymore, I have to get you out, you getting out alive is more important to me right now. Now, get on!” David didn’t argue again, he wrapped his arms around Dwight’s shoulders. Dwight lifted him up, but David’s weight made his injuries unbearable. But if it's for David, he doesn’t care. Rubble continues to fall, Dwight slowly was making his way back up so they could get out. He found the staircase but saw it was blocked with rubble, making it unusable. He looked around and saw the hole they fell through, the rubble made a pathway up to it. He slowly walked his way up carrying David, he was almost to the hole but the hole had more rubble falling through. It pushed Dwight down, they were trapped. There was no other way up, Dwight went to a wall and laid David down. He leaned his back against the wall and pulled David over to him.

“...”

“I...couldn’t find a way up, i’m sorry…”

“Don’t be! The fact you stopped everyone for me, I already struck by it! Thank ye…” David hugged him tight but he was shaking, they both know what’s going to happen to them. Dwight stroke David’s head to calm him but David sat up, he looked Dwight in this eyes and let his heart speak.

“Since...there’s no way we’re goin’ to escape, I thought it would be best to say this now. Dwight, i’m so, so happy I met ye. Literally anythin’ and I mean ANYTHIN’ could of prevented me from meetin’ ye! I could of not been sent to America, I couldn’t owned up to kickin’ that can. My dad could of straight up sent me to the military, like imagine the outbreak happened if I was at home? I would of died! I know my parents, they’ll choose themselves over me, who would choose me...? I was just their bastard of a son, they’ll be happy if I disappeared. I really didn’t think anyone wanted me to stay around them...until I met ye, ye changed my life. Many tried...but only ye did at the time, loved ye for that. I know I already said this, but I balled my eyes when we parted. I wanted to be with ye, I was scared but I knew it wouldn’t last long. That what I thought at first, but no, i refused. I couldn’t be protected forever, if I wanted to see and be with ye, then I had to learn to protect myself. But not just myself, but protect others. I took everythin’ ye did and taught and did them myself. I protected those in need, helped whenever I can. Yeah, I was a Hunter but I was me. I didn’t play by their fuckin’ rules, only by mine. With each passin’ day, my longin’ for ye grew more and more. I wanted ye, then I found ye but ye wasn’t yerself. Ye was so cold, so voided. I always questioned in my head what happened? Who hurt ye this much to be like this? I hated it, I fuckin’ hated it so much, Dwight! So, I told myself, if ye can’t pull yerself out then I will. At first, it was a struggle. I failed so many times, I would be lyin’ if I said I thought about givin’ up ‘ere and there. But I took my chance durin’ the winter, I was so scared admittin’ all that to ye. I’m glad it paid off, not only did I got ye back, I was also able to confess to ye. Ye wouldn’t understand that my heart leaped in joy when ye accepted me. Then you met the kids, they all love ye as well. Ye knew them so little but ye cared for them like ye knew them for years. And durin’ our travels to get Claudette, the things you taught the kids and what we did when we’re alone. Dwight, from the deepest part of my heart. I can proudly say, ye was the best thing that happened in my life! I don't know what the next life have for us, but I don’t care. As long if I come across ye, I’ll die a million deaths, just as long ye are in my life in each one. I know this sounds like some cheesy romance novel shit but it’s true, thank ye, for everythin’!” Dwight burst into tears, he couldn’t control them. Everything David just said moved him, everytime he wipe his eyes they teared up again. Dwight never heard someone telling him that he made an impact on someone’s life, David gave him a tender kiss to see if that got him to tone down the crying. It didn’t, so he did it over and over again, eventually he stopped to finally give a kiss back to him. They held each other tight, both shaking and prayer for the other safety.

“(PLEASE! I DON’T CARE ABOUT ME, SAVE DWIGHT!)”

“(PLEASE! I DON’T CARE ABOUT ME, SAVE DAVID!)” 

Jake and Jeff did what Claudette told them to do. After that, she told them to place some bomb at specific spots of the building on each floor then bring the rest to her. When they went to place the bombs, Claudette found a small bottle of liquid. She put it in her pocket as the two returned with some of the bombs, she told them to follow her and they did. They went to the fourth floor and went to a room directly in the middle, the room was a decent size with no windows.

“Ok, what the plan Claudette!? This bombs are close to go boom, we need to be fast!”

“Easy, this room we’re in is specially reinforced. The doors are sliders but jammed, which is why its wide open but a good pull could close it.”

“Then what’s with the bombs?”

“Hold on, if I remember where we placed them...an implosion?” Jake asked.

“Yes. with the bomb placement and leaving the rest here, we’ll create an implosion so the building will collapse on itself.”

“But Dwight and his friend…”

“Trust me, if death haven’t claimed them before, he definitely won’t now. I seen those two escaped death many times.”

“Ok le-”

“No, i’ll set them. I didn’t mention this but this room still have power, this control panel connects to the door. It needs a special code, it won’t close them but it’ll make it easier.”

“WHAT!? YOU THIN-*muffled voice*”

“Sorry Jeff, I knew you would be against it.” The bottle she had was chloroform, Jeff struggled to stay conscious but failed. He fell to the ground, Jake stared at him then Claudette.

“You’re not going to chloroform me too?”

“*Giggles* of course not, who will carry this out?” she handed him the vial with the cure.

“I know you wouldn’t stop me, so I entrust you with it. ...can you give my goodbyes to David and Dwight? I won’t be able to see those knuckleheads, I'm going to miss them and the others.” Jake caught tears in his eyes and immediately rubbed them.

“*Sniffle* I’m not going to lie, you were a damn good friend, Claudette. I...hate having to lose people like you, I lost my mom...she was a lot like you. To see this happen again…*sniffle* w-we will see each other again, i’m sure of it!”

“..., yes. We will, wouldn’t feel the same without you lots around me. Ok, we don’t have the time…Jake. Take Jeff and get out as fast as you could, now!” Jake nodded as he picked Jeff and sprinted as fast as he could. Claudette took a deep breath and walked to the panel, she input the code and the jammed sliding door made a noise. She went over and forcefully pulled the door closed, it took all her strength but she got the room closed. There were no windows, she couldn’t tell where Jake was at, she could only pray that her friends made it out. The timers were thirty seconds away from going off, she sat on a chair and waited for the timer to reach zero. She turned to her head and saw something, a fire blanket. She grabbed it and examined it.

“(This was obviously placed here, ...I don’t know if this will help but anything is better than nothing!)” she wrapped herself in the blanket and braced herself, Jake continued to descend to the lower floor to escape. Herman walked in front of him, Jake stood in place to see what he wanted.

“Jeff, hand me him.”

“W-why!? Don’t yo-”

“I clearly see what’s happening, Mr. Park. but rest assured, he’s not going to be harmed.” Jake was hesitate but he couldn’t be for long, he handed Herman Jeff and the two disappeared down the hall. Jake took this chance to sprint harder to an exit, but his time ran out. The explosions happened and he ran to the near hole that lead outside, the force propelled him as he jumped out a hole. He held onto the research notes and vial as he fall out the building and rolled on the ground. Once landed, he checked his items and they were all still intact. Kate and the others saw the explosion and watch the building cave in on itself, Evan took this chance to leave his fight with Rin as the building became no more. Dust filled the space, men on both the Fireflies and the Hunters were either dead or retreating. The infected were all killed, they weren’t a threat anymore but that’s not on the groups mind. They all ran up to what was the building, nothing but rubble. 

“DWWWWIIIIGHHTT! DAAAAVID! COME ON, SAY SOMETHING!” The teens ran over and started digging, the rest watches the teens desperate attempt to dig them out.

“THE FUCK YOU GUYS STANDING THERE, WHY AREN’T YOU HELPING US!?” Julie shouted as she scoops the the rubble up.

“Come on, come on! Please... “

“*sniffle* D-david...D-Dwight…” the three continue to dig as the morning sun rises, the others knew there was no way they could have survived. Jake came across them and saw all their distraught faces, the teens having tears staining their faces as they dig. He saw that the other two didn’t make it out, nor did he see Claudette around. Dwight opened his eyes, there was some rubble on them but not enough that it’ll crush them. He coughs out the dust that got in his mouth and checked on David, he was waking up too and doing the same thing.

“W-we’re alive?”

“S-seem so, come on. Give me your arm.” Dwight helped David and began walking to find a way out, there was another hole in the ceiling for them to climb up. They used it and they were back on the first floor, or at least what’s left of it. No light was shown, just debry of the building. Dwight tried to dig their way out but ended up scarring his hands, he sat next to David as he was out of ideas to escape.

“...”

“Hey, ye tried!”

“Tried...but still stuck.”

“I know…”

“...”

“We’ll get out…(somehow…)”

“Hmmm? Hey, do you hear something?”

“It’s...cryin’? No yellin’? W-whatever, that means!” 

“HEEEEEEEYYYYY!”

“HHHEEEEEEEEEEY! WE’RE STILL ‘ERE!” the group from the outside heard screaming, no doubt it was them. They all helped this time, digging until their hands turned red. The pair themselves started to dig again on their side, a light peeked through, they were close. The more they dug, the more light came through. Some of the rubble fell on top of the pair, creating a large hole where the morning light shined on his face. He saw them, the others and all their smiling faces. 

“DWIGHT!” The teens all shouted as they helped the two out and hugging both of them. Once out, Adam immediately checked on David’s leg. Jake helped up Dwight.

“I don't know what type of luck you have, but you better start sharing!” Jake told.

“Ha, I don't know about luck, i seems you got what you wanted?”

“Yup, rig- AUGH!’ Jake was met with a raging punch from David, he didn’t forget what he did to him. The punch flew Jack clear across from the rest, he held his stomach as he cough when he tried to get up.

“PULL THAT FUCKIN’ SHIT WITH ME AGAIN AND THE NEXT PUNCH IS THROUGH YER FUCKIN’ SKULL, CLEAR!?”

“*Cough* CRYSTAL!” David offered him his hand and helped him up, after reuniting with their friends Dwight looked around. He didn’t see either Jeff or Claudette, Jake looked away with pain in his face. Dwight and David looked at the rubble once again as they both looked in horror and failure.


	27. Epilogue:The waiting reunion

Summer bear down it hateful rays, making anything the rays touches hot as an oven. It has been one and a half years since the journey, the journey for the cure. A year and a half since Claudette and Jeff didn’t return. Dwight remembers seeing David dig for hours trying to find Claudette underneath the rubble, majority of the day passed and he barely made a dent. Even with the teens helping it was hopeless, David face was stained with tears. He stood in place as the group tried to move him. Nevada is full of infected, just because they got rid of the ones after them doesn’t mean more won’t come. Dwight cradled him again until he gave up, the group took one of the jeeps and drove across the continent to Jake’s camp. Before the memory continued, Susie shouted at Dwight.

“DWWWIIIGGHTT! Is it finished yet?”

“Almost, what happened to the other clothes is found for you? Did you not like them?” he asked as he continue to patch the clothing she handed him. She came for his help in their home, she had an emergency and needed help now.

“I-it’s not that, it’s-”

“Her girlfriend gave it to h-”

“SHUT UP JOEY, SHE AIN’T MY GIRLFRIEND!”

“But you want her t-OWWWWW” Susie went over to pin Joey in a headlock, Joey cried uncle as Dwight told Susie to cut out the horseplay. She let him go as Dwight handed her the clothes she wanted patched up. 

“Thank you Dwight! I would of done it myself but Kate needed my help today, I wouldn’t have the time to do it. You’re a lifesaver!” She ran out of the room with joy as Joey struggles to get up.

“(I swear, I get y’all better clothes and you still wear the one’s Frank gave y’all. You guys really did see him as friend.)” Dwight said to himself.

“She didn’t had to choke me that hard!”

“Only got yourself to blame, Joey.”

“Yeah, yeah. Have you seen David?”

“No, I know he’s preparing for something though. I’ll let him know you were looking for him.”

“Ok!”

“Also, try to stay out of trouble Joey, for my sake. You’re an adult now, you can’t really act like that now.”

“I will! Plus, David’s an adult and he acts as much as a child as me!”

“..., ok you got me there. Just try to tone it down a bit, ok?”

“Ok, see ya!” Joey ran out the room and quickly closed the door, leaving Dwight alone as he let out a sigh.

“(*Giggles* tall adorable bastard). Ok, they’re gone.” he said, David came out from another room as he sighed as well.

“We almost got caught, ye all set?”

“Yeah, still on for leaving at dawn?”

“Yeah, I doubt the kids will be up. They’re ain’t morin’ people.” He told, David went over and sat next to Dwight as he pulled out a photo. They both stared at it and teared up, they couldn’t believe that she was alive, Claudette. The bigger question is where exactly is she? Jake only came to them and gave them the photo a few months ago, told them that Herman said it was their “prize” for giving him an entertaining story. They were conflicted, it was Herman after all. Could they really trust this photo, they seen it themselves. They were lucky they weren’t crushed themselves, no one could have survived that. Jake told them what she did, so it was either she blown apart or was crushed. It took some time but they decided they were going to look for her, this time they were more prepared for it. They spent the following months preparing for the new journey. They chose not to tell the kids, if they did, they would of just follow them regardless of what they’ll say to them. Day went to night and night went to early morning, dawn was arriving soon. The pair walked to the camp limit, they were the same outfits from they were during Spring. Jake was waiting for them like they planned, he still looked the same as before, never changed.

“You guys ready?”

“Yeah, ye sure Herman didn’t give you any clues leading to her?”

“If he did I would of told you two, you sure about telling the kids?”

“It’s better if they stay, it safer here. Can yo-”

“I’ll keep an eye out for them, (don’t need another punch from David…). ...just come back safe, all three of you ok?”

“We will, th-”

“WAIT!” several voices shouted, they all turned their heads to see the three and Rin running towards them.

“H-how did you know?” Dwight asked them.

“Joey found the picture a while back and told us, we had Rin teach us some stuff and prepare for us as well!” Julie told them, Susie showed them their bags, Rin got them supplies matching David and Dwight’s. They told to tell them no but it didn’t work, like they predicted such. Jake couldn’t spare them horses this time, so they’re journey going to start off by foot. 

“I would come with you guys, but I'm needed here...sorry.”

“It’s ok Rin, we’ll be back, promise!”

“Aww, Susie gonna miss her girl-WHOA WAIT!” Susie responded by pointing her knife at Joey, he quit his teasing and apologizes as the group laugh. They began their walking as they Jake and Rin waved their goodbyes, hoping for a safe travel and to bring their missing friend back. 

“*Sigh* well, at least with these three around we want get bored, right?”

“Yeah, let's go. We got a friend to find, she has been go for way too long. Yeah?” Dwight latched his hand onto David’s as they both held each others hand tight, walking to find Claudette, wherever she may be. But somewhere far from Maryland was a woman preparing her own travel too with a burly man next to her.

“The sun is rising, guess it’s time for us to start going?” the woman with casual clothing asking Herman.

“Yes, you got some people waiting for you. Don’t want to keep them waiting right?”

“Yeah! Um… who’s he though?” 

“Jeffery Johanson, you used to know me…”

“Did I? I'm sorry.”

“It’s fine, a little memory jog and you’ll remember.” he told her.

“Excuse Jeff, a moment?” Herman took Jeff away from Claudette.

“(I can’t believe it, she’s alive. I don’t what’s more unbelievable, her walking and breathing or me being a lucky bastard and being immune to the infection.)”

“(I’m just thankful she noticed the fire blanket, if she didn’t she would of died.)”

“(... I don’t get you Herman, why? Why did you place that blanket there?)”

“(Consider it as a prize for the story you guys provided.)” he said as he smiles and patted Jeff on his back, they walked back over to Claudette and touched her shoulder.

“Alright Ms. Morel, it’s time for you to go. Do you remember anything relating to the two?”

“Just their names, one is Dwight and the other is David! I...just wish I knew what they look like, what about you, Jeff?”

“Dwight? Yeah I know what he looks like, David no. From I heard though is that they’re a couple, so you’ll see both of them together. We’re going to Maryland, there’s a camp that got all our friends there.”

“I wish you two the best of luck and safe travels.” Herman waved them goodbye and walked the opposite direction of them, the paired started their travel to Maryland. Claudette walked with a smile on her face, giving off a cheerful vibe that Jeff had to ask about.

“What’s ya smiling about?”

“The two, Dwight and David.”

“What about them?”

“It’s...weird. Whenever I say their name in my head, I feel...warm and at home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck with the story, but don't you worry. I already cooking up another story, hope you like cowboys and bounty hunters. Until next time, in another story. Hope to see you all soon ^^


End file.
